


Always With Me

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, OT4, Omega Ignis Scientia, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum, Slow Burn, Whump, maybe more like mild slowburn, medieval but with better plumbing, methinks this might be slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 105,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Noct and Ignis are thrown into a dangerous and scary situation when they are forcefully taken from their comfortable life and sold as omegan slaves.  All hope seems to be lost until a powerful alpha comes to their rescue.  Will they start a new life alone, away from the chaos or will this new mysterious alpha offer something they've been missing.  A pack.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 259
Kudos: 249





	1. Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the olden days...like medieval style except in this fantasy universe they have baths and don’t stink (though, It has come to my attention that the stink may not have been as bad as I'm imagining, which is even better) and bathrooms with decent plumbing exists. (I'm thinking the clothes are the hollywood version, not quite accurate but they always make ya look good!) 
> 
> I couldn't get this idea out of my head so here we are. I hope you all enjoy and know that I'm in this for the whump n' fluff. Feel free to scream at me in the comments or on tumblr or twitter.

The sickening thump of metal on bone caused Noct to panic. He was utterly exhausted, and hadn’t been able to react in time. Ignis, who’d jumped in front of him on the dirt path, immediately fell to his knees after the hit. The man responsible for the attack sat mounted on his horse, and was leering at them both. 

“That’ll teach you omega’s to talk back to me!” The alpha seethed, “The next time I lash out it will be the sharp end of my sword, and not the pommel.”

Crying out in distress Noct dropped down to check on Ignis. His friend was holding the side of his head where the blow had struck his temple. Ignis normally never showed much emotion, and to see him in visible pain was hard. The chains around his wrists rattled noisily as Noct reached out to lend aid. 

“Stop dawdling we have a long journey back!” The man shouted while roughly tugging on the rope that was attached to their metal collars. Ignis’ head violently jerked at the motion since he was first on the rope. 

“Hey!” Noct screamed. “Don’t do that, he’s already injured and that isn’t helping!”

“You should have thought about that before you spoke out of turn.”

Noct was shaking with rage, he wished he had knife. He might have enough strength left to mortally wound the asshole where he sat on his steed. Life had been somewhat okay only a week before. Now, as he sat in the dirt, trying to come to terms with the current situation, he thought differently. Being the victim of a treacherous plot to oust his family had been unexpected. 

It had all happened so fast. Ignis and he had been roughly collected from their rooms one night under the guise of some unknown emergency. It became clear they were in real trouble when they were literally chained together and forced into a wagon bound for the nearest town. Their journey had been nothing but misery after that incident. No matter how many people Noct yelled at, he was unable to get answers. 

His caretaker and uncle, who’d looked out for him since the death of his father, was nowhere to be found. His men were everywhere, but he was gone it seemed. Once they reached the town, Ignis and he were left locked in a storage room at the local inn. Then, after a day, the door had opened and they were drug out once more. This alpha, the man he so desperately wished he could gut, had purchased them and was taking them ‘home’. 

Barely having time to react when the man pulled at the rope a second time, Noct held it fast so it wouldn’t jostle Ignis’ head. “Stop it!” His shout echoing through the forest surrounding the trail.

“Don’t make me regret buying you two!” He growled, while swinging his sword up high to strike them. “Thankfully my master won’t care if I only bring back one of you.”

Noct hunched over Ignis protectively and screwed his eyes shut. However, the hiss of an arrow and the alpha’s scream of pain caused him to look up. His sword was gone, dropped to the ground, and in its place an arrow sat lodged in his forearm. 

Noct watched as the man frantically looked around for who had shot the arrow. “Have them!” He blurted while grabbing the reigns to the horse and preparing to bolt. He didn’t make it very far. 

Armed men began pouring out of the forest all around them. Some were on foot and others on horseback. Noct felt like he might throw up. Visions of being forcefully taken by them all made his head swim. Clutching Ignis’ shirt he tried to lever his friend closer to him. His hand’s being chained together limited his mobility. 

Suddenly a booming voice filled the air, causing Noct to flinch. “That’s no way to treat an omega.” Following the sound, Noct soon spotted a large alpha carefully walking over to the wounded man. His weapon was drawn and he seemed ready to strike. 

“I’ll have your head for this unwarranted attack!” 

Huffing in disgust the new alpha rushed forward. In one swift motion he grabbed the reigns to the horse and had his sword neatly tucked under the wounded man’s chin. “Keys,” he growled. 

The idiot, indignant as ever, decided to fight with the newcomers. “I paid good money for those two; I’m not going to give them up just like that!” The sword under his chin moved slightly eliciting a pained gasp from the wounded man. 

“I can always search your pockets, _after_ I gut you.” The newcomer offered calmly. 

That statement got the man moving and he quickly dug in his pocket, with his good arm, and threw out a key into the dirt. Without waiting, the newcomer swiftly withdrew his sword and slapped the horse’s backside. It took off in a gallop with its rider howling in anger. 

“Make sure he keeps going.” The newcomer instructed to another man, still mounted on his horse. Stooping down to pick up the key, the alpha sheathed his sword and began to approach Ignis and Noct.

“Stay away!” Noct yelped. “Leave us alone!” 

The man stopped and held out the key to their shackles. “I only want to help.” 

Quickly reaching out to grab the key caused Ignis to list sideways. It appeared that his hold on Ignis’ shirt was the only thing keeping him upright. Scrambling to regain his grip and keep Ignis from falling over, he realized he couldn’t do this on his own. He had to accept help from these strangers. Letting out a pitiful whine Noct chose to lean over Ignis and hide his face. 

“May I come over to unlock the chains?” The man’s voice had changed and was gentler. His scent had morphed into something different as well. This alpha was trying very hard to appear non-threatening.

Ignis’ pained voice whispered in his ear a moment later. “Noct – let him help.”

“But – we don’t – we don’t know what will happen.” He whispered back.

“How could it be worse than this?”

Reluctantly Noct lifted his head and nodded his consent. The alpha had been crouched down on his haunches while he waited. Staying low he practically crawled over to them. Slowly and deliberately the man reached out and began undoing the chains. 

Noct’s wrists were first, then his collar. He immediately hugged Ignis close once his arms were loose. Ignis was free a few minutes later and leaned into him heavily. Risking a glance up Noct was immediately caught in the intense gaze of two amber eyes examining him. “Go away!” He rasped. “We’re fine now.”

“Your friend is injured, we can help him.”

Shaking his head no, he squeezed Ignis tighter. This unfortunately seemed to hurt Ignis and he cried out in pain. Panicking Noct leaned back. “Ignis! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

“May I check his wound?” the man asked with the utmost patience.

Noct didn’t want this alpha touching Ignis. Processing the multitudinous emotions parading around his mind was taking its toll. Racking his brain for what Ignis might do, he finally landed on a plan of action. Be blunt.

Don’t hurt us,” he managed quickly, “we didn’t do anything wrong.”

The alpha winced at his words and shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt you, none of us do. We want to help.” 

Unable to stop his inner omega from letting loose a needy whine, Noct ducked his head in embarrassment. Astrals, why did this have to happen to them? 

“Hey – hey don’t do that,” The man cooed, “You and your friend are safe now.” 

When a large tattooed arm slowly swept into his vision he released his grip on Ignis. His friend was still conscious but clearly in pain. Noct watched as the alpha gently laid Ignis on the ground, while cushioning Ignis’ head with his massive hand. With his free hand the man carefully prodded Ignis’ head wound. The skin hadn’t broken from contact, but it was already starting to turn a nasty shade of purple. 

Ignis groaned at the touch but didn’t pull away. It took far too for Noct to register that this alpha was releasing different pheromones. He felt almost light headed when he breathed them in. He’d zoned out watching him examine Ignis. Snapping back to reality he quickly reached out to shove the alpha away. The larger male backed off without hesitation and sat waiting. He still had one hand cradling Ignis’ head so he couldn’t stray very far.

“Don’t touch him anymore.” Noct demanded. 

The alpha simply nodded while holding his free hand up in a placating manner. “What do I call you?” he asked finally.

Noct thought of several flippant responses to that question, but he decided that wasn’t the right thing to do, so he opted for the truth. “I’m Noctis and this is Ignis.” He replied.

“My name is Gladio.” The alpha offered easily. “We have a camp set up nearby. If you’d let me I can help your friend and we can all go there to rest.”

“No!” Noct yelped. “You’ll want to do stuff to us; we don’t like that kind of thing!” 

The alpha, Gladio, seemed confused at first. Then, a pained looked crossed his features. “No, we aren’t like that. We won’t force you to do something you don’t want to do. Please trust us.”

“Noct – we need – we need to rest.” Ignis murmured softly. “I’m in no condition to defend you.” 

Noct wanted to argue but he knew Ignis had a point. They needed a break. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Noct reluctantly agreed with a curt nod. However, when Gladio went to lift Ignis he shoved his arm away. “No! I’m helping him! Not you!”

Gladio had to help him get Ignis into standing position, but Noct chose not to comment. He merely slung his friends arm over his shoulder and hugged him close. The first few steps were manageable, but that didn’t last long. Noct overheard Gladio tell some of his men to prepare the camp for their arrival. The remaining group of men slowly walked with them. 

Each step became harder than the next and Noct felt his energy draining. He could hear Ignis’ clipped accent chastising him in his head, scolding him for being so stubborn. They had to make it to this camp, and then he could rest. Time blurred as they struggled along the forest floor. Without warning Ignis moaned and his knees gave out, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

Gladio was there in a flash. “Please let me help, camp is very close I can carry your friend the rest of the way.” 

Wishing he had the energy to continue, Noct sighed heavily and relinquished his hold on Ignis. He knew he couldn’t carry his friend anymore. Despite the reassurances from Gladio about their safety, he followed closely and kept a hold of Ignis’ sleeve as they walked. It was unnerving, the larger alpha made it look like child’s play carrying another man. He’d never be able to fight off someone like that. 

Trying and failing to not think about it Noct trudged alongside Gladio and focused on not tripping. The first thing he spotted was the camp fire as they approached. The area had been setup neatly. Noct was looking at the pot of food cooking on the fire and missed where Gladio was taking them. Looking back Noct began to panic. A shielded area surrounded by massive tree roots and laid stones was where they were headed. 

The most disturbing bit about the little sheltered spot was the two bed rolls that had been placed there. Rushing forward Noct got in front of Gladio and halted his progress. “You said you weren’t going to – to forcefully take us!” He blurted half hysterical. “Please don’t!” Noct tired again, this time with tears pricking at his eyes. 

Gladio seemed truly bewildered by Noct’s behavior. “Wha – no! That’s not what that’s for!” he announced quickly. “That space is for you two alone, no one else.”

“We don’t have any provisions! That stuff isn’t ours!” He wailed. “Don’t lie to me, you want to – want to do --.” Unable to finish his thought Noct trailed off. 

“No, that’s not what we want to do, please calm down.” Gladio offered softly. “It’s an ancient omega nest site; I thought you would feel safer there. If you don’t like that spot we’ll move the blankets elsewhere.”

Noct couldn’t process what he was being told. He was too overwhelmed. The feeling of dead leaves under his hands made Noct suddenly realize he’d collapsed to the ground. Before he was able to right himself Gladio was by his side. Silently, he helped Noct stand and walk over to the nest. 

“Your friend wants you.” Was all Gladio said after he’d helped him down on the blankets. Without another word he turned and left.

“Noct – are you alright?” Ignis asked from where he was lying down. 

Scooting up closer, Noct took a steadying breath and worked to answer the question. “I thought something bad was going happen.” 

“I have a good feeling about these men; I think we will be safe with them.” Ignis offered. 

“I need to make sure nothing bad happens to you.”

Ignis scoffed and closed his eyes. “Rest my love, let go and relax.”

Whining softly for good measure, Noct rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder and tried to follow his advice. It didn’t work very well. Every hint of a footfall near their little haven made him tense up in fear. After the fifth or sixth occurrence Noct finally gave up and closed his eyes. He’d pay for it later if he didn’t try and sleep now. 

* * *

“The dark haired one is so paranoid.” Nyx offered quietly as they sat around the camp fire cooking. 

“Can you blame him? Poor kid was chained up and sold like a piece of property.” Gladio replied staring off at the nest on the far side of camp. 

“Think he calmed down any?”

“Probably not, but I’ll find out soon enough when I take some food over for them,” lamented Gladio.

“You don’t have to go; I could do it, or Pelna even. We’re both betas it might help.” 

Grunting in response Gladio pondered whether it would do any good or not. Some part of him wanted to bully the shorter one, Noctis, into liking him. He had absolutely no intention of hurting either of them. Being bonded with his omega Prompto for the past three years had made him soft it seemed. He expected all omegas’ he encountered to immediately know he meant no harm and to feel at ease. Thinking of his blond mate caused him to sigh. He missed Prompto and couldn’t wait to get back to the castle. He’d been gone for almost a week and Gladio wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Prompto in front of the fire. 

A gentle shove to his shoulder brought Gladio back to the present. “You gonna go over or should I go?” Nyx asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll go, gimme the plate.”

Gladio initially felt confident about his mission. However, as he approached the nest and saw the two omegas huddled together he started to get nervous. He already knew this wasn’t going to go well. Frowning deeply he paused and stood staring at them. Taking a deep breath, Gladio was preparing to turn around and get Nyx when Noctis lifted his head. 

The omega looked at him with wide eyes, but his attention kept flickering to the plate of food he was holding. Shaking his head to clear his stupor Gladio held the plate out. “I wanted to bring you both some food, but I know you don’t want me to get close.”

Noctis licked his lips and seemed deep in thought. “Um – can you leave it on the edge?”

Nodding, Gladio slowly approached and left the plate as instructed. “Holler if you need anything else.” Pausing before he backed away he added more. “We’re staying here for the night, try and get as much rest as you can. The journey tomorrow isn’t long but it helps if you aren’t overly tired.” Noctis stayed frozen in place next to Ignis and kept staring at him. “We’ve got some stones heating up by the fire for later. I’ll bring them over once they’re heated up enough.”

Six help him, the look of pure confusion on Noctis face was so damn cute Gladio nearly cooed out loud. Thinking fast he explained himself. “The stones heat up, and if you place them under the blankets while you sleep they keep you warm.” 

“When can we get one?” Noctis asked still seemingly in awe of the idea.

“An hour or perhaps sooner.” 

“How do you not burn yourself?”

“We usually wrap them in blankets or animal skins.” Gladio offered. “Will you be alright we me bringing one over later?”

“I guess,” Noctis faltered and pursed his lips, “be sure to alert me when you’re nearby.”

“I can do that, no problem,” Gladio breathed in relief. “Eat up before it gets cold, there’s plenty more if you need seconds.” Noctis didn’t say anything else and was clearly waiting for him to walk away. Smiling awkwardly Gladio turned and trudged back to the fire. 

His friend had a curious look on his face when he sat down. “Did it go better than you were expecting?”

“He didn’t freak out like I thought. I need to bring them a heated rock later, don’t let me forget.” 

“Gladio, you won’t forget. You’re attention has been fully captured by those two.” Nyx teased.

“Astrals, don’t let Prompto hear you say that, he’ll think I’m cheatin’ or something.” 

“You’ve done nothing wrong buddy,” Nyx reassured. “Who knows maybe when Prompto meets them he’ll like them too.”

The thought of them all co existing happily was a nice dream. Gladio knew he was getting way too far ahead of himself. The omegas resting nearby would most likely leave once they were recovered enough. He had no intention of stopping them, that wouldn’t be fair. 

The rest of the evening went smoothly; Gladio’s heated rock delivery was accepted without much fuss. Noctis had simply nodded his thanks and Gladio backed away as quickly as he appeared. Maybe there was hope yet. 

Nyx offered to do night watch so Gladio could rest. It was actually his turn to watch the camp, but Nyx had pointed out that Gladio would most likely be walking the next day instead of riding. Nyx somehow knew he was going to offer up his horse to the omegas the next day. Were his actions so predictable?


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tries to understand their situation better, Noct however, is being uncooperative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more craziness, enjoy! I love this au and I can't wait to share more of whats coming :)

The combination of someone clearing their throat and his name being softly spoken roused Ignis from his sleep. Even with the numerous blankets he had been covered by, Ignis shivered in the cold morning air. Forcing his eyelids open revealed the alpha from yesterday, Gladio hovering nearby. He seemed somewhat relieved that he’d opened his eyes. “Is something wrong?” Ignis asked quickly.

“No, no, I only wanted to wake you both up as we are leaving soon. I tried to wake Noctis first but he might not be well.”

Ignis merely groaned in response, and reached out to poke Noct’s side to see if he’d wake up. “Noctis isn’t known for waking up easily. I fear it’s an issue I deal with frequently.” Attempting to roll over proved to be the wrong choice of action. A dull throbbing pain pulsed through his head and his ankle twinged painfully. 

Gladio was by his side in a flash, his strong warm hand gently squeezing his shoulder. “Are you in pain? What hurts?” He asked in a rush. 

“My head and my foot.” Ignis gasped out. 

“May I check your injuries?”

Ignis managed an affirmative response and focused on breathing evenly. The sound of boots shifting in the dirt heralded the appearance of Gladio, directly in his line of vision. A few seconds passed and then the pain began to lessen. Unsure of what exactly was going on Ignis stared up into Gladio’s face and tried to form a coherent thought. It wasn’t working very well. 

“—me, focus on me.” Gladio instructed as he waved a hand in front of Ignis’ face. “I’m trying to help reduce the pain you’re feeling. Did I push my scent too far?”

“How?” Ignis muttered, “What are you doing?”

“Do you want me to stop? Sorry I do that with my mate sometimes.” He admitted embarrassedly. 

Ignis, despite being in an alpha induced fog answered quickly. “No don’t stop! Please, it’s helping.” Managing barely to file away the information about the alpha already having a mate, Ignis would be asking about that later. 

“Okay I’m going to check your head wound first and then I’ll look at your leg.” 

Humming in response Ignis relaxed once more into his bedroll. Noct was still asleep and missing everything as usual. The soft warm touch of fingers to his scalp caused Ignis to re-center his vison on Gladio. The alpha was carefully inspecting his bruise and occasionally running his hand across Ignis’ forehead.

“It’s puffed up where you were hit, but it looks like there is no other swelling.” 

“Mhnnn – good.” Ignis sighed. 

“Okay – I’m going to check your leg next. Which one is it?”

Ignis vaguely indicated which one with a sweep of his hand. Hissing softly at the pain that came with having his ankle moved, Ignis instinctively reached out for Gladio. “That hurts more than my head.”

“Sorry, my scent isn’t as powerful from over here. I can’t make you feel as good.” Gladio lamented. “Do you need me to stop?”

Shaking his head minutely Ignis clenched his eyes shut and took deep breaths. “I don’t know if it’s broken or not.”

A hint of anger tinged scent filled the air for a split second, before being replaced just as quickly. Ignis worried for a moment that he’d done something wrong, but Gladio’s soothing voice made him reconsider that notion. 

“Sorry, that’s not directed at you. Was it that other alpha? He hurt you didn’t he?”

“He kicked me.” Ignis supplied with a wince. 

“I should’ve shot him through his heart.” Gladio growled lowly. 

Choosing to stay silent at that remark, Ignis watched instead as Gladio gently examined his leg. The alpha slowly unlaced his boot and slipped it off, before moving to take a closer look. Unable to stop the pathetic wave of whimpering noises from escaping his mouth, Ignis simply turned his head to avoid Gladio’s gaze. 

“Hey – it’s okay, don’t turn away,” he tried, “You’re in pain, don’t be ashamed.” 

Staying mostly silent Ignis managed to look over once more. Gladio truly didn’t seem to mind his overly omega display. A small squeeze to his calf alerted him that Gladio had finished his examination after a few minutes. 

“It looks like a bad sprain. Nothing indicated any bones were broken. Try not to walk on it at all for the next few days.” 

“I may need assistance, if that is the case,” Ignis sighed, “Noctis can’t support me as well as he thinks.”

“Luckily you’ve stumbled into a camp of able bodied men, so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Gladio chuckled. “Unless you’d rather we not uh --.”

Ignis smiled briefly. “It’s alright, I assume if you lot had wished to take us you would have done so already.” 

“For the record, that isn’t right. No one should do that to anyone, omega or not.”

The next question that manifested in Ignis’ mind was a slightly touchy one. Deciding to just go for it, he broached it as best he could. “I’m in need of a place to freshen up, how might that be accomplished?”

Gladio took the question like it was nothing out of the ordinary. “There is a small creek that runs through here just behind the nest. You may have heard it bubbling through the night.” The alpha mused. “I can take you both there; it has a little secluded area that should work.” 

Sighing in relief Ignis attempted to wake Noct up once more. The boy wouldn’t rouse no matter what he did. Finally it was Gladio that figured out how to wake the stubborn omega. 

“May I lift you?” Gladio asked. “I think Noctis will notice your body heat missing.”

Ignis had memories of being carried by Gladio the evening prior. The alpha was strong and warm. Attempting to sit up better Ignis nodded his head yes and waited for Gladio to pick him up. This tactic worked like a charm and Noct practically shot up out of the nest.

“What are you doing to Iggy?!” Noct spluttered as he tried to gain his balance. He’d been nearly comatose one minute ago. 

Gladio stayed put and peered over to Ignis with a look that very closely resembled ‘I told you so’.

“Gladio is showing us to a place where we can freshen up. Stop moping and come along.” Ignis ordered. Turning to face the alpha, Ignis attention was captured by two beautiful, honey colored eyes staring at him. The moment was spoiled when Noct’s uncoordinated limbs latched onto his arm a second later. 

“He’s not doing anything with us.” Noct huffed. 

“No of course not, he’s already clean.” Ignis announced dryly. Thankfully Gladio took the hint and began walking out of the nest towards the creek. True to the alpha’s word there was a lovely little spot for Noct and himself. Once Ignis had been deposited on the ground Gladio backed away quickly, and soon enough they were alone again. 

“What has gotten into you?” Ignis growled under his breath. “These men are trying to help us and you’re acting like a brat.”

Noct, who was still standing, whipped around like an indigent child being scolded. “Me?!” He fumed. “You’re the one who’s letting that one touch you.” 

“He’s been kind about it. Nothing inappropriate has happened.”

“Yet!” Noct exclaimed while flailing his arms around. 

“Noctis! He already has a mate! So stop acting like a baby.” Ignis could tell this information was not expected. Noct simply stood and wavered in place as he thought. Worrying about the time Ignis began rinsing in the creek. His friend stayed silent after that. 

Ignis’ desire for peace and quiet didn’t last long. Once they were done Noct attempted to help him up off the ground. Heeding the warning from Gladio about staying off his bad ankle, Ignis refused the aid. This set Noct off once more. 

“What is wrong with you? I’m only trying to help!”

“You can’t support me well enough, can you please go fetch Gladio.” 

“No!” Noct shouted. “I can do it!”

Ignis in his wounded state didn’t have time to react when Noct leapt forward, and grabbed his arm to haul him up. Ignis only choice of action was to remain limp and hope the boy would give up soon. If only Ignis had been so lucky. Instead, Noct pulled so hard, he managed to lift Ignis up a few feet before they both came crashing down again. 

The astrals were not being kind to Ignis and he landed on his bad ankle. The pained cry he let loose must have been terrifying, if the chaos that erupted afterwards was any indication. Noct was clinging to him and crying uncontrollably. Ignis himself was crying, but out of pain. Distant shouts could be heard nearby. Ignis could only imagine what a camp full of alphas would do at such a distressing sound. 

Soon someone was calling his name, it was Gladio. Reaching out for the alpha seemed to be all the permission Gladio needed and he was by his side. The calming scent was once again permeating his senses, and helping Ignis come down from the adrenaline rush. He could feel Gladio touching his leg, most likely to make sure nothing worse had occurred. 

Noct was still near hysterical and simply kept repeating ‘I’m sorry’ in his ear over and over. Sucking back a sob Ignis managed to speak. “Sorry – sorry for the – the trouble.” He blurted. Due to their theatrical display he was seriously worrying they might be abandoned in the forest.

“Did you fall?” Gladio asked softly. 

Ignis could feel Noct tighten his grip at the question. “Sort of,” was Ignis’ reply. 

“How can I help?”

“Don’t stop whatever it is you’re doing now.” Ignis begged. The alpha’s scent really did help alleviate the pain he felt. He didn’t like the feeling of being in a daze, but the benefits greatly outweighed the cons at the moment. “I’m sorry.” He uttered again, hoping it would help. 

“Quit apologizing Ignis, you didn’t do anything wrong. Neither did your friend.” 

“We’re wasting time.” Ignis lamented. 

“No, you’re not. We can eat breakfast while we ride to make up for it. I’ve got my horse all set up for you both. Whenever you’re rea--.” 

“Horse?” Ignis queried in shock. “We can’t all three fit, no that’s silly, but what about you?” He’d run through all the scenarios in his throbbing head and none of them made any sense. This alpha was going to give up his horse for them? 

“You can’t walk and I would worry about you falling asleep and slipping off the horse. With you both riding together I’m hoping it will be better.”

Ignis was only able to nod in acknowledgment once Gladio finished talking. When the pain from his ankle died down sufficiently, so that Gladio’s scent wasn’t needed, Ignis tried to talk to Noct. Gladio seemed to understand his needs and left them alone.

Twisting to look up at Noct’s face Ignis sighed when he saw two puffy red eyes staring back. “I’m alright.” He offered easily. 

Noct sniffled miserably and attempted to speak. “I – I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know love, but sometimes you have to rely on others for a helping hand sometimes. I know it’s hard.” 

“I don’t know what I’d do if you got taken away from me.” 

“I’m not leaving you,” Ignis cooed, “trust me, like you always have.” Somehow this simple statement snapped Noct out of his stupor. He sucked back any remaining tears and released his death grip on Ignis’ shoulders. Surprisingly it was Noct who called out for Gladio. When the alpha returned he scooped Ignis back up and carried him back to camp. Noct stayed a few steps behind with his head down. Ignis knew he was feeling guilty for hurting him. 

The part that Ignis had been dreading, mounting the horse, was actually easy. Gladio had led his horse to a small rock outcropping. This meant the alpha could get on higher ground and was able to deposit Ignis on the saddle. Scooting back to allow room for Noct he waited patiently as his friend slowly climbed on. Wrapping his arms around Noct’s waist Ignis hugged him tightly. A soft touch to his arm made him look up into Noct’s face.

“I’m really sorry I hurt you.”

Ignis hummed and squeezed Noct even harder. “You’re forgiven, do you think you’ll be able to act a little more civilized moving forward?” Dipping his head to hide his blush Noct nodded. “Good.” Ignis added as he rested his head on Noct’s shoulder.

Not realizing how drained he’d been Ignis closed his eyes and enjoyed Noct’s warm body against his own. Suddenly jerking awake, Ignis desperately worked to figure out what was happening. Noct’s calming voice talking to him helped ease his anxiety. Had he really fallen asleep so fast? 

“We’re safe, I think.” Noct offered quietly. 

“Wha – oh.” Ignis stuttered as he became aware of the attention he was currently receiving. Gladio was directly to his left and had a hand on his knee. Another man had rode up to be closer and was looking concerned. 

“I can't tell exactly, but I think you might smell stressed out.” 

That would explain why everyone was looking at him. “Do you need to take a break?” Gladio asked as they ambled down the path. 

“I can continue,” Ignis sighed, “I didn’t intend to fall asleep.” 

“Are you in pain?” Asked another man tentatively, who had approached.

“No, I didn’t know where I was for a moment.” 

“Hopefully we are only another two hours ride from the castle.” The man offered.

Gladio spoke up before Ignis had the chance. “This is my good friend Nyx, he can help if you need anything and I’m not available.” 

An unexpected shiver raced through Ignis as he shifted in the saddle to see the new man, Nyx, better. Both men noticed and starting talking over each other. The only thing Ignis could make out was the mention of a coat. Gladio was digging around in the saddle bag before Ignis had a chance to answer. A long, warm looking cloak was produced and Gladio held it out. It seemed as though the alpha was waiting for Noct to accept it first. 

Ignis could feel Noct tense up at the action, but he finally reached out and took the item. His friend unfurled it and swung it over them both. The cloak settled comfortably around Ignis’ shoulders and once it was in place a wonderful scent enveloped his senses. Of course this was Gladio’s garment so it would smell like him. Noct for the first time didn’t complain. Ignis realized in hind sight that Noct must have been cold as well, but wasn’t willing to say anything. Burrowing down into the warmth Ignis resumed his position atop Noct’s shoulder. 

“What will happen when we reach this castle?” Noct asked suddenly. 

“We’ll get you both set up in a private room so you can rest.” Gladio announced first. “Then you can choose to stay if you’d like.” 

“What about your mate?” The omega asked quickly. 

“Now you’ve done it.” Nyx interrupted. “He loves talking about them, be prepared to fall asleep before he finishes.” The smile on the man’s face showed his true feelings on the matter. Clearly he was happy for his friend to have someone he cared so deeply about. 

“I guess that means she’s amazing.” Noct added as they rode along.

Nyx laughed, “Gladio’s very good at finding rare omegan males in distress.” 

“Wait? You’re mates an omega guy?” Noct sputtered.

Gladio finally had the chance to speak for himself. “Yes, Prompto and I have been together for three years. I’m really excited to introduce you all. He doesn’t get an opportunity to meet many others like himself.” 

“Why doesn’t he come with you when you leave the castle?” Noct asked with an air of defiance. 

“He stays behind to make sure things run smoothly. Nyx’s mate takes care of the big things while I’m gone and Prompto helps her.” 

Ignis had been quietly listening to the conversation and was struck by the way Gladio phrased his last statement. Someone took Gladio’s place to run things. That meant he was in a position of power. Without thinking he blurted out what was on his mind. “What is your surname?”

“Amicitia.” Gladio answered with ease. 

This time it was Noct that fit the puzzle pieces together. “As in house Amicitia?! Does that mean you’re the king?”

“That is does, I was sworn in by my father nearly five years ago.”

Noct sat with his mouth gaping, clearly he wasn’t expecting this news. Ignis wasn’t far behind. This alpha, a king no less, had behaved as a normal man. There was no indication of his status amongst his men. The fact that they were riding his horse and forcing him to walk was unfathomable.

“Do you desire to have your horse back?” Ignis offered wide eyed, once he got his thoughts in order. 

Gladio simply laughed and shook his head. “I’m not the one with the sprained ankle, so no. It was my intention that you both ride, please don’t worry.”

“What’s your omega like?” Ignis asked quickly. The likelihood of them being able to stay once they’d recovered was starting to fade. Gladio already had a mate and Ignis wasn’t sure he would want to add to the mix. Assuming his time was limited in their company, Ignis wanted to hear more about how Gladio and his omega lived. 

The alpha smiled broadly and began telling stories about his mate, Prompto. Ignis slumped further into Noct and sighed. Emotions threatened to choke him. Ignis had dreams about settling down, but he never entertained them these days. His duty to Noct kept him from dwelling on the reality of his current situation. They’d been friends for a long time, and Ignis had promised Noct’s father before he’d passed that he would watch over his son. 

Exaggerated hand motions from Gladio captured Ignis’ attention. The alpha was describing an incident involving an angry goose. The laughter pouring out of the happy alpha was contagious as he continued his story. Ignis couldn’t help but join in. Time flowed easier listening to Gladio talk. His deep voice was comforting and helped to sooth Ignis’ frazzled nerves. Holding onto the small, but powerful, euphoric feeling Ignis pushed his worries aside. He might as well enjoy this moment while he had the chance. Ignis didn’t know what life would be like after they’d left Gladio and his men. 


	3. Welcome Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not go as planned when Gladio brings Ignis and Noct back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very clear vision of what Prompto's nest would look like so yeah [ here](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/post/190797319401/just-a-thing-for-a-thing-im-writing-its?lang=en) enjoy a model of said space. :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!!

The looming gates of a massive, fortified citadel appeared before them all without warning. The path to the castle had been narrow and filled with trees, blocking his view. Noct couldn’t help but suck in a long breath at the sheer size of the thing before him. Shifting his shoulder slightly Noct tried to rouse Ignis. His friend had been asleep for most of the ride; he’d needed to rest so Noct was grateful. 

When Ignis lifted his head, he had a similar reaction. Noct could feel him gasp when they passed directly under the massive stone structure. The courtyard beyond was green, and teaming with life. The second it became clear that the king had returned, things kicked up a notch. Distant shouts about the party returning home echoed throughout the walls. Soon people began arriving to help take supplies and tend to the horses. 

One person in particular caught Noct’s attention, a blond headed man sprinting towards them with a blinding smile. He was shouting something and Noct only made it out once the young man got closer. He was yelling out ‘Gladdy’. That meant this must be Gladio’s omega coming to greet them all. Turning to check the alpha confirmed his suspicions; Gladio was grinning like an idiot and practically bouncing in his boots. However, the events that played out next were completely unexpected. 

Noct thought fast to remember this omega’s name as the guy bounded up to them. Prompto looked like he was about to collide into Gladio for a hug, but he skidded to a halt when he saw Ignis and himself. The blond nervously looked from them back to Gladio. The alpha threw his arms open wide for a hug and approached his omega. 

“Who are those two?!” Prompto huffed backing away from Gladio. 

“Wha? They’re travelers we helped. That’s Noctis and his friend Ignis.” Gladio offered calmly. He again stepped forward to get his hug, but Prompto still wasn’t satisfied with his answer. 

Prompto threw his arms out and physically shoved the alpha away. “NO! I don’t believe you! You smell different!” The blond stepped to the side to sniff closer to Noct; his eyes went wide a second later. “You smell like them!”

“Babe, I told you we helped them, Ignis has a sprained ankle so I’ve been hel--.”

“That’s your cloak!” Prompto sputtered as he stared them down. “You let them wear your stuff.” He pouted. 

“Prompto, they were in trouble and we--.”

“Uh huh I don’t believe it, you smell like them and they’re wearing your clothes! You – you want to try and replace me or something!” Prompto shouted with tears quickly gathering in his eyes. “You said I was special!”

Gladio had gone pale and was still trying to approach Prompto. The omega was having none of it and kept shoving him away. Even despite the fact that Gladio could have easily overpowered his mate he backed off each time. “Prom,” Gladio begged, “don’t do this. I’m not replacing you, I love you.”

The waterworks had started for real now and Prompto was barely able to speak. “I still don’t believe it!” He yelled. 

Gladio stepped forward once more and Prompto simply shook his tear stained face and bolted. For being a skinny guy, he ran surprisingly fast. Noct lost track of his fluffy blond hair after a minute. Gladio stood paralyzed, his face contorted into a painful grimace. Gladio appeared to be stuck on whether or not to chase after his mate.

Nyx was there a second later. “Hey, let me talk to him. He’ll just yell at you if you try.” 

Noct watched as Gladio opened and closed his mouth a few times. Shock over the reaction from Prompto was clearly too much for him to handle. “But -- ,” he tried again. 

“I’ll try and smooth things over, you need to rest and take it easy.” 

Noct felt Ignis lightly pinch his side while Nyx and Gladio were talking. Turning back to his friend Noct waited to see if Ignis would say anything. 

Keeping his voice low so only Noct could hear Ignis began to over analyze things. “This is our fault that his omega has become angry. We should return his horse and garment as soon as possible.”

“I thought you needed him to carry you,” Noct whispered back. “Don’t you need to stay off your foot?” 

“Noctis,” Ignis hissed quietly, “that’s not fair to Gladio.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong.” Noct growled. The horse jostled them before Noct could continue with his argument. They were moving forward. Turning quickly revealed Gladio had taken the reins and was leading them to a pair of stone steps. Not fully understanding why Noct tried to stop the horse. Gladio hardly reacted when the reins were tugged from his grasp. He looked back at them with the most sorrowful expression Noct had seen on a person in a long time. Instantly feeling bad about his reaction he dropped the leads and let Gladio nudge the horse forward. 

The steps it turned out were for easier mounting and dismounting of a horse. Sighing at his momentary stupidity Noct slipped off the saddle when prompted and waited for Ignis follow suit. Six, Ignis was right he was acting like an asshole. Surprisingly Ignis went straight for him when he was back on solid ground. Noct was barely able to support his weight when Ignis practically toppled over his shoulder. Grunting with effort Noct tried to spin them both around to go back down the steps to the courtyard.

“I can help if you’d rather.” Gladio offered softly. His voice was so different, and the scent rolling off him reeked of despair. 

Ignis spoke first, “I can rely on Noct, don’t burden yourself with us any longer. You’ve already shown us such kindness.” 

Gladio looked like he’d been slapped in the face after Ignis finished. “No, please. I want to help it’s alright – I --.”

“Let him help you Iggy,” Noct huffed, “you’re upsetting him even more by not letting him.”

Ignis shot him a worried look but eventually nodded and leaned away slightly to indicate his willingness. Gladio smiled weakly and held out his arm for Ignis to grab hold. After a few awkward glances, and starts and stops of unvoiced thoughts, Gladio had Ignis cradled in his arms. The look on Ignis’ face spoke volumes. His friend was clearly very upset at seeing the alpha in such distress. He was now inches away from his scent gland, and most likely getting a heavy dose of all the emotions Gladio was drowning in.

Falling in step behind Gladio, the scenery of the courtyard quickly faded away. Long, clean, tapestry laden corridors took its place. Nothing was said on their walk through the citadel. The only thing Gladio uttered were instructions, when he needed a door opened or shut. Noct obliged and didn’t say anything back. Passing by several guards stationed along the way it became clear they were now in the royal quarters. Gladio stopped in front of an ornate door and requested Noct open it. 

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head; it was a full bathhouse in the middle of this vast complex. The room was warm and had little wooden stools and buckets for rinsing. A small table off to the side contained bottles of what Noct guessed was scented oils. The steaming bath in the middle of the space filled with hot water was the most impressive. A series of pipes lead to and fro and seemed to supply the bath with water. How it got heated was a mystery. Noct didn’t exactly care; the idea of getting to soak and relax was too appealing. 

Gladio gingerly set Ignis down on a nearby stool and began backing away. “This is my private bath, it’s yours to use as you wish. That cupboard in the corner,” Gladio waved his hand to indicate where, “has clothes you can use.” 

“You’re not staying right?!” Noct asked, trying hard to not shout his question. Ignis had asked him to calm down and he was working to do that. 

Shaking his head no Gladio continued towards the door. “That door leads to the guest quarters. When you’ve freshened up take any room you wish and rest. If you need assistance please tell the guards outside in the hall. They won’t harm you.” The alpha didn’t wait for a response and was gone a second later. The door quietly clicking shut behind him.

Perplexed by the effect one omega could have on an alpha, Noct had missed Ignis breakdown. A barely audible sniffle reached his ears and his attention was instantly focused on his friend. Ignis was shaking and crying. He was biting down on his hand to keep quiet. Rushing over Noct dropped to his knees and reached out in a panic. “Iggy! What’s wrong did you he hurt you or something?”

“No – no, it’s his scent. He’s so sad I couldn’t – I couldn’t handle the intensity.” Ignis sobbed. 

Noct nearly fell on his face when Ignis reached out and forcefully pulled him into a hug. The tremors racing through Ignis’ frame made Noct squeeze back tighter. “It’s okay – shhhh – take a deep breath.” Noct wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he didn’t dare release his friend until he was sure Ignis had stopped crying. 

“Do you think his omega will forgive him?” Ignis finally asked from where he lay cradled against Noct.

“Dunno, we didn’t do anything wrong and neither did he.” Noct huffed. “Come on let’s take a bath and find a room to rest in.” 

Humming his approval Ignis waited as Noct helped him hobble over to the bath. Noct first checked to make sure all the doors were locked and then found some oils to use. Thankfully the clothes in the cupboard didn’t have a scent associated with them. They were clean and neutral smelling. Noct selected something soft for Ignis and something dark for himself, and set it aside for when they’d finished. Never had a bath felt so good. The water was hot enough to relax his aching body and the basin was big enough for them both to fit at the same time.

Ignis kept falling asleep so it was good that Noct was there with him. Only when his fingers had become pruny did he consider getting out. Waiting for so long wasn’t as such a good idea as he’d initially thought. Ignis was boneless as Noct struggled to drag him out of the bath. Getting someone dressed that literally hung onto you for support was equally as difficult. True to Gladio’s word one of the doors lead to a hallway with other rooms. Opening the first one revealed a well-appointed room with a large comfy looking bed. 

Focusing first on helping Ignis settle in bed so his ankle was comfortable. Noct covered his friend with blankets and quickly ran around the other side to jump in. Even though it was still daylight he passed out the minute his head hit the pillow. 

* * *

Prompto managed a small wave as Nyx left to go find Gladio. The beta had tracked him down to try and explain the situation. Still unwilling to believe that nothing had happened with the two omegas, Prompto continued to sulk. Nyx had told him repeatedly that nothing had gone on between them and Gladio. The two travelers were in danger when they’d been discovered and had simply needed help. Prompto knew Gladio was never one to shy away from helping others. His own story was proof of that. 

There were still too many things that felt off to Prompto. Gladio letting them ride his horse while he walked, and the use of his cloak. What kind of omegas were they if they demanded such treatment. Forcing an alpha to walk was an appalling notion to Prompto. He would never do that to Gladio, but it didn’t matter anyway. 

He was getting replaced. 

Gladio had found himself new blood and was moving on. Prompto could feel his chest tightening and his throat burning at the very thought. Maybe he’d been too picky or demanding when he shouldn’t have been. It was too late to change any of his bad behavior now; he wasn’t Gladio’s omega anymore. The tears began flowing freely as he let the latest wave of emotions take control. 

Nyx’s words kept rolling around his mind, but he still refused to believe them. If Gladio hadn’t done anything wrong then why were those omegas under his care? Prompto knew at least three alphas that had accompanied Gladio were without a pack. Why didn’t they take care of them? Why didn’t they give up their horse and clothing?

The small corner of the stable he’d selected to hide in was lacking in any items to throw or kick. Damn Nyx for knowing all his hiding places! Suddenly pausing his pacing, Prompto decided that there was one way no one would find his hiding spots ever again. 

He could leave.

Wiping his tears away he stomped off to pack. He had been on his own before he’d met Gladio. He could do it again. He knew how to fight now and Prompto was positive he could take care of himself this time around. He didn’t need some stupid alpha to protect him anymore.

There was no sign of anyone from the returned hunting party save a few servants that crossed his path, otherwise Prompto went unnoticed. He didn’t want to talk, he was angry and hurt at how he’d been treated. Nodding a quick greeting to the guards on duty he slipped into the royal chambers and headed straight for his nest. 

The plan to pack was derailed the minute he entered the space. His mind was instantly flooded with memories of Gladio and himself relaxing and having fun. Unable to stop the tears, Prompto sat down and cried again. The nagging thought that he didn’t really want to leave kept popping up. He had to though, he had to get away. He couldn’t bare the rejection from Gladio directly. If he left now it would be on his own terms and not the alpha’s. 

Prompto didn’t know how much time had passed as he sat and wept. The sun tracked across the space slowly, and eventually the room became dim. Sighing at his own inability to complete a simple task, Prompto instead decided it was better to leave under nightfall, less chance that he’d be seen or heard. Forcing his tired body up, he rooted around looking for a bag. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take everything. Spending three years in a place meant he’d amassed quite a collection of items.

Packing was hard. Every item he looked at, to decide whether it would go in the bag, came with memories. More tears flowed down his blotchy face. How could he still have enough water left in his body to even cry anymore? Sucking back a sob he again tried to focus on his mission. 

Pack and leave.

Finally when Prompto thought progress was being made, a small creaking noise captured his attention. The door to the bath was opening; he knew that squeaky hinge well. Gladio had come back to the chambers! Should he hide? His nest, in principle, was a giant hiding spot, it didn’t have any other spaces within its doors to steal oneself away. Panicking Prompto ran over to the door to listen. If Gladio opened it he could hide in the corner. So long as the alpha didn’t walk in, he’d stay hidden. 

Straining to hear, Prompto tried to pick up on Gladio’s heavy footfalls. Instead he heard two voices quietly talking. Who the hell had come in?! The sound was muffled so Prompto was unable to hear exactly what was being said. Moving his arm so his hand was hovering over the lock, Prompto prepared himself in case the mystery visitors tried to enter his nest. Prompto was never one to stick with a plan, and the second something crashed to the floor in the other room, he flung open the door. 

The sight that greeted him nearly made him scream. It was the two omegas from earlier. One was leaning on a small table the other was fumbling around with a bucket that had fallen over. That would explain the noise. Without thinking he blurted the first thing on his mind. “Get out!” 

The one trying to clean up the mess turned swiftly and glared at Prompto. “We’re looking for food!” he exclaimed. 

The omega leaning on the table reached out a hand to get his friends attention. “Noct, don’t -- let’s go. We can ask the guards instead.” 

“Why? He’s Gladio’s omega; shouldn’t he be nice to us? We’re his mate’s guests!”

Hearing those words come out of the dark haired omega made Prompto so angry. Not wanting to get into details over whether he was Gladio’s mate or not, he yelled at them once more to leave. “I said get out!” 

Both omega’s seemed stunned by his outburst and didn’t move. Prompto was over having people disrespect him, these omega’s needed to leave. Walking towards the one leaning on the table Prompto went to grab his arm. If he had to forcefully shove them out the door he wouldn’t hesitate. The dark haired one, Noct, was in his face a second later. 

The omega growled and stood his ground. “Don’t touch Ignis!” he seethed. 

“Get out so I don’t have to throw you out!” Prompto defended.

“You think you can? You little pipsqueak, I dare you to try!”

Prompto had trained with Gladio, he knew how to fight. If this idiot wanted to get beat up Prompto would happily oblige. Moving quickly Prompto shoved Noct away. The omega stumbled backwards, but he regained his footing and rushed at Prompto. The fight that ensued was not exactly one born of great skill and finesse. 

Noct began by pulling his hair so Prompto did the same. Prompto then got slapped in the face so he of course instantly forgot how to do anything of value, and slapped Noct back. It wasn’t until they ended up on the floor, a tangle of arms and legs, did he think about maybe stopping. The real reason might have had more to do with Noct’s friend. The man had tried to pull them apart and ended up on the floor as well.

A small gasp of pain made Noct break away, and Prompto looked over to see what the issue was. It was in this moment he truly felt like an ass. The omega, whose name he couldn’t remember, was hugging his leg below the knee. The man was clearly in pain and trying not to make a fuss. Prompto also realized he’d missed a very important detail about this new omega. He had a massive bruise on one side of his head. The poor guy was injured. Nyx had been telling the truth, Gladio and his men were trying to help the omegas. 

Choosing to ignore Noct, Prompto rushed forward and gently put his hand on the injured man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize you were hurt!” He breathed out quickly.

Noct was too busy trying to assess his friends discomfort to shoo him away. “Ignis, six, I’m sorry. Godsdammit I did it again! I hurt you!”

“Noct, our presence isn’t wanted. Help me up, we need to leave.” 

“Wha – No! Don’t, I didn’t know!” Prompto sputtered. “Gladio will need someone to help him after I leave. Don’t go.”

“Leave? What are you going on about? You have a mate that loves you, why would you leave?!” Noct huffed. “You’re an idiot if you leave.” He added before Prompto could think of a response.

“Noctis, please stop. We need to leave this place.” Ignis begged. 

“At least eat first!” Prompto squawked. Maybe if they stayed to eat he could leave before Gladio got back, and then things would work out. The injured one, Ignis, opened his mouth to speak, but his gurgling stomach interjected, loudly. “See, you should eat, you need it.” He tried again. 

Ignis sighed and slowly nodded his head. “Very well, it is a sound idea to eat before traveling.” 

Noct looked distressed at how Ignis was talking, but kept quiet. Immediately going to help the omega, Prompto scooted over to get in position to lift him up off the floor. With Noct under one arm and Prompto under the other, he steered them towards his nest. He didn’t miss the audible gasp that escaped them both when they entered the space. Not wasting any time to dwell on it, Prompto ushered Ignis over to a raised platform covered in cushions and pillows. “Rest here and I’ll go get some food.” He announced while backing away. 

Running out of the room, Prompto stopped to gather his wits. What was he doing? The fear that the omegas were going to replace him still assaulted his thoughts. Could he believe Nyx? Were they really just travelers? Shaking his head to clear his mind, Prompto began collecting food and drink. It didn’t take long before he had a tray full of succulent fruits, fresh bread, and rich cheese. Taking a deep breath he balanced the tray and water pitcher in his hand. Maybe if he attempted to learn more about the new omegas he might feel better. Staring at the door with trepidation he finally reached out for the handle. 

He could do this.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this fic so far. I appreciate the support! :)

“Did you hear him?” Noct hissed as Prompto disappeared into the other room. “He wants to leave.”

Ignis took a calming breath and leaned back into the pillows. “I don’t believe he _wants_ to leave, I think he feels he must.”

“That’s stupid,” Noct huffed, “look at this place, our nest back home wasn’t even half as nice.”

“Don’t you see, he feels threatened by us.”

“Why, we’re not out to steal anything.”

“Noctis, you can be very odd at times. He thinks we mean to take his alpha from him.”

Noct went deadly quiet and blinked slowly for several seconds. “Why in the six would I want to do that?” he finally whispered. 

“It’s what omegas do love, they seek out mates and form packs.” 

“Eww, that’s gross. Why would anyone actually want to do that voluntarily?” 

Sighing heavily, Ignis decided to keep his opinion silent on the matter. He for one wanted an alpha and a pack. He wanted to have the protection that came from such an arrangement. Knowing that Noct would never desire such things, made his own dreams that much harder to bear. Though, technically Ignis did have Noct as a mate it still wasn’t the same. With them both being omegas, life was decidedly different. 

“Never mind what you think on the matter, Prompto’s clearly having issues with the current situation.”

“I’m fine with resting for a bit and then leaving this place. I just wanna be with you and live in peace somewhere.” Noct offered as he got closer and snuggled up against him. “You make me happy.” 

“As do you love, when you’re not being a prat,” Ignis sighed.

“I don’t like it here, with all these alphas and other people around,” Noct huffed. “That’s why I’m acting so weird, I’m sorry.”

Ignis didn’t have time to add more when the door creaked open and Prompto peered through. The glimpse of food made his mouth water. Smiling in hopes it would put the other omega at ease, Ignis patiently waited for Prompto to come over. The blond haired man was nervous but he returned Ignis’ smile at least. When he got closer Ignis could tell he was scowling at Noct specifically.

Addressing Ignis solely, Prompto began to tell him about all the things he’d brought. The types of cheese and fruits were described along with a mention about their clean spring water. Grateful for the food Ignis smiled again and offered his thanks. Before Prompto could answer Noct was already reaching over to grab a bite to eat. 

Prompto slapped his hand away and growled. “That’s not nice! Your friend is hurt and you don’t make sure he’s taken care of first? What kind of omega are you?”

Noct seemed utterly shocked by the comment and was about to reply when Ignis sighed loudly. Thank the six, it was enough to silence Noct. He looked over at him sheepishly and then turned to growl at Prompto. If Ignis lived to see tomorrow, it would be a shock; Noct was well on his way to sending him to an early grave that very evening. Deciding to ignore his companion Ignis focused on making conversation with Prompto.

“Thank you for giving us something to eat, _we’re_ very grateful.” Ignis offered kindly. He chose to emphasize the word ‘we’re’ in hopes Noct would notice and stop being such a terrible human. It didn’t work. Instead Noct decided to whine softly when Ignis wouldn’t pass him any food. Six help him, Noct was treading on thin ice. 

“I don’t mind, I really didn’t notice that you’d been injured earlier. I’m sorry.” Prompto humbly offered. 

“We will eat and then leave you in peace, I’m truly sorry for the interruption.”

“Wha! No, you don’t have to go,” fussed Prompto. “I mean this’ll probably be your room soon anyway, you might as well get used to it.” 

That statement caught Ignis by surprise. “What on eos do you mean? Gladio said you were his mate, this is your private space, not ours.”

“I know, but after the way I acted today with me accusing him of trying to replace me, he’ll want to get rid of me for being so mean.” 

“You are so weird!” Noct blurted. “Don’t you see he loves you? The whole ride back here from camp he talked about you.” 

Prompto bit his lip and looked skeptical at the information. “That was before I gave him the cold shoulder when you all got back.”

Ignis tried to offer support but Noct butted in once more. 

“He made Iggy cry cause he was so upset earlier. So don’t think he doesn’t like you, cause that’s not true.” 

“Cry?! Gladio wouldn’t hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it, what happened?” Prompto exclaimed. 

Waving Noct off before he could say more Ignis explained. “He had to carry me due to my ankle being sprained. I was very near to his scent gland and he was well,” Ignis paused and debated about how to word his thoughts. “He was very distressed, it overwhelmed me to the point of tears I’m afraid.” 

Prompto’s eyes went wide as he listened. “Are you sure he wasn’t angry?”

“No, he was sad, very, very sad.” 

The blond slumped forward slightly and heaved a heavy sigh. “Did he say anything about it?”

Noct took his chance and interjected. “No, he showed us up here and made Iggy upset, and then left like a big oaf.” 

“Noctis!”

“What?! He was miserable, you were there too!” Noct defended. “I still don’t get why you think he’s mad at you, didn’t you notice his face when you wouldn’t hug him. He was devastated.”

Prompto didn’t answer, but it became clear he was attempting not to cry. Ignis could tell he’d already done so earlier. The poor omegas face was puffy, and his eyes were blood shot. He obviously cared deeply for Gladio, and was afraid to lose his mate. “Why don’t you seek him out to talk?” Ignis asked softly. “I’m sure he would love to see you after what happened today.”

“What if he rejects me?”

“He won’t reject you Prompto. What Noct said was true; we listened to Gladio retell stories about your adventures with him. A simple misunderstanding of this nature won’t change anything. We feel,” Ignis paused and corrected himself, “I feel terrible for what happened earlier. I didn’t think of how you would perceive our arrival. I’m so sorry for the grief it has caused.” 

“No don’t think that! I shouldn’t have acted so rash. I set this whole terrible chain of events off.” 

“Yeah ya did.” Noct smugly announced when Prompto was done talking. 

“Hey! I’m gonna tell Gladdy you called him a big oaf.” 

“Doesn’t matter blondie, once Ignis is well enough we’re leaving!”

“Good!” Prompto huffed. 

Noct stuck his tongue out for good measure and Prompto without hesitation threw a piece of bread at him. The boys hunger was too great as Ignis watched Noct snatch the piece up and start eating. 

“For the record, Ignis can stay if he wants, you can go.”

Noct simply pantomimed Prompto’s words back at him and then turned to face the wall. Ignis looked over to Prompto in time to catch him rolling his eyes at Noct. “Thank you for the offer Prompto, that’s very kind.” The blond smiled but remained quiet as Ignis ate. Unsure if Prompto was being nice simply due to his injury Ignis debated about what to discuss. Noct was still munching on his bread chunk, which kept him occupied, thankfully.

“Do you like it here?” Ignis tried after a few minutes.

Prompto looked up quickly and nodded. “Yeah, it’s really nice.” 

“I’ve always hoped one day to be able to find a safe place to call home. I fear it’s been a difficult journey thus far for Noct and myself.”

“Where did you come from?” Prompto asked softly.

“The lands of Lucis. We were living at the keep in Insomnia.” 

The blond’s eyes went wide as he listened. “I visited Lucis once, it didn’t go very well. Were you treated well at the place you lived?”

“For the most part, yes, we were able to find a lifestyle that was comfortable.”

“Why did you leave then?”

Noct growled from his little bread haven and began emitting a strong scent. Ignis reached out to squeeze his arm. “We don’t know what happened exactly, but one day we both awoke to armed guards pounding on our door. The next thing we knew we’d been sold to some,” Ignis winced, “alpha and he was taking to his master.”

“Oh that’s horrible! Nothing happened with that alpha did it?” Queried Prompto with concern. 

“Thankfully it did not.” Ignis sighed with relief. “We really were lucky in that regard.”

“Is that how you got hurt, by that alpha?”

Ignis hummed and nodded. “He had us in chains, which wasn’t comfortable in the least. Needless to say we were upset and he decided that hitting us would solve that problem.”

“That asshole thwacked Ignis with the pommel of sword. He was about to run us through when Gladio showed up.” Noct supplied.

“I wanna hear more!” Prompto squealed, “What did Gladdy do?”

“Your alpha shot that dick through the arm with an arrow.” Noct proclaimed like he was proud of Gladio all of the sudden. “He got the keys for our shackles and then chased him off into the woods.”

Ignis could tell that Prompto’s feelings for Gladio hadn’t changed in the slightest. The omega was clearly in awe over his alpha. Reaching out Ignis touched his arm. “You should go find Gladio and tell him you still love him.” 

“You think so?”

“I do, it would make you both feel better.” 

Prompto took a deep breath and nodded his agreement. “Okay I’m gonna go find him. You’ll stay right? Please don’t leave.” 

“If that’s what you want I’ll remain right here, it’s comfy and warm.” 

“Yeah – um – if he doesn’t want me back I don’t want to be alone.”

That was heartbreaking to hear, Ignis couldn’t fathom something as severe as that occurring. Gladio would be over the moon to know Prompto wasn’t mad. He smiled and was about to offer reassurances once more when Noct stirred next to him. His friend was leaning over to grab an apple and Prompto noticed immediately.

Without hesitation Prompto grabbed a pillow and hurled it at Noct. The soft item collided with his head and sent him toppling backward. “Ignis isn’t done eating yet!”

The look on Noct’s face was too much for Ignis. A small snort escaped his lips before he could stop it, Noct’s reaction only made him lose control. His mate was sprawled across several cushions with his hair amess, and mouth agape, looking shocked. The sound of laughter seemed so unfamiliar. It had been too long since they’d had a lighthearted moment. Ignis relaxed and continued to laugh at the sight before him. 

Turning to Prompto he grinned widely. “Thank you for that, I needed a good laugh.”

“Hey!” Noct yelped. “That’s not fair.”

“Take care of your friend first!” Prompto insisted. “He needs your help.”

Huffing in irritation Noct pulled himself upright and pouted. Still snickering Ignis took an apple and handed it off to him. Snatching the item Noct bit into it quickly. Perhaps he was afraid Prompto might try and take it away. 

“Before I was distracted,” Ignis announced, “I was going to say that you will do fine when you talk to Gladio.” 

“Really?” Sighed Prompto, “I’m so worried I’ll mes—.” The blond didn’t finish as he perked up and looked at the door. “Did you hear that?” he whispered.

“What?” Ignis asked, “Is someone else out there?”

“I heard the bath door slam, I think Gladdy’s back.” 

“Go, talk with him.” Ignis urged. 

“Promise you’ll stay here.” Prompto checked. 

“Of course, if I hear signs of trouble I’ll send Noct out to assist.” 

His companion spluttered and nearly choked on his apple. “I’m sorry what?! I can’t beat Gladio. He’s freaking huge. He’ll squash me like a bug.” 

“Stop whining Noctis, or I’ll have Prompto hurl another pillow at you.” 

“I’ll do that anyway, I don’t need a good reason.” Prompto blurted. 

“Go talk to your alpha already!” Noct hissed. “Bye, why are you still here?” 

Ignis tried to shove Noct for his antics but he was out of reach. However, Prompto was already up and staring at the door. He smiled and nodded in hopes it would bolster the young man’s resolve. With a curt bob of his head Prompto rushed the door and left. 

Noct immediately fell over Ignis, pouncing on the food tray before the door was even latched. Groaning at his friend’s childish move, Ignis patiently waited and rubbed Noct’s back as he stuffed his face. Ignis had a feeling that things would work out for Prompto and Gladio. If only he could get Noct to want the same thing. That battle would be much harder to wage, Ignis would need to fully recover before he could tackle that topic. 

* * *

Collapsing on the small stool next to the bath, Gladio stared at the floor. He had no motivation to do anything. His omega was gone. Nyx had tried to reassure him that things would work out, but Gladio couldn’t get the image of Prompto’s hurt expression out of his mind. Groaning loudly, he began picking at the fasteners on his boots. He knew he needed to rest, but the idea of doing so without Prompto made his heart ache. 

He’d been wandering aimlessly for hours after Nyx and he had talked. Attempting to drain his energy, with a few sparing matches, did nothing but make him feel worse. Eventually giving up Gladio had trudged back to his quarters to clean up and sleep. A small part of him hoped that Prompto would forgive him and things would go back to normal. Gladio knew that his mate had trouble trusting alphas, and this situation might have been too much for the omega. 

Shoving his boots aside after a few minutes Gladio began pulling off his clothing. With a shirt half way over his head Gladio missed the door to the room opening and closing. He thought he was seeing things at first when he looked up and saw Prompto staring back. “Babe?” Gladio questioned hopeful. “I’m not seeing things right?” His mate seemed uncertain of what to say, and merely nodded instead. “Can we talk?” Gladio tried.

Prompto edged forward and took a deep breath. “Are you mad at me?” he asked softly.

That broke Gladio’s heart, how could he be mad at his perfect omega? “Six no, I love you babe, I’m not mad.” 

“I was mean to you earlier, I didn’t know if you’d still want to be my alpha.” 

“C’mere,” Gladio requested with his arms outstretched. “I’ll always be your alpha, I’m not gonna leave you.”

Prompto sniffled and slowly walked over, closing the gap between them. However, he stopped short and wavered in place as if waiting for something.

“Would it be too much to get a hug?” Gladio asked. Prompto lit up at the request and fell into his open arms. Pulling Prompto into his lap and squeezing tightly, Gladio felt all of his worry melting away. He was finally getting somewhere. When Prompto went to lean back Gladio released his grip slightly. “Are you mad at _me_?” Gladio asked with concern. “I never meant to make you upset.” 

The omega in his arms sighed and looked away. “I was angry with you earlier, but I’m okay now. I talked with Ignis and he explained what happened.” 

Furrowing his brow Gladio gently gripped Prompto’s chin to turn his head. When Prompto finally locked eyes with him Gladio continued. “What do you mean you talked to Ignis?”

“I was in my nest and heard a noise, when I checked it was Ignis and his dumb friend. I yelled at them to leave, but that was before I realized Ignis was injured.” Prompto breathed out in a rush. “I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you about helping them!” he wailed softly. 

“Babe, it’s alright, I should have been aware of how you’d react seeing them with me. I only wanted to assist them, they needed it badly.” 

“I know! Poor Ignis got beat up by that terrible alpha, and they told me you shot the bad guy in the arm!” 

“He deserved worse, but I was more focused on making him leave.” 

“It was good you were there, I don’t want to think about what would have happened otherwise.”

Gladio could feel Prompto shiver as he contemplated that thought. “So we’re okay?” Gladio checked. 

Prompto nodded and smiled. “Can I help you get cleaned up?” he asked shyly. “Like how I normally do?”

“Always.” Gladio breathed in relief. Emotions were starting to get the better of him; Gladio could feel his eyes watering. Astrals, he’d been so worried Prompto would leave. Embracing his omega’s warm body and seeing him smile was nearly too much to process. The blond noticed immediately and started waving his arms around frantically. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked pushing away. “I’m the one that cries about stuff, not you.” Prompto exclaimed while gently wiping the dampness from his eyes.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Gladio offered humbly. 

Prompto quickly hugged him again and didn’t let go for a long time. “I’m sorry I made you worry, I got scared and acted rashly.” He murmured into his shoulder.

Knowing that Prompto wasn’t mad was a relief. Honestly, Gladio didn’t know what he’d do if Prompto wasn’t in his life. His mate had made him so happy it was surreal. “I’m good babe, let’s start fresh for tonight.” He urged. 

“Do you want to take a bath?” Prompto asked after nodding in agreement. 

“I’m beat, maybe you can help me freshen up and change? If I get in the bath I’ll fall asleep and you’ll be in trouble then.” Gladio smiled. “Nothing worse than a pruny alpha stuck in a bathtub.” 

Prompto snorted at the comment and leaned in to kiss him. Time may have gotten away from Gladio as they made out like a pair of young lovers. The dragging weight of exhaustion was the only thing that stopped Gladio and forced him to break away. “Sorry babe, I’m about to pass out,” he admitted with a sigh.

The blond instantly cooed in distress and began peppering his face with kisses. “Okay, I’ll go find some clothes, and then we can get you cleaned up.” He offered once he’d finished his kissing rampage. Prompto hopped up off his lap and began rummaging through the storage cupboard for a clean set of clothes.

By the time Prompto had helped him clean and change he was nearly dead on his feet. Leaning on his omega they both shuffled out of the room and into the rest of the royal suite. Entering his bedroom, Gladio didn’t think his bed had ever looked more inviting. A heavy sigh escaped him as he fell into the plush bedding. Moving to the middle, he reached out for Prompto and was rewarded a second later. His mate’s warm body pressed against his own causing his mind to slow down. Not sure if he was hearing things, a soft and steady rumble carried him off to sleep. 


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct discovers a few things while resting with Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff!! feel free to scream at me about this fic I love it, it's taken over my life! :) Hope you all enjoy!

Noct jolted awake when he heard a noise. Sitting up he looked around in a panic, trying to remember where they were. Reaching out quickly he discovered Ignis sleeping soundly next to him. The fire in the room had nearly gone out so it was hard to see anything clearly, but something near the door caught his attention. 

“Who’s there?” He rasped squinting into the gloom. 

“Huh? Oh sorry it’s me, Prompto.” The other omega called out as the shape took form and came towards him. “I fell asleep with Gladio and got worried about leaving you both in here alone. I wanted to check and make everything was alright.” 

“Why would you care?” Grumbled Noct under his breath. 

“Hey! I’m not deaf you idiot! Your friend is hurt and you’re in a new place, I know I’d be freaked out. Sorry for actually trying to be nice. Do whatever you want!” Prompto exclaimed as he ran back to the door. To the blonds credit he didn’t slam the door as he left. 

Groaning Noct slumped forward to hold his head in his hands. A sharp sensation in his side made him flinch. “Ow!” He hissed quietly. “That hurt!” When the hell had Ignis woken up? Turning to face him revealed the man still had his eyes closed. That made it even harder to explain how Ignis’ had found his side to pinch it. 

“Go out there n’find him to say sorry.” Ignis sleepily demanded.

“No! I didn’t do anything wrong.” He pouted while crossing his arms. Peering over he noticed Ignis reaching out slowly. Noct figured he was going to try and comfort him, but Ignis simply pinched him again. Noct wasn’t expecting it so he didn’t have time to move out of the way. “Hey! Stop it!”

“Don’t make me get up Noctis.” 

The threat was one that Noct wanted to ignore, but he knew better. Ignis would get up to go find Prompto to make sure the omega was alright. “What am I supposed to say?” He asked instead.

“That you’re sorry for acting like a prat.” Ignis announced calmly, still with his eyes closed. 

“What if he tries to fight me?” The blanket covering Ignis shifted as he began to move his legs. Shit Ignis was really going to get up when he needed to rest. “Wait! I’m sorry, I’ll go.” Noct rushed as he crawled over to hold Ignis’ shoulders. “Don’t get up.” 

Ignis hummed and Noct could feel him relaxing in his hold. Only when he was satisfied that Ignis wouldn’t try and sit up did he stand. Gingerly approaching the door Noct frowned. He wanted to make Ignis happy, but having to deal with other people was such a pain. Taking a steading breath he grabbed the handle and went to find Prompto.

It appeared the astrals were also unhappy with his behavior. The room on the other side of the door was empty. Noct had no choice but to go hunting for this other omega. Looking around revealed at least four other doors he could try. An odd noise was coming from behind one as he edged closer. It almost sounded like a saw. That couldn’t be though, who in their right mind would be trying to saw wood at this hour of the night. 

Wishing he had Ignis with him he continued his search. His friend had always accused him of acting like a cat; however Noct never understood the comment. How could a human act like a cat? Pushing the thought aside he crept toward the door to find out who was making such a racket. The door wasn’t locked so he was able to peer into the room. 

It was dark and Noct could barely make out what looked like a bed on one wall. Nearly one minute later Noct finally figured out what the noise was. It was the alpha, Gladio, snoring. Dear six, it was so loud. Noct had never heard another human snore so loudly. Deciding that Prompto wasn’t worth the trouble of getting caught by Gladio, he backed out slowly. 

Maybe Ignis would believe him that he couldn’t locate the omega. Sighing in frustration Noct stomped back to the nest. Throwing the door open he stopped short when a familiar freckled face looked over. How long had he been gone? The fire had been stoked and the blond was sitting next to Ignis, holding his hand!

“What are you doing? How did you get in here without me seeing?”

“As to what I’m doing, I’m taking care of your friend, like you should be doing.” Prompto accused. 

Noct swore he detected the barest hint of a smile on Ignis lips at the statement. Gladio’s omega didn’t stop though. 

“I got in here through the second door. You were standing, staring at a bunch of doors like a dummy, and I got bored of waiting.”

“Wait?! You saw me and didn’t say anything?”

“You were pretty clear about how you felt earlier. So I took the opportunity while you were exploring to check on Ignis.”

Noct threw his arms up and stalked over. “I wasn’t exploring! I was looking for you!”

Prompto sneered and scooted closer to Ignis. “Sure.”

“Ignis made me go find you to apologize.”

“Well maybe I don’t want a forced apology.” 

“Well if this is the shit that I’d have to put up with, then can you blame me?”

“Yes.” Prompto said curtly before turning away and looking back to Ignis. “Is he always like this?” he asked pointedly ignoring Noct.

Noct looked on in disbelief as Ignis nodded. “I’m afraid he can be a bit touchy. I’m hoping in time he’ll get better.” 

“I’m right here!” Noct bellowed as he sat down next to Ignis. “I’m trying, cut me a break!”

Ignis smiled and took his hand, squeezing gently. “I know, but Prompto really is just trying to be thoughtful. There is no need to be ungrateful.” 

Noct _was_ grateful for the help; he merely had a terrible way of expressing his emotions. He was different from other omegas. The idea of trusting others was still a new concept and one that was unnerving. “I’m scared bad stuff will happen.” He huffed while squeezing Ignis’ hand back. 

“Nothing bad will happen to you while you’re here.” Prompto added suddenly. “Ever since I arrived I’ve felt safe.” 

“Where did you come from anyway?” Noct asked curiously. 

“Noctis,” Ignis chided, “aren’t you forgetting something.”

“No, wha – oh yeah um, sorry for being mean earlier.” He finally admitted.

Prompto paused and looked as if he might put up a fight, but instead huffed out a small breath. “You’re not just saying that cause Ignis would get mad right?”

“He’s already mad at me so no worries there.” Noct sighed. “This is all new and I don’t like new things. I want what I had back home.” 

“Oh – so were you treated well where you used to live?”

“Yeah, for the most part,” he added dryly. “I mean nobody bothered us, but we sorta lived in seclusion.” Noct noted that Ignis stayed quite during this exchange. They’d had discussions before about how they weren’t exactly living a fulfilling life. Ignorance had proved easier than trying to find a solution. Noct was aware that Ignis had sworn an oath to his father to protect him. The man had passed several years earlier and there was no way he could get Ignis to break his promise. His friend would live in misery just to ensure his safety.

“It wasn’t a lifestyle for everyone.” Noct offered after a second. “What about you? How’d you end up here?”

“I used to live with another lord, but he and his other mates didn’t like me.” Prompto replied with a frown. It seemed his grip on Ignis’ hand had gotten tighter just at the memory. “Gladio came to visit for summer festival and um – I left with him.”

Noct could tell there was a lot more to the story than Prompto had let on. “So he outright stole another omega mate from a pack?” He asked knowing it would push a reaction out of Prompto.

“Wha? NO! Um – he didn’t know I was -- ,” Prompto was fidgeting and had his head bowed to avoid looking at either of them. “The lord’s omega and beta drugged me and bribed a guard to tie me up, and stuff me in one of Gladio’s traveling trunks.” 

Words wouldn’t immediately form as Noct stared at Prompto. Ignis seemed equally as shocked after the omega finished his tale. “Uh – where you already bonded to the other lord?” Noct asked horrified. 

Prompto’s head shot up at the question and he vehemently shook his head no. “The lord was supposed to bond with me during the summer festival, but the rest of the pack didn’t want him to. So they got rid of me instead.” Tears were very clearly streaming down the omega’s freckled face at this point, though he was silent. 

“Did Gladio find you?” Ignis asked. 

Prompto nodded and sniffled loudly. “Yeah, I remember he was so sweet and gentle with me. I think he hugged me for like an hour after he got me out of the trunk.” 

“How long was it before you bonded with each other?” Ignis queried with interest. 

“He asked me to be his mate a couple months after that and we’ve been bonded ever since. I love him so much; I don’t know what I’d do without him.” 

Ignis sighed dreamily, “That’s wonderful you’ve found someone nice.”

Noct kept his mouth shut; he didn’t exactly want anyone other than Ignis in his life. Peering over to Prompto he could tell that the omega was truly happy. A small pang of jealousy threatened to overtake him, solely for the reason that he knew this is what Ignis wanted and Prompto had it already. Debating about whether to offer up an opinion on the matter, Noct was distracted when the door behind them creaked. Worry gripped Noct until the familiar face of Gladio appeared, though his expression was one of shock.

“Six! Oh sorry I didn’t uh --.” The alpha didn’t finish as he quickly stumbled back through the doorway and was pulling it shut again. 

“Gladdy! It’s okay, wait!” Prompto squealed while rushing to his feet to make chase. 

It was in this moment that Gladio noticed his omega was crying. Clearly his desire to take care of Prompto outweighed his current mission to give them space. He pushed the door open again, and engulfed Prompto in a hug. “Babe what’s wrong?!” He asked in distress. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing! I was telling Ignis and Noct about how we met, and I got emotional.” 

Gladio began peppering Prompto’s forehead in kisses after his admission. Noct could already smell the calming scent Gladio was pushing out, and he was on the other side of the room. Looking away so he didn’t have to see their display of affection, Noct instead caught Ignis staring longingly at the pair. Noct couldn’t tell which option was worse. He hated being different, he just wanted to be with Ignis.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Gladio checked after a moment.

“Yeah, honestly, they asked so I was telling them our story. Come in and sit with us, please?” Prompto begged.

Noct bristled at the request, he wasn’t sure he wanted the alpha with them in the room. Surprisingly it was Gladio that protested when Prompto finished.

“Babe, I shouldn’t. I got worried when I woke up and you weren’t there. I simply wished to find you to make sure everything was alright.” 

“Nooo --,” Prompto whined, “I wanna hang out with you and talk to Ignis more.” He pouted.

“Maybe another time, I don’t want to make our guests uncomfortable.”

Noct risked a glance and Gladio’s face was showing his emotions clear as day. He wanted to stay and be with his omega. It wasn’t much unlike how Noct felt when he was apart from Ignis. Turning to peer at his friend revealed two sad green eyes staring right through him. Great, Ignis wasn’t speaking his mind, probably because he assumed he knew Noct’s answer already. That pained Noct to think he was causing Ignis anguish. 

Without thinking more on the topic Noct straighten up and offered his opinion. “You can stay, it’s alright,” he blurted.

Prompto turned as best he could in Gladio’s hold and stared at him with a look of pure bewilderment. “You mean it?” he asked hopeful. 

Noct nodded and dipped his head down to avoid the looks he was getting. None of this was easy for him. The truth of the matter was he really wanted Ignis to be happy. Prompto thankfully took over and no one asked him to clarify. 

“Please Gladdy! Do you want me to ask Ignis too?” 

“Stay if you wish, this is your space after all.” Ignis added softly. 

“Uh – let me throw on a shirt. I’ll be right back. Babe you wanna grab us all some food?”

Noct heard Prompto squeal like a little kid as he shuffled around and ran out of the room. Gladio announced that he’d be right back and left as well. Focusing on Ignis’ hand still in his grasp, Noct tried not to get depressed, if Ignis was happy than this was the right thing to do. 

“Love – you’re upset.” Ignis hummed as he squeezed his hand. “If you’re not comfortable we can go back to our room and let Prompto and Gladio rest.” 

“No!” Noct hissed, “you deserve to be happy too.”

“What on Eos are you going on about?”

“I saw how you look at them; I know you want what they have. I’m always the one that messes everything up. I don’t want to be a burden anymore.”

“You dear sweet soul, I love you so much.” Ignis breathed in reverence. “Though I’m happy you’re trying, I fear that Gladio and Prompto may not be interested in growing their pack.”

“You could ask.” Noct hedged as he finally looked into Ignis’ eyes. 

“I don’t want to upset Prompto. Maybe if I can talk with Gladio alone I can try, but that isn’t what you want is it?” 

“Can we not talk about that right now?” he whined, “Lets focus on you getting better and then we can talk later. Okay?”

Ignis was about to add more when Prompto came rushing back. His arms were full with a tray of food and drink. The blond nearly tripped over himself as he took up a place on the other side of Ignis. His smile was blinding, the guy was happy. Forcing a smile over his own face he waited for Gladio to return.

The alpha came back as promised with a shirt to cover his enormous frame. He’d also brought in more blankets and dumped them in a pile next to Prompto. “I’ll get the fire stoked and then we can all eat.” 

Remaining silent was the easiest way to handle the rest of the night. Gladio, almost as if he could read Noct’s mind, was working hard to not smother Prompto with affection. They held hands and that was it, aside from a few chaste kisses the omega snuck in. Anytime Noct felt the pressure building in his chest from the unfamiliar situation he looked at Ignis. His friend’s genuine smile did the trick and kept his fears at bay for a little while longer. 

Noct wasn’t sure what he was so scared of, they were safe, but he couldn’t ever seem to shake the nagging feeling that it could all get ripped away. The night progressed with Prompto asking a thousand and one questions and Ignis answering most of them. Prompto kept the topics light; he was trying to flush out their personalities from what Noct could tell. Their troubled exodus from Lucis wasn’t brought up thankfully. 

Gladio to his credit was acting more like a beta than an alpha. No overpowering scents or behaviors came to the surface as they talked. The man simply looked content to be in the same room with them all. Without the sun to track it was hard to tell what time it was. The hours melted away as they ate and relaxed. Noct did eventually manage to calm his nerves enough to recline next to Ignis. 

It wasn’t until sometime later that the mood changed drastically. Gladio out of nowhere blinked slowly a few times, and reached out to grab Prompto’s shoulder. “Babe –,” he mumbled as he listed to one side. “What wine did you grab?”

The blond’s eyes lit up with worry as he snatched the bottle. “Oh shit, sorry it’s that Altissian ble--.” Prompto didn’t have time to finish his thought when Gladio fell over the rest of the way. The omega squawked and attempted to stop his decent onto the cushions. It didn’t work, Gladio easily fell over. The thud his body made vibrated the built up platform under Noct. 

Ignis was struggling to sit up to see what had happened. “Did he pass out? Should we summon a doctor?”

Prompto sighed and shook his head. “No, it’s the wine. The alcohol content is really high and I forgot to warn him. Anytime he drinks this stuff he’s passed out in no time. Sorry about that.” 

Barely a minute passed before the snoring started. It was the same loud eos shattering snoring Noct had heard earlier. “Does he always snore that loud?” He asked.

“Only when he’s super exhausted or drunk.” Prompto huffed. “There is no way I can move him now. I can go start the fire in your room and help to get you back there so you don’t have to listen to this.” 

“Is that why you snuck out earlier?” Noct exclaimed. “So you wouldn’t have to listen to the snoring?”

“Noctis!” Ignis interjected.

“Nah, it’s true, if I’m not already asleep it’s hard when he snores that loud. It doesn’t happen that often though!” Prompto enthused. “Like hardly ever, he’s really good to cuddle with in bed.” The blush that crept over Prompto’s features was very noticeable after his comment. “Uh – I mean like if you enjoy that sort of thing.” He amended.

With a jerky start he clambered over Gladio and was heading for the door. “Oh -- are you two okay with me going to start the fire? I don’t want to go if you’re uncomfortable being alone with Gladio.”

“He’s dead to the world,” Noct offered dryly. “I think we’ll be okay.”

Prompto hummed in agreement and scooted out of the room. 

“Are you alright? Was this too much for you?” Ignis asked with worry.

“I managed. Were you able to relax?” He questioned instead.

Ignis smiled softly and nodded. “I had a very enjoyable time. I think I’ll sleep very well once we get back to our room.” 

Noct helped Ignis maneuver to the edge of the platform while they waited for Prompto. Soon enough the plucky blond was back and hovering nervously, awaiting Ignis’ permission to help him stand. With the two of them supporting Ignis the walk to the room was quick. It didn’t take long to get Ignis situated in the bed. Walking over to investigate the fire and make sure they had enough wood for the night Noct paused to rub at his eyes. 

Looking up afterwards he caught Prompto leaning over Ignis and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Too stunned by the action to say anything Noct swiftly turned away to avoid flustering the omega. Ignis didn’t utter a sound so maybe he was asleep already. Noct never understood how attraction worked he liked Ignis and that was it. No one else had ever piqued his interest. 

“Uh – do you need anything before I go back to my nest?” Prompto asked quietly as he crept towards the door. 

Shaking his head no, Noct gave Prompto an awkward wave and waited for him to leave. Running to the bed he double checked and sure enough Ignis was dead to the world. There was no way he would have known Prompto kissed him. The desire to wake Ignis up to ask why Prompto would do such a thing was strong. Ignis needed his rest, Noct knew he’d have to wait to talk and crawled into the bed to snuggle next to him with a sigh. Waiting was irritating; his mind was so confused by Prompto’s actions that he lay awake for at least another hour. Ignis would be able to explain everything; he simply had to be patient and wait for tomorrow. 


	6. Learning To Cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feelings are had and expressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF... yeah its the ubiquitous fluff break. I live for this stuff, but no worries the drama is around the corner....

Ignis hadn’t believed Noct at first, there was no way Prompto had a crush on him. One innocent kiss didn’t give merit to Noct’s wild fantasies or so Ignis had thought. Three weeks had passed since the kiss in question. Ignis remembered being awoken the next morning by his distraught friend. The mere fact that he was up before Ignis was cause enough for alarm. 

Noct had told him in great detail of what had transpired. Ignis didn’t understand what the fuss was all about. Prompto must have felt compelled to do so as a habit of some kind. Perhaps he kissed Gladio in the same manner when they slept normally. Noct wasn’t buying that as a reason, he was convinced Prompto liked Ignis more than he was letting on. 

Again Ignis thought this was silly, how could someone like another person having only just met them. The blond omega was excitable and worked hard to please those around him, that didn’t mean he liked Ignis in that way. However, as the weeks dragged on Ignis began to notice small things Prompto would do. First came the constant hovering, nothing on an irritating level, but Prompto was always there by his side. Ignis assumed it was due to his sprained ankle, but once that was on the mend Prompto’s presence didn’t lessen.

Then, there was the physical contact. The casual touches anytime Prompto was near, a hand on his shoulder when he was explaining things, or holding his wrist as they walked around the grounds. The omega didn’t seem to care if Gladio was watching or not either, which made Ignis even more perplexed. If Gladio saw, did that mean he knew what Prompto was doing? If he did, there was never any indication he disliked the behavior. 

Noct would only sigh and turn away when it occurred. His friend was never one to like physical displays of affection, whether it be small or grand. As of yet Ignis hadn’t had an opportunity to pull Gladio aside, and ask about their intentions towards them. Noct was artfully avoiding any conversation surrounding the matter. He wanted Ignis to be happy but he didn’t want to talk about it either. 

It wasn’t until one warm sunny afternoon nearly a week later that Ignis got at least one question answered. Prompto did like him _that_ way. 

The blond omega had drug Ignis out to go see his favorite horse in the stable. This seemed like an odd thing since Ignis was sure he’d already seen the horse, but he’d gone anyway. Noct stayed behind in the nest, and napped. Ignis knew Noct wouldn’t enjoy watching Prompto fawn over him so he’d simply opted to skip out. Ignis should have realized Prompto’s utter excitement at having him come along wasn’t due to the horse he was about to see, but because Noct wasn’t there. 

They were alone.

Prompto had grabbed his hand instead of his wrist as they’d walked along. This should have been indication enough to Ignis that things were morphing, but he’d chosen to ignore it. Now however as they sat on a pile of hay in the loft overlooking the stables, Ignis began to notice other differences. There was a blanket already flung out across the loft floor when they’d climbed the ladder. Had Prompto come to spread it out earlier? 

Prompto sat impossibly close to Ignis as they peered over the edge to watch the horses. He seemed nervous which was odd; since this whole outing was Prompto’s idea. The only warning Ignis had that something was about to happen was a shaky exhale from the omega seated on his right. Then, the blond omega was kissing his cheek. 

The first kiss was short and chaste, delicate in nature. Ignis turned quickly to determine the meaning behind it, and was greeted with a blushing, fidgeting Prompto. Unable to stop the smile from instantly spreading across his features, Ignis leaned forward in hopes it would convey his desire for the same thing. He’d learned already that Prompto second guessed his actions quite a lot, so he didn’t want to make the poor man think he didn’t like the attention. Thankfully Prompto got the message and smiled back. 

The second kiss was slightly longer and landed just shy of Ignis’ lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss this boy silly, but he had a nagging thought in the back of his head. Did Gladio know about this? Packs were odd things and they weren’t in one. So how would Gladio perceive these actions, would he consider this cheating?

Unable to stop himself Ignis blurted out his worries. “Will Gladio be upset about this?”

That stopped Prompto right away. “Um – no,” the blond didn’t offer up any more information and Ignis was about to say more when he finally amended his statement. “He actually suggested I take you out on a date.” 

“What – so he knows?” Ignis was taken aback by that comment. Gladio knew? That meant Prompto had been talking to him about his feelings. A small sliver of hope sprang up in Ignis. Had he found a pack? This was all Ignis’ attention starved brain needed to hear. Surging forward he kissed Prompto back, this time straight on the lips. 

Prompto’s breathy giggle tickled his mouth as they continued to kiss. It wasn’t long before they found themselves laid out horizontal on the blanket. Wandering hands and mouths explored as much exposed skin as possible. The reactions Prompto was eliciting by merely touching him were almost too much. Noct never did these things with him. 

Ignis could feel his heart pounding as they lost themselves in the moment. If Prompto found his ministrations inexperienced, he didn’t show it. The blond’s eager keens were enough to push Ignis through his insecurities. 

They didn’t have time to explore much further when a loud squeal of laughter ripped through the air. Instantly worried they’d been spotted Ignis stilled and carefully peered over the edge of the loft floor. 

Prompto crawled over a second later and huffed out breath. “It’s just Isabelle and Marian,” he whispered. “They come in here to gossip.”

“Will they come up here?” Ignis asked as he slunk back from the edge. 

“I don’t think so, unless one of the stable boys swings by.”

“I take it this is a popular spot then?”

Prompto sputtered and shook his head, “uh – no – it’s not like that! I wanted some time alone with you is all.” 

Ignis hummed, quirking his lips in a coy smile, “perhaps we should find someplace else to continue our time alone.” Needless to say the rest of the afternoon was spent flitting around the castle, trying not to get caught as they kissed and fondled each other. Ignis hadn’t had this much fun in a very long time. 

* * *

Gladio had to learn to stop barging into the nest after only one knock. He knew Prompto was letting Noct and Ignis use the space as well, but he always forgot. His standard cursory single knock of ‘I’m coming in’ had always sufficed in the past. However, now he was learning to wait for verbal permission.

He could only sputter an apology and duck his head when he flung open the door and startled Noct. The omega was sitting by the window looking out; he’d nearly jumped to the ceiling at the surprise intrusion. “Sorry! I’m sorry, I keep forgetting you like to hang out in here.” Gladio offered with a wince as he began to back out and leave. 

Noct went to say something, probably to yell at him, and then stopped. Curious as to what he needed Gladio couldn’t help but ask. “Do you need me to get you anything, before I leave you alone?” Words were not forming in his brain properly, and Gladio hoped Noct didn’t think he wanted him to be alone. “Uh – I mean I assumed you want to be alone, but I can stay if you like.” The look of horror Noct flashed him made Gladio backtrack fast. “Obviously that’s a no. I’ll leave you to it then.” 

The door was nearly shut, with only a sliver of Noct showing, when the omega cried out for him to wait. Pausing but not pushing the door open for fear he misheard, Gladio peered back in and cocked his head in question.

Sure enough Noct was still making eye contact and had settled on the cushion again. The poor guy was really struggling; he kept opening his mouth and closing it like the words he wanted were never a right fit. Finally after a few seconds Gladio decided to take matters into his own hands. Noct wanted something, but wasn’t able to voice his needs for some reason. 

“We can play a game of chess if you want,” Gladio wagered, hoping it might entice his guest. “Or we can take a walk?” He was guessing now, Noct looked so sad and he only wanted the guy to relax. 

“Ignis always goes with me,” he managed, “he keeps other people from bothering me.” 

Ok this was something, Gladio could work with this. Taking a deep breath he slowly pushed the door open, but stayed in the doorway. “I can do that too.” 

“Where would we walk?” Noct asked leaning forward incredulously.

“There’s a private garden on this side of the castle or if you’d rather the main courtyard is always a nice stroll.” Gladio thought that both ideas were going to get dismissed, but Noct surprised him by expressing interest in the garden. 

Within a few minutes Gladio found himself leading the way to the secluded spot. He only checked behind him once to ensure the omega was following. Not wanting to upset Noct he tried to stay calm and not produce any scent. The last thing he needed was for Noct to get spooked. 

Once they’d reached the garden Gladio slowed down considerably and began smelling the blossoms. This was one of his favorite spots on the grounds. It filled him with happy memories of growing up, and playing with his parents. He’d still find them there on occasion sneaking a moment to cuddle. Noct’s sudden gasp caused Gladio to turn quickly. 

The omega was staring a plant with blue elegant blossoms and he almost looked like he was going to cry. “Noct, are you alright?” Gladio asked while he approached carefully.

Noct nodded and finally looked at him. “This was my mother’s favorite flower.” He uttered after a long minute.

“Feel free to pick one if you’d like.”

Noct took a shaky breath and refocused his attention on the blossoms. Staying still Gladio watched as Noct selected a blossom near the back of the plant and plucked it out. Clutching it close Noct smiled briefly as he began to walk and explore once more. 

“How old were you? When she passed I mean.” 

“I was only six. I don’t have very many memories of her, but I know she liked these flowers a lot. Dad used to pick them for her.” 

“You’re welcome to take as many as you like.” Gladio offered kindly. 

“Thanks.” Noct hummed.

Gladio already knew from a prior conversation that Noct’s father had passed several years ago. The omega’s uncle had been taking care of them until that fateful day when they’d been cast out. Shaking his head Gladio tried to clear his thoughts. He didn’t want to think of what could have happened to Ignis and Noct if they hadn’t found them that day. 

Ignis had gradually been getting more comfortable with Prompto and himself, and it was obvious he wanted someplace to belong. Noct on the other hand was harder to pin down. Based off what Gladio had seen, it appeared that Noct didn’t like being touched by people. He would let Ignis hug him and he would in turn drape himself all over the older omega, but that was extent. Noct would turn up his face and groan anytime he saw Prompto giving him a kiss. 

Unsure if the reason for Noct’s dislike of people showing affection stemmed from being abused or personal preference, Gladio could only guess. Masking his scent when he was in Noct’s company seemed the best option until he could determine what exactly bothered Noct. Deciding that smelling more flowers was the best choice of action Gladio continued on further into the garden. 

Glancing over occasionally at the dark haired omega Gladio couldn’t help but marvel at his fine features. The blue of the styleblossom flower he held close highlighted his pale skin and eyes. Dark hair hung loosely around Noct’s face and Gladio was itching to run his fingers through it. Gladio was a realist, and knew it would take a long time to earn Noct’s trust enough to do that. Dismissing the idea for the time being Gladio enjoyed the walk and the smells around them. 

They were nearly to the other side of the garden when a familiar giggle reached his ears. Stopping dead in his tracks Gladio listened closely. It was Prompto, he was sure of it. “Psst, Noct come here and be quiet,” he requested. 

Noct narrowed his eyes but walked over. He was suspicious. 

“I hear Prompto, let’s hide and see what he’s doing.” 

It was in that exact moment another melodic laugh sounded out. It was Ignis. Noct perked up instantly and motioned with his hand for Gladio to lead the way. 

Soon they found themselves installed behind a small grotto, spying on Prompto and Ignis. Who at the moment were trying to stay hidden behind a pillar and failing miserably. Gladio was getting a little hot under the collar watching them. The pair were making out like the world was ending and didn’t appear to be slowing down.

“Oh man look at them go,” Gladio snickered, “we should --.” He trailed off when he turned to see the face Noct was making. The omega had his mouth open and lip curled in disgust. “You okay there buddy?”

“That is so gross.” Noct spit out. 

An idea popped into Gladio’s head as he watched Noct nearly crawl out of his own skin. “I bet I can spook them into running off.”

This made Noct whip his head around and stare wide eyed. “How?” 

“Watch and learn.” Gladio announced as he reached into his boot and fished out his sling shot. 

“Don’t hurt them!” Noct hissed frantically.

“I’m not aiming for them, don’t worry.”

“Why do you even have that?” Noct asked perplexed. 

“For fun.” Gladio defended. “Relax, see that pot a few feet behind Prom?”

“Yeah, what about it.”

“That’s what I’m gonna hit. Now see if you can find me more of these little pebbles.” Gladio requested as he showed one to Noct. 

The omega moved like greased lightning as he swiftly rooted around for more ammunition. Clearly Noct had a mischievous side. Cataloging that tidbit Gladio began getting into position to take aim. Soon he had a nice little pile of pebbles and was ready. 

“Who’s gonna notice first?” Gladio asked with a teasing air. 

“Ignis.” Noct huffed. 

Gladio smiled and took aim. The first pebble missed the pot and skidded across the floor into the wall. Neither omega noticed. The second made a satisfying pinging noise when it connected with the pot. The sound was apparently not loud enough to be heard over their heated kissing so Gladio grabbed a bigger pebble and tried a third time. 

Noct had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud when the pot cracked. Gladio winced but was grinning. This at least made the pair stop and look around. They didn’t see the broken pottery on the ground and began making out again. 

“Why don’t they notice?!” Noct whispered. 

“They’ll notice this one.” Gladio announced smugly as he took aim. This shot hit the base of the pillar Ignis currently had Prompto pinned against. Finally they stopped in earnest and began looking around. Gladio took the opportunity to fire another shot at a plant nearby, moving the leaves. Prompto reacted first and grabbed Ignis’ arm to drag him away. Gladio could hear his mate blabbering on about another good spot to visit as they ran out of the garden. Stepping out from the grotto Gladio wrapped his sling shot up and put it back in his boot. 

“Make sure you have the sling shot around just in case we run into them again.” Noct ordered. 

“Certainly.”

Noct went to walk away but paused, turning slightly he addressed Gladio directly. “Did you know about this?”

“I only knew Prompto liked Ignis. I wasn’t sure how far he’d try and take it.”

“And you don’t mind?” Noct asked with a pained look. 

Sighing Gladio bit his lips. He knew he shouldn’t speak his mind so early in the game, but he couldn’t help how he felt. “No, I don’t mind.” Stalling out he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “You and Ignis both seem really nice and I’m happy your here.”

“Oh.” Was the soft reply. 

“I want you both to feel comfortable and safe. Don’t forget I’ve got my sling shot and I know how to break pots.” Glaido added hoping his attempt at levity would land. 

The barest hint of a smile pulled at Noct’s mouth as he stood there thinking. “Do you want to kiss Ignis?” He asked after a second.

Shit. This could lead to a bad place. “Um – don’t get mad at me Noct, but yeah I kinda do.” 

“What about me?”

Oh dear six, this was really heading into the danger zone. “You have to understand that I would never do anything to you unless you wanted it.” Gladio responded with conviction. 

“So was that a yes or a no?” Noct tried to clarify. 

Squeezing his eyes shut Gladio took a deep breath. “Yes,” he answered nervously opening one eye to see if Noct was about to bolt. 

Noct seemed shocked but he wasn’t running away from him. Then after a minute he came back to life. “I want a sling shot.” He announced. 

“Anything you want,” Gladio blurted. “You planning on shootin’ me if I try and kiss Ignis?” 

“Maybe.” 

Noct had already started to walk back the way they came. Gladio followed but not too closely. He had a feeling that their little conversation had actually been rather monumental. Gladio didn’t want to destroy the progress they’d made so he kept his mouth shut. 

When he retired to bed later that night Gladio knew he and Prompto would have lots to share. It had been a milestone day. 


	7. Misunderstood Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that saying.. One step forward, two steps back. Needless to say Noct has a very difficult time with emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more emotions... but its all for good, trust me I've got things planned out for the next chapter and it will be worth it.

Noct knew he couldn’t forever avoid the talk Ignis wanted to have with him. It was obvious what the main focus would be, Gladio and Prompto. Ever since he’d seen Ignis kissing Prompto he knew things were shifting. His friend was more than willing to return the attention of the blond, and a routine of sorts had developed after that day. 

Ignis would invariably get invited by Prompto to go see some new thing and he would happily agree. They would both extend the invite to him, but Noct always declined. Despite the genuine pouty face Prompto pulled at his refusal, Noct still felt out of place. His friend was never gone for more than a few hours but it felt strange not having him around all the time. 

Before they’d left Lucis, Noct and Ignis would spend their whole day together. Noct was fine with that and even preferred it. He trusted and loved Ignis, why would he want to spend time with anyone else? Now, he had to rethink what he wanted in life. Some naïve part of him figured they’d go on living together in peace until they got old and died. 

The idea that they’d find other people to share an existence with was not one Noct thought he’d see come to fruition. His own parents weren’t part of a pack and they had managed. Even Ignis had come from a family of two betas. This made the desire for a pack all the more confusing. Why couldn’t it be like how it’d been before? Omega and omega living happily together.

Though Noct knew that wasn’t entirely true, Ignis shelved his desires so as not to distress him. Having nearly grown up together as childhood friends, Ignis had a better understanding of Noct’s feelings than anyone. Ignis would recognize his discomfort when talking to other people or how he disliked being touched by strangers. The notion that he’d have to explain to other people how he like things made his head hurt. 

He didn’t like change. 

This was why he surprised even himself, when he began going out for regular walks with Gladio. The alpha had begun appearing during Ignis’ absences to check on him. Noct declined at first but Gladio was patient, and would hover just long enough for him to change his mind. It helped that Noct never felt threatened during their outings. Gladio stayed a good three feet away and never crowded him. On the off chance they crossed paths with other people; Gladio would position himself as a buffer between them. The conversation that flowed was always easy, and Gladio never asked intrusive or difficult questions.

It was during one of these walks that Noct couldn’t help but blurt out his concerns. “How do you know to give me space?” he asked coolly. “Do you get Prompto to ask Ignis about me? Does he report back to you each night with details?”

Gladio blinked in surprise and shook his head. “No, I don’t tell Prompto to do anything like that. He’s an adult he can do as he pleases, including keep secrets.” 

“Who told you then, was it Ignis?” He paused and began to worry. “Have you been seeing him without me knowing about it?” 

Putting his hands up in surrender Gladio shook his head again. “Firstly, I have not been seeing Ignis without you knowing. Anytime I see him is always with you around. I don’t want to ruin his fun with Prompto. I can wait.” He offered calmly. “Secondly, I can tell you don’t like certain things because you scowl like old hag when you witness others doing it!”

Forgetting his initial worry, Noct immediately balked at Gladio’s statement. “I don’t look like an old hag!” 

“Yes you do, but only when you see people kissing or hugging.” Gladio paused and tilted his head in thought. “Or if they are whispering things to each other closely, or if they give a hearty slap on the back, or --.”

“Okay! I get it!” Noct huffed. “You’ve been paying attention.” 

“Believe me when I say I simply want you to be happy here, and if me giving you space helps than I’m gonna do that.” 

Feeling instantly embarrassed that Gladio had discovered this without being told Noct turned and stalked away. He knew the alpha was telling the truth, he could never hide his disgust for certain behaviors. Ignis had always tried to get him to look away but it never worked. Sighing he waited for the jabs to keep coming. After a long few minutes Noct snuck a peek to see what Gladio was doing. Damn him, Gladio was sitting on a bench nearby, patiently waiting.

Noct had never encountered an alpha like this one. Most were brash and refused to be trifled with, especially by an omega. However, Gladio took all this in stride and appeared to be calmly waiting. Gladio hadn’t even given him the opportunity to yell and run away. Suddenly wondering what Prompto acted like when he’d first arrived, Noct nearly lost his focus. They weren’t done with this discussion. He could ask Gladio later about the energetic blond. 

Slowly spinning back around Noct trudged over to Gladio. “Why?” He asked helplessly. 

Gladio hummed a surprised noise, but kept his gaze fixed forward. “Why what?”

“How can you be so willing to deal with me, why put up with it?”

The alpha shrugged slightly and finally turned to look up at him. “I have a feeling you’re worth it.”

Noct clammed up something fierce after Gladio’s comment. How could he respond to that? He didn’t remember the walk back to the royal rooms as he was lost in thought. It wasn’t until he was facing his chamber door did he realize Gladio was expectantly waiting for something.

“Are you alright? Prompto and Ignis will ask me how our walk went when they get back soon. I didn’t upset you did I?” Gladio checked.

Noct didn’t want to answer that. Gladio _had_ made him mad, but not for the reasons he was probably thinking. The big lumbering alpha had managed to make him feel things, this was unexpected. Noct had been so careful to keep his distance. It was a shock that Gladio had decided Noct was a person he wanted to be around. 

Snapping out of his stupor Noct finally answered. “Uh – yeah, I’m good. Sorry, I guess I’m tired.” 

Gladio merely nodded and turned to leave. 

“Thanks,” Noct ground out quickly, “for the walk.” He knew Ignis would skewer him alive if he forgot his manners. 

“Anytime Noct,” Gladio replied kindly and then the alpha was gone. 

Listening for the door to open and shut further down the hall, signaling that Gladio had entered the main rooms, Noct rushed into his chamber. He’d been feeling off all day and now this was further complicating matters. Emotions were hard to deal with, and right now he was drowning in them. 

* * *

“We should head back.” Prompto suggested as he pushed himself up. Not that he disliked his current activity, which at the moment, was staring at Ignis. The sunlight filtering through the trees they were sitting under made his face look angelic. He knew they’d been out for at least two hours, and Prompto didn’t want to leave Noct alone for much longer. 

“Yes, that’s a sound idea.” Ignis hummed slowly turning to look at him. 

Prompto could already see him blushing. “Still not used to getting attention from anyone else besides Noct huh?” he wagered.

Ignis snorted and shook his head. “I love Noct dearly, but his idea of attention is not the same as yours.” 

“I feel bad that he never wants to come out with us. I thought he was such a jerk at first but he can’t really be that bad, right?”

“He’s a good friend and mate,” Ignis offered. “He struggles with getting to know new people so that’s done nothing but complicate our life. I try so hard to be patient with him, but it’s an uphill battle.” 

“Has he always been like that?” Prompto asked curiously.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. Though I suppose I should be happy he’s not suffered a great trauma to make him act like that. Noct has always been aloof. He’d be perfectly happy to spend the rest of his days with me and never talk to another soul.”

“Oh, guess that means he’ll never wanna get to know Gladio or me any better.” 

“I wouldn’t say that exactly. Gladio has been able to take him on some walks while we’ve been out, um, doing things.” Ignis finished with another blush. 

“Please don’t leave. Stay with us.” Prompto begged. “Can’t Noct share you a little bit?” 

“I am enjoying my time here Prompto, as well as my time with you,” Ignis mused before he sighed heavily. “I have been attempting to talk with Noct for weeks now but he simply avoids me.” 

Prompto’s heart sank at that news. That meant Noct really didn’t want to be there. From what Ignis had already told him, wherever Noct went Ignis followed so it was only a matter of time before they both left. 

“I know it doesn’t mean much coming from me, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you like.”

Ignis reached out and ran a hand through Prompto’s fluffy hair. “You sweet soul, that means a lot. Thank you.” 

“Gladio agrees, he likes you too,” Prompto blurted without thinking. 

This seemed to catch Ignis off guard. “He does? What has he told you about me?” He asked innocently. 

“He thinks you’re cute!” Prompto answered excitedly. “I know he wants to kiss you too, but he’s waiting for you to make the first move.” 

“This wouldn’t bother you?” Ignis asked in surprise. 

Prompto grinned broadly, “He can only kiss you in one spot at a time. That leaves lots of places for me to join in.” 

“You minx!” Ignis huffed. “I’m serious though, it doesn’t bother you?” he tried again with a kind expression.

“No, I’m okay. I mean, I know I was upset when you both arrived, but I thought Gladdy wanted to get rid of me.” Prompto ducked his head in shame at his behavior. “I should’ve known better.” 

“How could you have known, you had a valid reason to be upset. I’m so thankful we were able to move past that and start anew.”

“Me too!” Prompto enthused. “I’ve had so much fun hanging out with you. I feel bad Noct doesn’t want to join us, but I can’t really do anything about it.” 

“I will have to corner him later and find out his thoughts on the matter,” Ignis sighed. “I would like to stay here, but he must agree before I can feel comfortable.” 

“I understand that.” 

Ignis didn’t offer anything else on the subject as they stood and walked back to the castle. Prompto reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. He had no choice but to wait, Ignis said he would talk to Noct and he needed to be patient.

* * *

Nodding goodbye to Prompto once they reached the royal rooms, Ignis kept thinking about how to broach the subject of pack life with Noct. The boy really was avoiding the topic. Sighing heavily he soldiered on and walked to their room. Pushing the heavy door open he was greeted was quite a sight. Noct had apparently taken all their bedding and tossed it around the room. Stepping over pillows and blankets he finally saw a tuft of dark hair. 

Wrapped up tighter than a new born babe, sat Noct huddled in one of the ornate wooden chairs in the space. “Noctis, are you alright?” Ignis asked with worry. He’d not seen Noct behave this way in quite a while. 

“Did you have fun?” Noct asked woefully. “Without me.”

“Don’t,” Ignis warned. “You are more than welcome to join us on our outings.”

“I don’t want to watch you make out with blondie,” He huffed.

“We do more than kiss! Perhaps if you came along you’d see that.” Ignis pointed out as he strolled closer to the chair. 

“Oh you probably hug and grope each other too, huh?”

“Noctis!” exclaimed Ignis. “What is the matter with you? I’m referring to our talks we have, the ones where we don’t make out!” 

Noct groaned loudly and sunk further into the blanket. “Go away.” He grumbled. 

“Excuse me?” Ignis wasn’t sure he actually heard his friend correctly. Noct had his moments but he was never usually so gruff. 

“I said go away! I don’t need you anymore!” 

Noct’s tone shocked Ignis and left him speechless. Was he ill? Had Gladio done something to him while he was out? Suddenly fearful he found his voice. “Did Gladio touch you?” Ignis asked seriously.

“What?!” Noct yelled unfurling himself to show at least his face. “No! Eww I would have kicked him if he tried.” The younger man spit out angrily.

“Please tell me what’s wrong, I only want to help.”

“Why do you want to help me? You’re happy now, just leave me alone.” Noct hissed. 

“You don’t mean that, I want you to be happy too. Please tell me how I can help.” 

“Leave, me, alone!” Noct shouted loudly punctuating each word. 

Sighing in defeat Ignis stepped away and began picking up the items on the floor. The least he could do was tidy up while Noct was stewing. However, the younger omega had other plans. Ignis had managed to snag one pillow when Noct was by his side pushing him towards the door. 

“Get out!” He reiterated with anger. “I don’t want to be in the same room as you.” 

In a matter of seconds Ignis found he’d been corralled back to the door. He debated about shoving Noct aside to stay, but it seemed it would only make matters worse. “Noctis please,” Ignis begged desperately. “Let me bring you something to eat or perhaps we could take a bath?” he knew Noct liked taking hot baths, and maybe the offer would be enough to snap him out of his fit. 

“Go take a bath with Prompto!” He all but screamed as he forcefully shoved Ignis away. Noct then ripped the door open so hard it slammed against the wall. Ignis didn’t have time to react when Noct briskly bustled him into the hallway, and threw the door shut in his face. The door locked immediately afterwards leaving Ignis standing with his mouth hanging open. 

Slowly backing up until he bumped into the wall, Ignis sank down to the floor and hugged his knees. What had he done wrong? He’d only tried to help and now Noct had yelled at him. Ignis couldn’t remember that last time Noct had been so enraged and certainly not at himself. Burying his face in his shaking hands, Ignis figured this was bound to happen. This whole situation was too much for Noct. He had to figure out how to fix everything. 

Ignis didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in the hall when he heard a door open. Looking up with hope he quickly realized it wasn’t Noct. Gladio appeared a second later. The look of concern on his face almost made Ignis cry. 

“What’s wrong?” Gladio asked quickly as he strode closer. “Your scent is strong, are you hurt?”

The alpha kneeled beside him and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. Ignis wanted to throw his arms around the man for comfort, but he was conflicted. He shouldn’t get used to these feelings if he was going to have to leave with Noct soon. After a few pained seconds he managed to answer Gladio. “I’m not injured. Noct and I had a fight.” 

“He seemed a little out of it earlier after we came back from our walk, but he wasn’t angry.” Gladio added with worry. 

“What can I do to help?”

That simple statement made Ignis duck his head in shame. He’d tried so hard to help Noct but he’d failed. “I don’t think we can do anything, he’s locked the door on me.”

Gladio gave a reassuring squeeze with his hand and sighed. “You shouldn’t stay out here, come back to the nest and rest. We can try in a few hours and see if he’s in a better mood.” 

Ignis allowed Gladio to pull him up off the floor. The alpha had been emitting a calming scent during their conversation, which helped ease his nerves. Unable to stop himself Ignis leaned into Gladio as they walked. Six, he wanted this so badly, this feeling of warmth and comfort. Thankfully Gladio didn’t press further about what had happened when they entered the nest.

Prompto was already there and instantly became distressed when he saw Ignis. The blond was quick to set up a small corner with cushions and blankets for his new friend. He stayed close by but didn’t say much. They both seemed to understand that Ignis needed space. 

Ignis must have dozed off at some point, because when he awoke, the first rays of dawn were streaming through the windows. Struggling to rub the sleep from his eyes Ignis peered around the space. Gladio and Prompto hadn’t left his side and were snuggled up together snoring softly. 

Rolling to the side, Ignis stood and trudged out of the room to check on Noct. He prayed enough time had passed that Noct might be feeling more like himself. Ignis heart began racing when he noticed their door was now open. Rushing forward his hope was quickly replaced with fear. The room was empty. Thinking Noct might be in the bath, Ignis ran down the hallway. The door was shut and he knocked before opening it. Again the room was unoccupied. 

Ignis was now panicking, where had Noct gone off to? Running back to the nest he tried to wake Prompto up. “I can’t find Noct.” He stressed while continuing to shake the blond.

“Wha?” Prompto mumbled. “Wha’s go’n on?”

“I can’t find Noct!” Ignis repeated more urgently. 

This time it was Gladio that rolled over and focused on him. “Huh -- you say Noct’s not here?” He replied groggily as he sat up and scratched his head. “Prompto, get freshened up and go find Aranea, tell her we need some help.” Taking a deep breath Gladio rolled his shoulders waking up. “We’ll track him down, don’t worry.” 

Prompto was starting grasp the severity of the situation, and began moving faster. He hugged Ignis quickly before rising and slipping out the door. 

“Ignis – hey – look at me.” Gladio requested. Turning to face the alpha, Ignis worked to tramp down his fears. “We’re gonna find him, everything will work out.” He offered kindly. 

Ignis could only pray that nothing terrible had happened. Maybe he was overreacting and Noct was simply out walking. However, a small part of him knew better, Noct would never go out on his own. Something had to have happened to force Noct to act. 


	8. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack your bags, everyone's going on a guilt trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a slightly different scene in my head for this chapter but it grew legs and took over. So I give you this angst monster with a hint of fluff. I am trying to cover a lot of emotions and I hope I did it justice. I love it when you all scream at me over this fic, it gives me such inspiration. So thank you all for your continued support. :)

Guilt nagged at Gladio as he led the way out into the woods surrounding the castle. It hadn’t taken long to determine the possible cause of Noct’s disappearance. Gladio could smell it clear as day while they’d searched the royal chambers. The younger omega had entered into a heat. It explained why Noct was acting so strange during their walk and why he’d snapped at Ignis, among other things. 

Noct was unlike any other omega he’d ever met, male or female. Gladio wished he’d paid more attention to the younger man’s behaviors, maybe he’d have been better prepared for this eventuality. It had to be terrifying to be in a place you didn’t want to be in about to enter a heat. Based off his previous interactions with the wary omega, he knew Noct was very afraid of being taken forcefully. Gladio assumed this meant he was still a virgin or worse that he’d been through the trauma of being attacked already. 

That thought made Gladio shudder, he didn’t want Noct to be afraid. He only wanted to help. Why didn’t he work harder to figure this out earlier? Gods he was an idiot. The idea that Noct had run off to possibly avoid being around him made Gladio feel like shit. He should have done better at making Noct feel welcome. Instead he sat back and hoped something would magically click between them all. 

Gladio had dealt with Prompto numerous times during his heat, and he felt like an idiot for not recognizing the signs. Noct hadn’t emitted any scent alerting Gladio so he’d opted to ignore Noct’s behavior instead of investigating further. Astrals, he’d messed everything up mightily. Though from the look on Ignis’ face he figured the man was feeling much the same way. Instead of talking about things up front they’d let it fester. Now Noct’s life was at risk because of their foolishness. Shaking his head in shame, Gladio looked over to check on Ignis.

Ignis hadn’t said much while they searched. He simply keep moving and waiting for Gladio to make suggestions. The alpha assumed it was because Ignis couldn’t smell Noct’s heat and had no way of tracking him. Splitting up into groups they fanned out over the grounds hunting for the lost omega. Gladio figured Noct had run away of his own accord, but he didn’t know the area and might get turned around quickly due to his heat. Omega’s didn’t exactly think very clearly during this time. 

It wasn’t until they were off a ways, looking through a thicket, did Ignis finally break his silence. “What if we can’t find him? I don’t think I’ll be able to go on.” 

“Stop thinking like that, we’ll find him.” Gladio offered with conviction. 

“And to think the last thing we did was fight. Gods I’m a terrible mate.” Ignis groaned. 

Gladio could already smell the strong scent pouring off of Ignis. He was getting stressed. “Hey, try focusing on what you’ll say when we do find him.” 

Ignis hummed in acknowledgment and continued looking for his friend. Taking a deep breath Gladio tried again to trace the scent that had been so powerful back in Noct’s room. 

Ignis and he had gone off in one direction with Nyx and another alpha. They would break off into smaller groups to investigate, they’d not found anything as of yet, and it was already past lunchtime. Gladio hoped that Prompto and Aranea were having more luck. She was a rare female alpha and had a talent for tracking people. Even his father had gone out to help search. With enough able bodied people lending aid Gladio was positive they would find Noct. Sniffing the air in long breaths wasn’t helping anymore. Gladio had lost the scent. “I can’t smell him anymore; we should backtrack and look somewhere else.” 

Ignis nodded and fell into pace with him as they walked back. The omega occasionally bumped Gladio’s shoulder as they headed to the path. It seemed as though he wanted to say something but was holding back. “What are you thinking?” Gladio tried. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice he was about to go into heat. I have helped him through that most of his life and now the one time he needs me the most I don’t see it at all.” 

“You were sorta distracted, so I don’t exactly blame you.”

“That’s the point, I shouldn’t have been distracted. I was selfish for wanting something more. I should have left well enough alone and found some place to live with him in peace.”

Gladio didn’t exactly agree with that, Ignis deserved to be happy too. The way he talked made it seem like he would only live to ensure Noct’s happiness and not his own. “You’d ignore your desires just to make Noct happy?” Gladio asked puzzled.

“Of course, I love him!” Ignis exclaimed. “I’ve been absolutely horrid to him as of late. How can I say I love him if I treat him like this?”

“Isn’t a healthy relationship supposed to go both ways? Shouldn’t he give a little too?” Gladio broached carefully. 

Ignis huffed and pouted. It was obvious he agreed but didn’t want to admit it. “It’s of no matter, I’ve behaved terribly. I stupidly assumed he wouldn’t care that Prompto and I had gotten closer since he doesn’t like intimate situations.” Pausing Ignis shook his head and let out a labored breath. “I basically cheated on him Gladio, right in front of his face. What kind of a mate am I? A heathen with no manners is what I am.” Ignis answered a second later before Gladio could interject. “Enough, I feel horrible let’s not discuss this further, I need to find him.” 

Gladio was getting annoyed at how one sided Ignis was seeing everything. Sure he could understand Ignis’ regret at not having talked with Noct about Prompto. He’d been spared that headache since Prompto had been open regarding his intentions with Ignis. Not to mention Gladio shared his desires and wanted to include both Noct and Ignis in his pack. 

“Will you ask him?” Gladio asked sternly.

“What?” Ignis huffed turning to face him. “Ask what?”

“Whether he wants to join a pack?” 

“I already know he doesn’t like that type of thing.” Ignis spit back firmly.

“Like what sort of thing? Having more friends? Does he think pack life is nothing but sex?” 

His last barrage of questions sucked the wind out of Ignis and he instantly ducked his head. “I don’t know Gladio.” He answered meekly. “I’ve never had an opportunity to ask him. We thought we’d be together and living in Lucis until we were old and gray.” 

“Will you at least ask him when we find him?” Gladio tried again with less emotion. 

Ignis nodded weakly and raised a shaking hand to his face to rub his temple. Gladio could tell he was barely holding it together. Inching closer Gladio waited, he could see the water gathering in Ignis’ eyes and the way his face was getting red. Without hesitation Gladio pulled him into a hug right as the first sob ripped through Ignis’ lean frame. He didn’t say anything but held him close and rubbed slow circles into the man’s back. 

After a few minutes Ignis was able to speak. “S—sorry, I’m afraid I’m no help at all at the moment.”

“We both need to be strong for Noct, he’s not gonna like it if we’re useless idiots.” Gladio offered. “Come on lets continue searching. We need to get back to the task at hand and find him before it gets dark.” Releasing Ignis, Gladio pushed him back and squeezed his shoulders. “It’s true, we both made mistakes, but let’s work on fixing things and moving forward okay?” 

“You are correct. Noct’s safety is of paramount importance.” 

Gladio could tell that Ignis was still ruminating over what had happened. “Ignis, please it’ll be okay, we’ll find him. Then we can all talk, and if he wants to leave I’ll help you both find suitable lodgings, and that’ll be the end of it.” 

Left with no choice but to carry on, Gladio worked again to find the trail of Noct’s scent. They needed to find him, and soon.

* * *

It became apparent to Noct, fairly quick, that his plan to run away during his heat was in actuality terrible. His fuzzy memories of the previous day weren’t helping either. He sort of remembered yelling at Ignis which was bad. He also remembered Gladio telling Noct he’d wait for him. Unable to process what that really meant Noct decided his only option was to leave. The last thing Noct could even begin to handle was the attentions of an alpha while he was in heat. The mere thought alone made him shiver. 

Currently he was huddled up against an old tree somewhere far outside the castle walls. He had no idea where he was or how he’d gotten there. Nothing was in sight but more trees and bushes. Thankfully he’d managed, in his dazed stupor, to bring a blanket. Heats were irritating and stupid things to deal with, at least for Noct. He’d seen Ignis go through them before and it was nothing like his. Ignis would be all squirmy and bothered. He’d go off into his room and stay there for hours, crying out occasionally. Noct had asked him about it once and Ignis’ had only said it was manageable. Which in Ignis speak was code for painful. Noct on the other hand never really felt anything. He’d get feverish and had bouts of dopiness, which was most likely to blame for his current predicament. 

The only thing Noct wished he could find relief from the odd feeling that took over his gut. The sensation wasn’t ever painful but it made him double over and whine when it did happen. Ignis would often ask him what it felt like, and he could only describe it as a something making his muscles twinge when he didn’t want them to. The level of discomfort never high enough to be considered painful, Noct would breathe through it and wait. His heats never lasted for more than a few days, so it was tolerable.

Now as he sat on the ground shaking and feeling another round of spasms coming, Noct tugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders and closed his eyes. Time drifted and passed without his knowledge. When he came to his senses the light was slowly starting to fade around him. He was hungry and getting colder by the minute. His brief moment of lucidity brought with it the worry that he could die out in the woods. Leaving with only his clothes on his back and a blanket Noct was now at the mercy of the astrals. 

Every sound after that became something to be feared. The animals of the forest were starting to call out, and he was nervous for what really would come out at night. The last rays of the sun had fully disappeared when Noct heard something that definitely wasn’t an animal. It was hard to make out since his teeth were chattering uncontrollably. Someone was calling his name. 

One half of his brain wanted to hide and not be found, the other half was not following that guideline. A split second later he shouted at the top of his lungs for help. He didn’t have to wait long when two figures appeared before him. Squinting in the darkness he could make out a tuft of blond hair and another person, a woman, who looked vaguely familiar.

Prompto had actually come out to find him? That was an interesting development. He couldn’t see the blond’s face very well since the lantern he was holding was too bright for his adjusting eyes. The omega sounded relieved as he babbled on about how long they’d been searching. 

“Are you hurt?” Prompto asked quickly. “Do you need any water? You’ve been gone for a whole day!”

The rapid fire questions were too much for Noct and he turned away to hide his face. 

“Shit, sorry um – ,” Prompto trailed off nervously. 

Noct could hear him talking to the woman about what to do next. He was starting to feel his body spasm again. The moment was becoming overwhelming, he wanted to be safe but this step required too much effort. 

“ _Omega_ , can you walk?” The woman asked suddenly. The influenced word caused Noct to whine loudly. He didn’t want to answer her just because she was trying to exercise her power over him. 

“Aranea, I don’t think he likes that very much, can you try to be less um- alpha.” Prompto suggested as he crouched nearby. 

Noct heard the leaves rustle as the woman shifted her weight. “Six, save me.” She muttered. “Kiddo, I need to get you back to the castle. Can blondie help you walk there?”

Taking a steadying breath through his nose Noct slowly nodded and leaned away from the tree. He watched as Prompto handed off the lantern and helped him up. They were standing arm’s length apart and Prompto looked very nervous. 

“I know you don’t like it when people touch you, but can I put your arm over my shoulder?”

Distracted by the comment Noct furrowed his brow. “I let Ignis touch me.” 

“Yeah, but you and Ignis are mates. I’m just the ass who tried to butt in.” Prompto added with a pout. “You probably hate me.” 

Noct was still working to process what he was being told, despite his body’s current state. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him that made it damn near impossible to stay upright. He gasped at the sensation and realized a second later that Prompto had pulled him close. The guy was staring at him with worry and looked like he might cry. 

“I don’t know you enough to hate you.” He rasped out. 

“Come on you two, let’s get going.” The woman interrupted before stomping away. 

With no other option but to follow Noct leaned into Prompto as they trudged along the forest floor. After a minute his brain caught up to the rest of what Prompto had said. “Yeah you’re an ass.” He spit out quickly. “I don’t hate you though.”

Prompto’s breath hitched at the response. “I feel awful for being _that_ guy after what I accused you and Ignis of when you first arrived.” 

Noct’s brain was mush and he couldn’t remember what Prompto had accused them of. “Wha’d we do exactly?” he slurred.

“I thought Gladdy was gonna replace me with you! You’re cute and you don’t have freckles like me. I was scared.” 

“So you stole Iggy?” Noct asked bewildered.

Prompto outright wailed at the statement. “I wasn’t thinking straight, Ignis is so nice and he’s good looking too. You were ignoring us so I – so I .” Prompto sighed loudly. “I acted like an idiot, I’m really sorry!”

Since things were taking forever to register with Noct he finally realized Prompto had called him cute. “Wait, you think I’m cute?” With the darkness closing in on them it was impossible to tell if Prompto was blushing or not. It sure seemed like he might be. 

“I—well yeah, um – you have nice features.” Prompto stammered. 

Noct had never once had someone tell him he was cute, aside from Ignis, but that didn’t count. “Really, huh,” Noct mused and then fiercely added. “You did steal Iggy!”

“We were having so much fun and I couldn’t stop myself and – and,” Prompto sighed and bowed his head. “I’m really sorry Noctis, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“But why?” Noct managed to ask as a dizzy spell hit him again. 

“I figured you’d say no and make Ignis leave with you. I wanted him to have fun with me and you didn’t want that.” 

Noct couldn’t figure out how everyone seemed to be making decisions for him without his involvement. “How come no one’s ask’n me?” he whined sadly. His stupid inner omega making him sound like a child. Prompto completely blanked and opened his mouth to say something but never found the words. “Nevermind, m’cold.” He whimpered. 

Prompto pulled him closer and tried to walk faster. It didn’t take long before he could see other lights in the distance. The woman Aranea called out loudly and things turned chaotic. All Noct registered was a whole lot of alphas headed his way. He tried to pull away from Prompto but the blond didn’t let go. 

“Aranea don’t let them get close, Noctis is freaking out right now.” Prompto begged as he continued forward. “Don’t fret, Aranea will keep them at bay, you’re okay.” He tried to reassure. 

Still worried and unsteady on his feet Noct had no choice but to cling to Prompto. The fevered shouts of people nearby continued to disorient him. Forcing his eyes shut Noct worked to put one foot in front of the other. The sooner he was inside the quieter it would be.

Then, one voice reached his ears and he snapped his head up. The figure running towards him was unmistakable, even in the dark. It was Ignis. His friend collided with him a second later and hugged him tightly. 

“Noct! Thank the astrals!” Ignis gasped as he lifted him off the ground. 

Noct could feel Ignis’ heart pounding as they embraced. Ignis’ warm breath washed over his face while he worked to catch his breath. The soft touch of lips graced his forehead, causing Noct to squirm. Ignis’ grip was too strong and Noct could only whine. “Ewww! Don’t slobber on me!” This at least made Ignis put him back down on the ground. 

“I was – not.” Ignis huffed with a pout.

Now that he was up close Noct could tell that Ignis had been crying. This distressed him more than he anticipated. “What happened?! Why were you crying?” He asked frantically.

Ignis gave him a pained smile and pulled him close for another hug. “I was worried about you.” He uttered softly. “I’ve been so mean to you and – and then you left. I couldn’t handle it.”

“Sorry I didn’t think that through.” Noct mumbled. 

“No matter, you’re safe!” Ignis sighed with relief. “Let’s get you inside and resting.”

Noct wasn’t prepared for Ignis to literally sweep him up off his feet. Wrapping his arms around his mate Noct burrowed his head into Ignis’ neck and closed his eyes. Ignis was warm and he felt safe being carried. 

Voices filtered in and out around him as they walked. He could hear Gladio checking on Ignis and Prompto warning of bumps in the path. Eventually Noct noticed that Ignis’ breath was growing ragged. Lifting his head he could see Ignis was straining. “I can walk.” He whispered. 

“No – this is my fault, I’m not going to abandon you again.” Ignis huffed in between breaths. 

“You didn’t abandon me, I’m the one that ran away remember?”

“I should’ve noticed you needed me earlier, I’m so sorry.” 

Noct went to answer but Ignis stumbled and fell forward. Sucking in a breath Noct waited for the impact but it never came. Gladio and Prompto had wrapped their arms around them both preventing disaster. It was in this moment that Noct caught a whiff of Gladio’s scent.

Instead of being overwhelmed or revolted, Noct’s mind instantly cleared and he felt oddly at ease. “How’d you do that?” He asked in awe as he looked to Gladio. 

“Huh? You mean my scent, did it help?” Gladio asked hopeful. It looked as if he was about to leap for joy. 

“Something happened.” Noct announced, more than a little surprised that it had been a good thing. 

Gladio shifted slightly and was suddenly very nervous looking. His face lit only with the lantern that Prompto had been using to light their way. “Can I – will you – um – I wanna carry you.” Gladio finally spit out. “I won’t touch you!” He added with wide eyes. “I mean not like that – six – um.”

“Okay,” Noct agreed before Gladio wedged his foot even further in his mouth. “Iggy needs to rest.” He announced while reaching out for Gladio. 

“Noct, are you sure? Don’t – don’t do this on my account.” Ignis stammered. “I’ll help you walk if that’s better.”

“I’ll say something if I feel uncomfortable.” He offered still holding his arms out towards Gladio. A small part of him was truly terrified at what he was agreeing to, but the rest of him wanted relief from his heat. Gladio being the only one among them that had the power it seemed. Aranea had been close by and Noct had definitely smelled her, that didn’t do a damn thing. Gladio’s scent actually had an effect.

The exchange only took a second, after which, Ignis leaned on Prompto. He looked exhausted and Noct felt bad for making him worry. Gladio cleared his throat once he was situated and motioned with his head for them to continue. It felt different being carried by the larger alpha. Gladio was able to support his body better and didn’t struggle with the extra weight. 

“Are you okay?” Gladio ventured in a hushed tone. 

“I think so.”

“I can tell that you’re really anxious, cause of your scent. Do you want me to put you down?”

“Um --,” Noct paused, he wasn’t sure what he wanted. Gladio wasn’t doing anything bad and the alpha’s scent made him relax. “You’re the first alpha to be this close to me.” He offered instead. 

Gladio hummed and nodded. He didn’t say anything more as they walked back to the castle. Taking a peek over Gladio’s shoulder Noct watched Ignis and Prompto. Both had their eyes cast down and looked sad. Noct had a feeling he’d missed something important during his absence. Biting his tongue Noct took calming breaths and fiddled with a thread on Gladio’s shirt. This proved enough of a distraction for his dazed mind to zone out. 

They group stalled for a brief moment inside the castle when Gladio tried to determine where Noct wanted to go, his rooms or the nest. Ignis immediately suggested their rooms and looked at him for approval. Noct didn’t exactly want to see the inside of the room just yet; it was probably still a mess from when he’d had a tantrum earlier. “Can I hang out in Prompto’s nest?” he asked instead. 

“Anything you want.” Gladio answered in a rush, “I mean as long as Prompto doesn’t mind.” He added turning to check on his mate. 

“I sorta thought we were already sharing the nest enough for it to be ours together.” Prompto replied glumly. 

Gladio only waited a second before taking action and walking away towards the nest. The room was a welcome sight after his ordeal. The minute Gladio set him down Noct burrowed under the blankets and hugged a pillow. After a moment his body began to spasm. It’d not occurred during whole walk back and now that irritating feeling was resurfacing. Was it possible that Gladio’s scent could have such a powerful effect? 

Whining loudly he sat up and called for the alpha. Gladio hadn’t gone far and was lighting a fire in the massive fireplace. 

Ignis was by his side first and began stroking his hair. “What do you need love?” 

“His scent, it helps.” Noct managed to mumble before collapsing back into the cushions. 

Noct could hear Gladio walk over and his knee cracked when crouched down. “I’m right here.” 

Again, the calming sensation washed over his mind and Noct sighed blissfully. “You need to stay nearby.”

“Um – you sure? I was gonna leave you to rest and recuperate.” 

“No.” Noct pleaded. “Your scent makes the icky feeling go away.” 

“If that’s what you want, I’ll stay. I have to take a leak first.” 

Rolling sideways to see the alpha better Noct pouted. “Do you have to?”

Gladio almost laughed. “Yeah I do, I’ll be fast I promise.”

“Can you bring back food?” 

“You bet.” Gladio replied before standing and literally running out the door. 

Lying flat Noct could see that Prompto was lingering in the corner. The omega was standing and shuffling his feet like he didn’t know what to do. “What happened while I was gone?” Noct asked perplexed. “Did you two have a fight?”

Ignis startled at the comment and sat up straighter. “No we didn’t fight, exactly.” 

Noct could feel another dizzy spell coming and he wanted to get to the bottom of this before he lost his train of thought. “You both seem so upset.” 

“Honestly love, we feel rather ashamed of how we’ve all be treating you.” Ignis supplied. 

Prompto stepped forward and wrung his hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to talk to you. I wanted to hang out Ignis so much that I ignored you.”

Ignis sighed wearily and took his hand. “My dear sweet Noct, I ran off to go have fun with Prompto and chose not to think about how it would affect our relationship. I’m truly sorry for putting you through that. It was selfish of me and I hope you can forgive me.” 

Noct was confused. Ignis had told him about hanging out with Prompto and how he felt about the blond omega. Having never experienced those types of feelings Noct didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. Noct knew Ignis would always be there by his side. Focusing back on his mate Noct noted that Ignis had gone pale. “What’s wrong?” he exclaimed reaching out and grabbing Ignis’ arm. 

“Oh uh – sorry I – perhaps its best if you rest and then we can talk later.” Ignis murmured.

Noct’s heat addled brain finally caught up to the fact that he’d not addressed Ignis statement from earlier. “No!” He blurted quickly, that made Ignis flinch and bow his head. “I mean, I forgive you but I don’t want to talk later, I want to talk now!” Noct enthused. “Everyone keeps making decisions and not asking me!” 

“I’ve been open with you love.” Ignis defended.

“Do you like it here?” Noct asked fervently, as he pulled on Ignis arm to drag him closer. Apparently his heat made him more animated than usual. Ignis sighed and tried to respond but gave up and weakly nodded instead. “So why don’t we stay?” Noct suggested. 

“What about you? I can’t do that to you, your happiness matters.” Ignis breathed out in a rush. “Gladio has offered to help us find lodging that is safe and secluded. That way we can be together.” 

“We’re together now.”

Ignis blinked slowly and didn’t reply it appeared he was in shock. Prompto took this moment to approach and sit down with them. “Really? Do you mean it? You’d consider staying.” He asked with bated breath.

“Yeah.” Noct responded before yawning widely. “Iggy likes it here and you think I’m cute, plus Gladio said he’d wait for me.” Noct paused and frowned. “I dunno what that means, but it seems like a good thing.” 

Prompto was smiling like an idiot and Ignis could only sit and stare at him with tears in his eyes. His mate was still squeezing his hand and Noct thought he saw the beginnings of a smile on his face. However, Noct didn’t have the chance to add more when the door opened and Gladio came in with a tray full of food. 

The alpha paused, taking in the sight. “What’d I miss?” he asked innocently. 


	9. Mapping New Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct tries to figure out what pack life might actually be like. Gladio may or not have to deal with double the trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the fluff break. yeah that its this chapter is pure FLUFF™ XD 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! Feel free to scream at me about this fic. I've got one other plot point to get through and then its nearing the end.

Waking up refreshed after a heat wasn’t something Noct was used to experiencing. However, something had been different this time. Rolling over to stretch he looked around the room and suddenly remembered everything that had occurred. He’d run away like an idiot and then they’d all found him. Well, Prompto had done that with the scary alpha woman Aranea. 

Gladio had carried him and it wasn’t as terrifying as he thought. The alpha had been extremely docile with him the rest of the evening. Noct had memories of demanding more scent when his heat got unbearable. Gladio had complied and kept at a safe distance. Noct figured out that simply sitting next to the alpha provided enough relief. He didn’t think he could handle being held all night long. 

Surprisingly the fire was still going strong. Puzzling over that small fact he turned to check on Ignis. His mate was still asleep and looked thoroughly exhausted. The four of them had decided to eat and sleep in the nest together. Noct needed Gladio’s scent to help relax and Prompto wanted to be with them all. 

The night’s conversation was spotty for Noct, but he did remember both Ignis and Prompto apologizing to him. They’d been very distraught about how they’d behaved. Noct wasn’t angry, Ignis was finally giddy about something again and that made him happy for his friend. The idea of sharing didn’t seem so terrible anymore. Prompto had also told him he was cute, this was the most shocking. Why the little blond omega actually liked him was a mystery. They’d not exactly had a great start. 

Sitting up fully Noct could see over Gladio’s bulk to spy on the omega. Prompto was curled up on his side and breathing deeply. Risking a look, Noct checked out Gladio next. The alpha looked even worse than Ignis. Had he missed something else? Noct thought they’d all eaten, talked, and then went to sleep. He remembered being wrapped up in blankets and snuggling down next to Ignis to rest. Gladio had been on the other side of Ignis so his scent gland would be nearby. 

It appeared they hadn’t moved much during the night. Gladio was the only one sprawled out on top of the blankets. Noct had a vague memory of make a fuss about him not getting to close to Ignis. He’d just come to terms with Prompto and Ignis being friends and he needed a little more time to accept Gladio. 

Prompto groaning softly made him look over at the blond. The omega was waking up and rolled over coming to a rest on Gladio’s chest. “Hey,” he mumbled with a smile. “Do you feel any better?”

Noct nodded but kept quiet.

“That’s great; we were all really worried about you.” Prompto offered around a big yawn. Before Noct could come up with something to say Prompto suddenly got animated. “Hey! Do you want to take a bath? I know after my heat a hot bath feels really good.” 

“Uh – sure.” Noct hadn’t gotten that far in his thought process for the day, but a bath did sound nice. 

“Eee awesome, I’ll go get one started for us!” Prompto enthused as he bolted from the covers and ran for the door. 

The omega was gone before Noct could offer his protests. Did that mean that Prompto wanted to take a bath with him? Six what had he agreed to? Turning his attentions back to Ignis he began gently poking the man in the shoulder. “Iggy,” he hissed, “wake up I need your help.”

It took a few good shakes to finally rouse the man but Ignis managed to pry his eyelids open. “Mnnn Noctis, r’you alright?”

“Yeah um Prompto might want to take a bath with me, what should I do?” He sputtered frantically. 

Ignis furrowed his brows and licked his lips. “A bath sounds divine. Can I come?”

“Astrals Iggy, you won’t fit. You need to rest anyway.” Noct chided as he realized how tired Ignis must have been to not be fully awake yet. “Should I go or not? Will he try anything with me?”

“If you want to, then go. Baths r’good.” 

Sighing at Ignis’ inability to offer him real advice Noct simply reached out and patted his mates head gently. “Never mind Iggy, I’ll figure it out. Will you be okay in here alone with Gladio?” Noct whispered the last part for fear the alpha would hear.

“Gladio likes me.” Ignis hummed with a smile. 

“Yeah I know that already, he wants to kiss you!” Noct huffed louder than he’d intended. 

“Would that be okay with you? If he kisses me?” Ignis asked innocently with wide eyes. 

Another fragmented memory passed through Noct brain at the mention of kissing. They’d talked about that, right? Hadn’t they all talked about being a pack? Godsdammit he couldn’t remember clearly. “He has to ask me first.” Noct blurted when he couldn’t think of a good answer. That would hopefully buy him some time to recall what had transpired. 

“Mmnn perfect, I’ll endeavor to pass the message along.” Ignis murmured as he closed his eyes.

“I’m gonna be in the other room, yell if you need me okay?”

“Kay,” Ignis breathed. He was asleep again in an instant. 

Left again with his own dilemma Noct slowly got up and headed for the bath. 

* * *

The bath was nearly full of hot, steaming water and Noct still hadn’t shown up. Prompto began to wonder if he was coming at all. Maybe the prospect of pack life really was too much for him to handle. They’d all had such a good talk last night, but maybe it had been for naught. Pouting in disappointment Prompto began to undo his shirt. There was no point in wasting the water, he could at least bathe. 

He’d barely gotten his buttons undone when the door slowly creaked open. Looking up anxiously Prompto caught sight of Noct. The omega’s eyes were narrowed in suspicion as he pushed the door open further. “I got worried you weren’t coming.” Prompto exclaimed. 

Noct cleared his throat and shuffled inside. “Sorry, I had to talk to Ignis about something.” 

“He woke up? Aww I wanted to say hi too.”

“Um – yeah you just missed him.” Noct offered with a blank look.

Prompto shrugged, “It’s okay, so ah, you still up for a bath?” He waited for a response as Noct shifted his weight nervously. “You can go first if you don’t want to share, I understand.” Prompto added dejectedly. 

“N-no!” Noct sputtered, “I don’t mind. I – I just – this is new for me.” He finally admitted.

Relaxing slightly Prompto managed a smile. “Good, so ah I guess we should get undressed huh.”

Noct nodded and slowly walked over, but he didn’t make a move to start disrobing. Figuring he was waiting for Prompto to go first, he began taking his shirt off. Thankfully that seemed to get Noct moving and he followed suit. It was only when he was left standing in his thin linen breeches did Prompto waver. This was the last piece of clothing hiding his privates from Noct. Before he could dwell on the matter further, a surprised snort caught his attention. Snapping his head up Prompto noticed Noct was staring. 

The dark haired omega quickly walked over and Prompto could see his eyes were wide with wonder. “You’re covered in them,” Noct breathed.

Suddenly self-conscious Prompto made an attempt to cover up his chest by crossing his arms. “Covered – in – in what?”

“Those little dots, astrals, there’s so many.” Noct was awestruck and even reached out to touch Prompto’s shoulder. “Are they everywhere? I only thought your face had them.”

Prompto hated his freckles and now Noct was picking on him for it. Maybe this bath was a bad idea. “I can come back when you’re done.” He offered defensively. 

“Huh?” Noct seemed genuinely confused. “Why? I thought you wanted to take a bath with me?” 

“I didn’t think you’d make fun of my freckles.”

“I’m not making fun of them!” Noct blurted seriously. “I’ve just never seen so many little dots on someone’s skin before.” 

“They’re freckles.” Prompto hummed with a frown. “I hate them.” 

“That’s stupid, they make you unique, and there is nothing wrong with that.”

Prompto was taken aback by the odd response. He knew other people had freckles, but most of them lived in the north. His blond hair and fair complexion stood out like a sore thumb around the castle. Most people just stared or giggled at him if they caught a glimpse of his spotted skin. Ducking his head in embarrassment Prompto missed Noct moving to look at his back. 

“Shit, there’s even more back here!” 

A cool finger touched his left shoulder making Prompto flinch. “Hey – uh what are you doing?”

Noct didn’t stop and continued tracing along Prompto’s back. “You could map out the constellations, there are so many.” He offered from behind. 

Prompto whipped around and glared at Noct. “Hey, did Gladio tell you that?”

“Tell me what? Does he say the same thing about the dots on your back?” Noct was looking at his chest curiously and about to poke him. “You two have sex so he’s had to have seen them all by now.” Noct scoffed. “Six, are they on your butt too?”

Prompto barely had time to grab his waist band when Noct scooted around behind him to take a peek. “Hey quit it!” He demanded. However, when cool fingers began teasing his ribs he squealed and let go of his pants. A second later they were partially shoved down and Noct barked out a laugh. 

“Ha, I knew it! They _are_ on your butt.” 

Turning around to yell at Noct he was greeted with a soft smile. His eyes were still slowly roving over his body taking in the sight. “Are you finished making fun of me?!” Prompto sighed.

“I’m not making fun!” Noct swore as he lifted his head up to look him in the eye. “It’s unique like I said earlier. Does Gladio like them?”

Prompto ducked his head to hide his blush. Gladio loved his freckles and would tell him as much constantly. Managing a nod he finally looked up again. 

“You shouldn’t be so upset about being covered in cute spots.” Noct offered as he stepped away and finished undressing. 

“Do _you_ have any spots on your butt?” Prompto asked incredulously.

“No clue, but you can check if you want.” Noct replied nonchalantly as he wiggled his backside in Prompto’s direction.

Sighing Prompto opted to ignore Noct and climbed into the bath instead. “Hurry up before the water gets cold.” Noct grunted in agreeance as he tore off his pants, and jumped in sending a wave of water over the edge. “Hey watch it!” 

“Sorry, I’m not used to having a big bath like this.” Noct offered as he slowly sank further and further into the basin until his nose was barely above the water. 

“So, you don’t think they’re ugly?” Prompto asked softly after they’d sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Huh – what’s ugly?” Noct asked confused. “Oh! You mean your dots – um freckles. No, they’re not ugly; I told you they’re unique. You wouldn’t be you without your freckles.”

“You mean it?”

“Why would I lie? Ignis even mentioned them to me. I didn’t believe him which is why I was so curious.” 

“What did Ignis say?!” Prompto asked with worry, he couldn’t bear it if Ignis thought they looked weird or something. 

“Astrals, he loves them, he was trying to describe it to me one night and I fell asleep. I had no visual to go by so it was hard to imagine.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I wanted to see what all the fuss what about.”

Ignis loved them, just as much as Gladio. That thought made Prompto so happy. “I have them on top of my head too.” Prompto announced with a small smile.

“Shut up! Let me see!” Noct enthused as he rushed forward and invaded Prompto’s space. Shocked by the sudden intrusion Prompto stayed still and let Noct run his fingers through his blond locks. After a moment he stopped and leaned away, but he didn’t fully retreat to other side of the bath. “Hey did something happen to Gladio last night? He looked really tired.” Noct asked tentatively. 

“He stayed up all night to make sure you slept okay, he’ll be fine later when he catches up on his rest.”

“What do you mean he stayed up?” 

“He was worried his scent wouldn’t be strong enough if he fell asleep.” 

“So he stayed up all night?!” Noct exclaimed. “Just for me?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t he?” Prompto asked perplexed. “He’s a good alpha.” 

“He’s not my alpha though!” Noct spit out quickly. 

“Hey! You said you were interested in trying out pack life last night. Did you change your mind already?” Prompto whined. He was so happy to have heard Noct’s opinion on the matter earlier about them all trying to get along together. Nothing had changed and now Noct was rethinking things.

Noct sighed loudly and bit his lip. “Look I don’t really remember everything from last night. I was warm and there was food and – and I just don’t know what else happened.”

Raising and eyebrow at him Prompto leaned forward. “You seriously don’t remember?”

Shaking his head Noct winced. “What exactly did I agree to, orgies, kissing? Astrals, I can’t even begin to think of what I said.”

Unable to stop from laughing Prompto smiled and let out a breath. “You were very specific about not wanting to do those things actually. So no worries there, you had just mentioned being okay with all of trying to get along together. Ya know maybe as a pack?” Prompto added hopefully. 

“What would I have to do, exactly?” Noct asked with a hint of worry.

Prompto sat and thought for a second. Noct wouldn’t really have to do anything different besides get to know them all better. “Um – maybe be friendlier and like try not to scowl when you see us kissing.” 

“It’s so gross looking, all that spit and like ewww.” Noct offered with a curled lip. 

“Hey, I’ve seen you kiss Ignis before, not like romantic but you do kiss him!”

“That’s different,” pouted Noct. 

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, It is.”

Prompto barely had time to cover his face when Noct shoved a wave of water his way. Without hesitation he returned the gesture and they were soon in the middle of a water fight. They didn’t stop throwing water around until the bath was half empty. Prompto couldn’t help but giggle at the sight once Noct backed off. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he was breathing heavily from the exertion. 

“Shit! What about all the water?!” Noct exclaimed as he swept his hair off his face. “We’re gonna get in trouble aren’t we?” He asked peering over the edge of the bath. 

Still laughing Prompto shook his head. “No, it’s all good. There’s a drain in the floor.” 

“You’re a troublemaker.” Noct announced with a smirk.

“That makes two of us buddy.” 

“Thanks for inviting me. This was fun.” 

A thought came to Prompto and he couldn’t help but blurt it out. “Does this mean this was our first date?” He asked with excitement.

That made Noct freeze up. He blinked several times in astonishment before opening his mouth to speak. “Um – sure – I guess. What do you wanna do next?”

“Uh – we can eat, or go bother Gladio.” 

“What do you mean bother?”

“Poke him and play with his hair. Sometimes if you scratch his head in the right spot he purrs.” 

“Alpha’s don’t purr.” Noct stated matter of factly.

“And how many do you know?”

Noct didn’t answer but glared back instead, though his gaze had no heat behind it. “Ah – I should probably go clean our room first. Iggy will kill me if he wakes up and it’s still a mess.” 

“I can help if you want.” 

“Then, we go and see if we can get Gladio to purr.” Noct added.

“Oh! Great idea!” Prompto mused as he reached over and pulled the plug on the bath. The day was going better than he’d hoped. Maybe this pack thing would work out after all. 

* * *

Gladio thought he heard someone laughing but he wasn’t sure. Slowly opening his eyes he was greeted with two sets of blue eyes staring down at him. That was surreal. Thinking perhaps he’d become delirious he squinted to make sure he wasn’t seeing double. His eyes mapped out the two figures hovering over his head and one had dark hair, while the other was lighter. So he wasn’t seeing things, Prompto and Noct were both there. 

“Hmmm wha s’funny?” He mumbled. 

Noct snorted and looked at him comically. “Alpha’s aren’t supposed to purr.” 

“I don’t do that.” Gladio offered as he woke up and blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

“Told ya!” Prompto enthused. “He never remembers and he will never believe you either.”

“I’m right here!” Gladio whined. “I don’t purr.” 

“You purred.” Noct tired again.

“Nu un, its not true.” Gladio defended.

“Don’t bother Noct, he’ll just argue with you for days until you finally give up, believe me I’ve tried.” Prompto huffed. “What about Ignis? Can we try on him?”

“Oh that’s easy, he purrs all the time.” Noct offered. 

“I’ve never heard it.” Gladio grumbled with a pout. 

“I have, he sounds lovely.” Prompto hummed. “I bet you hear it all the time.”

Noct smiled at the comment and turned to look at Ignis, who was still resting. “Yeah, he purrs for me sometimes to help me sleep.” 

“I need more sleep.” Gladio whimpered dramatically. “Try now.” 

Noct nodded with a grin and stood up in a rush to relocate to Ignis’ other side. Gladio noticed how Noct’s expression changed when he looked at Ignis. He clearly loved his mate very much and it was heartwarming to see. The omega hovered over Ignis and began slowly running his fingers through his hair. Ignis keened softly and leaned into the touch. 

Barely a second later, a gentle noise started emanating from Ignis. It grew louder with every stroke of Noct’s hand. Gladio wished he could remember what happened next, but true to Noct’s word he began to feel sleepy and soon his eyelids were slipping closed. Gladio hoped he hadn’t been dreaming. The idea that Noct was willing to interact with Prompto and himself was encouraging. 


	10. Breathing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio takes Ignis on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans and then fluff happened and refused to let go. So here have more cause I have no self control and I'm a total sucker for Gladnis it seems. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :) Feel free to scream at me about this fic I love it a lot and it's been super fun for me to write.

Ignis could feel butterflies in his stomach, and no number of deep breaths he took lessened the sensation. It was silly to be this nervous, he’d been in the company of Gladio on many occasions and it hadn’t made a difference. Why was he now feeling so anxious? Noct had even noticed his odd behavior, and had been eyeing him all morning with a curious look. 

Finally after Ignis sighed a few too many times Noct spoke up. “What is wrong with you? You’ve been fidgety since we woke up this morning.” 

Debating about lying merely to keep Noct at bay, Ignis reconsidered his options after a second. Noct would figure out what was going on, he wasn’t stupid. “I’m nervous,” he finally admitted. This seemed to shock Noct. He stared at him dumbly and paused his current activity to emphasize his surprise.

“What do you mean nervous? You like Gladio.” 

“I know that, but this is the first time we’re going out together, alone.” Ignis replied as he sat on the end of the bed wringing his hands. 

“Okay, let me get this straight, I’m a nervous wreck around people, right?” Noct stopped and waited for Ignis to nod. “I go out with Gladio by myself and I’m okay. So you should be totally fine.”

“Yes, in theory,” Ignis lamented. “I can’t help how I’m feeling.”

“You’re over thinking this whole thing, Iggy. He asked you out on a proper date so go and have fun. How hard is that?”

“What will we talk about? What if he wants to hold my hand?” Ignis stalled and was distracted by the other thoughts racing through his head. “Dear six, Noct, what if he wants to kiss me?!” 

Noct groaned and stomped over to stand next to him. “Seriously, you’re killing me. Why am I now the progressive one and you are the introvert?” 

Huffing out a breath Ignis glared up at Noct, “I don’t want to be this way. I’m trying to work through my fears and you’re not helping.” 

This comment made Noct flail his arms around dramatically. “That’s my point! You have nothing to be afraid of! I’m trying to get you to see that. Go have fun. That is all you have to worry about.” 

“Were you scared when you went out with Gladio the first time?”

“Maybe a little, but he didn’t stand very close and he kept his scent really controlled. I can’t explain it honestly, it just felt normal.”

Ignis could feel his hands shaking and his heart was starting to race. He wanted to go and have fun as Noct had suggested, but he was still nervous. What if Gladio didn’t like him after they spent the day together? He’d not been nervous when he was exploring his relationship with Prompto, but he was another omega. This was an alpha. “Will you be alright here without me?”

“Iggy,” Noct deadpanned. “I know it’s only been like three days since I ran away and went a little nuts but I’m fine now. Prompto and I are gonna hang out while you have your date. Stop worrying.”

“Do you know what you’ll do together?” Ignis asked in hopes of deflecting his anxiety.

“He mentioned wanting to go swimming at the lake. I think Nyx and some of the other alphas are going later.” 

Ignis suddenly became alert at the mention of other alphas. He was always around to protect Noct and now he would be otherwise engaged. “Other alpha’s?” He queried.

“Yeah, we met some of them already, when Gladio rescued us. Remember? Nyx and Aranea will be there. She’s scary and she’ll make sure none of the other alpha’s bother us, but I doubt it will be an issue.” Noct babbled noncommittally as he went back to getting dressed. “Prompto says there’s a huge rock we can jump off, and I wanna see how big I can make my splash.”

Shaking his head at Noct’s ability to switch subjects like a small distracted child, Ignis stared out the window trying to calm his nerves. He wasn’t allowed to fret for long when a curt knock sounded on his door. Turning quickly to stare at Noct with concern, he awkwardly stood up and went to answer. Tentatively pulling the door open revealed Gladio stand a few feet back and smiling sweetly. 

“You ready?” He asked with a hint of trepidation.

Ignis could only nod in response as he made to leave. Six, he couldn’t even speak, what was wrong with him? Noct had wandered over to peer over his shoulder as he fumbled with the door knob. He waved to Gladio who returned the gesture and grinned broadly. “I’ll – um – I’ll be back Noctis.” 

“Have fun.” Noct added easily. 

Swallowing hard Ignis stepped out into the hallway. This was silly, he was hanging out with Gladio for fun. He needed to relax. They’d been guests at the castle for nearly six weeks and Ignis had felt at ease around Gladio and Prompto the whole time. Being with Gladio on his own for the first time shouldn’t be so terrifying. However, when he’d fallen into step next to Gladio, the alpha reached out and took his hand. 

Ignis could feel his eyes widen in surprise and he turned back to see if Noct was watching. His mate was leaning out the doorway with a big grin. He gave him thumbs up and darted back inside. Astrals, he was on his own now! 

A small squeeze to his hand made Ignis look back at Gladio’s face. The alpha was sneaking a side glance at him. “Cat got your tongue?” he asked with a smirk. 

Well, he’d been called out, and they were barely twenty feet from the room. “I suppose I’m a little giddy.” Ignis offered, hoping it would be enough to make Gladio understand his nerves. 

“I’ve got something fun planned so relax and enjoy yourself.” 

Ignis nodded and stayed silent as they continued on and out of the royal rooms. Gladio’s hand felt warm and the connection helped calm his anxiety. Though he suspected the alpha could feel the tremors racing through his body. Eventually they’d made it outside and were apparently heading towards the stables. The day was sunny and the weather had warmed enough that it was pleasant to be outside, so Ignis was excited for what they might be doing. 

“I wanted to go out on a ride to show you something.” Gladio announced once they’d neared the stable. “Are you comfortable riding with me?” 

That question caught Ignis off guard, he wasn’t sure if he minded being that close to Gladio or not. The idea was further solidified when a stable boy pulled only Gladio’s horse around to them. He must have looked a little lost because Gladio was there a second later, his face cast with worry. 

“You don’t have to,” Gladio offered, “um – ride with me, if you don’t want to.”

Ignis did want to, but his brain was short circuiting at the moment and making him feel self-conscious. “I want to ride with you!” He blurted not wanting to make the alpha feel awkward. Gladio visibly relaxed after his outburst, and threw him the most adoring lopsided grin. Ignis knew he was staring, but Gladio was so handsome. 

“Do you need a leg up?” Gladio asked kindly.

“Hmmm – oh! No, I’m fine. My ankle has healed nicely I can manage.” Ignis spluttered as he walked over and grabbed the saddle to step up. Perhaps the real reason he was anxious for this date was because he turned into a bit of star struck idiot around the man. This revelation somehow made Ignis feel better. The tension in his body eased and he smiled at how foolish he’d been. 

Ignis was silently thankful he exercised and trained when he could. Gladio’s horse was rather large and it took a little more effort than he first anticipated mounting the stead. It was well tempered and only shifted slightly as he settled into the seat. Gladio however, swung up and into the seat behind him with practiced ease. The sudden addition of the alpha’s body heat so close was doing funny things to Ignis’ brain. 

Mentally adjusting to the new sensation did little to help when Gladio wrapped an arm around his waist. The tunic Ignis was wearing allowed him to feel the touch of each finger on the alpha’s hand as he hugged him closer. Ignis wasn’t given the chance to digest this new arrangement. Once Gladio’s hold was secure he reared his horse forward and took off in a gallop. An undignified yelp escaped Ignis’ mouth as they raced towards the gate. Gladio had given him no warning and Ignis had no choice but to hold onto the alpha’s forearm. 

“Sorry!” Gladio exclaimed. 

Turning briefly to look at his face showed a huge toothy grin. If Gladio was sorry it wasn’t for sending them hurtling off into the woods. The breeze whipping around Ignis’ face felt refreshing as they raced down the lane. It became obvious that the horse was running for fun after a certain point. Gladio’s hold on the reins was loose and his focus was instead on clinging to him. 

They rode like this until the path opened up into a clearing. The horse as if knowing where to go, slowed and took them to a rock outcropping on the far side. “I take it this is a favorite spot for you and your horse?” Ignis asked as they approached the edge of the clearing. 

“She likes the weeds that grow over here the best. So if she’s happy, I’m happy.” Gladio offered with a chuckle. “Did you have fun on the ride?”

“Yes, that was quite exhilarating. Though I fear its only purpose was an excuse to hold me close.” 

“Would you rather have been on your own horse?” Gladio questioned teasingly.

“No.” Ignis answered curtly. Being held by Gladio felt wonderful and he would be happy to ride all day with him in that manner. “What else do you have planned for us today?”

“That’s a surprise.” Gladio hummed as he steered his horse around the backside of the rocks.

Soon, another path was revealed that led gently upwards. The horse walked slowly and Ignis was able to relax and take in the sights. The sunlight was streaming through the trees and looked almost magical. Daring to break the silence Ignis tried to make small talk. “How long have Nyx and Aranea been together?”

Gladio snorted and Ignis could feel him shaking his head. “Since forever, I remember when they first met years ago. She got up in his face and puffed out her chest and stood up on her tippy toes to try and get higher.”

“What did she do after that?” Ignis asked.

“Well Nyx made her fall over when he leaned in and stole a kiss. I think she assumed since he was a beta that he would just ignore her.” Gladio laughed. “That move started the battle of wits between them.” 

“Is anyone else in their pack?”

“Nope, they seem to enjoy teasing the shit out of each other just fine.”

Ignis couldn’t help but snicker at the comment. He’d witnessed some of their antics and it was clear they were very a passionate couple. Aranea came off as gruff when people were watching, but Ignis had caught her giving sweet kisses to Nyx when she thought no one was looking. “I’m so grateful she was willing to help when Noct went missing.” 

“She’s the best tracker I’ve ever met. She can latch onto someone’s scent and find em like that.” Gladio announced with awe. “I’m happy Noct wasn’t hurt and that he was happy to be found!”

“Yes, he’s expressed his happiness several times to me already that he didn’t have to sleep outside that night.” Noct could be infuriating at times but Ignis knew he meant well. “He keeps trying to sniff you when you’re not looking.” He offered without thinking. 

Gladio barked out a laugh at the statement. “I’ve gathered that already Ignis. He thinks he’s stealthy but his scent gives him away. I try not to move so he doesn’t get spooked.” 

“Really? Oh my.” Ignis chuckled. “What does he smell like?”

Gladio hummed in thought and leaned to the side so he could look at him better. “It reminds me of the smell right before it rains. It’s really subtle and very calming.” 

Ignis had never really been able to truly experience Noct’s scent. Since they were both omegas it manifested differently to Ignis’ senses. He could tell when his mate was happy or upset but the actual defined smell didn’t register very strongly. “What about me?” Ignis asked softly. He’d tried to get Noct to tell him about his scents in the past, but he could never do anything more than say it was good or bad. 

“You’re different than Noct, you’ve got more than one – um flavor.” Gladio added as he gave Ignis a small squeeze with his arm. 

“Does it not smell good?” Ignis asked with worry. Maybe that was why he was able to repel the advances of alphas in the past, they simply didn’t like the way he smelled. 

Gladio laughed nervously. “Oh it smells good; your scent is strong Ignis.”

That caused Ignis to turn and look at Gladio. “Now you have me worried.”

“No, no it’s not a problem. Noct doesn’t have many facets to his scent, so I can only really tell if he’s happy, sad, or angry. Your scent is very dynamic. I can tell a lot about how you’re feeling.”

Ignis suddenly remembered when they’d first arrived at the castle, and how he’d reacted to Gladio’s scent when the alpha had gotten upset over Prompto. “I think that might go both ways.” Ignis offered while turning back to face forward. 

“I hope I don’t overwhelm you.” Gladio supplied with concern. 

“No, well there was just the one time, but that was it.”

“When? Six, Ignis I’m so sorry, I didn’t mea--.”

Ignis put his hand up to shush him. “Prompto had gotten upset with you for bringing two wayward omegas home with you and I believe you were having a bad time over it.”

Gladio groaned and Ignis could tell from his scent that he was getting upset thinking about it. “I should have been more mindful. How did you manage?”

“You actually reduced me to tears. It was after you’d carried me up to the bath. Your scent was so strong and you were so sad. I couldn’t help but break down.” 

“You should have told me stop, I didn’t realize. Gods I’m so sorry Ignis. That must have been awful.” 

“It wasn’t pleasant, but you had good reason.”

Gladio suddenly wrapped both arms around his middle and held tight. “Promise me you’ll tell me if that ever happens again. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Ignis nodded and leaned back into his hold. “You’ve not answered my question. What do I smell like?”

Gladio took in a deep breath and held him a little tighter before he answered. “It’s sweet and soft,” he began, “sort of like a jasmine vine. Then if you’re nervous it morphs, it almost reminds me of cut grass after a harvest. My favorite is when you’re happy and relaxed. The sweet smell is really strong and it’s like being in a flower garden at dawn.” 

Ignis was stunned. He’d not expected anything of the sort and still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So you like it?” Ignis asked just to make sure he wasn’t misunderstanding.

“Mnnn -- yeah I like it.” Gladio breathed out slowly. “You’ve sorta been driving me mad for a few weeks now. It’s really intoxicating.”

“I’ve heard of alpha’s getting drunk on their omega’s scent before, but I’d never believed it. I suppose I should reconsider that notion.” 

“It’s possible, for sure.” Gladio added quickly. “I’ve had it happen with Prompto before, but I can tell I’m gonna be in trouble with you.”

It was in this moment that Ignis realized he’d alluded to being Gladio’s omega, and the alpha hadn’t batted an eyelash about it. That revelation was enough to make Ignis’ heart beat a little faster. His dream of pack life was coming to life and he could hardly believe it. Smiling he couldn’t help but tease Gladio. “How much trouble will I give you, exactly?”

“Oh no, don’t start. I can already tell from your scent that you’re up to no good.” 

Ignis laughed brightly at the comment. “I’ll consider giving you a break.” 

“Thank the six, it’s not easy ya know trying to make three omega’s happy.” 

“I think you’re doing well enough.”

“I know things were a little rough for a bit, but I’m so happy it’s working out. You and Noct deserve to be happy and I know Prompto’s enjoying having new friends.”

“Noct hasn’t been able to enjoy certain aspects of life up until now so it’s been a welcome change.”

“I wasn’t sure how that was going to play out when you both first arrived. I try so hard to stay even keeled around him, it’s hard.” Gladio supplied. 

“He really doesn’t like change, but I’m grateful we’ve all found even ground.” Ignis mused as they rode along. 

Gladio grunted in agreement. “So I was thinking that I wanted to take him out later on a date. Do you think he’ll be comfortable with that?”

“I could ask him if you’d like,” Ignis replied thoughtfully. “I don’t believe he would be comfortable riding out into the woods like this, but I think he would enjoy getting to know you better.”

“You’re okay right?” Gladio checked quickly. “Out here with me all alone.”

“Yes, I can’t explain it exactly. I was nervous before you came to pick me up, but now that I’m with you I’m comfortable.”

“That’s good to hear. Does my scent help?”

Ignis instinctively took a deep breath taking in the aroma around him. Gladio’s scent was there and did in fact help ease his mind. “Yes, I believe so.” He finally answered. 

“What do I smell like?” Gladio asked excitedly. 

“Don’t you already know that? I can’t imagine Prompto hasn’t told you.” 

Gladio huffed and sighed heavily. “I love Prom, but he’s terrible at describing scents. He gets all goofy looking, smiles at me and says I smell good.” 

Unable to stop the laugh from escaping his lips Ignis leaned back to look at Gladio. “Somehow I’m not surprised by that.” 

“Mnnn – so – what do I smell like?” Gladio tried again. 

Ignis had to think about that. Prompto wasn’t wrong, Gladio smelled good. “Well you’ve got quite a range of scents actually.”

“And you can’t possible figure out how to describe any of them to me?” Gladio pouted dejectedly. 

Smiling at the sight Ignis shook his head and turned forward. “When we first met you smelled like a roaring fire, intense and powerful, not unpleasant, if you’re worried.” Ignis added. “Most of the time your scent reminds me of being in the woods. Almost as if you had sniffed a pine cone, crisp and tangy.” 

“Really? It’s not too intense?”

“I enjoy being in your presence, so its fine for me.” Ignis hummed. “What does Prompto smell like?” He asked suddenly.

“Prom’s spicy,” Gladio giggled, “The kid smells like an exotic spice market.” 

“How many spice markets have you been too?” Ignis inquired curiously as he himself hadn’t traveled at all in his lifetime.

“Two,” Gladio answered, “and it was awesome.” 

“That somehow fits his personality perfectly.”

“Yes!” Gladio enthused. “I’m so glad you think so too.”

Laughing at Gladio’s enthusiasm on the subject Ignis couldn’t wait to tell Prompto about it later, the blond loved hearing what Gladio thought of him. Ignis was about to add more when he noticed Gladio was halting the horse. “Have we arrived at this surprise you promised me?”

“Nearly there, it’s a little bit of a hike up to the top, if you’re okay with that.”

“Certainly, I do hope it’s worth the exercise.” Ignis teased as they dismounted. He soon learned that ‘a bit of a hike’ was slightly more intense than he’d anticipated. The path Gladio took them on wasn’t treacherous but it was steep. Ignis was out of breath by the time they’d reached the end. Unsure as to what he was meant to see, since there were nothing but trees surrounding them, Ignis stumbled after Gladio when he took off into the brush. 

Ignis’ breath caught when Gladio finally stopped and stepped aside. The most beautiful view revealed itself as he walked up to the edge. The hill had fallen away in this section allowing an unobstructed view of the valley below. Ignis could see the castle in the distance, and the lake that Noct and Prompto were planning on visiting. It was simply breathtaking. “This is wonderful.” He breathed. 

“So, worth the effort?”

Ignis nodded eagerly as he surveyed the landscape. Things looked so different from above and he was awestruck at how small everything was. Something glimmering in the distance caught his eye as he scanned the horizon. “What’s that?” He asked pointing. 

Gladio followed his finger and squinted. “Oh, that’s a local spring, we can visit it on the way back if you’d like.”

Considering he was now hot and slightly sweaty, a dip in a spring sounded quite refreshing. “I’d like that, if you don’t mind the small detour.” 

The alpha grinned and nodded in agreeance. 

In hindsight Ignis should have thought his request through more thoroughly, as taking a dip meant getting undressed. He’d been blissfully ignoring this fact as they enjoyed the view and eventually walked back down the path. Even as they mounted the horse and made way for the spring Ignis didn’t think about it. 

The moment his brain allowed him to start panicking was when Gladio announced, rather boisterously, that the last one in was a rotten egg. The alpha had already dismounted and run ahead while tearing his shirt off. Dear six, what had he agreed to? Thinking quickly he jumped off the horse and ran to catch up with Gladio. He only had a few seconds to spare and if he timed everything just right he could undress while Gladio was distracted. 

Sure enough his plan worked like a charm, the alpha was busy trying to remove his pants by the time Ignis had stripped. Running by as fast he could Ignis jumped into the small pool. Before he had a chance to spin around a second splash reached his ears. They’d both managed to make it into the water without seeing each other. 

Ignis was breathless once again as he worked to keep his head above the water. Great, now he was stuck. He’d not thought far enough ahead to figure out what happened when they were done swimming. He was naked and alone with an alpha. 

“There’s a ledge on this side, if you want to sit.” Gladio offered as he reached out his arm towards Ignis. “Gimme your hand, I’ll pull you over.”

The man seemed totally unaware of his internal struggle as he relaxed in the water. Not wanting to worry Gladio, Ignis swam a little closer and accepted the help. When he got closer Gladio finally realized something was amiss. 

“Are you alright? Did you overheat earlier on the walk?” Gladio was leaning closer and even felt Ignis’ forehead with the back of his hand. “Your face is flushed, maybe we did too much.” 

“I’m fine.” Ignis managed as he tried to remain calm. 

“You sure?” Gladio didn’t look convinced as he inched nearer with a furrowed brow. 

“Honestly, I’m well.” 

The alpha sighed and looked as if he didn’t believe him. “Okay, but please tell me if something is wrong or bothering you.” 

Ignis nodded sheepishly and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. The water felt divine and he was happy they’d stopped. His eyes fluttered open a moment later and Gladio was now watching the clouds roll by overhead. It appeared Gladio had accepted Ignis’ answer which was a blessing. Having Gladio’s full attention was almost too much for Ignis’ brain to handle. Thinking back to their prior conversation regarding scents, Ignis suddenly realized Gladio could probably tell he was anxious. No wonder he kept checking. 

Rolling his eyes at the silliness of it all, Ignis leaned over and tapped Gladio on the shoulder. “You knew I was struggling, so why listen to me when I’m clearly fibbing?”

Gladio smiled as he twisted to see Ignis better. “Every question I asked made your scent get stronger. I know from dealing with Prompto that if I back off it helps.”

“Ruffian,” Ignis huffed. 

Humming softly Gladio raised an eyebrow, he was up to something, Ignis could tell. “So last one out of the pool is a rotten egg.” The devilish smirk he was sporting didn’t help his case, not one bit. 

“I suppose you wish to catch a glimpse of me sans clothing.”

“I’ve been curious.”

“You shouldn’t play with me Gladio, I will win.” Ignis announced growing more confident by the second.

“Oh how so?” Gladio asked eyes wide with mischief. 

The outright whine of distain Gladio let loose when Ignis laid his plans out was comical. Clearly the alpha wasn’t expecting Ignis to play so nice. All he’d done was politely request that the Gladio look away while he exited the water. Ignis knew from talking to Prompto that Gladio had a very big chivalrous streak. Simply asking him as a gentleman to look away was the only weapon Ignis needed to ensure his privacy was maintained. 

Gladio did try and turn a few times to take a peek but Ignis would catch him and scold the alpha. The man would duck his head and sigh loudly. “Iggy – that’s not fair, I wasn’t gonna do anything.”

Hearing Gladio use his nickname nearly made Ignis melt on the spot. That was something he could get used to. Once he was fully dressed albeit a little chilled from the encroaching evening air Ignis called out that it was Gladio’s turn. The alpha pouted and made a motion with his finger for Ignis to turn around. He shouldn’t be so surprised, tit for tat, it seemed.

The rustling trees and golden light of the setting sun were mesmerizing to watch as he waited for Gladio. Ignis could feel the shake in his body growing as the chill set in. They weren’t hiking anymore and the warmth of the sun was retreating. Of course Gladio noticed his shivers almost immediately. A cloak was quickly produced out of a saddle bag and Gladio brought it over with a smile. 

“Allow me.” He offered as he unfurled the item and drew it around Ignis’ shoulders. His hands lingered on Ignis’ arms as they stood staring at each other. “I asked Noct about that thing we discussed.” Gladio supplied cryptically.

“I’m sorry what?” Ignis asked perplexed. 

“Remember, right after Noct’s heat you said I had to check with him first if I wanted to kiss you.”

“Did I?” he croaked. Remnants of a conversation with Noct were starting to materialize but he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t dreaming it up. 

“Hmnnn – you did. Do you wanna know what he said?”

Ignis was suddenly worried about what Noct said and could only manage a weak nod.

Gladio was now impossibly close, his gaze roving to his eyes and back to his mouth. “Well he didn’t say much.” Gladio whispered and his breath was so near that Ignis could feel its warmth. “He mostly whined until he said one word.” He continued. 

Ignis wasn’t cold anymore, the heat building in his body out of anticipation was nearly too much. His heart was pounding and couldn’t take any more teasing. “Please tell me he said yes.” Ignis breathed out in desperation.

Gladio smiled slowly, but he shook his head. “Nope, that’s not what he said.”

“Gladio,” Ignis begged and he was almost tempted to close the distance between them without waiting for an answer. “I can’t take mu --.” His words died on his lips when Gladio suddenly kissed him. Ignis’ knees went weak and he could only sag into Gladio’s hold to save from falling. Gladio finally pulled back to allow Ignis to catch his breath after a minute. “Don’t let go.” Ignis gasped quickly, “I’m liable to fall if you do.”

“Not a chance.” Gladio replied as his strong arms twined around Ignis’ waist.

“Astrals, what did he say anyway?” Ignis asked bewildered.

Gladio leaned away further to see more of Ignis’ face. “He said, and I quote, ‘fiiiiiine’ with a huge dramatic pout like a little kid.” 

Ignis could easily picture Noct doing that, though he was so happy that he hadn’t said no. Pack life was becoming more tangible as the days went on. Ignis could hardly believe it! Grabbing Gladio’s collar he pulled him close once more. The only noise he could muster was an undignified whine. 

“You want more?” Gladio inquired with a smirk. 

Nodding Ignis pushed up on his tip toes to reach Gladio’s mouth better. Needless to say their second kiss also left him breathless and slightly dizzy. Thankfully Gladio was able to make a sound decision and herded them back over to the horse. 

“We should get back; I don’t want to make Noct worry because I kept you out so late.”

“Mnnn – yes, that’s wise.” Though truly Ignis’ thoughts were elsewhere, he was replaying Gladio’s kiss over and over. It was so different than Prompto. The blond omega teased and nipped as he his kissed. Gladio made Ignis’ brain overheat with his passionate kisses. “I’ve had a wonderful day with you Gladio. Thank you so much.” Was all Ignis could finally offer once they’d gotten situated in the saddle.

Feeling content and relaxed Ignis leaned into Gladio’s chest as they rode back. The alpha’s warmth was a welcome barrier against the night air. He eventually drifted off only to be roused when Gladio was literally carrying him back to the royal rooms. Opting to close his eyes he relaxed into Gladio’s hold and breathed in his calming scent. 

However, his moment of peace didn’t last long. Noct and Prompto were waiting in the nest when they arrived. Gladio offered greetings as he deposited Ignis on the cushions. It took Noct all of two seconds to notice one little damning detail.

“Why is your shirt inside out?” He asked with wild expression. 

Ignis was about to tell Noct that they’d only gone swimming and to not fret when Gladio turned the tables on the dark haired omega. 

“I might ask the same question of you Noct, seeing as how Prom’s got a similar issue.” 

Noct turned to look at the blond and began shaking his head rapidly. “No, no, no, we didn’t do anything like that!” He sputtered. 

Ignis saw an opening and latched on immediately. “Neither did we love.” He added with a soft smile. “I merely put my shirt on incorrectly after we’d finished taking a dip in a local spring. I assume Prompto had the same problem.” Ignis finished with a quick glance at the blond. 

“So nothing happened? Right? I only thought he wanted to kiss you.” Noct fretted as he gripped Ignis’ arm rather hard. 

“I asked you about kissing and that’s all we did Noct, I swear.” Gladio supplied with his hands held up in surrender.

“Promise?” Noct looked so relieved that Ignis couldn’t help but topple him over for a hug. 

Gladio laughed at the sight and confirmed his word. “I promise Noct.”

“Six, you two scared me, don’t do that!” Noct whined as he tried to disentangle himself from Ignis’ grip. 

“Let’s eat and then we can talk about our day!” Prompto enthused as he began moving things around to make space. 

Ignis happily agreed and the rest of the evening was blissfully calm and enjoyable. The next hurdle to tackle was helping Gladio plan a date for Noct. Hopefully his mate would enjoy spending time with Gladio alone, and they could continue on their journey to becoming a pack. 


	11. Bridging the Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct goes on a date with Gladio, and well this is Noct we're talking about. I'm not so sure things go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE NIGHT or date day... anywho enjoy!! Feeling a little demotivated atm but I needed some fluff so I managed to get this chapter done today. I hope you all like it. :)

Noct felt slightly foolish for picking on Ignis earlier in the week when he’d gone on a solo date with Gladio. Ignis had been a nervous wreck and Noct had blindly told him everything would be fine. Everything _had_ worked out, but apparently it was his turn to panic now. The conversation, from earlier in the day, seemed harmless enough when Ignis had mentioned Gladio wanting to take him out. 

Sure, why not, they went on walks with increasing frequency. How would this be any different? It wasn’t until Ignis dropped the word ‘date’ did Noct begin to stress. The alpha had respected his space so far, but did going on a date mean he would be expecting more? 

“Iggy, um how’d you two kiss when you went out?” Noct asked nervously as he was attempting to get comfortable in bed. Ignis merely hummed but didn’t answer. Cursing himself for waiting too long to talk about his worries, Noct sighed and rolled over. 

A full minute later Ignis rolled over grabbed him, pulling Noct into a hug. “D’wannaknow?” he mumbled. Noct decided to stay quiet and see if Ignis would fall back asleep, he didn’t want to rob him of his rest. Thankfully his mate didn’t take his silence as an answer. “Something about kissing?” Ignis added slightly clearer than before. 

Taking a deep breath and clinging to Ignis’ arm around his waist Noct asked again. “I wanted to know what Gladio did to kiss you? Did he make the first move?”

Ignis sighed happily and Noct could feel his face move from where it was smashed into his neck, he was smiling. “He got the ball rolling but we both made an effort, despite his teasing.”

“Did you like it?” Noct asked softly.

“Yes, very much so, he made my knees go weak.” 

Noct couldn’t help but snort at the comment. Ignis sounded so silly. “Really? Stuff like that actually happens?”

“If the moment is right, it most definitely can occur,” Ignis supplied easily before he switched gears. “Why are you so interested all of the sudden? You don’t like those sorts of things.” 

“I just want to be prepared – um – you know if he wants to.”

That comment made Ignis pull away to loom over him with a fierce look. “You shouldn’t do anything you don’t wish to do Noct. If Gladio oversteps his bounds with you, I will not tolerate that.” 

Suddenly worried that he was making a mess of things all over again Noct shook his head furiously. “No, no, no that’s not what I mean. I – I just don’t want – I don’t want him to get tired of me if I don’t do the stuff he likes.” 

“As I stated before, you do not do anything you don’t like. Trying to please someone else when it makes you uncomfortable will only make things worse. Has he tried anything with you that I’m not aware of?” Ignis demanded. 

“No! Please Iggy, he’s been really good with me. I’m just not sure how to handle this date tomorrow.” Noct lamented. 

Ignis softened his gaze and leaned down to rest his chin on Noct’s shoulder. “Forgive me; it appears I’m still very protective over you.” 

“It’s okay, I love you. I know you only want me to be happy.”

“I love you too. Regarding your worries I can only suggest that you tell Gladio the truth about how you feel. From what I’ve seen he’s very understanding and doesn’t wish to cause you harm.” 

Noct nodded and clung to the notion that Gladio would only want to do what he was comfortable with. Managing to finally calm his brain he fell asleep snuggled against Ignis’ side. 

* * *

The next day Ignis’ words rang through Noct’s head as he watched Gladio gracelessly fall to the ground on his butt. Sure Gladio didn’t wish to cause harm, but shit Noct had just caused the alpha to experience something not nice. Rushing over Noct faltered at the last minute, would Gladio be angry with him? He’d just hurled a rock at his head! 

“Wha’d you do?” Gladio groaned as he sank down lying fully horizontal on the grass in the garden. A little pile of smooth pebbles slipped out of Gladio’s right hand and Noct felt even worse. Why had he not waited?! 

Noct’s morning had already been such a disaster. He’d been super fidgety when Gladio had arrived to pick him up for their date. A nice little walk around the private gardens that was all it was supposed to have amounted to. The same thing they always do! However, Noct had truly gone and mucked things up.

He hadn’t been expecting a gift.

Noct was not used to people giving him things. It just didn’t happen. So when Gladio had smiled and six damned blushed as he presented the little item, Noct knew he was in trouble. The alpha had remembered his request from a few weeks prior. Gladio had given him a sling shot. 

Of course he’d stupidly tried to use it before Gladio had given him any instruction. Noct had mistaken Gladio stepping away as free reign to play with his new weapon. Now as he kneeled beside the dazed alpha Noct realized Gladio had only been gathering ammunition for him to test. Figures, his first ever attempt at firing the stupid thing would result in the sizable rock he’d chosen, sailing rather forcefully behind him and hitting Gladio. Noct was worried he might be cursed at this point.

“Gladio – shit! I’m sorry are you okay?” Noct blurted in a panic. 

“W--why?” Gladio asked, though it looked as if his eye lids might flutter shut at any moment. 

“It was an accident! I swear, I got excited about the sling and wanted to try it. No one’s ever given me anything before!” Noct rambled in his nervousness. “I mean Iggy gives me stuff but that’s different! Six, I’m so sorry!”

Gladio managed to open his eyes wider after his comment. “You like it?” He asked hopeful despite his pained expression. “Did I do well?”

He couldn’t handle that kind of emotion right now. Gladio seemed truly excited by Noct’s happiness, even if it had caused him physical pain. Remembering his manners he scrambled to answer. “Yeah! You did well, I like it a lot.” Noct meant it; he’d never experienced the fluttery feeling in his stomach before until that moment. 

“Oh good,” Gladio sighed as he let his eyes close. 

“No, Gladio – um – you probably shouldn’t sleep. Hey, seriously, you need to wake up.” Noct pleaded with alarm. It was of no use, Gladio merely began breathing deeper, he’d passed out. 

This was when Noct’s mind decided to stop thinking rationally. Instead of running to get help he began crying instead, great chest heaving sobs that would’ve woken the dead. Gathering Gladio’s head up in his arms Noct gently cradled the alpha in his lap. Noct was so lost in his despair that he’d missed the approach of some visitors. 

A woman’s voice reached his ears first. “Oh my look at how cute they are. I’m so happy it’s working out between them.”

Ripping his head up Noct locked eyes with a surly looking man and his female companion. It was hard to tell through his tears but the man seemed familiar. Then it hit him like cold water to the face, it was the former king, Gladio’s father. 

“Liliales, I don’t think all is as it seems.” The man replied. 

Noct was trying to remember his name, he’d only been introduced once and Gladio had eagerly waved an arm at the man in question and said ‘this is my dad’. So that wasn’t much help right now. “I broke him!” He wailed a second later. 

The woman gasped and rushed over. “Clarus he’s injured!”

“I’m sorry!” Noct croaked, “I didn’t mean to do it! It – it was an accident!”

Clarus knelt down in front of them and put his hands up to shush Noct. “Calm yourself, he’s clearly breathing. Why don’t you tell me what happened.” 

“I hit him with a rock!” The tears came back full force with the admission.

“Oh – you hit him?” Clarus tried to clarify with a slightly perplexed look. “Did he do something unseemly to merit this use of force?” 

“He gave me a gift,” Noct sniffled. 

This seemed to confuse Clarus. The man licked his lips and took a breath to continue his questioning but appeared to give up after a moment. “Show me where the injury is, please.”

Noct lifted his hand from where it had been caressing the side of Gladio’s face. “It’s this lump right here.” He offered, pointing with trembling fingers.

Clarus leaned over Gladio and gently examined the wound. “Well the skin is intact, that’s good. I think you managed to hit him in a sweet spot Noctis. The swelling isn’t much, thankfully.”

The woman Liliales, upon hearing this perked up. “Oh I know what will help, one moment.” She announced as she backed away and disappeared into the garden foliage. 

“I’m sorry,” Noct mumbled with a sigh. “Things were getting better and now I’ve ruined it.” 

“Nonsense, Gladio likes you. Look he even has a dopey grin on his face right now. Let’s see If we can rouse him, that way he can tell you himself that all is well.” 

Liliales reappeared as Clarus was gently tapping Gladio’s face to wake him. “Here dear heart, use this. It’s my scarf; I’ve soaked it in the cold spring water from the fountain.” 

Clarus hummed appreciatively and took the item. “Why don’t you hold this against the bruise Noctis.” He suggested. 

Noct nodded and began wiping Gladio’s temple. It wasn’t long before the alpha stirred and Noct breathed a sigh of relief. Looking over to Clarus showed the same reaction. The older alpha had been keeping calm but he’d been worried. 

“Mom?” Gladio uttered once he’d pried his eye lids open. “Wha’r you doin’ here?” Turning his head slightly he smiled and continued. “Hi dad. Noct liked his gift.” 

“Yes, son, I’ve established that, what did you give him exactly?”

“A sling,” Gladio beamed. However, it was at this moment that the alpha finally realized what his head was resting on. “Noct?! Are you okay? Why are you crying?” He asked looking up into his face.

“I hurt you!”

“I’m okay, I’ve got a thick skull, just ask my dad.” 

Before Noct could respond Clarus’ poorly restrained laughter was filling the air. “Remind me why I gave up my throne early for you lad?” he chuckled. 

Gladio grinned wide, “So you could hang out with mom more.”

“Right, right, I forgot. Retirement or some such thing, you keep telling me.” 

“Dad!” Gladio blurted suddenly. Clarus’ face fell and he leaned in obviously worried something bad was happening. “Can you teach Noct how to aim while I gossip with mom, out of range?” 

“I – you – I don’t--.” Noct interjected quickly.

“I’m sorry Noct,” Gladio interrupted with concern. “If you don’t want to I’ll – um.” The alpha was starting to fret and he was trying to sit up. 

“Not what I meant!” Noct spit out hastily, pushing Gladio back down. “Please rest, I just feel bad for hurting you and – and I can learn some other time.” 

“My dad’s a good teacher; he taught me how to use a sling. I only wanted the best for you.” Gladio added soberly. 

Ducking his head Noct tried to get his thoughts straight. “Why are you so nice to me?” he whispered after a few seconds. The answer he received was a blend of Gladio saying ‘I like you’ and Clarus saying ‘he likes you’ at the same time. Surprisingly that made Noct smile. “So you’re alright?” He checked. 

“I’ve got a little bit of a head ache but it’ll pass. Go have some fun while I take a break. Dad might even show you a trick shot or two if you ask nicely.” 

Clarus had stood up once more and was removing his coat. “Here, stuff this under his hard head in replacement of your lap.” He suggested passing the clothing over to Noct. “Oh look, somebody already found a nice collection of ammo.” He added with a smirk while leaning over and shooing Gladio’s hand aside to pick up the pebbles. 

The tension that had earlier consumed Noct quickly faded once Gladio smiled warmly at him and reassured him he was fine. Oddly enough he didn’t feel scared walking next to Clarus as they searched for a safe spot to practice. The lively chatter of mother and son filled the air as he watched Clarus prepare the sling. 

Noct could clearly see where Gladio got all his mannerisms from. Clarus even had that cheeky grin Gladio would flash at him often times. True to Gladio’s word, Clarus was a master with the sling. The days’ worries began melting away and Noct was soon betting Clarus on what he could hit. His aim was impeccable. Finally when it was Noct’s turn to try, Clarus gave him enough instruction to get the stone flying in the right direction. 

It wasn’t until they were all ambling back towards the main buildings did Noct realize why he felt so comfortable around Clarus. He was treating him like his own son. The familiarity of the kind gesture nearly made him cry again, but he tramped it down. He’d shed enough tears already. Noct had plenty of good memories of his own father before he’d passed, but it’d been years since he’d experience that type of kindness. 

Gladio’s parents walked with them most of the way and offered a wave and Liliales even gave Noct a hug as they departed. Noct was momentarily distracted watching them leave, hand in hand, when a soft noise caught his attention. Gladio had cleared his throat and was looking down at him shyly. Noct’s heart rate doubled in a matter of seconds. Was this the moment? The time when he’d have to decide whether he wanted to decline Gladio’s desire for a kiss. 

“So ah – can I hold your hand?” Gladio asked like it was the most sacred thing. Noct couldn’t help but laugh nervously like an idiot. However, this made Gladio back up quickly and immediately look grief stricken. “You don’t have to!” He blurted quickly. “I’m sorry --.”

Realizing his mistake Noct reached out and snatched Gladio’s hand, squeezing it hard. “I’m an idiot! I thought you were gonna ask to kiss me and I’m not ready for that!” 

Gladio sighed in relief and smiled again. “For the record, you don’t ever have to be ready. To kiss I mean. If you don’t want to, then that’s fine.” 

“Really?” Noct questioned with wide eyes. “You’d be okay if we never kissed?”

Gladio nodded and ran his thumb over Noct’s knuckles, “That’s why I asked to hold your hand. I thought it might be a good compromise.” 

Noct could hardly believe what he was hearing. Gladio still wanted to be with him, even if they never kissed! “Um – do you wanna take a nap? We both had a busy day.” The grin that erupted over Gladio’s face was bright enough to make Noct smile involuntarily.

Making their way to the nest, hand in hand, Noct felt at ease. Maybe things would work out after all. Noct was so comfortable he completely forgot what they looked like as they barged into the space. Ignis and Prompto were there relaxing and playing cards. One quick glance though, and the two immediately went nuts.

Gladio was sporting a small round bruise on his temple and Noct had a blotchy puffy face from crying. Six, they must have looked like such a pair. 

“What happened?!” Ignis asked as he stood up. 

“Um – Gladio gave me a sling and I hit him by mistake and then I cried, a lot, because I hurt him and then Clarus showed up and he taught me how to use it and Gladio’s mom is nice.” Noct breathed out quickly hoping to alieve any worry.

Prompto kept looking between Noct and Gladio but hadn’t managed to say anything. 

“Yeah, what he said.” Gladio offered using their joined hands to teasingly point at Noct. 

“Ignis, look their holding hands! Six, it’s so cute.” Prompto squealed. 

“Can we do anything to help?” Ignis asked quickly as he took a breath to calm himself. 

“We wanna take a nap, so I guess we just need space.” Noct offered simply.

Noct had managed to avoid being kissed by Gladio, but he couldn’t escape Ignis when they walked over to lie down. His mate had leaned down to plant one on his cheek, and his smile was just as bright as Gladio’s had been earlier. 

Prompto and Ignis picked up their game once more and played quietly once Gladio and he were settled. They fell asleep holding hands, and much to Noct’s surprise he didn’t mind one bit.


	12. Fine Tuning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas do something nice for Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh writers block how I despise you.... yeah so there it should be gone now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I also want to give a special shout out to @ragewerthers who wrote the cute little song featured in the back half of the chapter. Thank you my friend, it was exactly what was needed!

Waiting until Gladio was out of earshot Prompto snagged Noct’s sleeve. “Hey, did Ignis talk to you yet?”

Noct leaned in closer and bumped shoulders with him, “Yeah, I’m cool.”

“Awesome, I just need to figure how to talk to Clarus later so we can get some help setting up the room.”

“I got that covered already.” Noct announced like it was nothing. 

“When’d you have time for that?!” Prompto exclaimed in wonder. 

“You went to go do kissy gross stuff with Ignis this morning and Gladio had kingly stuff to do. So I used my time wisely.” 

Rolling his eyes at Noct’s description, Prompto kept checking to make sure Gladio wasn’t looking over. “You actually left the royal suite by yourself?” He asked incredulously. 

Noct’s eyes went wide and he shook his head no. “Are you nuts? I sent Clarus a message and he met me in the suite.” 

“So he’ll help?”

“For sure, he was happy to see us all getting along.” Noct added while stooping to pick up a rock. “This one’s good for my sling.” He proclaimed with a quirked eyebrow. 

Smiling at the sight Prompto playfully shoved Noct in the arm. “I never woulda guessed two months ago that you’d be so easy going now.” 

Noct shrugged and Prompto could have sworn he was blushing. Not willing to call him out on it, he continued ambling around the courtyard waiting for Gladio to call his name. They were spending the afternoon practicing their fighting techniques, and Gladio was currently having a session with Ignis. Prompto was more than impressed with Ignis’ skill. Apparently he’d been taking his job of protecting Noct very seriously. 

“Where did Iggy learn to fight?” He asked out of curiosity.

“He used to pay the guards to train with him sometimes. Then one of them tried to touch him one day so he stopped. I guess he remembered some stuff, so that’s good.” 

“Looks like he remembered a lot!” Prompto added as he watched Ignis duck under Gladio’s arm and backflip out of reach. The moment was short lived though as Gladio quickly corrected his stance and lunged after Ignis. Unable to dodge away Gladio tackled Ignis and they both fell over on the ground in a heap. 

Noct was already in motion when the pair didn’t immediately get up. Prompto trailed behind as they ran over to check. “Ewwww, seriously you’re both sweaty, why is kissing a good idea right now?” Noct exclaimed while making a face. 

Gladio, who was currently on top of Ignis, pushed away quickly and shook his head at Noct. “Iggy tricked me, he started it.” Gladio’s face betrayed his true feelings since he was grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t get mad at me.” He added once he’d righted himself and helped Ignis up. 

“I’ll let it slide, only cause Iggy’s happy.” Noct supplied with a scowl. 

“Wanna take a break with Noct while I have a session with Prompto?” Gladio asked.

“Only if you want to, I can wait a little more if you’d rather.” Prompto added quickly. He didn’t want to cut in if Ignis was needed more time. 

“A break sounds wonderful, as Noct so eloquently put it, I’m sweaty.” Ignis supplied with a smirk. “Shall we love?” he queried holding out a hand to Noct.

Noct playfully stuck his tongue out at Gladio and quickly snatched Ignis’ hand. “Try and kiss him now!” He teased with a smile. 

Soon enough the training circle was clear and Gladio began slowly stalking Prompto. This was how all of their matches started. Gladio would try and catch him like a cat and mouse. It was a fun game to get the blood pumping. Prompto had gotten fairly good at evading Gladio and was looking forward to messing with his alpha today. 

Gladio, however, wasn’t playing fair. Anytime Prompto would glance at his face, to spot where he might move next, Gladio would lick his lips. The manner in which he was behaving was too similar to when they fooled around. Prompto was getting distracted watching Gladio’s tongue dart in and out. Then he had to up the stakes and start making noises. It wasn’t fair, all Gladio did was make a little whimpering sound under his breath and Prompto let his guard down.

The alpha saw the opening and pounced, literally. Prompto was expecting to be pinned in place and let up after he called ‘uncle’. Gladio had other plans and immediately settled his weight on Prompto’s hips. About to question the move Prompto squealed like a little girl when Gladio’s fingers started digging into his sides. The dirty bastard was tickling him!

“Gaaahhhhh – let me up!” Prompto shouted in between giggles. “Not fair!”

“You shouldn’t get so distracted baby.” Gladio cooed in reply as he leaned over to squeeze his fingers deeper. 

Gasping at the change in pressure on his ribs Prompto could only laugh and breathe. His arms were free, but unfortunately Prompto’s brain was too focused on trying to get away from Gladio and not on defense. Writhing on the ground, in a fit of laughter, was making him sweat. “Nooooo Gladdy – Let me up!” He tried again. 

The man simply shook his head and managed to forces his fingers up towards Prompto’s armpits. Dear six, the world was ending now. Prompto couldn’t handle Gladio tickling him there. He was going to die of laughter for sure. Then a light went off in Prompto’s mind, he wasn’t the lone omega anymore, he had options now. “Noct! Help me!” he shouted frantically. 

Gladio snorted and shook his head, “nu unn you’re on your own, he’s not gonna hel—oof!”

Noct’s maniacal laughter filled the courtyard a second later as he clung to Gladio’s back. “Omega’s gotta stick together!” He shouted with glee. 

What happened next was truly unexpected. Gladio emitted an undignified high pitched squeal akin to a screaming child. Noct was digging his fingers into the side of Gladio’s neck, making the alpha howl with laughter. It only took a second and Prompto was able to join in. The tables were turning as Gladio laughed and wheezed. He would manage to reach out sometimes and jab a finger back into Prompto’s side, but it was short lived. Noct would continue is assault and Prompto would recover. 

They were forced to stop when Gladio suddenly collapsed on top of him. The alpha managed to avoid crushing Prompto, but the weight was enough to make breathing difficult. “Can’t breathe!” Prompto sputtered as Gladio worked to lift his body. 

Noct carefully slipped off Gladio’s back and shoved him in the shoulder to make him flip over in the dirt. “That better?” he asked.

“Yeah!” The blond exclaimed.

Ignis’ polished voice sounded above them a moment later. “I wasn’t aware you were ticklish Gladio.” 

“I’m – not.” He gasped. 

“Hmmm, I would beg to differ.” Ignis replied coolly. 

“I can’t believe my own dad betrayed me!” Gladio lamented as he sat up. “When did he tell you where I was ticklish?”

Noct was starting to blush. “He may have mentioned it when he was training me on using the sling.” 

Gladio took a deep breath and slowly reached out his hands towards Noct. “I want to get you back so bad right now.” He grumbled without touching. 

“But you won’t?” Noct ventured hopeful.

“No, I’ll have to tickle Iggy instead.” He pouted. 

Looking up at Ignis, Prompto expected him to list out the reasons why that was a bad idea. Instead, he turned and bolted. The omega ran as fast as greased lightning out of the training yard.

“Shit, I guess he’s serious about not being tickled.” Gladio laughed. “Come on we gotta catch him!” He shouted as he stood and ran after Ignis. 

The three of them took off in pursuit only to be stopped a few minutes later. Prompto couldn’t believe Ignis’ luck. It seemed he’d intercepted Clarus coming to talk to them and was seeking shelter in the man’s presence. Ignis was slightly breathless as he stood next to Clarus and stared them down. He knew he’d been saved. 

“Now, now, are you three picking on Ignis?” Clarus asked with concern. “You come straight to me if they try and bully you again.” He added with a little nod. 

“Bully?!” Gladio spit out, “did you see what just happened to me?”

“You do look a little worse for wear, you shouldn’t roll in the dirt, it’s unbecoming of a king.”

“Dad,” Gladio deadpanned. 

“Son,” Clarus returned in an equally serious tone.

Prompto found the exchange hilarious and was having a hard time keeping a straight face. All it took was one raised eyebrow from Clarus to send him off into a fit of giggles. Gladio groaned loudly but the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings. 

“Did you need me?” Gladio asked after a moment. 

“Yes, I’m afraid you need to come and review some important documents.” Clarus offered with sympathy. “Why don’t you freshen up and meet me in the great hall.” 

Gladio hummed in agreement and held his hand out for them to all lead the way. “Dad has a point; I can’t go into a meeting lookin’ like this.” 

“You can, but I don’t think you’ll be taken very seriously.” Clarus joked as he waved goodbye and wandered back towards the hall. 

“I can get you cleaned up real quick.” Prompto supplied once they’d begun walking. “Do you two wanna find him something to wear?” He added looking over to Ignis and Noct. Prompto wasn’t sure if they were comfortable seeing Gladio naked. So far he’d only been shirtless around them, and according to Gladio, he wasn’t going to be the one to push it any further. He’d told Prompto that Ignis and Noct needed to be part of the pack before he broached that subject.

So far they’d not had an opportunity to talk about it yet, but Prompto hoped tonight would give them the perfect chance. 

* * *

Gladio smoothed out the front of his jacket as he made his way across the castle grounds. He’d been having fun earlier with Prompto, Ignis, and Noct. Running the kingdom would always take precedent but Gladio still enjoyed letting loose. Despite all three omegas being different he felt a connection to all of them. 

Prompto had fallen into his life so dramatically; he’d assumed something like that would only happen once. The memory of Ignis and Noct from the day they’d met suddenly flashed across Gladio’s mind. Their distrust and fear had been hard to overcome. Especially after finding out that they’d not been claimed. Honestly, he’d only wanted to help them start a new life. The idea of a pack hadn’t crossed his mind until Prompto had thrown it in his face. Six, that had been a bad day.

It wasn’t until Prompto happily mentioned the ‘p’ word one night, when he’d been attempting to drift off, that Gladio realized things were changing. He’d almost been too scared to comment for fear he’d upset his mate. However, Prompto was eager to talk about the inclusion of Ignis and Noct in their life. The turning point, oddly enough, had been when Noct ran off. His heat had made him very talkative, and he’d babbled on and on about wanting to feel safe and loved once he’d been found. 

Now they were trying to figure out a new normal. Gladio was working hard to move slowly, the last thing he wanted was to spook Ignis or Noct. They deserved so much in life and he hoped he could give it to them. 

Gladio’s ruminations were cut short when he entered the great hall. His father was waiting for him and proceeded to nearly bore him to death. Meetings were never fun but this one was downright painful. Anytime Gladio thought he could escape Clarus would remember some other mundane thing he had to have an answer to. Who cares what they were going to eat for christmas? It was literally eight months away! 

“Dad!” Gladio finally blurted after almost two hours of useless details. “Can’t we leave this stuff for another day? I’m getting tired!”

“What time is it?” He asked seriously like it would matter.

Nothing was happening later, Gladio just wanted to go back to his rooms and relax in the nest with his omegas. Though, technically only Prompto was his mate at this time. This didn’t stop Gladio from immediately daydreaming about hugging Prompto, Ignis, and Noct instead of listening to his father. 

Clarus’ voice cut through his fog a moment later. “-- nearly seven; I think we could call it a night. Gladiolus?”

Oh the full name, shit. “Yes sir?”

His father rolled his eyes and smirked. “Go be with your pack.” 

“Hey, hey, careful who you say that to, nothing is official.” 

“It’ll happen soon enough,” Clarus offered. “Oh before I forget, Nyx asked me to send you his way when we were done here.”

“What?! Dad, really? What did he want, can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

“Oh just go see him, it’s on your way back. Are you worried those omegas won’t leave you enough dinner if you’re late?”

Scowling Gladio huffed out a breath through his nose. “No dad, they leave me enough food.” 

“Good, well then you best get going, don’t want to keep Nyx waiting.”

Gladio didn’t have time to question his father’s odd behavior before the man was standing, and heading for the door. “Where is Nyx exactly?” he called out quickly. 

“The old hall,” Clarus offered with a nod as he slipped through the door. 

Okay, just one more thing to do and then he could relax. Buttoning up his jacket once again, Gladio headed outside. It was getting colder and all he wanted to do was cuddle up with the omegas in front of the fire. Thankfully the old hall was closer to his rooms, so once he was done talking to Nyx the walk back would be short. 

Gladio could see light through the windows as he approached, that was a blessing. At least he wouldn’t have to wait for Nyx. Heaving out a great sigh he pushed open the door and stomped inside. “Nyx, what do you wan--.” Gladio’s words died on his lips as he took in the sight before him. The beta wasn’t anywhere to be found. Instead Prompto, Ignis, and Noct were there waiting for him. 

The three omegas smiled as he entered and were standing in front of the table that was laden with food. “Surprise!” They shouted in unison. 

“What’s all this for?” he asked looking around the room. 

“We wanted to do something nice for you.” Prompto piped up. 

“Yes, you’ve been going out of your way to make us feel welcome here.” Ignis added.

“Don’t just stand there gaping! Come look at all the stuff we did!” Prompto enthused as he ran over and grabbed his hand. “Iggy made you a cake.” he announced as he pointed to a delectable looking treat sitting in the middle of the large wooden table. “We had the cooks make your favorite meal and we helped too!” The omega was beaming as he showed off the bounty. 

“You didn’t have to do any of this,” Gladio hummed softly. “I’m happy just being with you all.” 

“We’re happy as well, but we wanted to try and show our appreciation.” Ignis offered with a smile. “Shall we dig in?” he asked pulling out a chair at the head of the table. 

“The food will get cold otherwise,” Noct added. 

Gladio couldn’t argue with that logic. Sneaking in a quick kiss on Prompto’s cheek he slipped into the chair, and watched as food was piled on his plate. “I could have missed out on this if my dad had kept talking longer.” However, right as Gladio finished his statement he realized that Clarus had been stalling on purpose. A poorly hidden snicker from Noct was confirmation. “I knew he was acting weirder than normal.”

Ignis actually snorted at the comment. “You do understand his odd traits merely get passed down to you, correct?” 

“Mnn and you realize that liking me validates all those odd traits, right?” Gladio smirked.

“Six, yes we like you despite being a weirdo.” Noct chimed in a sigh. 

This time it was Prompto that broke out in a fit of laughter. It was so loud that Gladio couldn’t even defend himself. The poor omega was red in the face and wheezing by the time he’d stopped. “Good – good one Noct!” he gasped. 

Rolling his eyes at the silliness, Gladio began eating instead. They were troublemakers the lot of them, though he loved every minute of the chaos. Things quieted down significantly once they all started eating. The food was delicious and Gladio couldn’t help but eye the cake that sat waiting once they’d finished. “What flavor did you make it?” he asked unable to stop his curiosity. 

“Iggy made it more than one flavor,” Prompto offered with wide eyes when he noticed what Gladio was staring at.

“It’s his specialty, you’ll love it,” Noct hummed authoritatively.

“It’s merely a sweet treat, nothing special.” Ignis supplied as he slowly slid it closer. 

Gladio could feel his mouth watering as he watched Ignis grab a knife and slice into the top. “Looks more than special, it looks amazing.” True to Noct’s word, he loved the cake. Gladio was already thinking of ways to ask Ignis to make it again. A warm and comforting silence enveloped the room as they all devoured their portions.

Assuming the night was nearly over Gladio was surprised when Prompto leapt up, and sprinted across the room to grab something. “What you doing babe?” he called out with a smile. 

“Setting the mood,” was the reply that came. 

When a chord strummed out a second later Gladio grinned widely. Prompto had brought out his lute. The omega played fairly well and had a good singing voice to match. The nights entertainment was just starting it seemed. 

Prompto strode into the middle of the room and plunked down a small stool. Lifting his leg he then balanced the lute on his thigh, and plucked out another note. “Ahem, allow me to entice you with the tale of one Alphanso and Omegera!” Prompto paused and pointed towards Noct and Ignis. “Players if you so please, take your positions.” 

Gladio was momentarily distracted when Ignis rose from the table and reached for a folded garment hanging on a nearby chair. He unfurled it and draped it around his shoulders dramatically. With a wink, Ignis sauntered over to stand next to Prompto. 

“I give you Omegera, fair and sweet maiden.” Prompto announced proudly. 

A scraping noise made Gladio turn to see Noct pushing his chair back to stand up. He’d somehow hidden a rather large, ugly hat under the table and was now wearing it. The feather attached to it was so big it stuck out nearly two feet behind him. Noct made a show of stomping over to stand next to Ignis. 

“I shall now introduce Alphanso, our hero.” This time Prompto giggled mid delivery because Noct had turned with a flourish to show off his hat, and subsequently whacked Ignis in the face with the feather. Gladio didn’t have time to prepare for what came next. Prompto nodded curtly before he began playing a lovely little melody.

Ignis and Noct shuffled around to face each other as Prompto started singing. “ _Alphanso so cunning, sooooo brave, strong and smaaaaart._ ” Upon finishing this line, Noct puffed his chest out and began flexing his arms while making faces at Ignis. Gladio was already laughing and couldn’t wait to hear what came next. 

“ _Omegera soooooo charming, the puuuuurest of heaaaaart_!” Prompto continued sweetly as they watched Ignis curtsy and swirl his cape around. “ _They met one daaaaaay at a fountain in tooooown_!”

Suddenly Ignis rushed to the table and snatched a spare cup. He swirled around quickly and chucked the contents right in Noct’s face. Gladio barked out a laugh at the spectacle, Noct’s face was dripping with water but he stayed in character. They must have rehearsed this, there was no way Noct would have been so calm otherwise. 

“ _He liked her smmmmmile, she liked his froooooooown_.” Prompto belted out as Noct circled Ignis nodding like he approved. “ _Omegera loved to daaaaaance, to prance and to sinnnnnng_!” Ignis started strutting around the room like a peacock after Prompto sung that line. He would spin to make his cape flare out all while holding out a hand to Noct.

“ _Alphanso enjoyed… well…, none of those thinnnnnnngs_.” This time Noct yelled loudly and tried to run away from Ignis. He was ducking in and out around Prompto making faces the whole time. “ _He liked to grummmmmble. She liked to laaaaaaugh. He was more seriooooous. She was more saaaaaaass_.” Finally Ignis and Noct came together and hugged like a pair of love struck idiots. Gladio was howling by now as he watched them both make ridiculous faces and fake kiss. 

“ _But the two were so haaaaaappy. Nothing to tear them apaaaaaaaart_!” Prompto sang cheerily. Gladio watched curiously as Noct released Ignis and turned his back on them to look out the window. “ _Until he blew her awaaaaaaaay, with a bad alpha faaaaaaaart!_ ” Prompto added loudly. Once Prompto had dropped the punch line Ignis was pretending to fight the terrible wind coming from Noct’s direction. He ultimately failed and ran to hide behind a tapestry on the far wall. “ _The ennnnnnd_!” Prompto sang with gumption as he strummed out the last few chords of the song. 

Gladio was nearly doubled over in his chair as he watched them come back together again and bow for him. “Bravo!” He shouted. “That –that was hilarious!” He managed in between his laughter. “You might have to perform it again during the spring festival in a couple weeks. Everyone would love it!” He added with conviction. Truly he was stunned by what they’d done for him. 

“Really?! We can?” Prompto asked excitedly. “Guys that would be so much fun, come on we have to!”

“Surely, the people at this festival would rather see something else than us puttering around being silly.” Ignis added as he came over to sit down. 

Noct had gone very still and was looking over at Gladio with worry. “Um – what festival?” 

“It’s the spring festival we do every year.” 

Prompto grinned and got very animated as he explained. “All the locals and some other nobles come to visit and enjoy food and dancing. You’d like it Noct, really, it’s fun.” 

“Will there be other alphas around?”

With this simple question Gladio thought he might understand Noct’s concerns. “Alpha’s do come to visit Noct, but they aren’t allowed to wander the grounds. I make sure security is increased to keep everyone safe.”

The omega visibly relaxed after his explanation and finally came to sit at the table. “Okay, promise?”

“I promise Noct.” Gladio reassured kindly. 

It wasn’t until later, on the walk back to the rooms, that Gladio realized Noct was still worried about something. Ignis and Prompto were walking ahead, arm in arm, chattering on happily and caught up in the moment. However, Noct was hanging back and hovering near Gladio. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly so the others wouldn’t hear. 

Noct shook his head and instantly grabbed Gladio’s hand. “I’m scared about the festival, I don’t wanna go.” He whispered back. 

Squeezing Noct’s hand Gladio looked down at the omega and smiled. “That’s easy, stay in the rooms and relax instead. No one is forcing you to go if you don’t want to.”

“You don’t mind?” He asked incredulously. 

“Course not, I want you to feel safe. I’ll have to make an appearance but I can come visit you during the festivities so you don’t get lonely.” 

Noct sighed and smiled finally. “I don’t mind being by myself for the day. I just didn’t want to make you all mad by not wanting to go.” 

“I’m never gonna force you to do anything you don’t want Noct. I’ll make sure you have everything you need during the festival so you can relax.” 

“Thank the six, I was so worried.” 

“We can regale you with all the stories later of who got drunk and did something silly.” Gladio laughed. 

“Deal!” Noct beamed. “Now, come on lets hurry up and get back to the rooms, I wanna sit in front of the fire and play cards.”

Gladio had to run to keep up with Noct as he sprinted past Prompto and Ignis. The pair soon joined in the mad dash back, and the evening was indeed extended with a few other games to relax. It was amazing how quickly Noct had bounced back. He really wanted to try and make them all happy, but he was still scared about other alphas. Gladio wanted to make sure Noct felt safe, he would do anything at this point to help. Gladio could honestly say he was falling in love with Ignis and Noct both, and that realization made him so happy.


	13. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true meaning of being a pack is put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be one chapter, this thing I did with the fluff that goes along with it. Its not. the fluff will come next. This happens to me all the darn time. Anywho you'll get more fluff cause of it later. lol I hope you all enjoy!! :)

Prompto had been so excited, to see all the new horses in the stable that the omega barely noticed when Gladio tapped him on the shoulder, to say he was leaving for a bit. Prompto was safe; he was with Nyx and Aranea so Gladio felt comfortable leaving them to it. As he made his way through the crowds of people in the courtyard, Gladio would bob his head in greeting occasionally. Otherwise, he stuck to his mission, heading up to the royal rooms to check on Noct and Ignis. 

Prompto loved animals so it was no surprise that he’d make the stable his first stop of the day. Gladio also knew his mate would most likely get a little drunk later so Prompto was taking care of his festival wish list early. After the stables Gladio was sure he’d find the blond hanging out near the musicians and the maypole that’d been put up. The spring festival was a fun affair, and Gladio was happy to host it every year for the surrounding villages. The event helped strengthen their relationships with the local lords and it was a nice excuse to let loose and have fun. 

It took a little longer to make it to the entry way of the private quarters on the grounds. The amount of people milling about was enough to slow his progress. Finally the large fortified door appeared, and the guards standing duty acknowledged Gladio as he strode past. Free of the hustle and bustle Gladio heaved a grateful sigh. It didn’t take long and he was unlocking the suite door, calling out as he did to alert them that he was coming in. Gladio knew that hearing doors opening and closing from within the nest was slightly alarming. There was no way to know who’d come to pay a visit until they announced themselves. Granted, the doors into the nest had hefty locks on them, to ensure those within could stay safe if need be. Gladio hoped they’d never have to be used for that purpose. However, as he approached the nest door he was wondering if perhaps Noct or Ignis had used the lock. 

“Can I come in?” He asked loudly as he knocked on the door. “It’s me Gladio.” Surprisingly, the sound of a lock being undone greeted his ears. They had locked the door! It swung inward with a creak, revealing Ignis. He looked nervous and that immediately began to worry Gladio. “Is everything alright? Did something happen while I was away?” He couldn’t think of anything truly horrible occurring, Gladio had only been gone for two hours max. 

Ignis threw up his hands and shook his head. “No, no, I’m merely making myself nervous, everything is fine.” 

“What are you making yourself nervous about? Did someone try and come in here while I was away? I left specific instructions and if somebo--.”

“No! It’s not that at all!” Ignis interrupted. “I’m simply worried about leaving Noct by himself.” 

“Lair!” Noct chimed in from where he was perched in the window seat looking out. “He’s nervous about being out there with all the people.” He added with a cheeky grin. “Looks like I’m not the only one who gets anxious in crowds.”

“I do not get anxious Noctis.” Ignis corrected with a scowl. 

Gladio was intrigued as he watched the whole exchange. Ignis was clearly able to handle himself around new people so this was a surprise. He wondered if there was another reason for his worry, something that Ignis might not be voicing out loud. “What can I do to help?” Gladio asked as he looked between Ignis and Noct. 

“For starters tell him he can go have some fun. I’m happy and feel safe up here.” Noct offered with a shrug.

“So if you’re not worried about Noct, then what are you concerned about?” Gladio asked since he was still stuck on what Noct had said. 

Ignis sighed and ducked his head slightly. “Fine, I will admit I’m a tad nervous about all the new people milling about. I fear someone might recognize me, maybe a friend of that awful alpha who bought us.” He lamented with a frown.

That kicked Gladio’s brain into gear. “If anyone gives you trouble you tell me right away, I’ll have them thrown out or held for questioning.” This was of course Gladio’s euphemism for being thrown in the dungeon. “I’ve got guards posted at all the gates, and they are under strict instruction to look for anything suspicious, no matter how small it may be.” He finished with conviction. His statement seemed to ease the tension in Ignis’ shoulders.

The omega nodded and smiled finally, “sorry I know I shouldn’t worry about such things, but it’s nice to know there are extra measures in place.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I only wanna make sure you both feel safe. Don’t worry about telling me when you feel that way.” 

“Very well, then I do suppose I’m ready to go out and face the crowds.” Ignis announced after a moment. 

“I can escort you if that’d help?” Gladio supplied hopeful. The smile Ignis flashed him was confirmation enough and Gladio grinned in return. “Oh, before we go I have something for you Noct.”

Noct had immediately turned from his perch and was looking at him with raised eyebrows, and pink cheeks. “What’d you mean? Another gift, for me?”

Gladio was getting used to making the younger omega blush and he loved it. “Yeah, so you can spy on everyone better.” Noct’s eyes nearly bulged out when Gladio produced a small leather satchel from his pocket. “I present you with a spying glass.”

“Really?! How far can it see?” He asked as he scrambled to take it out of the bag. Without waiting for an answer he extended the casing and peered out the window. “I see Prompto!” Noct blurted suddenly. “His hair stands out so easily.” He added with a smile. 

“Think that will make things more enjoyable?”

“This is cool!” Noct paused and was clearly thinking of something. “Do you think I could aim bet--.”

“NO!” Ignis cut in. “You will not be using your sling to maim Gladio’s guests.”

“Yeah, you’d have to use rotten fruit instead of pebbles, so no one would get hurt.” Gladio chimed in. The look on Ignis face made him reconsider his statement. “Um – but like that’s a terrible idea, we don’t want to uh – irritate my guests.” He corrected with a closed lipped grin. Ignis’ glare lightened only slightly, but he at least turned and directed it back to Noct. 

“No hurling objects out the window.” Ignis ordered sternly as he backed away towards the door. 

Noct smiled and nodded. “Sure thing, I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“I’ll come back to check on you in a couple of hours. Will that be alright?” Ignis queried.

Waving his hand dismissively Noct turned to look back out of the window. “I’m good, go have fun. I wanna see how many people I can find.” 

* * *

Ignis’ initial bout of nerves only lasted for a short time. The festival was far too much fun, and as promised Gladio ensured his safety as they wandered the grounds. The alpha didn’t seem to mind his company as they welcomed the guests. Despite Ignis not being bound officially as a pack mate, Gladio still held his hand as they walked around. When questioned about the obvious sign of affection Gladio would proudly proclaim that Ignis was becoming part of his pack.

Smiles and hearty congratulations usually followed, along with a mention of Prompto finally having some help in handling the alpha. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh at the comments, everyone seemed happy about the change which eased his mind. 

The afternoon progressed smoothly as they visited all the sights. Prompto came and found them a few times, each time his face was pinker than the last. Clearly the blond was imbibing his fair share of beer as the day progressed. Nyx and Aranea stayed with him to make sure he didn’t get in trouble. Aranea’s presence alone would cut a path though the crowds. She had a commanding posture and scent to match. 

Sometimes Gladio would need to meet with a nobleman in private, and Ignis would opt to hang out with Prompto until he returned. Ignis was amazed at how much energy the blond had to spare, it was a joy to watch him play the games and tease the guests. The sun had moved fast across the sky, a true testament to the fun they were having. 

Once or twice Ignis would catch the glint on Noct’s spy glass from the tower. Each time they went back to check on him, every few hours or so, Noct would beg to use his sling. He’d seen so many good targets that he was losing his mind not being able to practice. Based off the look on Gladio’s face when Noct asked it was obvious he wanted to stay and practice with him! The pair of them was almost too much to handle. 

Ignis waited to make sure Noct had his dinner before they all went down to the great hall. There was a grand feast waiting, part of which Noct was already happily snarfing down. His mate mumbled his goodbyes with a full mouth as they left. Satisfied that Noct was safe and content Prompto, Gladio, and he ambled downstairs. 

Ignis had seen feasts when they lived in Lucis, but this was on another level. The table in the great hall was over flowing with food and drink. He could feel his mouth watering before they’d even sat down. No wonder Noct was so excited, the food was good. 

Gladio was seated in the middle of the great table and has secured the seat to his right for Ignis. Clarus was on his other side and he felt safe in between the two alphas. Prompto was on Gladio’s left with Nyx and Aranea nearby. This provided a comforting atmosphere despite the throngs of people. Ignis couldn’t say who kept refilling his wine glass but it was always brimming with something fruity and delicious.

This of course meant that his bladder got very full as the night went on. The meal was long since finished and the dancing had started up when Ignis had to go and relieve himself. Not wanting to go alone he tried to get Prompto’s attention. The blond was standing on his chair and singing. Astrals, Ignis wouldn’t be able to distract him now. Gladio wasn’t in his seat but had stood to chat with a local lord. They were deep in discussion about the best way to eat potatoes. Being drunk resulted in all sorts of amusing conversations.

Clarus had also gotten preoccupied and was currently trying to convince another alpha that his sword was sharper. The man in question simply shook his head and tapped his odd looking sword. The thing was slender like a reed of grass and Ignis wasn’t sure how it could be better being so skinny. No matter, he needed to go and he needed to find someone to go with! 

Deciding that Nyx might be a good choice, Ignis rushed up out of his chair and nearly fell over. When had the room started spinning? Surprisingly no one noticed his theatrics and he managed to stumble over to Nyx. 

The beta saw him coming and offered a toothy grin. “How you holding up?”

“Well enough, but I’ve drank too much.” Ignis offered. 

“Ahh, gotcha, I’m in the same boat. Let’s go make room for more drink!” Nyx laughed as he slapped Ignis shoulder and herded them towards the door. 

Ignis didn’t think taking a piss would ever have felt so good, but the pressure was nearly unbearable. Judging by the loud sigh Nyx had let out nearby he assumed the beta had felt the same relief. He wasn’t sure he wanted to refill his tank, so to speak. The next morning would be questionable if Ignis continued slogging down tasty drinks. 

The walk back was pleasant and easy going. Both Nyx and he walked slowly and enjoyed the cool night air. The great hall came into view ahead of them and Nyx began commenting about what he was going to do for the rest of the night. Something about more drinking and trying to get Aranea to dance, Ignis laughed at the idea since he didn’t think she would go for that sort of thing.

The sound of footsteps approaching made them both turn around. A man wearing an odd uniform stopped just shy of them and bowed. “I’ve come with a message for Ignis.” He announced with a serious look. 

“Yes?” Ignis pushed, waiting for the man to continue.

“He’s sent me to collect you.”

Nyx snorted at the comment. “Collect? The king doesn’t collect people buddy. I don’t think that’s what he said. What’s your name anyway?”

The man faltered and looked to side briefly. Ignis didn’t have time to react when another figure appeared and hit Nyx on the back of the head. Sobriety came swiftly as Ignis took in the scene before him. Nyx was sprawled on the ground and groaning. The two men were now staring him down and didn’t look very friendly. 

“Come quietly and we won’t hurt you.” The man who’d hit Nyx growled. He was an alpha and his scent was acid smelling and making Ignis sick to his stomach. 

Ignis was torn, he wanted desperately to check on Nyx but he also needed to find help. Maybe if he ran they would both chase him and then Nyx would be safer. The idea, though terrible, seemed good to his impaired brain and Ignis bolted. 

Running while drunk was a terrible idea. He had no coordination. However, he was right on one count; the two men were now following him as he raced through the courtyard. His mouth decided to catch up to the party far too late and he began screaming at the top of his lungs for help. It was dark out and hard to see so Ignis wasn’t sure where he was going. All he knew was that Nyx was safer now that he’d drawn the two thugs away. 

He’d only managed to make it a few hundred yards before one of the men roughly tackled him. The ground came up to meet him with surprising speed. Bracing his fall with his arms Ignis struggled to scramble away. The man had a good grip on his waist and wasn’t letting go. Yelling loudly again earned him a hand clamped over his mouth. Wrenching his jaw open Ignis bit down hard and the man yelled in pain. 

Taking the chance Ignis rolled over and kneed they guy in the groin. Unfortunately, this only solved half the problem. One man fell away only to be replaced by another. The smelly alpha who’d hurt Nyx was now toppling over him. Ignis tried to kick again but it appeared that trick would only work once. This alpha knew how to fight better than his partner. Ignis worked to scratch the man’s face and he was able to get a few good swings with his fist. The guy never slowed down and at one point back handed him so hard he saw stars. 

Sucking a great breath to yell as loud as he could resulted in the alpha clamping both hands over his mouth and nose. Shit, this was bad, now he couldn’t breathe. Thrashing out with his legs and swinging his arms wildly, Ignis tried to break the mans’ hold. To no avail the grip only got stronger. The ground of the courtyard didn’t yield much as the alpha pressed down. 

Ignis could feel his body getting weaker from the lack of air. If this alpha didn’t allow him to breathe soon he was going to pass out or worse, die. Gathering the last bit of energy he had Ignis tried to pull at the man’s hair. The idiot grunted in pain but never relented.

The edges of Ignis’ vision were starting to darken, this was it. Fate had caught up and was demanding payment. He should have known this couldn’t last forever. Then suddenly, the man that had been starving his lungs of air was gone. His mouth was free to open and suck in a great breath. This was all Ignis could focus on as he lay on the ground gasping. Shouting filled the air as he struggled to get his bearings. 

A familiar scent began permeating his scenes and Ignis instantly relaxed, Gladio was there. 

However, hands touching his face brought Ignis back to reality, and he flinched. 

“You’re safe!” A female voice reassured. “That’s it, keep taking deep breaths.” 

Ignis wasn’t sure who was hovering over him, since it was so dark outside, but the scent was something he knew. It was similar to Gladio but not. Then it hit Ignis, Liliales was there comforting him. Before he could ask what had happened a snarl to his left made Ignis recoil in shock. Turning to see better he was just able to make out two men wrestling in the dirt. 

Gladio’s hulking figure was easily identifiable in the tussle. It didn’t appear that he was holding back either. Unable to believe it, Ignis watched Gladio heft the terrible alpha up over his head, and toss him aside like trash. This time the man didn’t move to get up. 

Gladio moved swiftly as he rushed over to kneel next to Ignis. “Are you hurt?!” He rasped. 

Ignis didn’t have time to answer as Gladio gathered him into his arms. His brain was still slow to process what had occurred and Ignis could only call out Gladio’s name. 

“I’m right here, I gotcha. Are you bleeding, is anything broken?” Gladio tried again as he cradled Ignis close and kissed his forehead. 

“Nyx – he’s – is he okay?” Ignis managed finally.

“What?” Gladio exclaimed, “Dad went to look for him, what happened?”

Thinking of Clarus looking for Nyx made Ignis remember the second assailant. “The other one?! Where’s he gone?” Ignis asked frantically while trying to sit up and look around.

“He saw me coming and ran off like a coward.” Gladio explained as he hugged Ignis tighter. “We’ll catch him, he won’t get far. The gates are locked down.”

Boots scuffling across the stone walkway nearby was the only warning Ignis got before Nyx appeared, babbling like a mad man. “Ignis! Are –are you alright?” He spit out. Nyx was being helped along by Clarus and had one arm slung over the older man’s shoulder. “I should have – I should have seen that coming! Are you hurt?!” he all but yelled. “I’m so sorry.

The beta’s apology kicked Ignis’ brain into gear. “Don’t be sorry! It’s not your fault.” Ignis couldn’t stand the idea of Nyx feeling he was to blame.

“Oh I’m gonna have a headache tomorrow for sure.” Nyx whined as he began to slump further into Clarus. 

“Let’s get you both inside and looked after.” Clarus announced as he adjusted his hold and began to steer Nyx the other way.

“Prompto, and Noctis, are they alright?” Ignis asked with worry. He was still struggling to get his thoughts in order and if those men had been after him, they might also have tried to reach Noct.

“Prompto’s inside with Aranea and I sent Cor to check on Noct.” Gladio answered as he leaned down to gently kiss Ignis. “I’m taking you back to the nest so you’ll see Noct soon.” He added with a concerned look. 

Nodding in confirmation Ignis nearly melted into Gladio’s hold when the alpha picked him up off the ground. Having Gladio’s arms support him and hold him close felt so good. Burying his head into Gladio’s neck Ignis breathed in the comforting scent. Unwilling to relinquish his hold Ignis instead listened to the intense chatter of those around them on the walk back. 

First, were Aranea and Prompto. The omega had started crying almost immediately, and had run over to hold his hand as they walked together. Aranea’s scent changed drastically when she neared, seeing the state her beta was in had made her angry. “Who hurt my _beta_?” She fumed.

Ignis felt the power beneath the influenced word, even though it wasn’t meant for him. He shivered slightly and heard Nyx keen softly. 

“What happened?” She demanded. 

“Ignis and Nyx were attacked as far as we can tell.” Clarus offered glumly. 

“I’m hunting them down, right now.” Aranea added fiercely.

“There were two that we know of and Gladio took down one already. The other one’s a beta and hiding somewhere.” 

“I’ll get em back for ya babe, stay here and rest okay love?” She cooed to Nyx. “Clarus can you and Liliales make sure he’s taken care of?”

Ignis only heard Clarus grunt in approval and Nyx tried to protest but Aranea simply kissed him to shut him up. The sound of lips on skin and Nyx’s pleased moan was indication enough of what had occurred. 

“Are you up for cat and mouse?” Gladio queried.

“Oh – good idea, I’ll need Cor to help me. When he’s done send him my way, I’ll leave a few scent markers for him while I’m looking.” Aranea supplied. 

Intrigued by the statement Ignis lifted his head. “Cat and mouse?”

Gladio turned to focus his full attention on Ignis. “We let the bad guy go so we can chase him, and find out who he’s working for.” 

“Isn’t that dangerous as well?”

“Nothing that Cor and I can’t handle.” Aranea proudly huffed. “You two rest and recuperate, I’ve got work to do.” She stated simply before nodding curtly and stomping off. 

Peering over at Nyx revealed the beta staring longingly after his mate. He was in awe of her and it was sweet to see. 

“Things are being taken care of, let’s get going.” Clarus interjected as he began walking again. “Don’t take this the wrong way Ignis, but I’m not sure how long he can carry you nonstop.” 

The beleaguered sigh Liliales let loose, lightened the mood considerably as they continued walking. “Dear, must you be so callous?” She lamented. 

“I’m only speaking the truth darling, Nyx is heavy enough and he’s walking!” Clarus grumbled while Nyx made a small choking noise at the jab.

“I’m not gonna let you go, don’t worry.” Gladio whispered as he hugged Ignis closer. 

Ducking his head back down Ignis closed his eyes and hung onto Gladio’s shoulders. He was still shaken by what had happened, but things were in motion to catch whoever was responsible. Prompto and Noct were safe and the only thing left to do was let his pack take care of him.


	14. Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noct worries about things and Ignis gets a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to go a completely different direction. It took over and decided to write itself. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy it, I get a little nervous when my chapters take a life of their own. *bites nails* Hopefully the next chapter will do what I want. o-o

Noct was a little leery of answering the door; he knew the name the man had used. Gladio had spoken of Cor frequently, and knew he was a trusted soldier. However, the way in which he knocked on the suite door was intense. Deciding to yell instead of opening it seemed like the best way to handle the situation. No one else had come back from the dinner yet so he didn’t feel comfortable just letting Cor in. 

“Yes!” He shouted after the third time the man had knocked and shouted for him.

“Are you safe?” Cor asked.

That question made Noct panic. Why would he not be safe? “What happened?!” He exclaimed.

“Gladio is otherwise engaged so he sent me to check on you.” The door muffled the sound and made it hard to hear but Noct wasn’t about to open it now. 

“Why?” Noct growled through the door, “what’s wrong, why do you need to check on me?!”

“Stay inside and I’ll alert you when I’ve got more information.” The man supplied calmly. “Your pack should be headed this way.” 

Noct was slightly stunned by the use of the word pack. Ignis and he hadn’t been claimed by Gladio, they weren’t technically part of his pack. Only Prompto could claim that right. Suddenly, Noct became worried that Cor wasn’t telling him the whole story. “Hey! Cor!” he shouted, “You still there?”

“Yes, are you alright?”

Talking through the door was frustrating, Noct didn’t like shouting and he knew that Gladio trusted Cor. The idea that something bad may have happened to Ignis or the others made him rethink his previous choice. “I’m gonna open the door.” He announced quickly while undoing the lock. 

“Kid, hey! Don--,” Cor sputtered as Noct unlocked the bolt and ripped open the door. “You don’t listen very well do you.” He added once the door was out of the way. 

“You aren’t telling me something!” Noct huffed as he took in the man’s appearance. He was dressed for the great feast but his face was far too serious. “Did someone get hurt?” He tried again with concern.

Cor sighed through his nose and shook his head. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s going on. Gladio went to go find Nyx and Ignis, and he told me to come here to ensure you were alright.”

Noct could feel his heart racing already, Gladio was trying to _find_ Ignis that meant he’d lost him somehow. He stepped out into the hallway and grabbed Cor’s arm. “We gotta go find him!”

“I told you its best if we stay here and wait for them.”

“I can’t wait.” Noct offered as he started to run down the corridor. 

“Ahhh hold up!” Cor managed as he ran to get in front of Noct. “Please, believe me; running off to try and find them won’t help. Don’t make them worry.” He added while holding his hands up to keep Noct from going any further. 

“I need to see Ignis!” Noct yelled in frustration. “Please!” he begged.

“I understand your feelings kiddo but you’ll make my job harder if you go to meet them! I’m only trying to help ensure your safety. Stay with me here and I promise they will arrive any moment.” 

Noct didn’t want to wait, but he could see the reasoning behind Cor’s words. He didn’t want a repeat of when he’d run off and gotten lost. Trying not to get emotional wasn’t easy as they stood in the hallway. He barely knew this alpha and the last thing he wanted was to start crying in front of him. 

“I won’t be offended if you want to wait inside by yourself. I know you don’t like alphas very much.” Cor supplied as he continued to look down the hallway. 

“No, I want to see for myself when they arrive. How long do we wait before we can go looking?” He tried while nervously shuffling his bare feet. 

“I’ll send another guard to go check in ten minutes if they don’t show up. Will that work for you?”

Noct could only nod as he focused his attentions on the end of the hallway. Thankfully, he only had to wait another few minutes before the sound of steps could be heard echoing off the stone walls. However, when the source of the noise became visible Noct cried out in a panic. Gladio was carrying Ignis and Prompto was in tears. What the hell had happened?! 

This time when he bolted down the hall Cor didn’t stop him. 

Ignis had his head buried in Gladio’s shoulder, but he sharply looked up when Noct called his name. The first thing Noct noticed was the bright red mark on the side of Ignis’ face. “What happened?!” He demanded. “You said it was safe out there!” Noct burst out while pointing menacingly at Gladio. 

“Love, it’s not his fault!” Ignis blurted while holding out his hand placatingly. 

“NO! You said you had guards everywhere and that we were safe!” Noct wasn’t done, he had begun to trust Gladio and this was not acceptable. “Don’t say things you don’t mean!”

“I meant every word Noct, I want to keep you safe. Please let me get Ignis to the nest.” Gladio pleaded softly. “We can talk about what happened.” 

“No!” Noct squawked while stepping forward to grab Ignis’ arm. “He’s coming with me and this is it, no more.” 

“Noctis, Love!” Ignis exclaimed. “You must believe me when I say that Gladio is not to blame.” 

Ignis went to add more but Gladio sucked in a labored breath and staggered to the side. Cor was there a second later guiding him to the floor. “Have you been injured?” He asked with worry. 

“N—no, I just need to – need to rest.” Gladio managed. “M’sorry.” He groaned leaning up against the wall. 

“It’s not your fault!” Ignis wailed still cradled in Gladio’s arms. “I had to take a godsdamn piss! I left with Nyx and then we were ambushed by two men!” He finished loudly. “Noct, you need to believe me. This alpha has been nothing but kind to us.” 

The word ambushed sounded terrifying. His mind was racing with all the things that could have happened. “Why’d you let him leave?” Noct tried again but with less anger. 

Gladio opened his mouth to respond but Ignis shushed him. “I didn’t ask him, he was busy talking to another lord. So I found Nyx and we left the room.” 

“You didn’t see Iggy leave?” He asked with a glare directed towards Gladio.

“No, I went to look for him the second I noticed he wasn’t there.” Gladio woefully offered. 

“Then what?” 

Ignis took over again and finished the story. “Gladio saved me. I was wrestling with one of the attackers and they hit me and then tried to make me pass out.” 

That information made Noct want to vomit. They _had_ actually touched Ignis, and it was more than a slap to the face it seemed. “Why didn’t Nyx help?” He asked with a furrowed brow. 

“One of the men hit him on the back of the head. I decided the safest option would be leading them away from Nyx, as he was injured.” 

“Is he okay?” Getting hit on the back of the head sounded awful, Noct wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

“Yes, but I suspect he’ll have a bit of a headache come tomorrow.” 

“Where are they? I wanna see them.” Noct huffed.

“Gladio already pummeled one of them.” Prompto chimed in as he snuck in closer to hold Ignis’ hand. 

“I got dibs on the second one! Where is he?” Noct exclaimed.

“I’ve got Aranea on the hunt right now.” Gladio offered with a sigh.

Noct suddenly became fearful at the news. One of them was unaccounted for. “One of them got away? We need to hide!”

“Love, it’s alright. There is a plan in place to catch him and the persons responsible for this attack. We all need to rest and let the others do their job.” Ignis begged. “Please love, have faith in Gladio.”

When Ignis finished talking Noct looked over at Gladio and he was clearly distraught. Noct for the first time felt a level of concern he’d not experienced before. He actually wanted to try and comfort the alpha. Maybe what Ignis had said was all true, Noct needed to give Gladio a chance. He didn’t have an opportunity to voice his feelings though. 

Gladio’s hoarse voice broke the silence instead. “Cor, you need to go help Aranea.” 

“No offence, but you’re nuts if you think I’m leaving you right now.” 

“Do I look that bad?” Gladio asked with a forced smile. 

“You look like anyone would after somebody tried to hurt their pack. Upset.”

Noct couldn’t help but stare at Cor after he’d said those words. It was the second time a pack had been mentioned and Noct still wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

Prompto’s strangled cry forced his attention back to everyone else. Gladio had his eyes screwed shut and he was crying. He was gasping for air and trying to find Prompto’s arm to pull him into a hug. “I can’t lose you all.” He managed. “I love you guys.” 

It took far too long to mentally process what he was seeing, and hearing. Gladio had said he loved them, all of them. Noct finally noticed that Gladio had extended his hand out, hoping he’d take it. One part of his brain still wanted to be stubborn but another part, the one currently about to start making him cry, grabbed Gladio’s hand. There was no turning back after that. All four of them were sniffling and wiping tears away. What a right mess they must have all looked like. Noct was secretly grateful that Cor was the only one there to witness their breakdown. 

Peering over to see if he was going to make fun of them revealed Cor himself had watery eyes. The man narrowed his eyes when he caught Noct looking and raised an eyebrow. “If you breathe a word of this to anyone I’ll tell people you wet the bed.”

Noct couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous statement. “I didn’t see anything.” He added wistfully. 

“Hmm – good, I’d like to think all the nice things Gladio had to say about you were true.” Cor offered as he gathered his composure once again. “Come on, you all need to rest. Sitting in the hallway won’t help.” 

“Easy for you to say.” Gladio grumbled kindly. “I was drunk and had to fight a guy.” Pausing he fumbled slightly. “Not that I wouldn’t do it again, a thousand times over.” He added with a concerned look. “The fighting part not the doing it while soused.”

“Yeah, yeah, I understand.” Cor replied. “Come on, let’s try and get you up off the floor. I have a funny feeling this one,” he stopped and wagged a finger at Ignis, “won’t let go of you just yet.” Ignis shook his head furiously at the comment and pulled Gladio closer. “You’re not helping by hugging him back ya know.” Cor sighed with a smile as he patted Gladio’s shoulder.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day.” The alpha offered humbly.

“I can help carry Iggy’s feet.” Prompto enthused as he rubbed his eyes. He’d been crying enough to leave his face blotchy and red. 

“I’ll get the doors.” Noct supplied as he pushed himself up off the floor. 

Once Cor had pulled Gladio up it only took a few minutes to figure out how to get them moving. Cor stayed on one side and made sure Gladio didn’t trip or lose his grip on Ignis. Prompto true to his word had a hold of Ignis’ legs below the knee. The odd looking menagerie stumbled down the hall and barely squeezed through the door into the royal rooms. 

When Cor began herding them away from the nest Prompto made a whiny noise. “Hey – where are we going?” 

“Bath.” Cor supplied matter-of-factly. “You’ll all relax better once you wash away the stink of that gross alpha. He’s had his hands on Gladio and Ignis.” 

Noct couldn’t help but gag at the thought, and quickly ran ahead to get the door open to the bath. Prompto had also begun changing course to allow for this new plan. “Why are you so smart Cor?” The blond asked in wonder.

“Don’t get him started!” Gladio interjected quickly. “You’ll never hear the end of it!” The man in question simply smiled and then did something that Noct couldn’t see which caused Gladio to flinch. “Ow! That hurt!”

“Shut up and maybe it won’t happen again.”

“Pinching my ribs hard enough to leave a bru—oowww!” This time Gladio actually whimpered. “I’m gonna tell my dad.” He managed with a wince.

Cor barked out a laugh and smirked. “You do that kiddo, he’ll only laugh and want me to tell him the story again.” 

“Asshole.” Gladio grumbled under his breath. 

Cor helped Gladio sit down on the stool in the room, still with Ignis in his arms, and then heaved a heavy sigh. “Be kind to each other, I’ve got a bad guy to torment.” He took a small bow and quickly left the room. 

Prompto rushed over and locked the door once Cor was gone. “So how do you wanna do this?” He asked with wide eyes. 

Noct suddenly realized what Prompto was alluding to. One usually got naked when they took a bath, and here sat Gladio with Ignis on his lap, neither willing to relinquish their hold. 

* * *

Ignis didn’t register the silence until he looked up and saw Noct and Prompto both staring at him. He was feeling better despite his head pounding from being back handed by the alpha earlier. A hot bath really did sound divine, but he couldn’t quite figure out why the other two were looking at him so oddly. “Whatever is the matter?’ He asked worriedly.

“Uh – how do you want to handle this Iggy?” Noct questioned with a raised brow. 

“Handle what?”

“You can’t take a bath with your clothes on.” Prompto spit out after a second. 

Oh. Oh astrals. That was why they were looking at him like that. Gladio, the reason they were even having this discussion was sitting quietly and waiting. The look on his face made it seem like he was expecting to get kicked out. Ignis wasn’t having that! Ever since Gladio had rescued him, Ignis had felt a pull towards the alpha unlike anything he’d felt before. The thought of being apart from Gladio made his hands sweat. “Don’t leave.” He replied hastily, not that Gladio could stand and run away, he was still holding him. 

“I’m not going anywhere, but I know you and Noct aren’t comfortable with me seeing everything just yet.” 

“Hey I already took a bath, don’t look at me, it’s up to Ignis.” Noct offered with a shy look. 

Gladio turned his attentions back to Ignis and patiently waited. After a minute he took a deep breath and licked his lips. “This is just a bath, nothing unsavory, correct?” He checked while shifting his weight slightly in Gladio’s lap. The alpha nodded and Ignis could tell from his scent that Gladio was very happy. “Um – you first?” Ignis suggested. He secretly wanted see the alpha in all his glory but shedding his own raiment was another story. 

“I wanna take a bath too!” Prompto cut in as he walked closer. 

“I was led to believe that three people couldn’t fit.” Ignis deadpanned while staring directly at Noct. 

“You were half asleep how do you even remember that conversation?!”

“Let’s try! What the worst that can happen?” Prompto gleefully offered as he began removing his shirt. 

“You all get stuck and I have to get Cor again!” Whined Noct.

“We gotta do something soon otherwise I’m gonna pass out.” Gladio sighed. “I’ll keep my eyes closed, I promise. See.” He added as he clamped his eyelids together and scrunched up his face.

Once Ignis managed to stop laughing at the sight, a plan was devised. Ignis had finally been convinced that he could still cling to Gladio if he was next to him instead of on his lap. This at least allowed for Prompto to help the alpha get undressed. Once that task had been completed, Gladio was helped into the tub. He nearly fell asleep the minute his body was resting against the side. 

An involuntary whine from Ignis made Gladio pop his eyes open once more. “M’right here.” He murmured. “Why’r you still dressed?”

“Gladdy close your eyes again so Iggy can get ready.” Prompto requested. 

It felt like a repeat of the day at the spring when Ignis had rushed to get in the water, so Gladio wouldn’t see him. This time was a little different. The limited space in the bath meant they would be touching. However, the moment he sank into the hot water Gladio held out his arms and Ignis instantly went to the alpha. Any reservations he had were essentially thrown out the window. Being held by Gladio was all he wanted. Bless the sweet man his eyes were still closed as they hugged each other tightly. 

Somehow Prompto and Noct both missed the transition and they squawked indigently at the sight. “Hey watch it Gladio!” Noct warned. 

This only made Gladio open one eye to look at Ignis. “Hi.” He muttered before kissing him gently. 

“Gahhh that’s not what I meant!” 

Ignis could hear Prompto laughing as he attempted to squish into the tub with them. This was where things got very silly. The seriousness of the evening began melting away as Prompto tried to situate himself. First the blond proceeded to get his leg stuck under Gladio’s thigh. He didn’t complain much about it until he began going numb. Then, in his efforts to free his squished appendage, Prompto splashed a good amount of water on Noct. 

“I’m clean already!” His mate bellowed, but Noct was smiling despite backing away to avoid further damage. 

“Yeah but my foot went numb. I needed to move it otherwise it might stay that way, all tingly and heavy feeling.”

“You should’a thought of that befo--.”

“Noct, love?” Ignis cut in swiftly. “Can you wash my hair?” he asked while attempting to put on his best innocent face. Noct would ask this of him all the time and Ignis felt he was due the favor.

Noct looked a little bewildered, but after a moment he sprang into action. “Yeah, do you um have enough room?”

Humming, Ignis nodded and leaned to the side so he could rest his chin on his arm. Gladio’s arms were still twined around his waist and had gone slack. The alpha it seemed had fallen asleep. A small part of Ignis knew this was going to be an issue when the bath was over, but he decided to cross that bridge when they came to it.

Noct did such a good job massaging his scalp and cleaning away the dirt that Ignis got drowsy. He nearly dunked his head in the water when his head slipped. Having his mate take care of him felt so nice, and offered Ignis the opportunity to relax despite what had happened earlier. Noct was just finishing up when Prompto cleared his throat. 

“Noct!” Prompto whispered loudly. Ignis had assumed he’d sobered up with the events of the evening but perhaps the blond was still a bit tipsy. “I bet if you washed Gladio’s hair he’d purr.”

The look of pure joy on Noct’s face was something to behold. Ignis watched in amazement as he quickly resituated to reach Gladio’s head better. The alpha sighed happily at Noct’s ministrations, and began to smile in his sleepy state. However, after a minute Ignis could feel something starting to press into his lower back. Ignis was quick to still Noct’s hands and looked at him wide eyed. “He likes it!” Ignis hissed quietly. 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Noct asked with confusion, “he’s smiling, of course he likes it.” 

“No Noct, I mean he really likes it.” 

Prompto caught on first to Ignis’ true meaning and sat there with his mouth gaping open. “Do you need to move?”

Ignis felt a little stupid at that very moment. He knew logically there was no way anything could happen given their positions in the bath and general lack of space. It still didn’t stop his brain from fretting. “Nothing will happen, right?” He asked of Prompto. The blond was the only one with that kind of experience in the room. 

“Nah, he’s tired and it would take more effort than he’s able to do the deed. I think you’re safe. I mean as long as it doesn’t bother you. ”

Swallowing hard Ignis eased back against Gladio’s chest. This made Gladio moan salaciously and arch his back. Apparently the pressure from Ignis’ body was enough to make him feel very good. This seemed to be the thing that finally clued Noct into what was going on. His mate blanched and scrambled away from the edge of the tub. 

“Iggy,” he croaked, “What the hell was that?”

“Dear heart, I hate to break it to you but your divine fingers running across Gladio’s head have aroused him.” 

Noct actually squeaked like a field mouse at the news. “No! That’s not possible. People don’t just do that--.” He trailed off, and then in a surprising move he rushed forward again and peered into the depths of the tub. “I don’t believe you, let me see.”

Prompto’s laughter filled the space as Noct tried to push Ignis forward. “Are you sure you want to see?!” He asked in shock. 

“It’s a dick Iggy, they all look the sa—,” Noct quickly paused and seemed lost for words once Ignis had shifted enough for Noct to see. “Are all alpha’s that big?” He whispered in a choked voice. 

Ignis shrugged, he had no idea. Noct and he were virgins, how on eos would they know. “Have you been with anyone else besides Gladio?” He asked of Prompto. 

Prompto shook his head and smiled sweetly. “Nope he’s my first.” 

“I still don’t think me washing his hair made that happen. It was you sitting near it.” Noct added with a frown. 

Snickering at Noct referring to Glaido’s penis as ‘it’ he leaned further away. “Fine, suit yourself, continue and see what happens.” Ignis knew Noct’s stubborn streak combined with a challenge would get him the results he wanted. Sure enough Noct dove back in and began giving Gladio’s scalp a nice massage. 

It was hard not to laugh watching Noct as he worked. His mate kept looking at Gladio’s face and back to the water line to see the results. The bigger ‘it’ got, the more outlandish Noct’s expressions became. His efforts paid off after a few minutes and Gladio finally let out a loud purr on an exhale. The moment was lost a second later when the alpha opened his eyes and froze. Ignis watched as his adams apple bobbed slowly. Then the most beautiful blush appeared over Gladio’s features. Ignis didn’t realize he was staring until the poor alpha’s scent began to change. 

“M’sorry,” he offered quickly. “M’so sorry.”

“You purred!” Noct blurted, missing the point entirely. “We all heard it this time, even Iggy!”

The outburst was enough to snap Gladio out of his misery. “I – I don’t purr Noct.” He added with a low voice. 

“I know you liked it.” Noct groaned. “I saw that much!”

“Gladio was now turning an even darker shade of red. “What do you mean you saw?!” He managed with a strangled voice.

“Stop changing the subject, you purred!” Noct exclaimed while waving his arms around. 

Needless to say Gladio still wouldn’t believe them. The water by now had grown warm instead of hot and they all opted to get out. Gladio willingly closed his eyes without being asked when Ignis stepped out. The alpha still seemed a little embarrassed at his display. Not that it was unexpected. Ignis had been lying on him and Noct had been giving him a massage. 

It wasn’t until they were all dressed and back relaxing in the nest that Gladio brought the subject up again. “I’m sorry that happened I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” He offered while pulling Ignis in close to rest on his chest. They were all flaked out on the cushions and ready to bed down for the night.

“It was only natural, I’m happy you felt relaxed enough to let loose like that. I do hope to make you feel like that on purpose in the future. I fear I’m not ready for it quite yet.” 

Sighing with relief Gladio hugged him tighter. “I’ve never been so embarrassed before in my life. That wasn’t how I envisioned that going. I thought I was too tired to um, feel like that tonight.”

Noct’s sleepy voice carried over from behind Ignis. “You still purred.” He murmured.

“Yeah well that’s not likely. I don’t purr Noct.” Gladio huffed good naturedly.

Ignis was expecting Prompto to join in but all he could hear was a loud snore coming from his general direction. It’d been a long day for them all, so it wasn’t surprising. Noct didn’t even bother arguing with Gladio either. Though Ignis was pretty sure he’d fallen asleep as well. The bath had been a good distraction and helped Ignis calm down. 

They all had to wait until tomorrow to find out if Aranea and Cor had found the ring leader for the attack. In the meantime, Ignis felt safe and he knew that Gladio was going to do everything in his power to ensure their wellbeing. Sighing he closed his eyes and breathed in Gladio’s comforting scent. “I love you.” He reverently offered. 

Gladio’s chest rose with a deep inhale. “I love you more.” He nearly whispered. The alpha was just on the edge of sleep. When Gladio suddenly started purring, Ignis almost keened. It was such a lovely sound and one that he understood alphas were rare to exhibit. That made the display even more special. Basking in the love and literal warmth of his future pack, Ignis drifted off to sleep, safe and content in the knowledge that they’d tackle anything together. 


	15. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio learns more about the plot to kidnap Ignis, and gets a little more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for sticking with this fic so far. I appreciate the support so much!! :)

A rhythmic knocking roused Gladio, looking around the nest revealed all his omega’s sleeping. He was about to close his eyes when the sound came again. Someone was at the door knocking softly. Easing out from underneath Ignis took a little time. The man was comfortably sprawled across his chest and in a deep sleep. After a moment he finally managed to get free. Going over to the door Gladio opened it a crack to see who’d come to visit. 

Clarus’ face greeted him, “I’ve got news, can you come out and talk?” He asked quietly. 

Nodding, Gladio slipped out into the hallway and followed his dad. Waiting until they’d reached the study Gladio asked what had happened. He needed to know if the culprit had been caught. “Did you get him?”

“Yes, Cor and Aranea were successful in tracking down the beta that ran away.” Clarus supplied. 

“Who’s the ring leader?” Gladio demanded. “I can go make him talk if he’s not being cooperative. 

“Son, calm yourself,” Clarus chided, “he talked the minute he’d been caught. I believe Aranea was a tad too much for him.” 

“Good,” Gladio affirmed. However, he could tell there was more to the story then his dad was saying. “What’d he say exactly?” He tried, now worried about what they’d discovered.

“It seems he was hired to kidnap Noct.”

That information was a surprise. “Was he trying to get up here to the royal rooms?” Gladio was really worried now. If Noct had been attacked he would have gone crazy with guilt.

“No, we don’t think so. They didn’t actually know what Noct looked like. They’d only been told they were on the hunt for an unmarked omega.” 

“Gods, did they think Ignis was Noct?” Gladio asked bewildered. 

“I’m afraid they may have. He was the only person that fit the description they were given so they waited for an opportunity and attacked.”

“What were their plans?” Gladio wasn’t sure he wanted to hear, the thought of anything bad happening to Ignis or any of his omega’s made him sick. 

“This is where things get interesting. It seems that --.” Clarus paused and looked behind him for a moment. 

Turning around Gladio saw the door to the study opening. There shouldn’t be anyone else in the rooms with them, and Gladio was already looking for a weapon he could use. However, the moment Ignis’ face appeared he instantly relaxed. “Can you hear us talking? We can move if it’s better?” He offered softly.

Ignis bristled at the suggestion and quickly rushed over to hug him. “Don’t leave. I got up and you weren’t there so I followed your scent in here.” 

Overcome with emotion at the idea of Ignis waking up and panicking, Gladio hugged him back fiercely. “I’m right here, don’t worry.” 

Ignis hummed at the comment and took a deep breath before leaning away slightly. The omega glanced over to Clarus and nodded a greeting. “Did you catch them?” He finally asked after a beat of silence.

“Yes, we were just discussing their plans.” Clarus supplied matter-of-factly. 

“What did they want to do with me?” Ignis asked wide eyed. Gladio went to interject, as he’d not heard the full story from his father yet, but Clarus plowed on ahead.

“Let me preface this by saying, no matter their plans, they wouldn’t have been able to make it out of the castle gates. Do you understand?” he checked with a stern look. 

Gladio could feel Ignis shaking slightly in his arms, and that reaction pained him to no end. He did manage to nod and his father continued his tale. 

“It appears there was a buyer in the market for an unmarked omegan male. Someone tipped them off that one had been seen at the castle.”

“Who was the buyer?” Ignis breathed out in a rush. It was clear he was struggling with his emotions. 

“No one we’ve heard of, the man goes by the name Courtland Argos.” 

Gladio took the opportunity to add his thoughts. “Did this Argos fellow come to the festival? Do we need to send out more people to find him?” 

“As far as we can tell he wasn’t here and had arranged a rendezvous out in the woods close to Lucis.”

Ignis’ scent was changing and becoming stronger, he was still very upset. “Babe, what’s wrong? Tell me what you’re worried about.” Gladio begged as he rubbed Ignis’ back. 

“Is there no way to find out who tipped off Argos?” Ignis asked with a frown. 

“Ahh now we’ve landed on the reason for my late night visit. I wish to send out a group to meet with this Argos, and see if we can get more information.” 

Gladio could feel Ignis tense up again; there was still something Ignis wasn’t telling him. “I have no issue with crashing his little party, he’s behaving badly anyway.” Gladio offered. “Do you think Cor and Aranea should go?”

Clarus nodded and narrowed his eyes. “I’ll gather a group of trustworthy men to go with them, just in case.” 

“Will we have to wait long to hear any news?” Ignis asked tentatively.

“No more than a day, the beta was set to meet him tomorrow, midday. If they set out now it will be perfect timing.” 

“I give my full approval, no matter what they must do.” Gladio announced with conviction. “This scheme sounds calculated and I wouldn’t put it past them to try again.” The sound of Ignis’ groaning gave Gladio pause and he looked down in time to see his omega bury his face in his shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked hugging Ignis closer. 

“Why won’t he simply leave us alone?” Ignis lamented. With a heavy sigh he looked up once more and frowned. “I’m willing to bet money Noct’s uncle is behind this, he’s a conniving, irritating man.” 

“What’s his name?” Clarus requested with a raised eyebrow. “I want to let Cor know what name to listen for.”

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum,” Ignis supplied bitterly. “I’m sure he was to blame for our being cast out so many months ago. Though, I cannot figure out his reasoning. Noctis and I were living a simple life, and we weren’t causing trouble or vying for the throne.” Ignis sighed. “I do not understand his fascination with making us disappear.”

“Is he mentally unstable?” Clarus pondered briefly. “We will have to revisit that topic later; I wish to send the party out immediately so we don’t lose any time.”

“They have orders to do whatever is necessary. This is an attack on our kingdom and I will not stand for it.” Gladio growled. 

“Very good, go back and be with your pack. I’ve got things under control.” Clarus supplied while nodding curtly, and then turning to leave. 

Gladio waited until his father had left before addressing Ignis. “I won’t let Noct’s uncle ruin your lives. I will hunt him down personally if I have to.”

“I suppose he thought selling us off to that awful alpha, the one you shot with the arrow, would solve his problems.”

Huffing out a loud sigh Gladio wished he’d done more than maim the guy. He probably rode back and told everyone he encountered what had occurred. No wonder this Ardyn character found out. “We’ll get through this together, whatever happens.” He offered seriously. “I’m not going to abandon you or Noct.” 

Ignis relaxed in hold and nodded. “I don’t know what would have happened to us if you’d not intervened. I fear for what would have become of us.” 

“Don’t dwell on the past, focus on the future. I wanna make you and Noct happy.” Gladio paused and reached out to caress Ignis’ face. “Why don’t we go back to the nest and lie down again. We can stay in there all day and just be together, the four of us.” 

“That sounds lovely.” Ignis agreed.

The walk back to the nest was slightly difficult due to Ignis not letting him go. They stumbled along the hallway and squeezed through the door together. Steering Ignis over to the fire Gladio pointed to the dying embers. “You’re not letting go and I need to stoke the fire, so you’re coming along for the ride.” 

Ignis managed a small smile at the comment and let him work while holding his arm. Gladio suddenly remembered how Prompto had behaved when they first met. The poor omega had been terrified but still held onto Gladio for dear life. Something about alpha omega dynamics made it comforting, Gladio guessed. He didn’t quite understand it. However, he’d noticed how his scent would help Prompto, and now Ignis and Noct, calm down. He wasn’t complaining and he would never turn any of them away. Gladio only wanted to help. 

Once he’d finished Gladio led Ignis back over to the cushions. Sinking back down on the plush pillows, a feeling of drowsiness quickly overcame him. Ignis was soon reinstalled on his chest and the pair drifted off together. 

* * *

A terrible scent woke Gladio. Something smelled acidic, like burning metal. A strangled cry caught his attention and forced wakefulness upon him in a flash. Sitting up with wide eyes he took in the sight before him, Noct was hysterical and crying on Ignis’ shoulder. Had the search party come back with bad news that he’d somehow missed? Shit, he had to figure out what was going on. 

Gladio didn’t have a chance to voice his concerns when Noct saw him and let a terrible sounding wail escape. The omega looked terrified of him and that made Gladio feel awful. 

“I –I can’t – I can’t -- do it!” He whimpered. “Please don’t make me!” Noct tried again while clinging to Ignis as if his life depended upon it. 

“What happened?” Gladio croaked out with worry. 

Ignis seemed unsure of himself as he sat holding Noct. He wasn’t crying but was clearly struggling. “I fear I may have upset him by telling him of what had transpired with Clarus earlier.” Ignis managed weakly. 

Astrals, this uncle of Noct’s must really be an asshole to have this effect on him. “We’ll find out what Ardyn’s plans are and make sure he doesn’t bother either you or Ignis again, I promise!” Gladio offered quickly as he tried to edge a little closer to the pair.

“NO! Stay away!” Noct shouted. 

This outburst was loud enough to wake the fourth person in the room. Prompto groaned loudly and rolled over to see what had roused him from sleep. Gladio could tell his mate was hungover just by the look on his face. Prompto tried to sit up when he saw Noct crying but promptly fell over again. Gladio could only assume a wave of dizziness had overtaken him. 

Still, he had his bright blue eyes trained on Noct. “What happened?” He rasped. 

“I wanna be in a pack but I can’t,” Noct paused and sucked back a sob. It appeared he couldn’t even say what truly bothered him. “I can’t do _that_.” He finally managed to spit out. 

Gladio was lost, he had no idea what Noct was going on about. Peering over at Ignis didn’t help much. The omega simply looked at him with a pleading expression, like it would explain everything. Deciding to cut to the chase Gladio took a deep breath and dove off into uncharted territory. “What is _that_?” He asked simply. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

That seemed to give Noct pause; the dark haired man tried to speak but couldn’t find the words. All he did was make funny noises and eventually had to turn away and face the wall. Still encompassed in Ignis’ arms, Noct clung to his mate tightly and didn’t turn back. 

“What am I missing?!” Gladio asked bewildered. “Somebody help me out here!” This was getting out of hand. 

Finally Ignis spoke up. “I believe he is upset about the process of being claimed.” He offered softly. 

Oh. Okay Gladio was starting to understand. Noct was scared of getting bitten by him. Having only bitten on other person, Prompto, he’d not even considered what it would be like for Ignis and Noct. Thinking fast Gladio attempted to make Noct feel better. “It’s alright, I understand. I’ll be as gentle as I can, Ignis and Prompto can be there to hold your hands if you want. It’ll be over in a few seconds.”

This statement didn’t have the effect Gladio was hoping for; instead Ignis stared at him with confusion, and Noct swiveled his head back while blinking stupidly. 

“A few seconds?” Noct squeaked. “Alpha’s can knot an omega in a few seconds?” Noct’s face was getting pale again and he looked like he was about to spiral off into a second fit. 

However, Gladio was still stuck on the knot comment. What in the hell did Ignis and Noct think was going to happen when he bit them?! “Knotting --” Gladio breathed out in a slightly strangled voice, “takes much longer than a few seconds. I was referring to me biting you. I don’t have to knot you to claim you.” 

Life poured back into Noct’s features after Gladio finished talking. The tension in his body bled out and Noct slumped into Ignis’ hold. “I don’t have to lie with you?” He checked with tentative relief. “You just bite us?” 

“Yeah,” Gladio nodded, “nothing more.” 

“But – but you and Prompto.” Ignis stuttered. “You’ve been together like that.” 

“Yes, but Prompto likes that kinda stuff. That was different.”

A freckled arm swung over and thwacked him in the leg suddenly. “I asked Gladdy to do it that way.” Prompto supplied shyly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think it could _only_ be done that way.”

“So, I can be like this. I don’t have to take any of my clothes off?” Noct asked, now vested in the conversation without fear. 

Gladio agreed, “just as you are is perfectly fine. I mean a wide necked shirt helps but I’ll figure it out either way. 

Noct breathed out heavily, “thank the six.” Then without warning he detached himself from Ignis and leapt over to fling his arms around Gladio’ neck. 

This move surprised Gladio but he hugged Noct back as hard as he could. This was the first time the omega had ever hugged him like that, and he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity. He could feel Noct’s heart pounding as they embraced. “I told you before and I’ll tell you again. You only have to do what you’re comfortable with, nothing more.” Gladio paused and decided to really tell Noct how he felt. He hoped it wouldn’t ruin the progress they’d made so far, but he was willing to give it a try. “What we do, or don’t do together, will never change my feelings for you. I’m falling in love you Noctis.” He admitted with conviction. 

The room plunged into silence after that and Gladio tried not to worry that he’d said the wrong thing. Noct moved and Gladio released his grip to see if the omega would run away again. Thankfully Noct only leaned back to stare at him in surprise, “you like me that way?” He asked in shock.

Nodding Gladio smiled in hopes it would ease Noct’s worry. It was hard to tell what would happen next.

“It might take me longer – to um – feel like that.” Noct offered while looking away. 

“I can wait.” Gladio announced, thinking fast he amended his comment. “We may never reach that level of intimacy Noct, but that’s not what’s important to me. I only wish to make you happy, just focus on that for now, okay?”

Noct looked taken aback, but only for a split second before he launched himself forward again and tackled Gladio for another hug. “Thanks,” he breathed out in a whisper. “That means a lot.”

“Is there anything else I need to clear up or are we all good now?” Gladio checked, hoping they wouldn’t have a repeat of what had just happened. 

Noct huffed out a breath and then smiled. “I’m good, I really want to be part of the pack, and I just got scared about having to do that one thing.” He offered while leaning back and re-situating his body. 

Gladio had been thrust so haphazardly into the conversation earlier; he didn’t have a chance to find out why it had even been brought up in the first place. “I understand, don’t worry okay. Though, I’m curious why did you both start talking about claiming?” Looking over at Ignis he added more. “My dad was telling us about Argos not about pack life.” 

“Your father had mentioned that this Argos had given those men instructions to look for an unmarked omega.” Ignis supplied quickly. “If we’d already been claimed by you then none of this would have happened.” 

Doubt flashed through Gladio’s mind. Did Ignis and Noct really like Prompto and him? If claiming them meant for a safer existence for them he would do it, but the idea of it being for other reasons was hard to consider. Maybe he’d read the whole situation wrong. 

“Gladio, what’s wrong?” Ignis asked with worry. “Your scent has changed. Please what are you thinking?” Ignis begged as he scooted closer and grabbed his arm. “Do you not want -- us.” He wagered with a pained expression.

The look of devastation on Ignis’ face spoke volumes. Gladio wasn’t about to have another misunderstanding like before. The past twenty four hours had been stressful enough. Coming out of his own spiral of despair he blurted the first thing on his mind. “It’s the total opposite! I thought maybe you both didn’t want to really be with Prompto and me. I got worried you only wanted me to bite you and that was it.” 

Ignis sighed with relief and ducked his head. “Astrals, I can’t handle anymore scares tonight.” Wearily looking up he stared at Gladio with watery green eyes. “I want nothing more than to be with you all and to start a pack.” 

The omega’s response immediately vanquished Gladio’s fears. “C’mere, this sitting over there, outta reach, discussing life isn’t working anymore. I need hugs.” Gladio announced seriously while holding his arms out. Ignis moved so fast Gladio barely had time to brace for the impact. Embracing the omega tightly he could feel Ignis’ hitched breath. Shit, Ignis was crying, but his scent indicated he was happy. “Hey Iggy, babe – uh – you good?” He checked with concern. 

“Y—yes,” he sniffled in between sobs. “I’m – I’m happy!” He managed finally.

Laughing nervously Gladio silently thanked the gods. Things were turning around. Glancing over to Noct he smiled and held out his hand. Noct ignored it and actually leaned back over to join the hug. That just left Prompto. Who may or may not have passed out again. “Prom? Baby?” He tried. “You’re missing stuff.” 

Prompto groaned and then a freckled hand landed on Gladio’s arm a moment later. “M’here, lov’you guys.” He added sleepily. 

Considering the circumstances Gladio was happy with the results. They must have looked like an odd sight all crumpled together. Ignis was sprawled across his lap and Noct was tucked under one of his arms. Prompto had rolled over to be closer and still had a hold of his forearm. Waiting for Ignis to calm down Gladio broached the next important subject, claiming. “Uh – when do you both want to make this official?”

Noct surprised him by responding first. “Can you do it tonight?” He asked seriously. “Can you also maybe bite Iggy first so I can see what it looks like?” Noct added sheepishly. 

This got a reaction out of Ignis and he leaned back to look at his mate. “Will you be alright watching? Biting is very similar to kissing, and I know how much you hate that kind of thing.” 

“I’ll survive.” Noct offered dismissively. “Will it hurt?” He asked quickly.

“S’not bad.” Prompto mumbled in his sleep. “Like a pinch and then it’s nice.”

Gladio could swear that Prompto started snoring right after he finished talking. The blond was always out of it after he drank. Shaking his head at his mate Gladio turned back to Ignis and Noct to tell them more about the process. “I can claim you both soon, but be fair warned I get a little possessive for the first day.” 

“What do you mean possessive?” Noct asked with wide eyes. 

“Ah – I may --,” Gladio tried to explain but Prompto suddenly woke up again.

“Cuddles!” The blond shouted, “S’nice n’warm.” 

Noct rolled his eyes at the comment and relaxed again. “So you turn into an even cuddlier version of yourself?”

“Yeah, I may growl at other people when they talk you, but it doesn’t last long.” 

“Okay so what do we need? When can you bite us?” Noct checked. “I wanna be in a pack.” 

“Are you alright if we get some more sleep and we coordinate everything for tomorrow? I may need Prompto’s help and he’s hungover at the moment.”

Noct sat and appeared deep in thought. Taking a breath he turned and looked at Gladio. “I think that will work. Iggy you okay with that?”

Ignis hummed his approval and leaned back to rest his head on Gladio’s shoulder. “Come on let’s all get some sleep, we’ve got a big day ahead of us.” Gladio offered with a smile. 

This time when he was lying back down he was considerably warmer. Not that he was complaining. Ignis was tucked under his right arm and Noct was under his left. Prompto had shifted and was spooning Ignis and had his arm resting on Gladio’s stomach. Despite the cramped position he’d never felt more at ease before in his life. 


	16. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis becomes an official member of the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typical to me, I think that this next step in the plot will only take one chapter. I should know better by now.

Unsure of the exact time, Ignis carefully pushed himself up and managed to crawl out from under the blankets. Gladio didn’t stir at all which was a blessing. The poor alpha needed his rest considering the night they’d all had. Ignis was feeling better, and his head didn’t hurt anymore. It seemed a general feeling of giddiness had taken over his senses. That would explain why he was up before everyone. 

Unless things changed, today was the day he was going to become part of Gladio’s pack. Part of Ignis wanted to shake Gladio awake and have him bite him that very moment. However, Ignis knew that probably wouldn’t work out very well. He didn’t even know what to expect. Would it hurt? Would he feel different afterwards? Ignis had heard that some omegas felt a connection to their alphas after claiming, but it seemed farfetched. How could one little bite have so much power?

Deciding instead to try and wake Prompto up for answers Ignis began gently shaking the blond’s shoulders. The alcohol was gone from Prompto’s system but his bloodshot eyes told of some lingering effects once the omega had awoken. 

“Hi,” Prompto mumbled, “ow.”

Ignis couldn’t help but smirk. Prompto drank far too much the night before and he was clearly struggling with his choices now. “Feeling a little hungover?”

“Drink and scary stuff don’t mix,” he offered shutting his eyes again. 

“Are you able to talk?” Ignis checked. He didn’t need the full undivided attention of the omega only answers.

“Hmmm wha’s up?”

“I wanted to know more about when Gladio claimed you.” That made Prompto pop his eyes open again. He blinked rapidly and attempt to speak but nothing came out. Ignis figured he was trying to remember what the sensation had been like. Gladio had bit him nearly three years ago. “Having trouble recalling the details?” He wagered quietly.

“Sorta,” Prompto paused, “I mean I don’t remember it being bad. It was good for sure.” 

“Did it hurt?”

Prompto frowned for a second and then slowly shook his head. “No it didn’t hurt, it pinched at first when he broke the skin, but then afterwards it wasn’t much of anything.” 

“Did you feel different afterwards?” Ignis asked curious about what’ he heard in the past.

“Calmer, I suppose. Gladdy’s scent changed a little and I could pick out more detail from it. He said the same happened to mine.”

“How did people treat you after you’d been claimed? Did that change?”

“Oh yeah!” Prompto beamed. “That was the biggest change. Gladdy marks me every morning and it’s this wonderful scent that stays with me all day. I think other alphas can smell it and it stops them from acting so bravado.” 

That bit of information was promising. Not having to worry about getting harassed by other alpha’s sounded like a welcome change. Gladio had done a very good job of shielding Noct and he from any truly terrible occurrences. Last night’s escapades aside. However, Ignis knew he’d have moments where Gladio wouldn’t be there to help, and he’d have to deal with things on his own. The idea of having another tool in his arsenal for defense was exciting. 

“That sounds lovely. I think I might enjoy that new morning ritual.” Ignis mused with a smile.

“I’m always game for more hugs.” Enthused Prompto. 

“Yes, I can understand that sentiment.” Ignis still felt slightly nervous about the process and how Noct would take to it as well. 

“Are you excited about it?” Prompto asked suddenly. Perhaps the blond had noticed his nerves finally. 

“I’m excited yes, but I believe I may be a little nervous about having Gladio be so close to my scent gland. It’s a sensitive area and I fear what the sensation might be after I’m bitten.”

“Ahh, I can’t really answer that one Iggy. We had sex before he bit me so I was already aroused and in the heat of the moment. There is only one way to find out I guess.” Prompto trailed off and yawned. It appeared his energy had run out already. 

Ignis stopped talking and waited patiently. After several minutes Prompto fell back asleep and Ignis was once again left alone to ruminate over what was to come. His mind was a mix of emotions. One part of him wanted to shake Gladio awake and have the alpha claim him. The other part was terrified of what it would feel like. 

How could he be so conflicted? Groaning softly Ignis tried to stand up, he figured that maybe taking a walk around the suite would help calm his nerves. After nearly thirty minutes of exploring the nooks and crannies of the rooms Ignis gave up and wandered back to the nest. If anything he felt worse now. Sighing in defeat he plunked down on the cushions near Gladio’s feet and started poking the alpha in the leg. Ignis was normally a patient man but today was a different story. 

Gladio made several grunting noises before rolling over and attempted to speak. “M’up,” was all he managed. 

“Are you getting up soon?” Ignis asked as he waited for Gladio to wake up fully. 

The alpha took a deep breath and forced his eyes open. “S’verything okay?”

“Yes,” Ignis offered as he chewed his lip. “When are you getting up?” he tried again.

Gladio’s eyes got a little wider and struggled to sit up. “Your scent is changing, what happened? Did my dad come back with more news?”

“No,” Ignis quickly offered. “I just wanted to know when um – you might – you know.” He stalled out and huffed out a labored breath. Why was this so hard? Deciding to just speak his mind, Ignis found the courage to finish his thought. “I want you to bite me now.”

“Huh? Like right now, now?” Gladio checked with an adoringly confused face. 

Ignis nodded and looked away. Maybe Gladio would take the hint and do the deed. He’d bared his scent gland for the alpha, what was he waiting for?

“Don’t you want to get comfortable first?”

That question threw Ignis and he quickly turned back. “Why? Will it hurt that much?” Now he was starting to worry all over again. 

“Besides, I thought Noct wanted to watch and he’s still snoring over there like an old man.” 

Unable to suppress his laughter at the comment Ignis quickly tried to regroup after the small distraction. “I do want him to be part of the process but I can’t simply wait for him to wake up if I’m ready now.”

The alpha smiled but before Gladio could say anything more he yawned. Reaching his arms above his head cracked several joints and Gladio appeared relaxed. “Let me get cleaned up and grab some things we may need.” He paused and tilted his head. “Does that sound okay? I’ll only be fifteen minutes tops.” 

Humming in acknowledgment Ignis tried to calm his racing heart. The realization that Ignis was about to become part of a loving pack was nearly overwhelming. Moving aside Ignis let Gladio get up and silently watched him rush out of the room. Gladio did steal a quick kiss before disappearing. Managing to breathe in some of the alpha’s calming scent helped a little, but not enough to truly still his nerves. 

In the short time it took for Gladio to freshen up Ignis had worked himself back up again. Astrals his mind was a mess. Ignis would have apologized to Gladio for his behavior if he’d been in better control of emotions. Unfortunately, the second Gladio returned, Ignis decided that playing hard to get was the right way to deal with the situation. 

The next half hour was both comical and terrifying. Ignis had quickly taken to evading Gladio’s attempts at hugging him. The alpha was confused at first and had almost gotten upset, but Ignis’ smile had seemed to placate Gladio’s fears. 

At one point during their literal chase around the nest Prompto had roused. The poor blond was alarmed but soon scrunched his face up in puzzlement. “Wa’r you doing?” He asked sleepily. 

“Playing!” Ignis responded quickly in between breaths. Gladio and he had been jumping around the room and were both breathless at this point. 

“Prompto you may have to help me catch him!” Gladio huffed with a pout. “He woke me up an hour ago wanting me to bite him and now he’s avoiding me.” 

The blond giggled and rolled over to see better, “he’s nervous big guy. Be gentle.”

“Hey, I’m always good when it comes to that!”

The truth of the matter was that Ignis did want to be caught. He just couldn’t seem to willingly let his body surrender to the alpha. Something about the chase excited him and he wanted this moment to be special and memorable.

Risking a move, Ignis snuck up to Gladio’s right side while he was looking at Prompto. The alpha must have sensed his presence, because in a flash, Gladio had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him closer. Yelping in shock Ignis attempted to get free, but Gladio’s grip was too strong. 

“Gotcha!” Gladio announced with a toothy grin. “Still want me to bite you?” He checked cocking his eyebrow slightly. 

Ignis could only nod and stare helplessly into Gladio’s amber eyes. The alpha had gotten him into a hug and was currently pressing their foreheads together. 

“Ready?” Gladio checked once more before shuffling them towards the cushions.

Managing to gasp out an affirmative, Ignis let Gladio lower them both down to rest more comfortably. Ending up on his back with Gladio straddling his waist, Ignis quickly became hot and could feel his face getting flushed. They weren’t even going to fool around but his body was still reacting none the less. Despite this factoid, Ignis still came up with one more way to delay the process. Gladio couldn’t bite him if he couldn’t access his scent gland. 

The look on Gladio’s face was unreadable as Ignis raced to cover his neck. Clamping both of his hands over his gland Ignis stared up at Gladio and waited. 

Gladio’s next move was unexpected. He called for backup in the last place Ignis had foreseen. The alpha loudly began calling for Noct to wake up. “Noct! I need your help buddy!” He tried until the omega finally stirred. 

Noct sat up and blearily look around the room. However, the second he saw how Gladio was sitting Noct became very alert. “Explain!” He demanded.

Ignis’ assumption that Noct would always stick by him was promptly thrown out the window in the following minutes. His mate switched sides faster than he could bat an eyelash. Things were changing and Ignis was having a hard time keeping up. 

“Your mate woke me up this morning requesting I bite him.” Gladio began with a blank look. “However, I’ve been prevented from doing so by the man himself.” he offered while still sitting on top of Ignis. “I would be ever so grateful if you could answer me this one question Noct. Is Ignis ticklish?”

Noct wasted no time in answering. “Lower ribs, he might try and punch you though.”

“Duly noted, thank you for your assistance.” The alpha replied with a small bow of his head. “Now – if no one has any objections. We will be proceeding as planned.” Gladio stopped once more and stared kindly down at Ignis. 

Something about this alpha made Ignis’ insides turn to mush. He dopily smiled back at him and nodded. “Yes, please.” A sweet smile was the only warning Ignis got before Gladio dug his fingers into his sides and tickled him. Squealing like a little kid at the sensation, Ignis without thinking moved his hands away from his neck. This was the opening the alpha needed and he instantly grabbed his hands and pinned them to either side of Ignis’ head.

Gladio moved swiftly after that and leaned down to kiss Ignis on the lips. The kiss was short but it allowed Gladio’s calming scent to permeate Ignis’ senses. Relaxing into the alpha’s hold Ignis barely had time to register that Gladio was moving into position to bite him. 

On instinct Ignis tilted his head to try and restrict access to his scent gland. Gladio merely grunted and nosed his way past Ignis’ last defenses. Gladio’s warm breath ghosting across his skin made Ignis’ heart race. Straining a little against the alpha’s grip Ignis made one last feeble attempt to squirm away. Gladio didn’t budge and kept gently prodding Ignis’ scent gland with his nose. 

Having never been touched like that before Ignis’ mind was suddenly flooded with new sensations. Every time Gladio would rub against his gland a pleasurable tingly feeling would travel from Ignis’ head to his toes.

It wasn’t until Ignis felt a little nip from Gladio’s teeth did the feeling become stronger. His whole body ached to have the alpha bond with him. Whimpering slightly Ignis managed to tell Gladio what he wanted once more. “Please, I want to be yours forever.”

“You’ll always be with me.” Gladio offered reverently before he took a deep breath and bit down. A small pinch caused Ignis to gasp, but it was soon followed by a feeling of true euphoria. The small pain Ignis experienced when the skin was broken faded to nothing almost immediately. 

The room and its other occupants quickly receded in Ignis’ mind. The only thing he was aware of was Gladio’s heart beating in time with his own. His chest felt tight and almost ready to burst from the excitement at having finally found a pack. Gentle, slow kisses to his neck made Ignis aware that Gladio had completed the bonding. They were officially mates now. Smiling at the thought of his dream finally coming true Ignis couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. 

Gladio’s deep, soothing voice broke through his fog a moment later. “Are you alright? You’re shaking.”

Ignis could only nod and stare up at Gladio. The butterflies in his stomach prevented him from forming any coherent conversation. All Ignis wanted right now was to hold Gladio and cherish the feeling of love and warmth he was experiencing. The alpha released his wrists when Ignis tried to move his arms. Easily slipping them around Gladio’s neck Ignis hugged his new mate as close as he could. He wasn’t sure but the others may have been talking. Ignis could only focus on one thing at the moment, the alpha holding him and tenderly showering him with kisses. 

* * *

A hint of something acidic in the air caused Gladio to briefly tear his attention away from Ignis. Looking across the nest he could tell that Noct was distressed. Gladio wasn’t sure but he thought that maybe the young omega had been calling for his mate but Ignis hadn’t responded. A memory of Prompto being bonded resurfaced, and Gladio could recall that the blond has spaced out after being bitten. Noct had nothing to worry about Ignis was happy and Gladio could very clearly tell. 

“It’s okay, he’s happy Noct. Calm down.” Gladio cooed as he rolled over with Ignis cradled in his arms. 

“He won’t answer me!” Noct whined while crawling closer. 

“He’s a little out of it right now, give him a few minutes. Prompto went through the same thing when I bit him years ago.”

“Is he gonna still love me?” Noct asked with worry. “Did your bite change anything?”

That made Gladio’s heart ache, “all I did was cement our bond. Of course Iggy still loves you.” Angling his arms better Gladio was able to get Noct in Ignis’ line of sight. Ignis smiled and sighed contentedly as he looked over to Noct. 

“Iggy – um – are you okay?” Noct tried as he reached out to touch Ignis’ shoulder.

It seemed the omega was still unable to communicate and simply nodded before turning back to snuggle against his chest. Gladio wasn’t sure it had been enough reassurance since Noct still looked a little stricken. However, barely a second later Ignis began purring loudly. Taking a peek over at Noct revealed a look of pure relief. Omegas didn’t purr unless they were happy or very relaxed.

“Is that what I looked like?” Prompto asked from his side.

Gladio hadn’t noticed his blond mate scooting closer. “Yeah babe, you didn’t purr as loud, but you had the same blissed look on your face.” Prompto giggled at the remark and lay back down next to him. Checking on Noct again Gladio could tell he was feeling better. His scent had changed and he was playing with Ignis’ hair. 

“Are you going to have to hold me like that?” Noct asked after a few beats of silence.

“That’s entirely up to you. Iggy wanted me to catch him so that’s how it worked out.”

Noct hummed at the comment but kept his eyes trained on Ignis. “So like you might be able to do it without hugging me?”

“If that’s what you want then sure.” 

“Okay cool, I can handle that.” Noct announced as he huffed out a breath. “Um – when exactly?”

The very idea that Gladio might have to actually let go of Ignis made him cringe. He wasn’t ready yet and based off Ignis’ behavior Gladio assumed the omega would whine if he tried to move away. “Today for sure,” Gladio supplied, “but um – I don’t wanna let go of Iggy yet.” Surprisingly, Noct smiled at the comment and moved to lay down with them all. 

“I can wait its okay. Iggy’s happy and that’s what’s important to me right now.” 

“Thanks for understanding that means a lot.” 

“I just wanna be part of something; I’m tired of being alone.”

Gladio reached out and ruffled Noct’s hair, “I love you all and I promise to protect this pack with my life.” Noct looked a little shocked at the statement and his pink tinged cheeks added to the cuteness. It seemed he couldn’t respond and instead tried to hide behind Ignis’ shoulder. Satisfied with the reaction Gladio again focused his attentions on Ignis. 

The omega was still purring and had his beautiful green eyes trained on Gladio. Reaching a hand up Gladio began massaging Ignis’ scalp. This move actually made Ignis purr even louder. Sweet six, Ignis was going to be the death of him. Anytime Prompto purred Gladio would immediately relax. It was a natural way to calm down and find peace. When Ignis purred Gladio’s mind reached a new level of relaxation. Hugging the omega close Gladio willingly purred back and watched as Ignis’ face lit up at the gesture. 

Perhaps in a few hours, after Ignis had come down from his high they could tackle inducting the next pack member. Noct. 


	17. Fire, Brimstone, and a Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct gets bitten and Gladio has to rush to keep up with his demanding pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble with this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. I'm a little nervous about it.

Ignis’ purrs had softened somewhat as Gladio held the omega close. He’d never heard another person purr so much in his life, and honestly it was addictive. Even Prompto had tried to crawl on top of him to be nearer to the soothing sound. Noct was calm and feeling the effects as well, but he still seemed somewhat fidgety. He was most likely thinking about what was to come. 

“Are you scared?” Gladio whispered over Ignis’ head to where Noct had laid down, and was subsequently staring at the ceiling. 

“Huh? Oh no, not really. I guess more nervous than anything else.” He admitted. 

“I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

“Hey so um – how does this change things for later?” Noct asked with a furrowed brow. 

“What do you mean change? We’ll all be part of a pack, and we’ll all be together.” Gladio offered not really understanding what the dark haired omega was getting at. 

“Like – will we have to sleep in the same room as you?” Noct queried with concern. 

Ah now things were making sense, Noct was thinking of how it would change the finer details not just overall pack life. “You can of course use the same room as Prom and me but --,” Gladio paused and wagged a finger at Noct to keep him from interrupting when he balked at the comment. “You can sleep where ever you’d like, your current room, our room, even a new room. I wanna do whatever makes you comfortable.” 

“What if Iggy wants to sleep with you guys but I don’t.” Noct pouted. 

“Hey, I’ll sleep in another room by myself until you three are good with me coming around, how’s that sound.”

“No!” Noct hissed, “That’s not fair to you. I want to find a solution that works for all of us.” 

“We could of course, play it by ear. Ya know take it night by night. If you want to come hang out in the bedroom but not sleep there that’s okay as well.”

“When is Iggy not going to be a pile of mush?” Noct whined. “I need to ask him stuff.”

At the mention of his name Ignis sighed happily and rolled slightly in Gladio’s hold. He’d been using one of Gladio’s arms as a pillow and had also entangled his legs with the alpha. The omega was comfy and not moving anytime soon. “You could try and talk with him but I don’t know how far you’ll get.” 

“Will I get like that too? All stupid and goofy looking.” 

“Only one way to find out.” Gladio mused with a smile.

“I know,” Noct lamented. “I want to do this but every second I lay here thinking about it makes me go crazy. I don’t know how Iggy did it.” 

“Give it another half hour and I’ll see if this one will be willing to let me go and then I can get us set up.” Gladio offered. “Can you handle that?”

Noct nodded and shuffled around so he could hold Ignis’ arm. “Thanks for talking with me, it helped a little.”

“Anytime,” Gladio suddenly wondered if Noct might try and take a move out of Ignis’ playbook. “Ah do you think you’ll avoid me like Ignis, when we do try?”

Noct snorted and shook his head, “No, I’m not like that. I’d just kick you instead.”

Gladio would have taken Noct’s comment seriously but the omegas smug little smile made him reconsider. “Uh – feel free to say stop before resorting to kicking okay?”

“Hmmnn, sure thing. I don’t think I’d get very far anyway, you’re too big.”

Prompto took his opportunity to partially wake up and laugh. “Yeah he’s biiiiig.” The blond agreed.

“What no, ewww not what I meant!” Noct hissed. “I mean you are, but ewwww nooooo stop.” 

The giggling from Prompto died down after a moment and his blond mate drifted back to sleep. “He needs to not be hung over anymore, he’s useless like this.” Gladio groaned. 

“Tell me about it! Why does he like teasing so much?”

“Consider yourself lucky Noct, he only teases people he likes.” 

“Damn.” Noct deadpanned.

Gladio couldn’t help but snicker at Noct’s reaction. The omega easily got tongue tied, but it was cute to see him at least have fun with it. Settling back down on the cushions Gladio waited for Ignis to release his hold. Maybe if he rolled over Gladio could get up and bite Noct. 

“So when the time comes, how do you want me to do this?” Gladio asked.

“I dunno, maybe surprise me?” Noct mused before adding quickly. “Just don’t hold me like you did Ignis. I don’t think I can handle that yet.”

“I won’t, I’ll keep it simple. Don’t worry.”

Noct breathed out a sigh and smiled. Apparently fear of the unknown was merely getting to the omega. Gladio still had time to come up with a plan of attack so to speak. 

Nearly an hour later Ignis was still clinging to him, and had taken to growling when Gladio attempted to move away. He needed to somehow distract Ignis. The longer he waited the more anxious Noct was getting, despite their talk earlier. “Babe, hey I need to pee can you let go for a second.” He suggested. 

Ignis hummed and scrunched his face up. “No, later.”

Laughing nervously Gladio tried to think fast. “Seriously I need to get up, I’ll be real quick, promise.”

“I can come--,” Ignis offered calmly.

“No! Seriously, not necessary.” Gladio interrupted. “I’d be back already if you’d let me go a minute ago.” This statement confused Ignis and he made the cutest face Gladio had seen yet. 

“How is that possible?” Ignis asked, blinking stupidly. “I’m here and you are here and --.” The omega trailed off and stared at the ceiling thinking. 

Realizing that this was his opportunity to actually get up, Gladio slowly sat up and began to scoot away. Ignis picked up on his absence when he was about to stand up. Intense green eyes were suddenly staring him down. Damn, he’d hardly made it two feet away from Ignis. “Babe, I’m coming right back, promise.”

Ignis looked as though he might try and follow him, but instead decided to let out the neediest omega whine Gladio had ever heard. Six, that wasn’t helping at all, now he was battling his inner alpha urge to go to his new mate. Prompto, however, woke up and did something actually constructive at that very moment. The whine had made him take notice of the situation. Thankfully for Gladio, Prompto had misinterpreted Ignis’ protestation as a desire for attention from anyone. He’d begun crawling over to try and hug Ignis. Watching as this move further confused Ignis; Gladio took his chances and kept scooting away. 

Noct was now sitting up and looking on at the unfolding craziness. “Why is he acting like that? Am I gonna be like that?” He quickly asked with wide eyes.

“I’m not sure Noct, it won’t last forever though.” Gladio waited to see if Noct would acknowledge him, but he was too busy staring at Ignis in disbelief. “Noct, it’s alright, this is normal behavior after bonding, don’t worry okay.” The omega was still looking at Ignis and it was in this moment that Gladio had an idea. “When did you get a cat?” he asked quickly. 

Noct whipped his head around at Gladio. “Wha?”

“When did you bring a cat in the nest?” He tried once more while motioning with his chin behind Noct. The omega was rendered speechless and quickly turned to look where Gladio was indicating. This was when Gladio struck. 

Noct’s gland was visible and ripe for the picking, since his head was craned to the side looking for the nonexistent cat. Leaping forward Gladio grabbed him by the shoulders and bit down. The deed didn’t take more than a second or two, and Gladio backed off in a rush to give Noct space. 

Several things happened in that moment. Ignis was suddenly by his side dragging him backwards. The omegas strength still surprised Gladio, despite their frequent training sessions together that proved Ignis was more than capable. He looked so lean and skinny, but Gladio had learned early on that Ignis was simply hiding powerful corded muscle underneath his garments.

His mate toppled him over with ease and Gladio landed with a thud on the bedding. Frantically looking over at Noct revealed he hadn’t moved. He was simply sitting and breathing rapidly. The worry that Gladio had somehow broken him was thankfully dispelled a second later when Noct made eye contact with him and giggled.

“I feel funny!” Noct shouted, “where’s the cat, I wanna see the cat!”

Okay Gladio didn’t break Noct; he just made him go insane. Great.

“Wait, there was no cat right? Six! Did you bite me?” Noct exclaimed while gently poking his scent gland. “I can’t tell, I mean I can, but like it’s not the same as before.” The rapid fire comments were coming in between bouts of nervous laughter and Gladio was hard pressed to make any sense out of it all. “I really wanted a cat, can we get one? I’ll take care of it. We can name it carbuncle.” 

“You bit Noct?” Ignis chimed in from where he’d forcefully maneuvered Gladio into a hug. “How long were you gone for?”

Groaning Gladio shook his head. “Babe I never left, you wouldn’t let me remember?” Ignis merely smiled and hugged him tighter. However, Gladio was still worried about the omega. “Noct, are you alright?” he asked with concern. His preferences for what made him comfortable were vastly different than Prompto and Ignis. Gladio only wanted to ensure his needs were met.

“Huh?” Noct chirped. “Oh – um – I’m fine I think. I still want a cat but that can wait. I need something else right now but I don’t know what. I still feel funny.” 

“Do you need a hug, from Iggy or me?” Gladio ventured remembering that Noct had mentioned not being comfortable with being held by him. 

“Yes! I want that.” Noct blurted right before he reached out and grabbed Ignis’ arm.

Surprisingly Ignis switched gears and was now focused on dragging Noct into his personal circle. No longer was he hell bent on squeezing the life out of him in a death hug. Gladio watched in awe as the two omegas seemingly melted together into one mass. It was cute actually and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Risking protest Gladio began to edge away from the pair. “I’ll be right back okay, I gotta go get some water and food for you both.”

Ignis nodded at his statement and smiled sweetly. It was like he’d turned into another person. Now with Noct safely ensconced in his arms Ignis was willing to let him leave. Noct was still giggling at nothing and everything. As Gladio stood up he had to tramp down a laugh when Noct pointed to Prompto and told him he was next. Clearly he was a little out of it. “I already bonded with Prompto, he’s good.” Gladio offered as he back away towards the door.

“Hey!” Noct exclaimed. “Where are you going? You can’t leave!” 

“Food, I’m grabbing food for us all. Two seconds and I’ll be back.”

Noct pouted something fierce and then slumped into Ignis’ hold. “Fiiiine,” he whined.

Taking the opportunity Gladio rushed the door and left the room. Taking a deep breath once he was in the hallway helped clear his head, he had a mission. Taking care of his pack and providing them with love and care was foremost in his mind. Today was going to be a busy day.

A small part of his brain wondered if there was any news regarding the meeting with Argos, the alpha who’d wanted to steal Noct. Shaking his head of the awful thought Gladio ran around grabbing food and anything else he could think of. Biting an omega was the easy part; it was the aftercare that took a toll. The scent gland sort of self-healed right after that act, which was nice. No bandages or seeping blood marred the process. Now Gladio merely had to make sure his omegas were happy and felt safe. 

Returning to the nest eased Gladio’s nerves. The familiar scent of his mates greeted him and all three omegas smiled upon his entrance. They’d rearranged themselves during his absence. A comfy looking cushion throne had been constructed and left empty. Apparently this area was meant for him. His suspicions were confirmed when both Prompto and Noct grabbed his arms and guided him down. “Careful, I don’t wanna drop the tray!” Gladio chided as they all closed in around him. Secretly, he was overjoyed by the attention. 

Settling down in the cushions with a sigh, Gladio put the tray to the side. He was accosted by Ignis a second later as the omega quickly squeezed in under his right arm. Prompto followed suit and took up a similar position on his left. All that remained was Noct who was looking at him wildly. “Are you still feeling funny?” Gladio wagered with a furrowed brow. Noct nodded but edged closer and seemed to be deciding how he wanted to join the fray. “Do you want to trade spots with Iggy?” Gladio checked hopeful. “Iggy you could sit in between my legs instead.” 

Ignis moved so fast Gladio could only gasp to try and regain the air that had been forced out of his lungs. The omega had landed solidly in his new place and was already leaning back into Gladio’s chest purring softly. “What do you say Noct? Can I put my arm around you?” 

Noct tilted his head in thought and slowly crawled over. Gladio thought he might change his mind, but the omega snuggled up against his side and grabbed his hand to hold it. “This is good, I like this.” He announced after a moment. 

They spent the next few hours stuck together like glue. Prompto ended up feeding him since both of his arms were otherwise occupied. He was essentially trapped since Noct hadn’t released his hand and Prompto would whine if he tried to move. Ignis rotated around at one point to face Gladio, his beautiful green eyes sparkled vibrantly while he played with Gladio’s beard. 

Gladio finally started to see signs of the bonding normalizing when Ignis sat up and didn’t immediately whine at the lack of bodily contact. “How are you feeling?” He tried hoping that he might be able to talk this time, for real. 

“Good, though I’m afraid time has run away from me. What time is it?” Ignis asked as he stretched.

“My guess would be nearly noon or a little after.” 

Ignis turned to him in disbelief, “noon! You can’t be serious. I’ve not lazed around till noon for some time.”

“Well you were sorta out of it and purring a lot, so it maybe you needed to relax.” 

The omega paused and smiled, “yes, I suppose. Did I do anything else?”

Narrowing his eyes Gladio waited to see if Ignis would continue. Could it be that Ignis really didn’t remember what he’d acted like? “You don’t recall the details?”

A slight blush developed over Ignis face, but he maintained eye contact. “I have memories of you chasing me and the bite itself. However, after that things become slightly fuzzy.”

“Let’s just say you were very clingy and leave it at that.”

“Oh dear, I’m sorry, I hope I wa--,”

“Uh huh, don’t, I loved every minute of it and I wouldn’t have changed a thing.” Gladio watched as Ignis relaxed and ducked his head at the admission. It was still sinking in that Gladio had a pack; things had changed considerably over the past months. “I’m so happy you both wanted this, I really didn’t believe it was actually happening until this morning.” 

“I’ve told you numerous times how I feel Gladio, why would you doubt that?” Ignis queried with a raised eyebrow. 

“Like I said, I want you both to be happy and I wasn’t sure how Noct would handle it all. He’s funny and kind,” Gladio paused to look down at the now, sleeping omega still clutching his hand. “And I think I fell hard for you guys.” 

“I can assure you the feeling is mutual.” Ignis hummed with a sly look. “I’m merely grateful that Prompto has been so kind to us and willing to share such a wonderful alpha.” 

At the mention of his name Prompto shifted slightly from where he’d been relaxing on Gladio’s shoulder. “I know things were rough in the beginning but I like having a pack. I like that we can back each other up and have fun together.” 

“Prom I love you so much, you know that right?” Gladio announced with conviction as he leaned down and kissed the omegas blond locks. 

“Yeah, big guy, I know. I love you too.” 

“Are you finally feeling better over there? I’ve been working hard this morning and you’ve been in nana land.”

“Hey it was hectic last night, but I’m doing okay right now. I missed all the good stuff though didn’t I?”

“Oh yeah you did.” Gladio scoffed. 

“Might you care to fill me in on what it was like?” Ignis asked sheepishly. “I fear I’m having trouble remembering all the details.” He added while fingering his scent gland tentatively.

Gladio spent the next hour telling Prompto and Ignis the full story. Ignis on several occasions stopped him, and had Gladio repeat himself. The omega was having a hard time believing he’d acted so clingy. Noct roused a few times during the story and would simply whine until Gladio pushed out a calming scent. He would always indicate that he was doing good, but still felt a little funny. Nocts death grip on his hand never wavered and the omega would just rearrange himself until he drifted back off to sleep. 

Overall things had gone well despite having to literally chase Ignis and surprise bite Noct. It wasn’t how he’d envisioned the process going but it was memorable to say the least. Gladio already felt a stronger connection with his mates. Their scents were all slowly permeating his nose in a blissful combination. The power of their pack was truly united and they were ready to tackle anything. 

* * *

“I’m not playing the captured omega.” Cor offered easily as he sat crouched down behind a bush. 

“I have boobs so I can’t play the captured omega either.” Aranea spit back with a scowl. 

“You’re short like Noct though.” Cor quipped as he bumped shoulders with the female alpha and nearly sent her tumbling to the side. 

Aranea growled softly under her breath and shook her head. Cor simply grinned like an ass and returned to looking for signs of the alpha Argos. “If no boobs and being short is the ticket then I know who’d make a perfect dummy.” She offered while looking to the side at the other members of their party.

Cor picked up on her meaning right away and hummed his approval. The person they were both looking at didn’t tune into the conversation until far too late. “How should we string him up?” Aranea whispered. 

“Huh? What are you two going on about?” A blond solider asked as he finally took notice. 

“Loqi, sweety, remember that time when you made me tell that nice farmers daughter you liked her?”

“No, no, no, I’m not getting used as bait.” He protested. 

“You owe me. I had to make small talk with that girl for nearly ten minutes, all so you could snog her in the barn.” 

Needless to say Loqi lost the fight about being the stand in for Noct. Cor suggested they use a burlap back over his head to hide his blond hair. After which they spent nearly two hours lying in wait for Argos. The sun was speedily tracking its way across the afternoon sky when the sound of a horse caught their attention. 

Loqi was prepared with the bag over his head, and had his hands loosely tied behind his back. Never mind the fact that he had a hold of his knife the whole time. Loqi took no chances when it came to things of this nature. 

Cor had casually walked into the clearing holding Loqi by the arm when Argos finally appeared. This man was clearly not a warrior; he looked unsteady on his horse and even yelled at them all to stay back. Taking the opportunity Aranea snuck around the back of the clearing to jump the guy. All she had to do was wait for him to move forward with the transaction and she could strike. 

“Took you long enough!” Cor grumbled as he shoved Loqi forward. 

“Who are you?” Argos asked with worry, “I thought Lapis was going to be here.” 

“He got captured kidnapping this one.” Cor announced while pointing to Loqi. 

“Won’t he talk? I can’t buy him now! What if they trace it back to me?!” Argos exclaimed in a panic. 

“So you don’t want him anymore? That’s not fair buddy, I wanna get paid for my hard work.” 

Aranea could tell that Argos was about to bolt. She’d heard enough, this prick was the one who’d been interested in buying Noct. Bastard, he wasn’t getting away. 

“Keep him I’m not paying!” Argos shouted as he awkwardly turned his horse. The animal, sensing its riders fear, reared up and sent Argos tumbling backwards. The man rolled a few times before coming to a stop at Aranea’s feet. 

“Oh, look what the horse dragged in.” Aranea raged as she roughly grabbed the man and hoisted him to his feet. “You don’t get to pick on innocent people anymore asshat.” She announced before punching him squarely in the jaw. This of course sent Argos sprawling back to the ground. “That was for my mate, your little business deal had bigger consequences than you think.”

It wasn’t until Aranea had stepped closer, to check the damage she’d inflicted, that it become apparent this idiot was the wimpiest alpha she’d ever seen. He was groaning and holding his face trying to crawl away from her. 

“Leave me alone, you have no right!” He sputtered.

“Shut up! I have every right. You tried to kidnap the mate of our king. That is a punishable offense.”

Loqi had already shed his bag and untied the rope so he could come over and reuse it on Argos. “Come on jerkface, time to go. You’re in big trouble.” 

“When my lord finds out what you’ve done to me he’ll have your heads!”

“You’ve crossed into our lands for this little meet and greet. I’m afraid that means you are subject to our laws regarding kidnapping.” Cor offered smoothly as he came over to size up their prisoner. “Though I don’t think your lord would look too kindly on trying to steal another alpha’s bonded mate.” 

That statement made Argos turn white as a sheet. “I was told he wasn’t claimed. Please no I didn’t know!”

“Does it matter?!” Aranea huffed. “Kidnapping another person is wrong!” 

Thankfully this outburst silenced the whole group and they began to head back to the castle. She couldn’t wait to present this jerk to Gladio. The memories of Ignis’ exhausted and stricken face flashed through her mind. He hadn’t deserved that kind of treatment. Hopefully things were going better back home. She missed her mate and wanted to smother Nyx with hugs and kisses when they returned. Soon enough, they’d been successful with their mission. They’d caught the bad guy. 


	18. The Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad guys get a little dirty and In which our final player emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the update. :)

Waking up with a start, Noct shot up and looked around. Where was everybody? How long had he been asleep? He was about to call out when a heavy sigh nearby caught his attention.

“Are you feeling better?” Prompto asked groggily.

Turning around quickly, revealed the blond, huddled under a pile of blankets looking slightly worse for wear. “What the hell happened to you?” he exclaimed. 

“Hangover.”

“Ahh yeah, I don’t really drink much so I wouldn’t know.”

“Lucky duck,” groaned Prompto, “I’ve been down and out for the whole day! I missed you and Iggy getting bit and now th--.”

“What happened?” Noct blurted, “Did something go wrong, what do you mean you missed it?”

“Buddy calm down,” Prompto offered with a wave of his hand.

Before he could explain further Noct interrupted him, “where are Iggy and Gladio?”

“Talking to Clarus, I think they found the bad guy.”

Noct’s mind was racing, what exactly did that mean? “Is the guy here? Was it my uncle?” 

“Whoa I don’t know!” Prompto yelled. “Seriously calm down, they left to go talk to Clarus I don’t know the details.”

“I have –I have to find out what’s going on.” Noct sputtered as he got up and began pacing the room. Part of him wanted to race out and find Gladio to get answers, but another part of him was scared. What if the bad Alpha who attacked Iggy was out there or worse his uncle? “What else did they say?”

“Nothing, really, I have no idea what’s going on. We’d have to go out and talk to them.” Prompto offered as he began to crawl towards the edge of the platform. “Remind me never to drink again, this sucks.”

“We can’t go out there!” Noct hissed, “It might not be safe.” 

“There is no way anyone else is out there, this is our private space. Only Gladio’s dad and some of his closest friends are allowed in here. I’m pretty sure that doesn’t include your dorky uncle.”

“You don’t know him; he manipulates people and does bad things.” 

Prompto whined and shook his head, but soon stopped after it appeared to cause him discomfort. “We are going out there.” The blond had managed to stand and was now reaching out to take Noct’s arm. “Come on, we’re a pack now, let’s go prove it.” 

“Huh? What does that mean?” 

“I got your back and you got mine, or something like that.” Prompto mumbled. “Let’s go,” he huffed while pulling Noct along. “I want hugs from Gladdy and Iggy.” 

“How does having my back make a difference?” Noct queried bewildered. “I thought you liked me before Gladio bit me.” 

“Yeah I do like you! Now we have a legit pack bond to back our feelings up.” Suddenly Prompto paused and looked like he might cry. “You like me back right?”

“Yeah, I like you but I still don’t get how us being a pack helps right now. What if somebody bad is on the other side of the door?”

Prompto sighed like he had to explain something to a simpleton. “Look it, we are together now forever, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you. We don’t have to be alphas to protect each other.” 

“I’ve seen you fight,” Noct spit out, “we both need more practice.”

“Whatever, but you get the point right? I’m here to help; it’s not just you and Iggy anymore.”

Grunting in some form of agreeance Noct let Prompto pull him towards the door. “You promise, we’re gonna tackle what’s out there together?” He checked. 

“Yes! Fair warning I may end up vomiting on them if it goes that way, but that’ll buy us time.” 

Unable to stop the snort that escaped his lips at the thought of Prompto using his upset stomach as a weapon, they slowly walked to the door. “Ready?”

“Yeah, on the count of three, okay.” 

Noct wasn’t sure how it happened but they both ended up clinging to each other as they ripped open the door and ran out shouting. The silence that greeted them was deafening. No one was there. However, the sound of footsteps could be heard fast approaching, and this merely renewed their panic all over again. 

Gladio was the first to tear around the corner, Ignis followed closely with Clarus just behind them. “What’s wrong?” the alpha asked with worry. 

“Is my uncle here?!” Noct asked in a rush. 

“No! Nobody is here, just my dad,” Gladio supplied as he walked over and engulfed them both in a hug. “Six, you scared the shit outta me.” 

Ignis was there a second later rubbing Noct’s back. “Love, are you quite alright? We heard a terrible ruckus and --.” His mate trailed off clearly unsure of how to finish his thought.

“Sorry, I got scared someone else was out here like that nasty alpha or my uncle.” Noct breathed out from where he was currently being squished into Gladio’s chest. 

Clarus’ deep voice cut in a second later. “I can assure you, no one wishing to cause harm will ever grace these chambers. Noct, the alpha we went to meet, is currently in the stocks in the courtyard.” Clarus paused and came to stand closer to them. “He can’t hurt anyone at the moment.” 

“What about later?” Noct checked with trepidation. 

“I’m hoping between the lot of us we can put the fear of the six in him, and he’ll reconsider his ways.” 

“I’m not sure I want to see him,” Noct pondered as he buried his head further into Gladio. He wasn’t as nervous about being near the alpha as before. Wondering if having their bond cemented had changed that in any way, Noct took a deep breath and filled his lungs with Gladio’s calming scent. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course,” Clarus uttered. “However, I was thinking it would make for a good excuse to do some long distance training, for your aim.” 

Noct froze in Gladio’s grasp. Clarus couldn’t seriously mean what he thought he did. “Are you talking about using my sling?”

“I believe you were deprived the opportunity to test those skills during the festival. Now seems as good a time as any for hurling rotten food at somebody.”

Not twenty minutes later, after some confusion about where this momentous event would take place, they’d all set off towards one of the towers. According to Gladio the roof allowed the perfect vantage point. Noct had been worried at first that the alpha would see who was throwing things, but Clarus had assured him it wasn’t possible. The stocks prevented the man from looking upwards. 

After a quick stop in the kitchens a basket of ammunition was secured. A few of the kitchen staff watched with wide eyes as Gladio took the basket and grinned infectiously. Musings of what was coming reached Noct’s ears as they left and headed upstairs. That meant it’d happened before. 

“Have you done this already?” Noct asked quietly as he ran to catch up to Gladio, who was in the lead.

“Dad has unique methods, what can I say.”

“He let you sling stuff at people when you were younger?!” Noct asked in awe.

“Only when they deserved it,” Gladio offered.

Unable to keep the smile off his face Noct beamed back at Gladio. Taking the alpha down a few pegs was going to be fun. Caught up in the excitement, Noct had nearly forgotten about what had happened earlier that morning. He had been claimed by Gladio. At first he couldn’t tell much difference aside from a new desire to be nearer to Gladio physically. He was no longer bothered by having the alpha in his personal space. Glancing over to Ignis revealed him lovingly staring at Gladio. Noct suspected Ignis would have been hanging off the alphas arm, but he’d been enlisted in keeping Prompto upright for the walk. Assuming Gladio’s scent alone was strong enough to appease Ignis; Noct turned back and began the climb to the roof. 

They passed a guard at the stair entrance and Gladio crossed Noct’s path to put himself in between them. The sound of a low growl filtered down to Noct’s ears as they passed by. The possessive noise sent a shiver down Noct’s spine. That was something new. 

“Gladiolus,” Clarus chided as they continued on, “he meant no harm.”

Gladio merely growled louder in response to his fathers’ statement. “Leave me be dad, I’m still feeling the effects of the bonding.” 

“You are king; don’t let your alpha take control. You are stronger than that.” 

“Look at my pack!” Gladio whined helplessly while waving his arms around, “How am I not supposed to get a little carried away?”

Clarus sighed and shook his head. He didn’t offer anything else as they climbed. However, when daylight breached the dimly lit space, Clarus suddenly swore under his breath. 

“What’s wrong?” Gladio asked quickly.

“I’ve made a small error,” he offered pausing on the stairs. “Ignis, Noct, I’ve foolishly assumed you knew the whereabouts of the two men that were involved in the attack. I feel it’s necessary to tell you that they are both in the stocks.” Clarus winced after his statement and sighed heavily. “I’m so sorry for not thinking of it earlier. It’s one thing to see a complete stranger, but Ignis, you’ll have seen the other two from the night of the festival.”

Noct could tell that Ignis was starting to panic slightly. His tells were subtle, Noct doubted anyone else would see if Ignis didn’t come straight out and voice his fears. “Will they be able to see us?” Noct asked to buy Ignis some time. 

“No, none of them can,” Clarus confirmed vehemently. 

“We will all be together,” Ignis interjected softly, “I believe I’ll be alright.”

Sensing their earlier happy moment fading, Noct quickly grabbed a rotten tomato out of the basket, and shook it in front of Ignis. “I betcha I can hit that stinky alpha’s head on the first try! Come on! I’m gonna get him back for picking on you.” Noct tried. “Please Iggy, let’s go humiliate them, they behaved badly. They deserve it!”

Watching intently Noct could barely see the beginnings of a smile on Ignis’ face. “Very well Noct, let’s see if your word is as good as your aim.”

Without waiting, Noct took off in a sprint the rest of the way up the stairs. He’d gotten his sling out once the rest had caught up. Nerves threatened to take over, he wanted to fulfill his boast, but he might not succeed. The nasty alpha needed to be taken down a notch. Slowly peering over the parapet Noct could see three men in the stocks below. “Which one’s which?” He asked suddenly. 

Clarus strode over and looked over the edge. “One on the left is the beta who ran away; middle is the one who attacked Ignis and Nyx. The last one is Argos.”

“Middle one it is.” Preparing his sling, Noct prayed that he could do as he’d promised his mate. Hitting the guy on the head would make for a good start. Lining up his shot like Clarus had taught, Noct focused on the target, and let the rotten tomato fly. 

Prompto squealed so loud Noct was certain half the courtyard had looked up in shock. “You got him! First try too!” The blond was smiling brightly from where he’d sat down near the edge. “Think you can hit the other two?” 

This simple request spurred Noct on in a quest to pelt the remaining bad guys in the head. He missed the beta by a hair, but the Argos fellow he landed a solid hit. Clarus came over to offer some tips on how to make up his shot on the beta. Things were rectified soon after and all three bad guys were covered in rotten tomato. 

Distracted by his success Noct hadn’t noticed Ignis coming to stand next to him. “Might I try?”

“Huh? Yeah for sure!” Noct enthused, “I’m not so sure I’d be good at teaching you though.” 

“Me! Pick me! I’ll teach you!” Gladio exclaimed as he rushed over to join in. “I’ve got my sling too, this way Noct and dad can practice while you and I have a go, right dad.” The look Gladio gave his father was one of desperation and hope. 

Thankfully, the man understood his son’s silent plea. “Shall we try something new?” Clarus asked with a slight smirk. “I can show you how to hit two of them at the same time.” 

Anything Noct had to add on the matter was promptly forgotten. The prospect of hurling more things at the bad guys quickly consumed his thoughts. Nodding eagerly Noct began digging through the basket for more ammunition. Clarus borrowed his sling and patiently showed Noct how to load it. The explanation was confusing, and he quickly agreed to have Clarus demonstrate when offered.

The man hit both targets with ease and Noct couldn’t help but holler in glee. Clarus had managed to tag both the alphas. Based off the angered shout that reached their ears from the courtyard it had hurt. Intending to show Ignis the newest strike Noct looked over and frowned. His mate was currently engulfed in Gladio's arms, his back against the larger alpha's chest. Gladio had both arms tightly wrapped around Ignis’ waist and was simply resting his head near Ignis’ scent gland. 

Noct’s immediate reaction was to whine at the display, but he changed his mind a second later. Ignis looked at ease. Perhaps his mate needed this moment to gather his composure. Footsteps nearby caused Noct to look over, it was Clarus coming to check on him it seemed.

“You alright?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah,” Noct nodded, “I’m just not used to seeing Ignis like that.” He whispered his final thought, the last thing he wanted to do was upset his mate. 

“I’m sure you’ll have plenty of other moments to tease them in the future.” Clarus replied kindly. “Gladio’s only trying to help ease his nerves.” 

Before Noct could respond Prompto called from his perch, “You gotta try now, and see if you can hit two.” 

Unable to pay more attention to Ignis and Gladio, Noct carefully listened to Clarus’ instructions and gave it his best shot. Prompto’s laughter filled the air as the shots hit. One smacked Argos in his foot and the other went wildly off course and smashed into a wall nearby. 

“Not bad for a first try, let’s go again.” 

The basket was nearly empty by the time Noct had figured out the trick shot. According to Prompto the bad guys were drenched in goo. Smiling at the sight before them in the courtyard, Noct peered over the edge and took in the carnage. He flinched suddenly when something whizzed by his head, and made contact with the alpha that’d attacked Ignis.

Gladio’s shout of excitement filled the air as Noct turned around to see. “Great job babe! You nailed him on the first shot!”

Ignis had an odd look on his face, but Noct could tell he was pleased with his efforts. “That was literally the last shot Iggy, nice one.”

“I had a good teacher,” Ignis offered with a coy smile. His expression and praise only fueled Gladio as he approached and hugged Ignis again. 

Forcing himself to tolerate the open display of affection, Noct watched with a feeling of contentment that Ignis could join in the activities. However, when Gladio took it a step further and began openly kissing Ignis he could stand no more. This was no chaste peck on the lips. The alpha was digging for gold in Ignis’ mouth. “Hey! Quit it that’s gross.” Noct yelped as he crossed the short distance between them. 

Gladio broke the kiss only to reach out and haul Noct into their little circle. “Fine, I’ll switch to hugs for now,” he supplied smugly, but there was no malice to his voice.

Wiggling to try and get away proved fruitless. Gladio only hugged him tighter and then Ignis joined in and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Astrals, he was good and bloody well stuck. “Prompto! Help! They are smothering me!” The only sound that reached his ears was the melodic giggle of the blond. Clearly he wasn’t coming over to help. 

The rest of the afternoon passed easily after their fun on the rooftop. A late lunch was secured and Noct could tell that Ignis had relaxed considerably since that morning. Regrettably, the new side effect of Ignis’ bonding was an even greater desire to be close to Gladio. Any time Noct turned his back the two of them were on each other. After his outburst at the tower Gladio was careful to kiss in secret. Noct knew it was happening he could hear the wet smack of lips, but he never caught them in the act. Prompto was absolutely no help in the matter; he would simply smile at the pair and stare lovingly.

It wasn’t until later that night, when they’d gone back to the nest to lie by the fire, did Noct think to ask what the next step was. They’d caught the two men who’d attacked Ignis, and the one who’d orchestrated it. Though, there was one person missing in this equation. The person who’d tipped off Argos. 

Gladio must have picked up on his change in mood. The alpha patted the cushion next to him and waved Noct over. “Come on, I can tell you’ve got things on your mind.” 

Noct didn’t have to worry about Ignis missing the conversation; he was clinging to Gladio’s arm and purring softly. Prompto had also finally gained some life back, and was sitting behind Gladio brushing his hair. Taking a deep breath, Noct spoke his mind. “Is it over? I mean with the bad guys.” 

“No, it’s not over. Argos has admitted that a lord in Lucis tipped him off.” Gladio offered glumly. 

“Who?!” Noct exclaimed.

“The name he gave wasn’t known to us, but perhaps you might recognize it, Izunia.”

“So it’s true, he is behind all this.” Ignis sighed. 

“My uncle stole that surname from a woman he knew a long time ago,” added Noct. “Now what? We can’t get him now,” he huffed in frustration.

“I don’t’ know about that.” Gladio mused. “Dad’s already penned a letter to this Izunia character, your uncle requesting a meeting. If he agrees then we can see this through to the end.”

Noct could feel his eyes going wide. “That’s a bad idea, what if he does something bad and – and.”

“We’ll be ready for him and any trick he might try and play. He’s not expecting to deal with a pack, he’s only after you.”

Unsure of how this information made Noct feel, he worked to calm his racing heart. “We’ll be safe, all of us?” he checked.

“I’m gonna protect my pack at all costs, Noct. Trust me. We’ll make sure your uncle never bothers us ever again.” Gladio finished with a determined look. 


	19. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has a moment of reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to cover more in this chapter about Noct, but its a start. There will be more! I hope you all enjoy, thanks so much for sticking with me. :)

Waiting for a reply from Ardyn was nerve wracking. The first few days were tolerable but time soon stretched into a week, and still nothing had been heard. Ignis could tell that Noct was anxious; he’d been very quiet, and unwilling to leave the nest for days. Only managing to lure him out for fresh air on a few occasions, Ignis was beginning to worry. At this rate, they may never hear news from Lucis. Being forced to live in limbo over Ardyn’s intentions was very stressful. 

Thinking out loud, Ignis tried to offer help, “why don’t you take a bath love? Perhaps it will help ease your nerves.” They’d been lounging in the nest for the afternoon, waiting for Gladio’s return. He’d been called away to a meeting in the great hall. 

Noct simply sighed and rolled over to look at him, “I don’t know about that.” 

“Come now, a nice hot bath would do wonders for you. I’m sure if you asked Prompto he’d go with you.” 

The blond perked up at the comment and smiled brightly at Noct. “Come on, Iggy’s right, a bath will feel good. Please!” he whined. 

It didn’t take long before Prompto had convinced Noct, and the two went off to bathe. Ignis’ mood was still melancholy, but at least Noct might feel better doing something other than waiting. Deciding he needed a change of scenery, Ignis got up and roamed the suite. He’d not been eager to go anywhere alone since the attack. Gladio was still in his meeting down in the great hall, so Ignis had to find other entertainment. 

Without much preamble Ignis began going through all the rooms. The third door he threw open happened to be Gladio and Prompto’s shared bedroom. Signing wistfully at the sight, Ignis wondered when they’d all be enjoying this luxury together. He’d not even bothered to broach the subject with Noct. Sleeping in the same bed with an alpha was going to take time. Granted they all slept together in the nest most nights, it wasn’t the same. They all wore bed clothes and didn’t share blankets. 

Suddenly the door creaked and Ignis barely had time to spin around. Standing, silhouetted in the frame was Gladio. “I thought you were busy this afternoon.” Ignis breathed out.

“I was, but I’m free now. Are you alright?” Gladio asked as he came further into the space. “You seem tense.” 

Sighing heavily, Ignis looked away, “I’m merely thinking of what our future holds, and how long it will take for us to act like a real pack.”

Given Gladio’s size the alpha crossed the floor in mere seconds, his arms slowly winding around Ignis’ waist. “It’ll happen, don’t overthink it.”

“What if it takes too long, what if Noct never --,” Ignis couldn’t finish his thought. Noct’s happiness was important, and Ignis didn’t want his mate to feel left out. 

“Noct’s getting better, let him figure things out at his own pace.”

“He could already have them figured out!” Ignis huffed from where he’d been pulled into Gladio’s chest. “Maybe he intends to never change his behavior. We could be camping out in the nest for eternity.”

“And I would cherish every moment of it.” The alpha offered. 

“How can you be so positive?” Ignis lamented.

“Guess I’m happy to have such a sweet pack that I don’t mind how long things take.” 

“I want to do more and I can’t without the fear I’ll upset Noct.” 

This comment seemed to peak Gladio’s interest, and he pushed Ignis back to look into his eyes. “What _more_ are you referring to?”

The words somehow instantly died on Ignis’ tongue. How could he say what he really wanted? Voicing his desires was not an easy task. Ignis had been suppressing his feelings for a long time and breaking that spell didn’t happen overnight. “I want more – more from you.” Ignis finally managed to spit out. 

Gladio hummed and drew him again for another hug. “Are you referring to something intimate?”

Only able to nod, Ignis remained silent. He wanted Gladio to touch him and make him feel things he’d fantasized about. The urge to ask Gladio for these things was fading as quickly as it’d appeared. Now as Ignis stood soaking up the alpha’s warmth he was consumed with guilt. What would Noct think of all this? 

“I can’t – I can’t do this.” Ignis sighed as he pushed away from Gladio. “I must speak with Noct first.” 

“Are you afraid he’ll tell you not to do anything?”

“Honestly, I don’t know what he’ll say.”

“You don’t have to answer this, but did something happen to Noct when he was younger? He never talks much about his past and I don’t want to upset him.”

“What do you mean happen to him?” Ignis asked perplexed. 

“Was he abused?” Gladio queried with a wince.

“Astrals, no! He’s been like this ever since I can remember. He’s simply different.” 

Gladio furrowed his brow and tilted his head in thought. “So you’re telling me he doesn’t like people being affectionate with each other, for no other reason, than it bothers him.”

“I believe so,” admitted Ignis. “He told me once that he doesn’t have those kinds of feelings, ones of lust or desire. He simply likes who he likes and that’s it.”

“He clearly loves you, and I see him hugging you all the time. That doesn’t bother him.” 

“Yes, Noct has told me he loves me, but he also tells me he’s not interesting in having sex.”

“Do you know why?”

“I suppose he doesn’t feel the same drive to be with another person as others do. I also don’t believe that will change.”

“In his defense, he shouldn’t have to change.” Gladio supplied kindly.

“True, but he should be aware that not everyone shares his views.” 

“I can try and talk with him if you’d like, about us I mean.”

Sighing woefully Ignis continued, “I’m not sure how he’ll take it, coming from you and not me.”

“Why don’t we both talk to him? I mean we are a pack now.”

Gladio’s comment spurred Ignis on enough to seek out Noct. They ambled back to the nest hand in hand. The short walk was done in silence, but Ignis could tell that Gladio was working to help calm his nerves, if the alpha’s scent was any indicator.

When the door came into view Ignis opted to knock just in case. “He went to take a bath with Prompto, hopefully they’ve finished by now.” Humming in acknowledgement Gladio patiently waited while Ignis slowly opened the door and announced their arrival. “Gladio’s with me, can we come in?” Thankfully both Noct and Prompto agreed without complaint. 

“Oh, now you’ve done it Prompto,” Gladio chuckled, “Noct’s never gonna stop asking for back rubs now that he’s had a taste.” 

Walking further into the room, Ignis took in the sight. Noct was wearing his britches and nothing else, while lying face down on the cushions. Prompto was happily perched on Noct’s butt similarly dressed, and giving Noct a back massage. “How did you manage to get this special treatment?” Ignis wondered with an amused air. 

“Ahhh – oh right there – Prommmmhhhh – six, yes – offered.” Noct supplied in between satisfied moans. 

“Don’t let him get away without giving anything in return Prompto,” warned Ignis. 

“He washed my hair earlier so we’re even, no worries Iggy.” 

“You gotta try – hnngggg – thissssss.” Noct breathed contentedly. 

“Hey Noct, you wouldn’t mind if I gave Iggy a massage too, would you?” Gladio piped up as he strolled closer to the group. “It might help relieve the stress from this past week.”

“It does – mhnnnnn – go for it, Iggy deserves it.” Noct added as he smiled up at them. 

“I’ve got some nice scented oils in the other room, why don’t we go check those out?” 

Realizing what Gladio was up to, Ignis quickly agreed and took the alpha’s hand that had been offered. “I’ll be nearby love; will you two be alright on your own for a little bit?” 

“Yeah, for sure, I’m taking a nap after this,” Noct sighed. 

“You wanna be big spoon or little spoon?” Prompto asked with a thoughtful gaze, as he continued his ministrations.

Not bothering to intrude on their moment any longer, Ignis let Gladio pull him out of the room. The chatter of the two younger omegas, softly filtered into the hall before Gladio closed the heavy wooden door. When Gladio’s grip on his hand increased Ignis looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. 

The alpha simply narrowed his eyes, “you like to make me chase you, not today though. I’m not letting go.”

Ignis couldn’t stop the undignified snort that escaped his lips. “I wasn’t planning on making you chase me today.” 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Gladio huffed as he playfully pulled Ignis along.

Soon enough Ignis found they were heading back towards Gladio’s bedroom. “What are you planning exactly?” he asked with trepidation.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna take advantage of you,” Gladio smiled. “I’ve got some lavender oil in the bedroom, and you can lie on the bed while I give you a massage, as promised.” 

“Very well, I shall have to trust you then.” 

“I’ll only go as far you want me to, alright.”

Despite Ignis’ claim that he wasn’t going to play hard to get, his brain kept sending out mixed signals. One step he’d be fine, the next he wanted to run and hide. Truly, he wasn’t afraid, but the idea of having Gladio touch him was very overwhelming. It didn’t take long and they were standing before Gladio’s enormous bed. 

“If you don’t want to do this, we can go sit in the library, don’t feel pressured.” 

“I’m fine, I just – um.”

“Your scent says otherwise Ignis, you are anxious.”

This wasn’t Prompto or Noct he was dealing with, of course Gladio would be able to sniff out his troubles, literally. “Forgive me, I do want this, I’m simply unsure of how to deal with my emotions.” Ignis sighed. “Don’t forget Noct has never done anything like this with me.”

“I’ve seen you and Prompto making out though, have neither of you taken it any further?” Gladio questioned as he led Ignis to edge of the bed to sit. 

“I’m afraid not, we do our part of the young lover’s quiet well, but I’ve not initiated the next step. It’s been kissing and fevered groping up until now.” Realizing how silly he sounded Ignis looked away. “Sorry, this is most likely not what you signed up for when you suggested this activity.”

Gladio finally released his hand and instead brought his own up to caress the side of Ignis’ face. “You don’t have to apologize about anything. You’ve done nothing wrong.” The alpha stated with a smile. “Prompto acted the same all those years ago, he wanted to have a mate, but he was nervous.”

Ignis couldn’t think of what else to say. Prompto had mentioned the only person he’d been with was Gladio, so of course he’d have been feeling similarly. Perhaps he needed to let go and simply enjoy the moment. “If you go slowly, I think I’ll manage.” Ignis supplied after a moment of silence. “I want to relax and I do trust you.”

The grin on Gladio’s face spoke volumes, he was happy. “That’s good to hear,” he beamed. “First things first, you have to lose the shirt.”

“Yes, of course, naturally.” Ignis hummed as he began untucking it to pull over his head. Gladio hadn’t stepped away and Ignis paused briefly to look up at the alpha. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, not at all, I was hoping you might let me help.”

Allowing Gladio to help wasn’t at all what Ignis had in mind. He wasn’t complaining though as Gladio’s warm hands grazed over his arms. It became clear the alpha was enjoying their moment together, as he slowly pulled the shirt over Ignis’ head. Flinching slightly when Gladio’s hands began skimming his shoulders, Ignis focused on breathing and staying calm. The feather light touch was teasing and comforting all at the same time. 

“Still feeling good?” Gladio checked.

Nodding quickly Ignis smiled and waited for instructions of what was to come next. He wasn’t sure what this massage would entail. “Do you wish for me to lie down?”

“I want to work on your shoulders first, stay where you are.”

Ignis watched Gladio remove his boots, and retrieve the oil from a cabinet nearby. The floor boards creaked quietly as he walked over, and the bed dipped heavily when Gladio climbed on. The alpha’s massive legs were soon strewn to either side of him, and Ignis could feel the increase in temperature from behind. The first few touches were gentle and light. Once Ignis had adjusted to the new sensation, he could feel the tension melting away. Gladio’s hands felt marvelous, despite the alpha’s power, his touches were soft and slow. 

When a loud sigh spilled out, Ignis’ clamped his mouth shut in surprise. Before he could over analyze the situation, Gladio leaned to the side and grinned widely. 

“Feelin’ good? We’ve barely even gotten started. Let me know if I’m movin’ too fast okay.”

Shaking his head no, Ignis felt Gladio’s hands return. The pressure increased slightly but it felt divine. Apparently, the amount of stress he’d been holding was more than Ignis’ realized. Losing himself in the moment, Ignis missed Gladio’s hand moving closer to his neck. A soft touch to his scent gland sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Moaning loudly at the contact, Ignis couldn’t help but limply fall back into Gladio’s chest. “Heathen,” he gasped out. 

“You’re smiling so I don’t think you really mean that. “ Gladio teased. “Can I do it again?”

Without so much as a pause Ignis nodded, this was what he wanted. The welcome touch of his alpha came back, and another lewd sound escaped his lips. Ignis felt like putty in Glaido’s arms, and with each passing minute he would sink further down. It was only when two muscled arms wound around his middle did Ignis realize he was about to slide off the bed. “Six, what happened?” he questioned with concern.

Gladio merely laughed and hauled him over to the center of the bed. “You blissed out, that’s what!”

Bliss would certainly be a good word to describe his current state of mind. Gladio had been working out all the knots in his shoulders. Along with testing the sensitivity of his newly bonded scent gland. The line between relaxation and sexual pleasure was currently very thin. Ignis wasn’t sure how his body would react to more touch. 

“Get settled for me and I’ll start in on your back,” announced Gladio as he resituated them both.

Unsurprisingly, the bed was most comfortable thing he’d ever lain on. When Ignis felt Gladio’s bulk shift, and rest over his thighs, he nearly bucked his hips up to meet the man. 

“I’m here,” he cooed, “breathe in deeply for me.” Gladio requested as he placed a hand on his back and pressed lightly. 

The calming scent that pervaded Ignis’ senses took away any remaining tension. He kept forgetting that Gladio could tell how he was feeling. The alpha would have known what he wanted, purely based off his scent. 

Ignis determined that he was in heaven when Gladio began massaging his back in earnest. The man’s strong fingers were finding all the right spots along his back and sides. Drifting off into a quiet meditation Ignis soaked up the calming scent Gladio was emitting. Even with the use of the lavender oil, Ignis could still pick out his alpha’s distinct scent. 

Time became difficult to measure as Gladio continued his work. Something about having the alpha’s comforting touch relaxed his body to the core. Ignis felt safe and he was finally able to let go of his worry. Whatever happened to them, Ignis knew Gladio would be there to stand with them and provide the support he needed. 

Content in that knowledge Ignis took in a relaxing breath and enjoyed his massage. However, It wasn’t until a single deep purr drifted down from above, did Ignis became aware that he, himself was purring. Gladio had simply returned the gesture with a purr of his own. Sighing happily he opened his eyes and looked up at Gladio. The angle was difficult but he could still see the alpha giving him a big smile. 

Ignis was about to close his eyes again, when a rather loud thump followed by several giggles sounded from the other side of the door. Gladio didn’t cease his actions but he was now watching the door intently. 

“Those two are gonna wake the dead if they aren’t careful,” he chuckled.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, a haphazard knock was heard accompanied by more laughter. Ignis waited patiently as Gladio answered. 

“Yes!” he shouted. 

“Can we come in?”

Ignis wasn’t sure but he thought it was Noct who’d asked. Once Gladio replied in the affirmative, the door burst open and the two younger omegas bounded in. Noct ran over first and took a second to assess what he was seeing. Assuming Noct had found nothing untoward, his mate began talking a mile a minute. 

No longer wearing just his britches, Noct had changed along with Prompto, into something comfortable. “Iggy!” he exclaimed, “I think my scent gland is broken.” 

Unable to comment fast enough, Prompto piped up and added his opinion. “Yeah, mine works, Noct’s is weird.”

Humming thoughtfully, Ignis remained still as Gladio worked out the last kinks in his back. “Broken, how?” he asked softly.

“Well it worked once and then after that it didn’t do it again.” Noct huffed. “Why does everything with my body have to be so screwed up?!”

“Love, what are --.”

“It only works if you’re relaxed Noct.” Gladio interjected. “And you’re not screwed up.”

“Does Iggy’s work?” Noct asked with a pout. 

“Yeah, but I had to get him to relax first.” 

“I’m still not sure what you all are referring to,” Ignis queried with a sigh.

“I think they are talking about what happens when you touch the bonding mark on your scent gland,” Gladio offered. 

Understanding came flooding in; yes, that was a wonderful feeling. Ignis was secretly looking forward to having Gladio explore that sensation more, as their relationship became stronger. 

“So, I’m not broken?” Noct checked. 

“No, not at all. Did Prompto touch it when you were getting a back rub earlier?” Gladio pondered.

“Yeah, I didn’t know he was gonna do it, but then when he tried again it didn’t work.”

“That’s normal Noct, If you think too hard about it then the effect isn’t as strong. If you are okay with Prompto trying again, then why don’t you two talk about it?” Gladio added kindly. “If he knows your boundaries, and how far to go then I’m sure it’ll work out.”

“You think so?”

Gladio nodded and gave a reassuring look to the Noct, “trust me it’ll be fine.” 

“Are you almost done with Iggy? I wanna talk about what we can do to my uncle.” Noct fidgeted slightly and then in a surprising move he climbed up on the bed and sat near Gladio. 

Prompto followed suit, opting to take hold of Ignis’ hand as Gladio worked the last of the oil into his back. After a minute, a small pat to his side signaled Gladio’s job was done. The solid, yet enjoyable weight, that had been settled on Ignis’ thighs lifted. Gladio then leaned back into one of the bed posts and held out his arms towards Noct. His mate went for a hug without hesitation. 

Rolling over partially to see them all better, Ignis felt like a new person. He’d not been this relaxed in a long time. However, Noct’s words came back to him in that moment and Ignis couldn’t help but tease. “I thought you were taking a nap.”

“That was before Prompto and I thought my scent gland was busted,” He huffed from where he'd gotten comfortable in Gladio's hold.

“So what is this thing you want to do to your uncle?” Gladio inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, hear me out, but like Prompto said that Nyx knows how to throw knives, right?”

Ignis tried to pay attention to the hair brained scheme Noct had conjured up, but it was hard. The need for closure wasn’t as pressing as before. Perhaps Ardyn would leave them alone now. If he showed up or tried to hurt them again, Ignis knew Gladio and his pack would fight back. 

Bits of the conversation filtered in and out as he rested happily. Ignis was sure he’d heard something about storming Lucis and slinging rotten fruit, but he was too relaxed to care at the moment. Come what may, they were in this together. 


	20. The Jester Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Co. meet Ardyn. Things are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had a bit of a plot bunny show up and try and kill me during this chapter. I think i've fixed it. o-o Feel free to ask any questions if I've made something more confusing than it should be! Thanks so much for sticking with this fic, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!! :)

Risking a glance to the side Gladio attempted to smile, but not too much. This was supposed to be a serious trip. Based off the scent of his mates alone, he could tell they were all anxious. Rightly so, Ardyn had finally agreed to a meeting. The man had taken nearly two weeks to send a message back. They were to meet at the old Solheim ruins that sat between their two kingdoms. 

Now, as Gladio and a sizable party rode along, the mood kept degrading with each mile they progressed. Deciding to risk making things worse he checked on his mates. “You all could go back to the castle; I can send half the soldiers with you and th--.”

“No,” Noct spit out, “I want to talk to him, and I want to know why he doesn’t like me.” He finished while kicking his horse lightly to speed it up. 

“Are you sure?” Gladio asked with worry. “You all smell really stressed out,” he added lowly so the other’s riding with them wouldn’t hear. Though, Gladio was sure the alpha’s nearby could smell it plain as day. 

“This is my only chance to find out; I’m never going back there.” Noct offered with conviction. 

“Can I say something really alpha?” Gladio pondered while biting his bottom lip and waiting for Noct to respond. 

“Uh – sure,” Noct agreed with a confused look.

“Kay, don’t get mad, but will you all stay behind me when we meet Ardyn. It’d make me feel a lot better.” 

“I don’t know about you all, but I wasn’t planning on getting off my horse.” Prompto chimed in. “I’m here for moral support.”

“Is that why you brought your crossbow?” Nyx asked smoothly, since he was close enough to overhear the conversation. 

“Well, yeah and backup too, I wanted to be prepared,” Prompto corrected with a curt nod that shook his fluffy blond hair.

“I don’t see the harm in us being armed.” Ignis offered as he guided his horse to ride in between Noct and Gladio.

Gladio couldn’t hide his smile this time. He’d just gifted Ignis a pair of daggers not one week ago, and it appeared the omega was enjoying them. Ignis looked rather deadly with his newly acquired weapons strapped to his back. It had been Noct’s offhand comment about Nyx knowing how to throw knives that had triggered this idea. 

They’d all nearly given up hope that Ardyn would reply, after no news had been heard for a week. It only seemed wise that all of his omega’s be able to defend themselves, given the uncertainty of the situation. Gladio had wasted no time, and asked Nyx to help train Ignis since he was the master at hurling sharp objects. 

Prompto had been training with his crossbow for nearly two years and his aim was impeccable. Noct had taken to the sling very well, and rarely missed his mark. According to Nyx, Ignis was taking to the art of sword play like a fish to water. Silently praying Ignis wouldn’t have to actually draw his weapons later, Gladio focused on staying calm. A weeks’ worth of training barely scratched the surface of wielding daggers. 

“I completely agree, I like you all having the ability to defend yourselves,” Gladio announced. “Still, can you all look really angry and menacing from _behind_ me?” He tried again. “I don’t want anything bad to happen.” 

“Just be sure and duck if I tell you to,” Prompto announced, “I don’t wanna hit you with my arrow.”

Gladio wanted to dive more into that topic, but Prompto was already pretending to shoot an invisible crossbow complete with little swishing noises. Shaking his head at the sight Gladio turned back to check on Noct. The omega had moved ahead and was riding next to Cor. Debating about saying something Gladio decided silence might be the best for the time being. 

They rode along in this manner until the ancient tower of Solheim appeared in the distance. Without a word Nyx peeled off from the group and motioned for Loqi to follow. Gladio watched them go and began to mentally ready himself for what was to come. 

“What is happening?” Ignis asked in a hush tone as he watched more soldiers separate from the group and traipse off into the woods.

“Backup,” Gladio offered without any further explanation. Ignis wasn’t able to pursue the conversation any more than that. Noct had slowed his horse, and Gladio was forced to veer to the side to allow him in between. “We are all here to support you, try not to worry okay.” Noct simply nodded and rode closer. 

Worried that Ardyn had stood them up, Gladio was both relieved and tense when he saw a lone guard alongside the road. Someone had shown up, but whether Ardyn was among them was still a mystery. The man on the roadside motioned for them to follow. When the tumbled down walls of the great hall appeared out of the vegetation, the man finally spoke. 

“He’s waiting for you in there.” 

Figures, the place Ardyn had picked was to rough and overgrown to lead the horses into. Grumbling under his breath Gladio dismounted. “You can wait out here if you’d like.” He whispered so the man wouldn’t hear. 

All three of his omegas’ shook their heads and followed his lead getting off their horses. Gladio wasn’t sure but he thought that Noct was shaking. The younger man didn’t look at him but stared ahead intently. Thankfully, they waited for Gladio to enter the crumbling old gateway first. Already on guard he almost groaned out loud when he cleared the doorway and saw what awaited them. 

Based off the low growl Noct let loose, Gladio assumed Ardyn was indeed in attendance. The man in question was sitting atop the remains of the ancient stone throne that sat in the middle of the ruins. “Oh my, you’re a hulking big man, aren’t you?” Ardyn proclaimed with a smirk. “No wonder you’re so popular.” 

Gladio remained silent and continued forward, pouring every ounce of anger he felt straight at Ardyn. A small movement alerted Gladio to Noct’s presence on his right. He was standing so close Gladio could feel his body heat. 

“Ah my dearest nephew, it’s been too long,” Ardyn drawled.

“I’m never returning to Lucis,” Noct breathed out curtly. “I don’t want to challenge you; just leave Ignis and me alone.” 

“Is that what you think this is about?” Ardyn cooed. “Some sort of power struggle?”

“Unless you’re just some sick old bastard, then yeah I kinda did.” Noct spit out angrily. 

Ardyn stood from his perch and slowly picked his way down the toppled and broken steps. “Now, now, language, your father would be disappointed.”

“NO!” shouted Noct. “Father would be proud of me for standing up to you. You’re the one he’d be disappointed in.” 

That statement seemed to derail Ardyn slightly and he paused on the steps to glare at Noct. “Still the little brat I see, how wonderful. It seems that leaving home hasn’t changed you in the slightest.”

Noct scoffed, “hardly, it’s made me realize how terrible you are.” 

“I do believe we are getting off track.” Ardyn tried as he strolled closer, but still painfully out of reach. 

Gladio really wanted to reach out and throttle the guy, he was an asshole. 

“Oh, so trying to sell us off to some nasty alpha wasn’t about me getting in the way your plans to gain power.” Noct added wildly.

“Ah, now don’t get worked up over nothing dear boy.” 

“Nothing!” Noct screamed while stepping forward. “We were in chains being dragged off to some six forsaken place, that’s not nothing!” 

“There are some things you may never understa--.”

“I understand very well! You meant to permanently remove me from your life!” Noct was growling louder now, and hadn’t stopped advancing towards Ardyn. “Am I that threatening to you, that you feel the need to ruin my life?!”

“I don’t believe you fully understand my position,” Ardyn shot back. “The safety of the citizens of Lucis is very important to me, and I’m afraid certain things had to be done in order to ensure peace.” 

“How exactly can I affect peace between Lucis and the neighboring kingdoms? Lucis hasn’t had a crowned king in over a century. The elected council has been running things for ages.”

“Yes of course, but I can’t risk losing my position within the council should they foolishly decide you are worthy.”

“What are you talking about?” Noct questioned with a snarl. 

“You must know,” Ardyn announced. His demeanor changed in an instant, he’d gained his stride back. “You’re an omega, you can’t be part of the council.” 

“That’s not true! I can be if I want to!” Noct shouted. “You still haven’t told me how this affects Lucis.

“An omega in a position of power?” Ardyn trilled, “Oh dear boy, if you wanted to hang a sign on the door that said ripe for attack, that’d be the easiest way. No one would take you seriously.”

“No, I don’t believe you. You just wanted more power and I was in your way.” 

“No, no, no, I already wield the power I desire. I was only making sure Lucis stayed strong. Sending you off was the only way to help keep everyone safe.” With a dramatic wave Ardyn carried on, “I couldn’t have that on my conscious. What if those barbarians from the north came crashing through the gates, because they’d heard the omega was trying to play with the big boys? We can’t afford to be perceived as weak Noctis.” 

“Shut up! Don’t say that!” Noct was visibly upset now and had taken a step closer to Ardyn. 

“I’ve saved the people of Lucis from disaster, you should thank me.” Ardyn added with a smirk. 

Gladio didn’t have time to react when Noct launched forward and punched Ardyn squarely in the nose. The resounding crack he’d heard signaled something had broken. Ardyn cried out in pain and stumbled backwards until he tripped on a rock. The sight of him toppling down on his butt was somewhat satisfying. Though, Gladio really wanted to kick him, but that wasn’t exactly playing fair. 

“You’re a rotten old man!” Noct screamed. “Leave me and my pack alone!” he finished before turning and storming away. 

One quick glance to Cor had the man calmly following Noct back through the gate. Standing taller Gladio watched as Ardyn worked to sit up. His face was covered in blood and he seemed to be in shock. 

“Did that little shit just hit me?!” He fumed. 

“I’m afraid he did.” Gladio offered with a blank stare. 

Ardyn groaned and attempted to stand. Despite the gravity of the situation, Ardyn seemed like he was distracted by something. “Did my unruly nephew just mention his pack?” he checked while holding his nose and wincing. “There is no way anyone would claim him as a mate, he’s broken.” 

The growl Gladio let loose was apparently loud enough to startle Ardyn. He clamped his mouth shut and glared at Gladio. “If you so much as look at my _omega_ again, I’ll come after you so fast it’ll make your head spin.” He hissed.

The look of realization dawned on Ardyn’s battered face. His eyes went wide, and he quickly looked to Prompto and Ignis before returning to address Gladio. “He’s your omega?! You’ve had to force him I assume.”

Without moving from his spot Gladio yelled at the top of his lungs. The sound alone was enough to send Ardyn reeling backwards. “You’ve been warned. No more foul play. Do we have an understanding?” Gladio raged. “Or do you not catch _my_ meaning?” 

“Do you swear he’s been bonded?” Ardyn choked out while struggling to staunch his bleeding nose. 

“Willingly and with love.” Gladio added with conviction. 

Ardyn grunted, and weakly waved his free hand around. “He’s yours then, he’s given up his right to sit on the council of Lucis. He’d need to be bonded to a Lucian noble to even be considered.” 

“Did you think he’d never be capable of such a thing?!” Gladio seethed through gritted teeth. “You could have talked with him, but instead you just cast him aside.” 

“Nonsense, he was set in his ways.” Ardyn defended.

“Even though you had no faith that he’d be able to join this council you still had to meddle. What’s wrong with you?” Gladio asked in disgust.

“Power does not favor the unwise,” clipped Ardyn.

Shaking his head Gladio scoffed, “you are a terrible man. We’re done here.” With his final statement Gladio slowly turned to leave, and ushered Prompto and Ignis out ahead of him. Thankfully, Ardyn didn’t say anything more as they left. 

An interesting scene awaited them just beyond the overgrown gateway. A mix of Gladio’s men along with Ardyns stood waiting for them. One rough looking fellow stepped forward and gave Gladio a once over. 

“Did the runt really hit him?”

Ignoring the name calling Gladio simply nodded.

“He learn that from you?” The man questioned with a slight smirk. 

“Afraid so,” Gladio hummed calmly. 

“Good, he needed to learn how to stand up for himself.”

“Is there anything else we need to discuss?” Gladio checked. “I’m hoping our paths won’t ever need to cross again.” 

“I saw the kids bonding mark when he tore outta here earlier. Lord Izunia’s interest in this matter dies here.” 

With a curt nod Gladio gently herded Prompto and Ignis over to their horses. It wasn’t until they’d mounted and rode a fair distance away did he feel comfortable enough to talk. “Who was that guy?”

“Titus Drautos, the captain of the guard,” Ignis replied softly. 

Prompto rode closer and tugged on Gladio’s sleeve, “Is he gonna try and hurt Iggy or Noct again?”

I don’t think so; if he tries again I won’t be as nice.” Urging his horse to go faster, Gladio peered up head to look for Noct. He desperately wanted to check on his mate. “Is it true that Noct would have had to take a Lucian noble as a mate to follow in his father’s footsteps?” Gladio pondered as they rode along. He’d remembered Ignis telling him once that Noct’s father had sat on this council until his untimely death.

“Yes, though in order for the union to be truly recognized, he would have had to bond with a female alpha.” 

“Shit, that’s even rarer than a male omega’.” Prompto uttered.

Turning in the saddle Gladio raised an eyebrow at Prompto. “If you all are so rare why do I keep meeting omegan males?”

Prompto shrugged and was about to answer when he perked up and pointed ahead. “Oh, look I found one this time.” 

Whipping his head around Gladio spotted Cor and Noct. They’d stopped by the road side and Noct was pacing next to his horse. Spurring his animal on, Gladio raced towards the pair. A distressed smell hit his nostrils soon after. Noct was very upset. He’d not seen Noct this worked up since the day they’d met.

Gladio wasn’t sure how to provide comfort since Noct was very particular about those things. However, the moment Noct heard him galloping up he turned and ran towards Gladio. Slowing his horse down Gladio was about to dismount when Noct held his arms out. Pausing to truly assess the situation it became clear the Noct wanted Gladio to pick him up. “Do you want to ride with me?” Gladio double checked. 

Noct managed a nod and hopped around impatiently while he waited. The sight broke Gladio’s heart and without further delay, he reached down and hefted Noct up in the saddle. The second Noct could get his arms around Gladio’s neck he started crying. Working to get the omega situated better, Gladio hugged Noct close and rubbed his back. His mate had ended up sitting side saddle, so Gladio was able to cradle him while his tears flowed. 

“Is it true?” Noct wailed. “Would – would I not make a good leader?”

“Shhh – it’s okay, calm down,” Gladio cooed. “Listen to me, you’re smart, and clever, and kindhearted. Those are all great qualities of a good leader.”

Noct sniffled loudly and squeezed his arms tighter. “Do you mean it?” he gasped. 

“I would never lie to you. I love you.”

“But why?” Noct begged.

“Silly, didn’t you hear me earlier,” Gladio chided gently as he rocked them slowly. “You’re smart, and cle--,”

“You said that about me being in charge. This is different,” interrupted Noct.

“No, it’s not different. Those same traits that make you a good leader are the same ones that make people love you too.” 

“Oh,” was all Noct could add. 

“Come on, let’s go home,” Gladio offered, “I have a feeling someone would benefit from a nice back massage later.” 

“Can I stay here with you a little longer?”

“As long as you’d like, and more.” Gladio smiled down at Noct and reached up to wipe some of his tears away. He bit his lips together to keep from kissing his mate senseless. Now was not the time to explore that topic.

However, Noct noticed right away and questioned him, “Why are you doing that with your lips?”

“Sorry, I’m trying not to kiss you,” He whispered. 

Noct looked away for a second and Gladio could see a blush developing on his cheeks. “Um -- you can kiss me here if you want,” Noct offered while motioning to his forehead. 

“You sure?” When Noct nodded his approval Gladio wasted no time in testing the waters. The first kiss was short and sweet and Gladio waited to see if Noct would complain. When he smiled and ducked his head Gladio took it as a victory. “Can I do one more?” He tried hopeful. 

“Kay, but only one.” 

Humming in acknowledgment Gladio gently kissed the top of his head, and held Noct close. “Thank you for letting me help.” 

“Thanks for letting me cry all over you.”

“Anytime,” looking up Gladio noticed that Prompto and Ignis had stayed back to give them some space. “Shall we get started?”

Noct nodded and shifted his weight slightly to get comfortable, “where’s Iggy and Prom?”

“Right here,” Gladio offered as he moved his horse to the side so Noct could see. The omega reached out an arm, and waved the two closer. As soon as he was able Noct snatched Ignis hand.

“Are you okay?” Noct asked of Ignis.

“Yes, love, I’m fine. You did all the dirty work for me.” 

“Oh em gee that was the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Prompto enthused. “Seriously man, you got him good.”

Noct laughed and relaxed in Gladio’s hold. “My hand hurts now, but it was so worth it.” 

The ride back to the castle was long but they spent most of it talking and laughing. Gladio was secretly proud of Noct for standing up to his uncle. The man was a tyrant. He couldn’t wait to tell his dad about Noct’s performance. He knew his father would be happy to hear how a shy omega took an alpha down a peg. 

Things were progressing, and Gladio now hoped they might all be able to focus on pack life. There were still certain things they all needed to talk about. That discussion would have to wait for another day. They’d done enough already. Gladio wanted nothing more than to return home and dote on his pack. They deserved it. He was hopelessly in love with them all.


	21. A Delicate Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets a surprise and Noct has to come to terms with some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think I'd learn by now that when I assume I can cover all that I want in one chapter I'd know better. So here's part of what I've got planned! lol  
> I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for sticking with this story. :)

Noct had memories of being carried, but his attempt to piece things together wasn’t working. He was comfortable and warm, that was all he cared about at the moment. As he slowly woke up Noct realized he was back in his bedroom at the castle. Turning to the side revealed Ignis asleep next to him. Had they simply fallen into bed when they’d returned from meeting with Ardyn?

Twisting sideways Noct attempted to snuggle up closer to Ignis. Thinking of their encounter with his uncle made his anxiety flare. Gladio had stood by him, and didn’t think any less of his abilities even as an omega. That concept was new for Noct and if he was being honest it made him feel special. For the first time in his life Noct wasn’t afraid of the future. Despite his misgivings when they’d met Gladio all those months ago, he was finally starting to feel settled. 

Reaching out to hold Ignis’ hand caused his mate to mumble incoherently. A second later two green eyes blinked open and squinted in the morning light. “Love?” Ignis inquired as he took a deep breath.

“Sorry, I just wanted to hold you,” Noct offered as he leaned over and touched their foreheads together.

Ignis smiled warmly and closed his eyes once more, “I love you,” he uttered softly.

“Not as much as I love you.”

His mate twitched his nose and moved to kiss Noct. The gesture was sweet and chaste, just the way Noct liked it. “What shall we do today?” Ignis asked, though he looked like he might tumble back off into dreamland at any moment. 

“Dunno, take a bath? Nap with Prom and Gladio later,” he mused. 

“That sounds lovely. We opted to go straight to bed last night after we’d arrived. You were asleep already, so it wasn’t a hard decision to make.” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to wash up.” 

“Exhaustion outweighed the benefits of cleaning up properly,” Ignis offered as he shifted and yawned. 

“Then let’s go take a bath!” Noct whined playfully. 

Ignis’ melodic laugh filled the room making Noct smile. It took several tries and lots of begging to get Ignis up and out of the room. The trip yesterday to meet Ardyn must have been more tiring than Noct realized. He could never gauge how other people felt, since he was always tired. Ignis would pick on him for being able to fall asleep anywhere. Noct didn’t think it was such a bad thing to be good at napping. 

Snatching Ignis’ hand Noct drug him down the corridor, “hey we should check and see if Gladio and Prompto are up yet. Maybe they want to take a bath too.”

“Yes, that’s a sound idea,” Ignis hummed as he plodded along. 

Something about Ignis’ demeanor seemed different but Noct couldn’t quite place it. He was usually more coordinated, but this morning was different. Ignis was sluggish and oddly quiet. Not commenting on his behavior, Noct continued on towards the nest. Pushing the door open with his free hand revealed the space to be empty. 

“Do you think they’re already in the bath?” Noct questioned with a frown as he tugged Ignis with him once more. 

“They do have a room as well,” Ignis murmured. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Come on we’re checking there next.” Noct couldn’t hear anything as they made their way across the suite of rooms towards Gladio and Prompto’s bedroom. Perhaps they were still asleep. Nearing the closed door Noct listened intently and he thought he could make out some noise. The door was far too thick to catch anything of value through it. “Let’s check,” Noct offered as he pulled Ignis closer. His mate now had a slightly glossy eyed look and that was starting to worry Noct. 

Carefully lifting the latch Noct slowly opened the door a crack. The faint noises he’d noticed earlier were clearer now. A cacophony of moans and swears reached his ears a second later. Stunned into silence, Noct froze by the door. Prompto was crying out Gladio’s name and begging him to give it to him. Ignis either hadn’t noticed the scene or was too alarmed to say anything. Peering behind him he realized Ignis was wide eyed and staring at the bed. 

Turning back around Noct took a better look. The drapes on the canopy bed obscured the view, but the streaming sun through the windows highlighted the show well enough. A skinny shadow was visible sitting in the middle of the bed. When it moved upwards Noct finally understood. Prompto was sitting on top of Gladio. His large frame rose and fell as he moved in time with Prompto. 

In a panic Noct swung the door closed, and somehow had enough presence of mind to not make it slam. Ignis reached out to grab the handle and Noct had to fight him to back away. “Stop it, they are having sex, we shouldn’t see that.” Ignis didn’t answer and whined instead. “Will you quit it, they’ll hear us,” Noct hissed as he shoved them away and down the hall. 

Grabbing Ignis by the arm Noct paused when he felt the heat radiating from his body. He had to stifle a scream. Dear six, Ignis was going into a heat. Why was this happening now?! Noct had to get Ignis as far away from Gladio as possible. Rushing them both back to their room Noct tried to think of what to do. Thankfully, Ignis followed his lead and lay down on the bed again. 

“Um, I don’t know what to do Iggy. This place is new and you had your room back in Lucis just for when you had a heat.” 

“S’fine,” Ignis slurred, “I can take care of myself.” 

“No! What if Gladio smells you and comes in here and wants to touch you?”

“He didn’t touch you,” Ignis offered as he rolled over and curled in on himself. 

Noct was about to argue with Ignis, but his mate had a point. Gladio had carried him and looked after him all without doing anything intimate. “Iggy, I need more time to figure this out, can you like make it stop?” Noct knew this was impossible but he couldn’t help but ask. He was terrified of what might happen. 

“M’sorry love, I can’t, just bring me some water and I’ll be okay.” 

“Six, no, I can’t handle this right now,” Noct whispered as he spun around looking for the water pitcher. It was on a table by the door, but when he picked it up the damn thing was empty. “I gotta go out and get you some more, will you please stay here.” A faint humming sound was all Noct got in acknowledgement as he braced himself to leave the room. Watching Ignis carefully Noct opened the door and slowly backed out. A familiar scent accosted his nostrils before he’d even turned around. 

Whipping around Noct yelped and backed into the door, he’d just closed. Gladio was there, this time he was wearing pants and had a robe on. 

“Noct what’s wrong?” Gladio asked with worry as he stepped forward, “I can tell you’re freaking out.” 

Noct could only whimper as he tried to think of what to do. “You can’t touch him!” Noct spit out in a panic.

Gladio’s eyes softened and he slowly licked his lips before attempting to speak, “I can tell, based off your scent, that something is wrong. I want to help, if you’ll let me.” 

“How’d you know to check on us?”

“Did you see Prom and I?” Gladio queried.

Noct nodded as he hugged the water jug to his chest, “you two were having sex.” 

Gladio winced, “sorry if we were being that loud.”

“Huh? No, Iggy and I went to find you to see if you wanted to take a bath with us.” 

“Ah, I see. You both were there long enough to leave your scent behind.” 

“Really?” squeaked Noct. Shit, this was bad; he’d unintentionally given up Ignis’ secret before he had a chance to make a plan.

“Noct you’re really scaring me, can you please tell me what’s wrong. Where is Ignis?” 

Thinking back to what Ignis had said Noct hoped he was making the right choice. “Um, please don’t hurt Iggy or do what you did to Prompto bu--.”

Gladio grimaced as he interrupted, “I will never hurt Ignis or you. That includes having sex, I’m never going to force either of you to do anything you don’t want to do. You have my word.”

Sagging into the door Noct let out a deep breath, “promise?”

“I swear to you Noct, I only want to help.” 

Deciding to come clean, Noct blurted out his troubles before he chickened out. “Iggy just got his heat and I don’t know what to do!”

That seemed to catch Gladio off guard, “really? Today? Shit, thank the astrals we got back to the castle in time. How far along is he?” he checked.

“I dunno he always takes care of it himself.” 

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out. I’ve dealt with Prompto enough times to know some things.” Gladio offered with a small smile. “Don’t worry; I’m talking overall not just the getting horny part.” He added before Noct could question him.

Unsure of what to do next Noct stared helplessly at Gladio and waited. 

The alpha caught on quickly and reached out to reassuringly squeeze his shoulder, “Can we go in and check on Iggy?”

Managing a nod, Noct moved to the side and allowed Gladio entry. “Remember don’t do anything to him.” 

“It’s okay Noct, I want to help.” 

Noct was scared as he waited for Gladio to react. What if something about Ignis’ scent meant he lost control? “Careful,” he added weakly. 

Gladio nodded and slowly approached the bed. The second Ignis noticed the alpha he began to shake his head frantically, “No, I don’t need help. Please no,” he pleaded.

Gladio actually keened at the comment and sank to his knees next to the bed, “I can’t leave you alone like this,” he replied with a hurt look. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” 

“Just leave me alone. I’m not ready for – to be – I’m not ready for you.” Ignis tried desperately.

“Iggy don’t you remember what you just said to me, that if Gladio could help me than he could help you too.”

“I can’t – control my desires,” Ignis choked out as he began crying. 

The sight of Ignis sobbing caused Gladio to react. The alpha was holding his hands out, but he wasn’t touching Ignis. The look on his face was enough to make Noct feel terrible. Gladio was really upset and his scent matched. “I only want to ease the sensations you’re feeling Ignis, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.” 

Sensing the moment slipping away Noct thought fast. He needed to stay something to help fix this. “Iggy remember when we met Gladio?” His mate merely nodded so Noct kept talking. “You said you felt safe with Gladio.” 

Ignis took a breath to reply but paused. The tears had stopped but he still seemed at war with his own emotions. “I remember,” was all he managed. 

“Good, then let Gladio help you, he’ll make sure you’re safe and taken care of.” 

During the exchange Gladio had slowly edged closer to the bed. He was still on his knees, but he’d made it near enough to rest his chin on the mattress. Noct almost keened out loud when he saw the heartbreakingly sweet expression he was giving Ignis. Six, this alpha really did love them. 

“Let me take care of you,” Gladio begged. 

“What if I can’t control myself?” Ignis whispered.

“Let me take that responsibility, so you don’t have to worry.” 

“I might say things – I might ask for things,” Ignis trailed off.

“And I’ll only go as far as you’re comfortable.”

“Iggy, why don’t you tell Gladio what you want before you get loopy,” Noct encouraged as he watched the pair. Pouting at what happened next; Noct could only look on as Ignis leaned forward and whispered something into Gladio’s ear. 

“I promise I’ll take care of you. I only want to you to feel better,” the alpha replied with conviction.

Ignis visibly relaxed after Gladio’s comment. It didn’t take long for their hands to become intertwined on the bed covers. Gladio kept rubbing Ignis knuckles with his thumb, and kissing his hand. It was far too sappy for Noct’s tastes but it was still cute. “Um, now what?” he asked still unsure of how to handle the situation. Gladio even knew more than him, and he’d never been through a heat with Ignis before. 

Finally tearing his gaze away from Ignis, Gladio looked over to Noct and smiled, “Didn’t you mention a bath earlier?”

“Yeah, but what’s the best way to do that now?” 

“We all need a good cleaning up, why don’t we do that right now,” Gladio announced as he turned back to Ignis. “Are you alright with us all taking a bath together?” 

Ignis nodded and reached out to grab Gladio’s arm. The apprehension he’d felt earlier had apparently gone away, given the way Ignis was dragging the alpha closer. 

A small whine was the only thing that announced Prompto’s arrival into the room a second later. Noct spun around and couldn’t help but laugh. The blond was standing in the doorway with a sheet wrapped around his lower half, and his hair looked like a bird’s nest. “What’d I miss?” he huffed while clutching his sheet. 

“Iggy just got his heat and Gladio’s helping take care of him.” 

“Wha? Seriously, wow and the day after we got back that was lucky.” Prompto enthused.

“I know I sorta don’t want to think about what could have happened if the timing had been different.” 

Gladio’s commanding voice answered before Noct could add anything more, “I’d have _protected my pack_ and made sure you all were safe, heat or not.” 

The room spun for a second before Noct realized what had happened. Gladio had used alpha influenced speech with them. Noct hadn’t heard the man use it up until this point. It was something alpha’s used when they wanted to ensure they were being understood. Other alphas back in Lucis had tried to order him around in the past, but it was never successful. 

This was the first time he’d experienced a reaction that powerful. Even when Aranea had tried to command him it’d failed. This was different. Did being bonded to Gladio make the effect stronger? Prompto’s presence next to him made Noct snap back to reality. Glancing over he realized the omega was covered in little red marks all over his upper body. “What happened to you? Are you sick?”

“Huh? Sick?” he questioned.

Noct waited for an answer but the longer he stood there the increasingly flushed Prompto’s skin got. “Buddy, it’s getting worse, are you sure you’re alright?”

Burying his face in his hands Prompto groaned, “they are love bites.”

“Bites?!” Noct exclaimed, “Who bites someone they love?” 

With a smug look Prompto raised his arm and pointed to Gladio. The alpha was quick to shrug out his robe part way to show off an equally massive collection of red marks. The two of them were both red as tomatoes by now. 

Noct yelled in alarm at the sight, “No biting Ignis,” he demanded. 

“I might like it,” Ignis suddenly offered with a coy smile. 

“No!” Noct bellowed, “Come on let’s get clean and then we can focus on getting Ignis comfortable.” 

Again Noct forgot about what having a bath entailed. Getting naked. Though, he was getting better about the idea of seeing everything, they were a pack after all. So it worked out fairly well when Ignis, Prompto and he crammed into the tub. Of course Ignis ended up sandwiched between them, but Noct could tell he was happy. Gladio was content to scrub himself clean while sitting on the small stool that resided next to the tub. 

Then the hair washing request was made, by Ignis of all people. He’d ended up leaning back into Noct’s chest, and was rolling his head back and forth chanting ‘massage’. Blaming his heat for the bold behavior, Noct obliged and gave his mate a nice rinse. Of course the minute Noct had his fingers in Ignis’ hair, the man started purred like his life depended on it. 

Prompto who’d been dutifully washing Gladio’s hair stopped and sighed dreamily, “I love it when he does that.”

After some confusion about who was going to help Noct and Prompto wash their hair, the four of them had finished getting clean. Ignis was still acting different, but Noct had never really seen him during a heat. His mate had literally locked himself away for days at a time to avoid stressing Noct out. Thinking back now, he wished he’d been more proactive in finding out what Ignis went through.

Watching Gladio coddle and carry Ignis around without a single complaint meant he liked the attention. Noct could have helped with that, but Ignis had never broached the subject. However, it was a two way path; he could have talked with Ignis, but chose to remain blissfully ignorant.

As they walked along, he began to feel as though he’d hurt Ignis more than he realized. His mate had deserved better treatment. Now was his chance to make things up to Ignis, he could help him feel better moving forward. 


	22. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio takes care of Ignis while Noct and Prompto have a little chat about feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some lengthy dialog in it regarding sexual feelings and the like. I hope it reads well, I get a little nervous writing stuff like this.   
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Following Gladio’s instruction, Prompto laid out a new sheet on Ignis’ bed. He’d checked with Noct first before completing the action in case the dark hair omega would object. Thankfully, Noct nodded and kept his cool. Initially Gladio had suggested taking Ignis to the nest. Noct had spoken out against the idea, citing that Ignis would feel the most at ease in their room. 

Prompto wondered if Noct knew what he was getting into. He didn’t have a normal heat like other omegas, and from the sounds of it he’d not even really seen one of Ignis’ yet. This was hard for Prompto to grasp. They’d been mates for several years already and for Noct to have not witnessed a single heat was hard to believe. Hoping he’d have time to talk later, Prompto continued with his task. 

Glancing over quickly to check on Ignis, Prompto paused and smiled. Gladio was standing at the foot of the bed with Ignis cradled his arms. The alpha hadn’t let go of Ignis since they’d finished their bath. The omega was wrapped in a robe and had his head buried in Gladio’s neck. Prompto could relate he found the same relief from Gladio’s scent gland when he had his heat. 

“All set,” he chirped once the sheet was in place.

Gladio approached the bed and gingerly set Ignis down, “I’m getting you comfy and then you can rest okay?” Ignis hummed and reached out to try and pull Gladio back when he stood up and turned to Noct. “I’m gonna sit with him, are you alright with that?” 

“Yeah of course,” he replied shuffling his feet slightly while staring at Ignis. 

“Do you want to stay?”

Instead of answering Gladio directly, Noct walked over to the side of the bed, and crouched down to be eye level with Ignis. “Hey Iggy, um, do you want me to stay with you too?”

“Love,” Ignis rasped, “I know you don’t like this kind of thing. Go rest so I won’t worry.”

“Are you comfortable with being in here alone with Gladio?” Noct checked warily. 

“Yes, I feel safe, he knows what I want and don’t want.” 

“If you need me, call for me okay,” he added with watery eyes, “I just want you to feel better. M’sorry I’ve not been more help in the past.”

“No, no, don’t burden yourself with such terrible thoughts,” Ignis cried out as he tried to sit up. “My love come here, I’m not mad at you,” he managed while holding his arms out for a hug. Noct practically fell into his mates embrace. “I have faith in Gladio, just as you rightfully said I should.”

“O-okay, if you’re sure you’re alright,” Noct sniffled. 

Waiting patiently for the two to enjoy their moment Prompto took the time to observe his alpha. Gladio seemed content and a soft smile lit up his features as he watched the pair hug. Sensing his was being watched, Gladio turned and offered the same warm, kind, smile to Prompto. Unable to resist he crossed the room and was soon enveloped in Gladio’s strong arms. 

“Love you sunshine,” Gladio whispered reverently. 

“Love you too,” he replied. 

Noct’s shaky voice breached the silence after a second, “Uh, Prompto do you wanna hang out with me?” It was almost like he expected to be turned down. 

“You bet buddy,” Prompto grinned as he gave Gladio one last squeeze before running over to kiss Ignis. “Holler if you need anything. I can assure you Gladio will take care of you, okay.”

Ignis nodded and relaxed into the bedding. No sooner had Prompto stepped away did he reach out towards Gladio. The alpha wasted no time in clambering on the bed to hold his omega. Not wanting to stress Ignis out any more than necessary, Prompto backed away and headed for the door. “You coming Noct?”

At the mention of his name Noct flinched, he’d been staring at Ignis and Gladio. “Huh?” he muttered weakly. 

“Um, did you change your mind? Do you want to stick around? I can leave you three alone if you wa--,”

“No! I’m coming!” he exclaimed. “Sorry this is all new for me.”

“I feel safe love,” Ignis offered from his new spot leaning against Gladio’s chest, “go, I’m alright.” 

Then, Noct jerked slightly, it was like his body had been hit by some unseen force. After which he nodded, and practically bolted from the room. Unsure if he should follow or not Prompto looked to Gladio for some guidance. His mate had a concerned look but Ignis appeared calm. 

“He’s scared, will you go keep him company?” he asked softly. 

Humming in acknowledgment Prompto waved and left the room, closing the door behind him. Thankfully, Noct hadn’t gone very far and Prompto found him pacing in the nest. The minute he entered, Noct stopped and looked over with a pained expression.

“Am I doing the right thing?!”

“Whoa, buddy, calm down,” Prompto offered as he walked closer. 

“I know Gladio won’t hurt him, but stuff is gonna happen? Right?” Noct lamented as he ran shaky fingers through his dark locks. 

Prompto wanted to help ease Noct’s nerves, but he didn’t know what to say. A lot of stuff could happen during a heat. None of which Noct knew anything about. “Uh, its kinda hard to know what exactly Gladio will do in there with Iggy. Do you really want me to, um, go over things in detail?”

“Not really, but I want to know what’s he’s going through. I’ve spent too many years not paying attention, and I’m tired of not being supportive enough.” 

Blowing out a breath Prompto wandered over to one of the raised platforms in the room, and sat down on the edge. “You want the sugar coated version or the real version?”

“Six, I have a choice?!” Noct wailed. “I dunno, I just want to know what it feels like, to have feelings like that about other people.” 

That comment stopped Prompto cold. “What do you mean having feelings about other people?”

“Ya know, like mushy stuff.”

He most certainly did not know what Noct was talking about. This was going be harder than thought. “Ah, you might have to elaborate on that for me; I’m not quite following your meaning.”

Noct paused and looked at him with a frown. “You and Gladio make out, you have sex,” Noct whispered the last bit. “I want to know how you feel when you do that.” 

“Happy,” Prompto blurted without thinking. 

“Obviously, or you wouldn’t keep doing it! I still wanna know why you feel happy.” 

“Seriously? Noct I don’t know how to explain that. I love Gladdy and it makes me feel good when we touch each other.” 

Sighing heavily Noct threw his arms up and stomped over to sit down next to him. “This is why I’m such an idiot, I don’t understand stuff like this.” 

“Listen you’re not an idiot,” Prompto corrected. “Why don’t you try asking me a more specific question?”

Noct pursed his lips and stared off at the fireplace. “Do you get aroused when Gladio kisses you?” 

“So you do know that feeling!” Prompto exclaimed as he leaned to the side and shoved Noct in the arm. “I’ve been trying to figure out if you explored that part of your, um, ya know, body.”

“What?! Hey no, no, no, this is supposed to be about you, not me!” Noct defended. 

“Come on, you can’t sit there and tell me you’ve not touched yourself.” 

“Maybe, but that’s my business.” 

“So do you feel things when you do that?” Prompto pressed.

“Of course, how can you not?”

“Just checking, you’re the one asking me if I get turned on kissing Gladdy.” 

“So that’s a yes then?” Noct huffed with a scowl. 

“For the most part, the little chaste kisses don’t turn me on, but the more hot and heavy ones, for sure.” 

“Okay but how does it turn you on? Do you actually feel it down there?” Noct questioned waving his hand around his crotch. 

Shaking his head at the sight, Prompto cracked a sly smile. “Yeah I can, like I said it depends on the situation and the kiss.”

“Huh, just from kissing. What if you hug each other? Does that do it too?”

“Sometimes, but not as frequently.”

Noct sighed again and gracelessly fell back into the cushions, “Prompto, I don’t get it. Why do kissing and all the other stuff have to be involved? Why can’t I just like to be around someone and leave it at that?” 

A sliver of understanding flashed through Prompto’s mind. It wasn’t clear enough yet to put a name to it, but he felt closer to figuring out Noct’s behavior. “Can I ask you some questions?” he prodded as they sat there.

“I don’t want to talk about my dick.”

Snorting at the brash comment Prompto rolled his eyes. “Not what I was going to ask.” 

“Okay so what do you want to know?”

Twisting sideways Prompto resituated himself so he could see Noct better. “Alright, first question. When Gladdy hugs you do you like it?”

Noct was slow to respond, “yeah I guess.”

“It doesn’t make you feel anything down there though, right?” he checked with a brief nod to Noct’s midsection. The omega shook his head but remained silent. “Do you honestly enjoy holding hands with him?”

“Gladio’s hands are warm and he rubs my knuckles with his thumb, so yeah I like it. He makes me feel special.” 

“What about when Ignis hugs you or kisses you?”

“I like those things too, but it doesn’t make me feel anything down there.”

Prompto was thinking of what his next question would be, when a remark Aranea had made one day came to his mind. She’d spotted him making out with Gladio in the courtyard one afternoon, and had called him an eager little thing. She’d quickly followed that up by telling them to get a room. Gladio’s response to the whole incident was a cheeky comment about Prompto lusting after him. 

Maybe Noct didn’t feel lust. Could it be that simple? “So Noct,” Prompto hedged as he poked the young man in the arm to get his full attention. “Just so I’m clear, you don’t feel a pull towards someone unless you’ve had time to get to know them, right?” Once Noct had nodded minutely he continued. “Then, even when you feel comfortable around a person, you still don’t feel an urge to satisfy certain desires with them.” 

“Are you talking sexual stuff?” Noct checked as he sat up again. 

“You don’t have those desires, at all?” Prompto questioned sincerely. 

“I have desires, but I’ve always known they aren’t like other peoples. I feel good when Iggy holds me and when Gladio holds my hand. I like it when we take baths together. I enjoy being with you and Gladio, just not like that.”

“Six, no wonder you’re freaking out about Ignis.”

“I honestly don’t know what he’s going through right now and that kills me.” Noct admitted with a sniffle. 

“Shit, don’t cry,” Prompto yelped. “It’s okay, Gladio is super gentle and won’t do anything Ignis isn’t comfortable with.”

“I know, but I can’t even help, what good am I as a mate?”

“You’re an awesome mate! Don’t get discouraged.” Seeing that Noct was about to argue Prompto jumped right back and kept talking. “Nyx told me the story about how you and Iggy got rescued, and he said you were protecting Iggy. That’s a sign of a good mate!”

“No I wasn’t, I tried to get Gladio to leave us alone. If he’d listened to me then we’d probably be dead on the side of the road.” Noct lamented. 

“You were scared; I would have done the same thing, man. There’s more, you stood up to your uncle, and that was scary as shit. You’re constantly questioning Gladdy to make sure his intentions are good. You care about Iggy, a lot. Just because you’re having trouble adjusting to a new life doesn’t mean you’re a bad mate.”

“You mean it?” Noct sighed shakily as he wiped away his tears. 

“Of course, look how far you’ve come. The old you would have been yelling at Gladio to leave Iggy alone.” 

“Do you think everything is alright in there? When should we go check.” 

Prompto shrugged and reached out to squeeze Noct’s shoulder. “Have faith in your alpha.” 

My alpha,” Noct murmured, “I never thought about it that way before.”

“Relax and be patient, Iggy’s gonna be a little out of it for the next few days. We can help by being supportive and by not stressing out.” 

“I suppose you’re right, I gotta calm down.” 

“We can play some chess if you want and then we can go check on them,” Prompto offered hopeful. Surprisingly, Noct took him up on the game, and they spent the next hour attempting to earn an elusive checkmate. They were so evenly matched that neither made any progress, and instead chased each other’s queens around the board. 

They were so engrossed in their never-ending game that when a knock sounded on the door they both jumped. Noct made it to the door first and ripped it open in a panic. Racing up behind him Prompto sighed in relief. Gladio was standing there with Ignis in his arms, and he seemed happy based off his scent. Prompto looked the pair over to try and ascertain how Ignis was doing. Noct beat him to the punch. 

“Is everything alright?” Noct asked in a rush as he stepped forward to grab Ignis’ arm.

“Just fine, I’m taking Iggy into the bath for a quick clean up, you two wanna tag along?” Gladio asked. 

“We just had a bath, what do you mean?” Noct questioned with a furrowed brow.

Dragging Noct back towards him Prompto whispered in his ear so Gladio wouldn’t hear. “Do you get slick when you touch yourself?”

Noct’s eyes lit up in understanding and then he immediately started blushing, hard. “Not a lot though,” he added sheepishly.

“Anything wrong?” Gladio checked as he adjusted his hold on Ignis. 

“NO!” Noct squeaked. “I’ll go get the water going.”

“Just in a bucket is fine Noct, we don’t need the bath full or anything.” Gladio called after him as the omega ran away. “Is he alright, his scent is different than normal.” 

“I think so, we were talking about some stuff and it was uh, enlightening.” 

Gladio hummed and started off towards the bath. “Hey babe, don’t fall asleep just yet, we gotta get you cleaned up real quick.” He cooed to Ignis.

Cleaning Ignis up went fast and he even started purring when Gladio wrapped him back up in his robe. It was clear he was happy and relaxed. Two things that were very important during a heat. Noct asked Ignis three times if he was alright and if Gladio had been nice. Each time the reply was the same. Ignis merely giggled and would pull Gladio over for a kiss on the cheek. His eager nod once he’d completed his mission seemed to placate Noct. 

The same ritual was repeated when Gladio carried Ignis back to the room. Prompto replaced the sheet with a fresh one, and Noct and he bid the pair farewell. Right as they were about to cross the threshold in to the hallway, Noct turned and cleared his throat.

“Uh, did Iggy touch himself or did you help?” he asked of Gladio. 

“A little bit of both,” Gladio answered honestly. “Iggy gave me permission to do that when he was lucid earlier.” 

“Nothing more though right?” Noct checked.

Gladio shook his head and pulled Ignis’ now sleeping form closer to him on the bed. “Nothing more Noct, I promise. Iggy said he didn’t want to go that far so we won’t this time.” 

Noct’s shoulders sagged with relief. “Okay cool, uh, we’ll be in the other room when you need us.”

This time as they made their way back to the nest, Noct was much calmer and even had a small smile on his face. “You okay there buddy?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, I feel good. I’ve never seen Iggy look so relaxed before.”

“I’m sure Gladdy will be back in a few hours with another bath trip. He does the same thing for me when I have my heat.” 

“Do you get that,” Noct paused and began blushing again, “wet?”

“Yeah, its normal. Don’t worry about it. That’s why Gladio uses a fresh sheet each time so it’s easier to clean.”

“Ah, yeah I wouldn’t want to wake up with all the stuff stuck to me. That’s gross.”

Shuddering at the memory Prompto nodded, “Gladdy’s thoughtful like that.”

“I’m beginning to see that more and more.” Noct admitted. 

“You wanna try and finish that game? We can’t possibly keep moving our queens all over the board can we?” queried Prompto. It turns out they could. Though it proved enough of a distraction that time flew by, and soon enough Gladio was back for another break. 

This pattern kept going well into the night. Noct and he were able to get dinner setup and brought into Gladio and Ignis. Knowing that Gladio had his work cut out for him Prompto left plenty of water for the pair to drink. If his heats were anything to go on, the night would be long and tiring. 

This time though, with Noct and he helping things went smoothly. By the time morning rolled around Gladio and Ignis had tumbled off into a deep sleep. Noct even jumped on the bed and snuggled up on the other side of Gladio to catch some shut eye. Smiling at the sight, Prompto squeezed in behind Noct and let sleep claim him. 


	23. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio have some time together before a sensitive subject is brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter, its mostly fluff. :)

A loud, grating noise woke Ignis from a peaceful sleep. Slowly opening his eyes, he came face to face with Gladio snoring. The alpha looked exhausted. He was currently pressed nearly face down, into his pillow, drooling slightly. Smiling at the sight Ignis shifted his weight, and began rubbing Gladio’s back. Thankfully, the ear shattering snoring softened to a more manageable level. 

Taking a deep breath Ignis took in his surroundings. They were both in his bed, and resting on clean linens. Moving his legs slightly confirmed he was clean down there as well. That was a pleasant surprise. Most times after a heat Ignis would be left feeling exhausted, dirty, and lonely. This time was completely different. Gladio had literally taken care of him during his entire heat. 

Memories of gentle bathing sessions, and loving endearments whispered in his ear crossed Ignis’ mind. Suddenly struck with the realization that he’d never experienced anything like that before, Ignis almost began crying. Was this what true pack life was all about? Having the feeling of being so loved you could just burst? 

Gladio stirred without warning, and reached out his arm to caress the side of Ignis’ face. “Babe, your scent is different. Are you alright?” he checked with concern.

Unawares that his scent had morphed enough to actually rouse Gladio, Ignis worked to ease his fears. “I’m fine, I was merely thinking of what life was like before I met you and Prompto.”

“Was it bad in Lucis, before Noct’s uncle decided to target you both?” 

It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t good either. Ignis wasn’t sure how much he wanted to tell Gladio. He didn’t want the man to feel pity for him, but what harm would it do? “We existed in a bubble of sorts. The outside world didn’t really affect us much,” Ignis began. “Noct was happy to stay in our chambers all the time. We’d go on walks in the garden; otherwise it was a lonely existence.” 

“No one hurt you though, right?” Gladio checked. 

Shaking his head no, Ignis could tell that Gladio had been very worried about that prospect. “The most harm that was done to us was when Ardyn had us cast out,” Ignis lamented.

“If I see him again, I’m gonna punch his lights out,” Gladio grumbled. “I was so proud of Noct for standing up to him. I didn’t even consider the option of joining in on the fight at the time.”

“Come now,” Ignis chided, “you most certainly wanted to hurt that man while we were there. I could smell it on you plain as day!”

“Sure I wanted to hurt him, but I was thinking of something a little more permanent,” offered Gladio with a pouty face. 

Despite Gladio’s dark thought Ignis couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “That would be one way to handle the issue, though I believe you chose correctly.”

“Noct did the perfect punch; he broke his nose for sure.”

It was clear Gladio was pleased with how things had gone down. “I’m happy you saw fit to give us fight training.”

“I want my pack to be strong, that’s all.” Gladio smiled while stroking Ignis’ hair. 

“Yes well, I’m most appreciative of that sentiment. It has made a difference.”

“I’m happy I could help. I only wanted to make sure you were both safe. Becoming a pack has been more than I could have ever wished for.” Gladio admitted with watery eyes. “I love you all so much.” 

Unable to resist such sweet words, Ignis closed the gap between them and hugged his alpha tightly. “I love you more,” He added with conviction. Their quiet moment lasted for several minutes as the pair hugged each other. When Ignis finally pulled back, Gladio kissed his forehead and grinned. “I’m such a lucky alpha.” 

“And I’m a lucky omega,” Ignis shot back. 

“Okay, okay,” Gladio chuckled, “we’re both blessed.” 

“What shall we do today?” Ignis asked brightly. “I’ve been stuck in this room for days, pleasantly so,” he defended when Gladio began to frown. 

Once Gladio had found his smile again, he offered an opinion. “We can go for a walk with Noct and Prompto. Find out what they’ve been up to the past few days.” 

Ignis easily agreed to the idea, but didn’t make any effort to get up. He was far too comfortable with Gladio nearby, coddling him. His muscled arm had shifted and was now slung over Ignis’ waist. The sensation of the weight alone made Ignis’ body buzz delightedly.

Knowing the alpha had been dutifully providing care for days, but was still willing to be with him even after his heat has passed, made Ignis feel special. One pitfall of his heat was the constant foggy haze his mind had been in. Ignis could only remember certain things. Most likely it was from when he’d been lucid. Those moments were far and few between. Sighing happily he began drawing circles in Gladio’s bicep. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Anytime babe, I’ll always be here for you.”

Smiling at the statement Ignis stared dreamily into Gladio’s eyes. Then his mind decided to overthink things. “Does Prompto require the same level of care?” he asked with worry. The last thing he wanted was to be a burden of any kind. 

“I suppose, but he’s different. He wants to stay active if you catch my drift.” 

“Oh,” Ignis faltered, “I hope you forgive me for not being as much fun.”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant by that!” Gladio yelped. “He’s different and that’s it. There is nothing wrong with being unique. It’s what makes you special.” 

“Sorry, I’m not used to this,” Ignis replied sheepishly. 

“Used to what, exactly?”

“Having someone pay this much attention to me. I feel as though I must be dreaming, but I never seem to wake up. I suppose that makes this my new reality.” Ignis didn’t have time to brace himself when Gladio surged forward and kissed him. A need for air forced them apart a minute later. They were gasping and leaned back to touch foreheads.

“Please don’t ever wake up,” Gladio begged. “I love your new dream.” 

They laughed together at the idea and eventually pulled away. “I fear I’ll whittle away another day in bed if we don’t make an attempt to get up soon.” Ignis lamented playfully.

“Fair warning, I’ll need a nap later, maybe more than one.” 

“You may wish to sleep in your own bed for a change.”

“I don’t mind hanging out in the nest. I want to be with you all.”

“So no more walk with the others?” Ignis queried. 

“Oh, yeah we can still do that!” Gladio agreed with a quick nod and a wink. 

Apparently the alpha was slightly more exhausted then he’d been letting on. Not thirty minutes after making that statement, he was flaked out in the grass of the garden. The snoring wasn’t ear shattering this time, so Ignis was still able to hear the conversation. It was sweet really, Gladio simply wanted to make sure his pack was looked after and comfortable. 

“Is this normal?” Noct asked while gesturing to Gladio’s sleeping form. “He was tired after helping me with my heat, and now he’s the same after Iggy’s.”

“Yeah, he usually takes a day to recoup after it’s all said and done,” Prompto offered with a kind smile. 

“But why?” Noct tried again with a puzzled look. “You said he controlled his scent for me, does he do that for all of us?” 

“Yep, he’s constantly producing a calming scent. He doesn’t have to do that when we aren’t in heat. So making us feel better means he gets extra sleepy afterwards.”

“Why’d he agree to come out on a walk then?” Noct huffed. “Don’t get me wrong I missed having him around, but if Gladio needed sleep he should have stayed in the rooms.”

“Noct, love,” Ignis piped up. “Would you have come out here without him?” 

“No way, but – oh.” Noct paused and glanced over to Gladio once more. Sighing in defeat he rolled his eyes and lightly shoved Gladio’s boot with his foot. “Okay fine, so he did it for us. I get that now.”

“How long should we let him sleep?” Ignis pondered while he picked at the tiny wildflowers growing in amongst the grass. 

“Don’t worry about it Iggy, let’s just enjoy the day and when we need to we can wake him up.” Prompto supplied as he stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Noct blurted once Prompto was fully upright.

“Nowhere important, don’t worry about it buddy.” Then without warning the blond leaned down and shoved Ignis in the shoulder. “Tag you’re it.” He giggled and then ran away. 

Ignis remained seated and watched his mate race off into the foliage, his tuft of blond hair eventually disappearing. Sighing at the childishness of it all Ignis turned to look at Noct. Perhaps they could relax while Prompto ran around the garden. However, his friend merely looked at him with a straight face, and then bolted up and raced away in the opposite direction. 

Astrals save him, these two actually wanted to play a kids game right now. He wasn’t going to fall for this silliness. Though, when the distant calls of ‘bwok, bwok, bwok’ reached his ears, Ignis knew he couldn’t remain impassive any longer. No one was going to call him a chicken and get away with it.

* * *

  
Jolting awake, Gladio lifted his head and looked around. He was outside, lying in the shade underneath a large tree. Remembering that they’d all gone out for a walk eased his nerves somewhat. Though as Gladio scanned the area he realized none of his mates were nearby. They had walked out here together. That meant they had to be nearby, right? Unless, he’d been snoring so loudly that they’d abandoned him to find solace. 

Sighing dejectedly at the prospect, he perked up again when a noise caught his attention. Propping himself up on his elbows Gladio peered out into the plants. Maybe he wasn’t alone after all. Noct suddenly came tearing around a bush, running at full speed. Gladio panicked. Something had happened; he needed to protect his mate. 

Noct’s high pitched squeal of laughter gave him pause as he was trying to stand. Relaxing slightly Gladio could see that Noct was smiling. When the omega turned and saw him sitting up and awake he changed course. 

“Don’t move!” Noct ordered with a grin. 

“Wha? Noct what are you doing?”

“Shhhh,” Noct hissed as he stumbled to a stop, and crouched down behind Gladio’s back. “You’re big enough for me to hide behind, maybe Iggy won’t see me.” 

“Iggy won’t see you, why?” Gladio was so confused but Noct merely slapped him in the shoulder blade and shushed him once more. Before he could ask again Ignis popped out into the clearing. Had his omega been crawling through the bushes? That’s what it looked like, but Ignis wouldn’t do that. Maybe he’d lost something. “Babe, did you lose something?” Gladio asked seriously. Noct’s hands tightened in his shirt after he’d finished talking. Still unsure as to why, he ignored it and waited for Ignis to answer him. 

“Oh, did I wake you love?” I’m sorry.” Ignis responded while scanning the bushes nearby. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Gladio offered as he watched Ignis crouch beside a plant and then jump behind it. What in the hell was he doing? “Uh, do you need help?”

This time Ignis actually stopped and looked at him, “No, love, you should rest. I’m looking for Noct, he’s around here somewhere and when I find him he’s gonna get it.” Ignis’ attention immediately went back to peering into the landscape. 

The pressure of Noct’s hands behind his back increased slightly. The dark haired omega had mentioned something about hiding. Maybe he was doing it on purpose. The realization of what he was witnessing came so abruptly that Gladio shouted and threw his hands up in the air. “Hide and seek, huh?!”

“Yes, love, I got roped into this silly game by those two people we call our mates. I’m beginning to reconsider their intentions.” 

“You certainly look into it.” Gladio offered with a smirk. 

“No one insults me and gets away with it.”

“What did they do to you?”

“Called me chicken,” Ignis supplied calmly as he zeroed his attention in on a small shrub. 

Without any warning Prompto appeared out of nowhere and wiggled his butt in Ignis’ direction. “It worked didn’t it!” he squawked before running off again.

“Heathen!” Ignis shouted as he made chase. 

“Did you really have to taunt him to get him to play?” Gladio checked with Noct while trying not to laugh. 

“Prompto was the one that did it, not me. It worked like a charm.”

“You gonna stay with me or join the game again?”

“Are you going to go back to sleep? You still look tired.” 

“I feel better, but I don’t think I can go back to sleep at the moment. I’d miss all this amazing entertainment.” Gladio chuckled.

“Oh!” Noct exclaimed. “You could be the new home base, since you’re awake now.” 

Gladio didn’t have time to react when Noct sprang up and shouted out into the garden, to no one in particular. “Gladio’s awake now and he’s the new home base!”

A distant shout sounded in some part of the garden. Though, Gladio wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a response to Noct’s statement or simply a random occurrence. He got an answer to that query, not one minute later, when Ignis reappeared. He was running full tilt and had Prompto hot on his heels. Ignis barely managed to outpace the blond with his longer legs. 

In a flurry of limbs and breathless laughter Ignis barreled into Gladio and turned to point at Prompto. “Ha! I’m safe!” He grinned wickedly. 

“Not fair! I almost had you!” Prompto wailed flopping down on the ground next to them. 

“Serves you right for taunting me.” Ignis teased.

Prompto scrunched up his face at the burn, and lunged at Ignis tickling his sides. Ignis made one undignified squeak, before he roughly grabbed Prompto and flipped him over in the grass. The blond didn’t stand a chance as Ignis returned the favor. The taller omega was scribbling his fingers furiously over Prompto’s sides and neck. Gladio thought perhaps the tables might turn and Prompto would regain the upper hand, but Ignis was too strong. It didn’t help the poor omega’s case when Noct joined in and started helping Ignis. 

Unable to resist such a sight, Gladio scooted closer and wiggled his finger in Prompto’s exposed neck. The gasping laughter and stunted shouts that followed were addictive to hear. Prompto’s ear splitting grin was also cute. Gladio hated to admit it, but he was enjoying tormenting his mate. 

“Noohahhahhhh,” was all Prompto managed before he was lost again in another fit of giggles. 

Finally, when he was beat red in the face and boneless on the ground, Ignis stopped his attack. “I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson Prompto,” he uttered with a smirk. “Do not tease me or I’ll tickle you until you can take no more.” 

“Whahaha,” Prompto tried, “Noct haha whahay didn’t you warn me?!” 

“Oh, you mean that Ignis is a tickle daemon? Yeah sorry I forgot to mention it.” Noct offered without a single ounce of guilt in his perfect face. 

“How many times has he done this to you?” Prompto asked bewildered. 

“Three times, I have to pick my pranks very carefully, so when Iggy catches me it was worth it.” 

“Someone is gonna have to carry me back. I can’t move.” 

“It’s a beautiful day, why don’t we rest here a little longer?” Ignis suggested. 

They all readily agreed, and soon after Gladio had all three of his mates resting comfortably against him. He was leaning up against the trunk of a giant oak tree with Prompto draped across his chest. Ignis was holding his right arm and resting on his shoulder. While Noct had a hold of his left hand, and was sprawled out sideways with his head resting on his thigh. This was the perfect day, Gladio was sure of it. Nothing could make him any happier. Then, Noct broke the silence with a question that had plagued Gladio for three years. 

“Hey, um,” Noct began nervously, squeezing Gladio’s fingers tightly almost as if to gather strength. “So I know we are a pack already, but will there be a ceremony?” 

“What do you mean a ceremony?” Prompto pondered as he played with a loose thread on Gladio’s pants. “We’re all bonded now so that’s all we need.” 

“Are you sure there isn’t something more?” Noct tired again. “I remember my parents having a ceremony with flowers and they danced and stuff. Shouldn’t we get that too?” 

“That’s just for people on their own, without a full pack.” Prompto spit out with remorse. “We’re fine as we are.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Noct defended. “I just thought of it sitting here looking at all these pretty flowers.”

“I’m not upset!” Prompto huffed. 

“Could’ve fooled me.” 

Gladio was about to try and change the subject to spare Prompto, but his mate began speaking before he could act. 

“Sorry Noct, it’s a bit of a sore subject for me.”

“Oh, um,” Noct faltered, “never mind then, lets uh, figure out what to eat for dinner instead.” 

Prompto sighed heavily and rolled over to bury his face in Gladio’s stomach. “M’sorry,” he mumbled. “We can’t have a ceremony because I never got my father’s blessing.” 

“You’re parents are still alive?” Noct blurted with interest. 

Turning his head so he could talk better Prompto continued. “Yeah, they live in a small village north of here.” 

“So why didn’t they give you a blessing? Can we go visit and ask them again?”

Gladio had to admire Noct’s innocence in matters such as these. Growing up isolated from the world meant his understanding of certain things was different. 

“I can’t,” Prompto murmured. “My father thinks I’m still with that other lord. Remember the one I told you about?” 

“Are you referring to that terrible experience you had, when you were plotted against by his other mates?” asked Ignis with concern. Prompto simply nodded and groaned loudly. “Oh dear, that is rather unfortunate. Did you never write to him to explain what happened?”

“I –I couldn’t, I felt like such a failure already and I just couldn’t do it.” 

“You’re not a failure Prompto!” Ignis exclaimed vehemently. “You were the victim, you’ve nothing to feel bad about.” 

“Tell that to my dad,” Prompto grumbled. “He’s old school, I don’t know if he’d understand. He’d tell me I screwed up again, and I can’t take that.” 

“Can’t we do the ceremony anyway without your father’s blessing” Noct checked quickly. “I mean if it’s a problem to get it, then we can ignore it, right?”

“I can’t anger the gods Noct, what if something bad happens because I didn’t get the proper blessing.”

“Iggy and I can’t get blessings from our fathers, so what are we supposed to do?”

“That’s different, both of your parents have passed away already. I don’t want to risk anything. I love my life with you all, and I can’t lose that. I’d be devastated.” Prompto cried. 

Noct stayed quiet and began rubbing small circles into the back of Gladio’s hand. He’d never been able to come up with a good way to handle this when he and Prompto had discussed it in the past. The answer has always been the same. If things were working why rock the boat. Using his free hand Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair. He let his hand linger there when the omega leaned into the touch and keened softly. “It’s okay Prom, we’ll always be together.” He added.

Ignis moved to squeeze Prompto’s shoulder reassuringly. “Have you considered going to visit, now that we are a pack?” 

“What if he says no!” Prompto whined. 

“Then we come home and nothing changes.”

“What do you mean nothing changes, I still won’t have a blessing?”

“In the eyes of the gods your situation will still be the same. We will still be the same pack living as we were. The difference being if your father should give his blessing then we can perform the ceremony Noct mentioned.” 

Prompto went to respond but stopped. He was clearly struggling with his thoughts. “So, you mean I could go ask and it wouldn’t make anything bad happen, right?”

“No love, we’d still be together, just as Gladio said.” 

“You’d all come with me too?” he checked wide eyed. “I can’t face him by myself.” 

“We’re a pack remember!” Noct announced turning to face them all better. “We stick together.”

“Yeah, I suppose we do huh,” Prompto laughed lightly. “Gladdy do you think I should try?” he asked after a second. 

“I know it’s been weighing on you. I agree with Ignis, even if he says no, nothing between us changes. I’ll always stand by you no matter what, so if you are comfortable trying, then I’m game.” 

“Don’t laugh, but I might chicken out.”

“That’s okay,” Noct supplied. “I was scared to meet with my uncle and I survived that. You can do this.”

“That sorta makes me feel better,” Prompto breathed in relief. “Your uncle was super scary and my dad isn’t anywhere near that level of terrible.” 

“So we’re going on a trip?!” Noct checked with excitement. 

“Looks like it,” Gladio agreed. “Give me a few days to get everything in order and we can leave at the end of the week.” 

The remainder of the afternoon was spent planning the trip and helping Prompto stay calm. The poor guy was really worried about what his father would say when they arrived. Gladio hoped the man would understand. Prompto had to have gotten his sweet personality from somewhere. However, the answer to that question would require a two day trip by horse, and lots of moral support. 

Giving Prompto the chance to finish this chapter in his story was something Gladio had desperately wanted to do. He’d never found the right words to ease his mates worry. The power of the pack, it seemed, was enough to sway the blond and Gladio was immeasurably grateful. He wanted Prompto to be happy. He wanted his pack to be happy. 


	24. Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack starts on their journey to visit Prompto's village. They talk about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I got a little burnt out from the last update so sorry for the delay in this latest chapter.

“I’m – I’m gonna be sick, I can’t do this!” Prompto spluttered while trying to stop his horse. “Seriously guys, we have to turn around and go back. This is a terrible idea!” 

“We just left!” Noct exclaimed. “I can still see the gate tower, if we go back now people will think we forgot something and laugh at us.”

“I’d rather be laughed at,” Prompto whined. 

“Sunshine, it will be okay, try to relax.” Gladio offered as the group rode along. 

“Riding for two whole days just to be told ‘no’ isn’t a good thing.” Prompto lamented. “I’ll worry about it for the whole trip there, and cry about it on the whole trip back!”

“Is your dad that much of a grump?” Noct spit out in disbelief. 

“No, but I can’t bear the thought of him not liking you all. I love my life now, but my family might not share my feelings.”

“You’re a strong omega,” Noct offered quietly. “We won’t stand by idly if things go sideways. We’re a pack remember? We do things--,” he paused waiting to see if Prompto would finish the sentence.

With a long-suffering sigh and a small smile, Prompto looked over, “together. Yeah, I remember.” 

“Good, now shut it and let’s have some fun. I can’t deal with you being mopey this whole trip!” Noct chided. 

“Hey I know you take the cake for terrible family members, but take it easy on me,” Prompto begged. “I wanna have fun too, but I’m scared.” 

Noct felt a little pang of guilt for being so forward, but he knew that whatever happened they’d all still be together. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be horrible, but I’ve never been camping before and I want to have a good time.” 

“What do you mean you’ve never been camping?” Prompto questioned hesitantly. “I thought Gladdy found you and Iggy in the woods.”

“Sure, but that was hell, that wasn’t camping.”

“What about the night you spent with Gladdy and the soldiers? That was camping.”

“I didn’t get to do anything Prom. Iggy was injured, and I was tired and acting like an asshole.”

The blond raised his eyebrows as he considered Noct’s statement. “So what exactly do you think camping is like?”

“Uh, don’t you get to sit around a fire and tell stories and drink beer?”

Prompto laughed for the first time since they’d left the castle. “Yeah, I suppose you do, but there isn’t a nice hot bath when you get gross and sticky.” 

“I don’t mind taking a bath in a river once or twice.”

“I can teach you how to hunt with the sling if you’d like,” Gladio piped up from in front of them. He’d been riding next to Ignis holding his hand. 

“I totally forgot about getting to find food and cook it! What else do you do when you camp?” Noct asked. 

They progressed along the well-worn path for hours. The sunlight danced through the trees and seemed to follow them as the day rolled along. Prompto had been distracted by the camping discussion and spent nearly an hour telling Noct everything he could. Unsure if camping was as glorious as he had initially assumed. Noct waited to pass judgment until after the trip was over. The journey had just started and so far things were going smoothly. 

It wasn’t until they’d reached their camp for the night did things start to go astray. Noct had forgotten that animals, large ones, came out at night. Wolves went hunting and owls were out on watch to list a few. The number of sounds echoing out from the woods around them was starting to unnerve Noct. “What was that noise?” he asked with worry before they’d even gotten their gear unpacked. 

“Something that’ll snatch you up and take you away!” Nyx teased as he stalked closer and raised his hands in a mock attack. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be here for support not to inflict terror!” Noct huffed. “What would your alpha think of you acting like this?”

“She’d give him tips on how to do it better, Noct,” Cor chimed in from across the campsite. 

A rebuttal was fresh on his tongue, but Noct realized Cor was telling the truth. Aranea did like a good thrill. “She almost came with us right?” he checked. 

“Yep, but I told her we were all gonna talk about our feelings around the campfire, and she bailed real quick after that.” Nyx snorted.

“Don’t be surprised if she and Clarus conspire against you while we’re away,” Cor chuckled. “Those two love pranks.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me!” Nyx groaned. 

Instantly curious about what the two older men were referring to Noct couldn’t help but ask. “Why, what happened?”

“We gotta wait until we’ve gotten settled and cooked dinner!” Gladio announced suddenly. 

“Is this _the_ famous story?” Prompto asked with glee. “I love it when you tell that one.” 

“Why do we have to wait?” Noct whined.

“It’s so worth it buddy, trust me!” enthused Prompto. “Nyx gets into character and there’s yelling and the climax is like, unbelievable.” The blond finished with his arms waving around frantically.

Resigned to waiting, Noct begrudgingly brought his gear over to where Ignis was clearing a space on the forest floor. “Do you know what’s for dinner?”

“I’ve no idea love,” Ignis hummed apologetically. “Why don’t you get your things set up and we’ll wait and see what happens.” 

Riding all day had been more exhausting than Noct realized. Once he’d unfurled his bedroll the desire to do anything else merely melted away. How could he be so tired already?! Their small little group buzzed with activity around him while he zoned out. It wasn’t until Gladio gently pressed a bowl of hot stew in his hands did Noct come back to reality. 

Devouring the meal in a matter of minutes meant he was now ready to fully relax. They didn’t have to do anything else tonight. As promised once the dishes were cleaned and put away Nyx stood up and told his tale. Prompto hadn’t been wrong. The show Nyx put on was fun to watch. Watching the beta traipse around camp making faces and setting up the scenes was amusing. 

Even Cor was rolling with laughter at the sight of it all. From what Gladio had told him, Cor was usually the serious one. The worry of things in the night coming to terrorize them was long gone in Noct’s mind. Their raucous laughter and shouting probably ended up scaring the things of the forest instead. Time wasn’t something he was concerned with as the night drug on. He felt safe with his pack and being able to relax and act silly was truly freeing. There was no one around to judge you or make you upset. The stories and silliness carried on through the night as the fire danced, and cast shadows on the darkened trees. Noct’s face hurt from laughing so much, his first official night of camping was going well. Wondering what the rest of the trip would hold he tried to remain optimistic. Hopefully, Prompto’s family would see how happy he was and give their blessing. 

Sleep claimed Noct at some indeterminate time of the night. The laughter had died down and the beer had come out. Voices were quieter now and things felt calm and soothing. Laying back to stare up into the canopy of leaves Noct drifted off to Prompto singing old folk tales. 

* * *

Gladio woke up to birds chirping and the sound of the fire crackling. Lifting his head he spotted the familiar figure of his eldest omega crouched around the flames. “Hey babe, whatcha doing?”

“Preparing us some coffee and sausages for breakfast, I assumed the others might wish to sleep in a little more. We were up rather late.”

Laughing at the memory Gladio yawned and stretched to loosen his muscles. “I’m glad you got to witness one of Nyx’ reenactments, he enjoys putting on a show.”

“Yes, I gathered that.” Ignis snickered. “It was a wonderful way to spend the evening. I’ve not seen Noct laugh that much in a long time.” 

“I’m glad the trip is going well so far. I know it’s not very glamorous riding for two solid days.” Gladio admitted. 

“It wouldn’t matter what trials and tribulations the journey held, as long as we are all together. 

Gladio smiled at the comment and crawled over to grab Ignis for a quick hug. “You can’t say things like that and not expect me to get all mushy.” 

“It’s true,” Ignis sighed happily. “How long will we have to ride today before we arrive at Prompto’s village?”

Humming thoughtfully Gladio answered, “If we head out in the next hour we should arrive just before sundown.”

“Do you have a backup plan if we are not welcomed?” Ignis asked with a pained look. 

“According to the map, there should be a few campsites along the road going there. I’m hoping we won’t have to turn back but if we do it will only be another hour of riding before we could bed down for the night.” 

“I hope it won’t come to that either,” Ignis whispered. “I only want Prompto to be happy, he deserves it.” 

Glancing back towards the rest of the party asleep under their blankets Gladio couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Prompto and Noct had somehow ended up clinging to each other during sleep. Noct’s tuft of dark hair was barely visible in amongst the blankets. Judging by the faint scent in the air both omegas were relaxed and content. 

“I almost hate to wake them up,” Ignis uttered with a fond look. 

“Let em rest a little while longer. We can pack up camp and get the horses ready while we wait.”

Ignis nodded in agreement and went back to tending the food over the fire. 

Gladio had the pleasure of watching Noct and Prompto wake naturally as the dawning light of day grew stronger. They both seemed well-rested and were happy to laze about until it was time to leave. Prompto appeared calmer but Gladio knew as they got closer to their destination that the blond would get anxious again. 

They’d have a solid day of riding to endure before reaching the small village Prompto hailed from. Gladio had never been in the area before but Cor had traveled these parts when he was younger. Trusting Cor to guide them Gladio focused instead on doting on his pack. Ignis was a constant presence by his side as they rode along. Luckily their horses enjoyed traveling side by side. This made things like stealing quick kisses and holding hands easy. 

Prompto and Noct were slow to wake up. However, after a half-hour they’d started a conversation about who could ride backward on a horse better. Truly it wasn’t something Gladio hoped they’d ever try it sounded uncomfortable and dangerous. Reaching for Ignis’ hand Gladio squeezed it and enjoyed the scenery. 

The quiet reverie was broken when Prompto’s voice rang out from behind them. “Hey Gladdy, who taught you to ride a horse?”

That was an odd question. Thinking back to his younger days Gladio realized that he’d learned on his own. Sneaking out to explore the grounds around the castle was a lot faster on horseback. “Uh, I taught myself sunshine,” Gladio called back.

“Really? No one gave you any help?” Prompto asked in disbelief. 

“Not really, I mean you sorta learn as you go.”

“Huh,” Prompto mused. “Guess I never thought about it that way.” 

“Why who taught you?” Noct asked as he nudged his horse in line with the others.

“My brother, but I think he wanted me to leave him alone more than anything. If I got lost on a horse I’d be farther away.” Prompto offered with a scowl.

“Harsh! He never tried to beat you up did he?” Noct checked.

“Standard brother stuff, I guess. He never hurt me. Isn’t that normal?”

“I wouldn’t know I’m an only child,” Noct shrugged. 

“Me too,” Gladio chimed in. “What about you Iggy? Did you have any brothers to pick on?” The second Gladio had finished talking he knew something was wrong. Ignis’ face had drawn into a tight-lipped frown. His omega shook his head minutely and continued facing forward. Shit, this was bad. This was one topic they’d not covered yet, Ignis’ family. The man in question seemed to always avoid the discussion and Gladio had never pried. 

Thinking fast of what he could say to salvage the situation Gladio was at a loss. He’d brought up a bad topic and now the mood was starting to sour. A new bitter scent was filling the air and Gladio was beginning to get desperate to appease his omega. “Nevermind, uh who’s got a funny horse story instead?” he tried helplessly.

“Iggy doesn’t know his real family.” Noct offered without much emotion. “He’s an orphan, remember?”

Gladio’s eyes went wide, oh damn. He’d really brought up a terrible topic. Sucking in a big breath he risked another glance over at Ignis. They were still holding hands but the grip was weak. Ignis was clearly in a different headspace.

“Uh, wait, Iggy, did you not tell them yet?!” Noct asked in horror. “Shit, I’m sorry uh, jeez I’m an asshole.” Noct became more frantic as the minutes passed. Since they were riding he couldn’t get very close, and that was bothering the younger omega. “Ignis!” Noct whined, “M’sorry, can I ride with you?” He asked trying to reach out to tap Ignis’ horse.

The request caused Ignis to look over finally. “Love, what’s wrong?” It was almost as if he’d not heard a single word Noct had uttered.

“I’m a big jerk face. I wanna make you feel better, please?”

“I’m afraid I was lost in thought, what were you saying?” 

“No, no, no I’ve mucked things up again. I need to give you a hug!” Noct shouted. This time he stopped his horse, which in turn caused the others to halt their progress. He dismounted in a flash and was running to paw at Ignis’ legs. “Please, come down I need to make things better.” 

“I’m fine love, calm down.”

“Get off your horse, we’re taking a break,” Noct ordered. “Please?” he tried again with watery eyes. 

Ignis sighed and shook his head, “I’d like to keep going, there’s no need to take a break on my account.” 

Noct looked like he was going to pull his hair out. “Uh, can I ride with you then?” 

“Won’t you be more comfortable on your own horse?”

This situation was getting out of hand. Gladio didn’t have anything good to offer, and his silence was burning a hole in his soul. 

“I’d like a break actually, sitting on a horse for too long makes my knees hurt,” Nyx announced as he urged his horse off the path and towards a small clearing. “You’ll coming or not?”

Gladio breathed out a sigh of relief. Nyx’s statement hadn’t left any room for debate. The man was taking a break and that was that. 

The group trudged off after Nyx with Noct trailing behind like a kicked puppy. Gladio had not seen him looking this sad in a long while. His scent was nearing the same level as Ignis. They were both upset and it pained Gladio to see them struggling. The urge to gather his whole pack into one monstrous hug was overwhelming. Deciding things couldn’t get much worse he voiced his thoughts. “Uh, sorry for being needy but can I get a hug?”

Prompto lifted his head and almost smiled. A second later the blond was running over to him. Pulling his mate close Gladio peered over to Ignis and Noct. They were standing a few feet apart and Noct had started crying. This was getting out of hand. Dragging Prompto with him Gladio shuffled over to the other omegas. Extending his arm he waited and prayed his peace offering would be accepted. 

When Prompto also reached out with his free arm Ignis swayed slightly and gave them side-eye. He was considering the notion. Wiggling his fingers slightly Gladio hoped Ignis would cave. He was about to give up when Ignis half shrugged and closed the short distance between them. His omega practically melted into the embrace and Gladio couldn’t help but squeeze tightly. Enticing Noct to join them was next.

However, he stood stock-still and continued to cry softly. “M’sorry, I didn’t know you hadn’t told them.”

Ignis squirmed in Gladio’s hold before reaching out and yanking Noct over. “Enough dearheart, I don’t want to be sad anymore.” He announced while bundling Noct into the middle of their group hug. 

The minute Noct was secure in their arms he began bawling. This of course set Prompto off and Gladio could only hold them all tighter in hopes of conveying his love. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed stuck together crying and sniffling. It didn’t matter; Gladio needed to make sure his pack was alright. 

Nyx again saved the day when he trudged over and pouted at them. “I wanna hug too!” he whined. 

Ignis rolled his eyes but extended an arm towards the beta. “Careful you may start crying, we’re an emotional bunch today.” 

“I can handle that, easy.” Nyx offered as he collided with them and closed the gap Gladio couldn’t reach.

Noct looked up with teary eyes and wrinkled his nose in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Just joining the party, I’m a beta so I can do that.” Nyx teased. “Cor isn’t allowed, he’s a big ole alpha.”

Cor groaned loudly from where he was standing, a few feet away, checking on his horse. “I hate to be the nit-picky one but if we don’t get going again we’ll be riding in the dark.” 

“I’m riding with Iggy!” Noct exclaimed from the center of their hug. 

“And I’m riding with Gladdy!” Prompto added. 

So this is how they managed to get moving once more. Prompto was clinging to his back as they rode along. Noct meanwhile was in a similar position and seemed to be trying to hug Ignis to death. The small break had helped a little, but Gladio could still tell that Ignis was upset.

Prompto picked up on his worry not long after they set out on the path. “Gladdy what’s wrong?” the blond asked as he rested on his shoulder. 

Damn, his scent must have given him away. “Just thinking sunshine, sorry for bothering you.”

“I can smell it too,” Ignis added with a sigh. “I do believe I’ve triggered this whole chain reaction.”

“No, that was my fault!” Noct lamented. 

“Shall we stop playing the blame game, perhaps? My life has had its ups and downs but I’m fine, really. There is no need to worry.” 

“Do you want to talk about it at all?” asked Gladio kindly. “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be open with us unless you simply don’t want to.”

“It’s not that at all. I’ve grown accustomed to keeping that side of my life quiet. Noct is the only person that knows the details.” Ignis supplied. 

“Were you happy at least?” Prompto asked suddenly. 

“Mostly, I had some rocky patches but otherwise life has treated me well.” 

“Good, cause if anyone hurt you we’d go and make em pay!” the blond enthused. 

Ignis laughed softly and shook his head. “There is no need. The orphanage I grew up in was run by nice people. The only person that stood to cause me harm has been dealt with already.”

“Who?” Prompto blurted.

“Babe, Iggy may not want to talk about this right now.” Gladio cut in with concern.

“It’s quite alright, Noct broke his nose recently. I think that’s payment enough.”

“Ardyn!” Gladio shouted. “Dear six, what did he do?! I’m gonna go find him and break more than just his damn nose.” 

“Calm yourself, love,” Ignis cooed with a delicate smile. “The man never laid hands on me. I was rescued, so to speak, by Noct’s father.” 

“I wish we could have met him, he sounds nice,” sighed Prompto.

At the mention of his father, Noct closed his eyes and buried his head in Ignis’ back. “I miss him, but I know he’d be happy I found you guys.” He murmured.

If they weren’t all riding Gladio would have tackled Noct for another hug. Opting to squeeze Prompto’s hand instead he let out a deep breath. Thankful that Ignis hadn’t been abused in any way, he still wondered what had caused his mate to become so contemplative earlier. “What did Ardyn try and do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

With a rueful look, Ignis shook his head at the memory. “The man was after someone he could mentor and take under his wing. Regis, Noct’s father, saw through his lies and offered me shelter. I may never know what he had planned but it wasn’t anything good.”

“How old were you when you met Noctis?” Prompto queried.

“I’d just turned fourteen and the orphanage was in the middle of relocating due to lack of funds. I could go with them out into the countryside or stay in Lucis. The only caveat was I’d have to find my own way.”

“They weren’t going to help you?”

“No, no, they did help me. An appointment was set up for me to apply for a tutoring position. There was a young man in residence at the main citadel that needed schooling.”

“Noct, right?!” Prompto guessed as he leaned closer. 

“Exactly, however, when I arrived Ardyn attempted to wheedle in on the arrangement and take me on as his personal assistant. Regis intervened and I’ve never left Noct’s side since that day.” 

A low growl sounded from behind and Gladio turned to see Cor scowling. “If we cross paths with Ardyn again I’m poking him with something sharp. Several times.” 

The sudden outburst from his friend lightened the mood. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Gladio responded with a smile. Sitting for a moment Gladio lost time thinking about Cor bringing a heap load of hurt upon Ardyn. Coming back to the conversation at hand he was still wasn’t sure what had made Ignis so upset. “Babe, what made you sad earlier?” Gladio tried. “Sorry, I just wanna know so I can try and make it better.”

Ignis’ face softened at the comment and he reached out to grab Gladio’s hand. “My sweet alpha, I was merely hung up thinking about what life would have been like if I’d had a brother.”

“So you were daydreaming?” Gladio checked.

“Yes, in a way. I’ve got a wonderful family now; I’m not sure why I didn’t think of that earlier. Thank you for trying to help, I’m feeling much better.” 

“I’d do anything for my pack,” added Gladio sincerely. “I’ll always be here for you all.” 

“Gah! I love you guys!” Prompto exclaimed. “You all are the best.” He hummed. Gladio felt Prompto take a shaky breath before he continued, “Um, is it okay if we ride like this until we get to my village? I feel safe like this.” 

“Me too!” Noct chimed in. “I like it when we are all together.” 

“I don’t know what will happen later, but I’m cuddling with you all no matter where we end up bedding down tonight,” Gladio announced. He knew things were finally looking up when all three of his mates laughed. “Okay, so who wants to hear another Nyx story?” He chuckled hoping to keep the atmosphere light for the remainder of the ride. 


	25. Old Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto arrives at his village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter. This one was fun to write! :)

Prompto knew time was running out when he started recognizing things on the side of the road. First, came the tree that had been struck by lightning so many years ago. Then, the lake with the rocky outcrop for jumping appeared around the bend. Lost in a mini panic attack he barely registered Gladio speaking to him. It wasn’t until a strong arm wrapped around his back did he notice. Sitting behind Gladio on the saddle meant his alpha couldn’t turn to face him easily. Gladio’s long arms allowed him to reach back and hold Prompto, even at the odd angle.

“Sunshine, what’s wrong? You are stressing out I can tell,” he asked softly. 

Unsure of what to say Prompto remained silent and chose to tighten his grip around Gladio’s waist. 

“Do we need to stop?” Gladio tried. “Talk to me babe, let me help.”

“We are getting close,” Prompto finally uttered. 

“You aren’t in this alone, don’t forget that. Be strong,” he supplied while patting Prompto’s back one last time. 

They rode along quietly for another twenty minutes before signs of life began appearing. Plowed fields now flanked the road, and wisps of chimney smoke could be seen in the distance. Burying his head between Gladio’s shoulder blades, Prompto tried to control his breathing. He could do this, it wasn’t that hard. Show up, introduce his new pack, and then leave.

Blessing or not. 

Distant shouts echoed nearby causing Prompto to peek around his alpha’s broad frame. The sun was setting and it was hard to make out the finer details of things farther away. Two people were approaching them from the field. Squinting in the dim light Prompto could make out that it was two women. They stopped walking a good twenty feet away and looked apprehensively at their little group. 

“Evening,” Gladio offered first as he halted his horse. “We’re looking for a village nearby, might you be able to assist us?”

“Who’s asking?” one woman replied gruffly. 

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” his alpha answered kindly.

“Never heard of ya,” the woman huffed. She began edging closer but still looked wary. 

She didn’t look familiar and Prompto wondered if she’d lived in the village when he was there. Taking a steadying breath he leaned to the side and cleared his throat. The woman who had come closer simply ignored him. However, the second lady who’d stayed in the field screamed. Flinching at the noise Prompto quickly curled in on himself to hide. This wasn’t good. 

The first woman had turned and was staring at her companion in disbelief. Before she had a chance to speak the woman in the field spun and began running away. “Clara, wait!” The lady yelled as she herself took off after her friend. 

“Should we follow?” Cor asked with concern. “That woman’s reaction wasn’t very welcoming.”

Prompto remembered that name, could it be the same lady? “I-- I knew a woman named Clara, she was my mum’s friend,” he sputtered. “She used to watch me sometimes when I was little.” 

“Again, that wasn’t a good reaction, especially if she knew you,” added Cor.

“I say we wait, we haven’t done anything wrong!” Noct exclaimed. “It’s not fair to treat us like that.”

“If they come out with swords and arrows you may change your tune Noct.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Ignis sighed. 

“Wha… Oh! I see someone coming back!” Noct announced. “Look it might be that same lady, the one that screamed.” 

“Yeah I can see her too; there are three of them now,” Gladio noted as he worked to keep the horse steady. 

Their shouting grew louder as the women came back. “It’s him I swear to you!” The lady, Clara, shouted. “Believe me, look for yourself.”

“I don’t see anyone hun, I know you miss him too but –,”

Prompto was in shock, he’d ducked behind Gladio once more and couldn’t see who was talking but he knew the voice. It was his mother. In an instant, he was scrambling to get off the horse. He nearly fell, save for Gladio grabbing his arm. “Mom!” he cried out desperate to have her see him. “I’m right here.” 

When she laid eyes on him in the fading light she screamed and threw herself into his arms. “My dear boy I thought I’d lost you!” she wailed. 

Nothing was making sense; Prompto could only hold his mother and cry with her as they stood in the road. “I—I’m back, I’m here,” he sobbed. Unaware that Gladio had dismounted and approached, Prompto yelped when he felt another hand on his arm. Looking over he relaxed, his alpha was smiling and standing by him just like he’d said he would.

His mother instantly picked up on Gladio’s presence and released Prompto only to shove him behind her. “Who are you?” she asked tersely.

“That’s my alpha,” Prompto offered from over her shoulder. “He’s really sw--,” though he didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence. His mother at the mention of the word alpha had stepped forward and slapped Gladio in the face. 

“How dare you! You are an insufferable human being; it’s not right what you’ve done. I don’t care if my son likes you. You, sir, are not welcome in my village.”

Gladio blinked stupidly for a few seconds. He was clearly trying to think of something to say but wasn’t having much luck. “My apologies ma’am,” he breathed out with a worried look. “Might I know exactly what my offense is before I take my leave?”

“Oh, you think being all proper is going to save you from my wrath. Well, think again you bastard!” His mother fumed. “You send us a letter saying my son is dead, and expect me to wave it off like it’s nothing?!”

A letter? What letter? Gladio had never written to his family. Suddenly things began to make sense. The first alpha must have sent them something after he disappeared. Dear six, his mother thought Gladio was the original alpha he’d been sent to bond with. Forcefully pushing his way in between his mother and Gladio, Prompto held out his hands to try and fix things. “He’s my new alpha mom! Not the one you knew about!” 

That stopped his mother, her mouth left agape as she looked at Gladio. “What? You mean this isn’t lord Alsusius?” All the fight had gone out of her tone and she looked as if she might begin to cry again. 

“That’s not the name I told you!” The grumpy woman from earlier huffed. “He’s named after a flower.” 

Prompto watched as his mother’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She gasped rather loudly and clapped both of her hands over her mouth. “Forgive me,” she mumbled from behind her hands. “Six save me, I had no idea, I’m so sorry.” 

Checking on his alpha Prompto was relieved to see he wasn’t angry. His scent was calming and Prompto could feel his own heart rate slowing because of it.

“I’ve heard the stories from Prompto about this man; I don’t blame you for being upset. I can assure you wholeheartedly I never wrote such a letter.”

His mother slowly lowered her hands and looked nervously between Gladio and him. “I only assumed since you’re an alpha. We’ve spent the past three years thinking he had died.” 

Hearing those words made Prompto’s chest ache. If only he’d reached out sooner, then his mother would have been spared this torment. “I didn’t know he’d written to you. I figured he didn’t care. I should have – I could --.”

“My boy, don’t fret, you’ve returned to us and that’s all that matters now. Come, let’s all rest and be merry. My sweet omega son is alive and here with me at last.” 

The waterworks started again as he listened to his mother pour her heart out. They ended up in another embrace, simply reveling in each other’s company. Lost in the moment Prompto missed the sound of someone running up to them. 

“Prompto?! Is it you?”

Ripping his head up Prompto yelled loudly. His brother had run out to check on them and was now standing breathless with his mouth hanging open. “Y-yeah it’s me?” he answered unsure of how his brother would react to seeing him. 

The taller man easily cracked a smile and engulfed both Prompto and his mother in his arms. “Gods, we thought you were dead!” Leaning back after a minute he glanced at Gladio and quirked an eyebrow. “So this is th--.”

“I’m his new alpha!” Gladio cut in quickly. “Not the ‘whatever’ you were gonna say.” 

Prompto felt his brother relax at the admission and he detached himself to go shake Gladio’s hand properly. “I’m Prompto’s brother, Laredo.”

“Your brother’s an alpha?!” Noct nearly shouted from where he was still seated on his horse. His mate must have not realized he’d voiced his thought out loud as he instantly shied away behind Ignis’ back. 

“I hate to interrupt, but the light is dwindling fast. Is there another place we can talk?” Cor asked as he rode forward slightly. 

Laredo nodded and grinned widely, “Sure thing follow me.” He turned and threw an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “I can’t believe little Prommy made it back to us! Dad is going to freak out.”

At the mention of his father Prompto froze and looked around for Gladio. He needed to have his alpha nearby, this was all so overwhelming. Gladio must have sensed his apprehension and was by his side a moment later. 

“Calm down Prommy, I can smell you having a panic attack already,” Laredo hummed thoughtfully. 

“Um, I’m ah, just worried about talking to dad,” he finally admitted.

“Why? He’ll be happy you’re here. I mean look at mom, she’s still crying over there.” He pointed as she waved him off with a frown. 

Prompto barely managed to continue walking towards the village. Every step he took brought with it a new worry. What would his dad really think? Would his old friends accept him or think he’d behaved badly? Laredo and Gladio were both producing calming scents as they walked along. It was strange to have Laredo helping him like that. Maybe his absence had affected his family more than he’d realized. 

It didn’t take more than a few minutes to reach the village. His house still stood as he remembered it, and the sight brought a wave of homesickness. Being sent away to get a better life all those years ago was supposed to have been a good thing. Everything had worked out in the end, he’d found Gladio, but he’d been so close to having a terrible existence. That thought made him shudder. 

A gentle weight landed on his head causing Prompto to look up. Gladio had reached out to ruffle his hair. “Take a deep breath for me, you’re alright.” He whispered. 

Nodding minutely he did as he was instructed. Gladio’s soothing scent filled his lungs. Laredo was still hugging him close as they walked. If his brother was this clingy then maybe his dad would be happy to see him too. 

A figure appeared in the road ahead of them, “Larey, what’s going on?”

That was the nickname Prompto’s father had for Laredo. There was no more time to worry, he was about to see his father for the first time in three years. 

“Dad! Prommy came back!” His brother enthused, shaking Prompto by the shoulders playfully.

They’d gotten close enough now that Prompto could clearly see his dad’s expression. The man was stunned. He stood frozen in the path staring at him. Prompto wasn’t sure what to think, did that mean he was mad? Then, like a flood gate had opened, his father sprang forward and ran to them. Prompto had no time to brace for the impact as they collided. Two powerful arms wrapped around him lifting his body completely off the ground. 

“Is it really you?!” he cried out. “Astrals, you’ve come home!”

Unable to stop his tears from flowing Prompto hugged his father and cried. Time stopped as they stood there clinging to each other. “M’sorry-- I – I never – visited!” he wailed. 

“Shhh, you’re here now, that’s all that matters.” His father reassured. He gently pushed Prompto back to get a better look at him and smiled. “I’m sure you’ve got quite a tale to tell.”

Sniffling loudly Prompto nodded and wiped his eyes. “I’ve got a pack now and a good alpha. Not the one I was sent to bond with though!” Prompto corrected quickly. “That didn’t work out very well.”

“I can only imagine, considering he sent us a letter claiming you’d died,” his father lamented. “Come now, enough dawdling, you all look tired. Let’s get inside and get you settled for the night.” 

* * *

Gladio watched solemnly as Prompto followed his family towards their small cottage. Aside from the rocky start, it appeared things were going well. Granted, his omega hadn’t asked for a blessing yet. Though he suspected it would be given freely considering what he was witnessing. There wasn’t a dry eye among them. 

Laredo paused at the door and turned to address them, “I can show you where to bed the horses down if you’d like.”

Prompto turned quickly and reached out for him, “Can you stay with me?” he asked softly.

Nodding in agreement Gladio closed the gap between them and pulled Prompto into a hug. “Of course sunshine.” Looking back at their small group Gladio waved Noct and Ignis over. “Do you mind if my pack stays while you show my men the stables?” he checked with Laredo. “That’s Cor with the skinny sword and Nyx with the braids.” 

“No problem at all.” The blond alpha smiled. 

Cor had already dismounted and nodded his consent. “As long as you don’t need us?” he confirmed. 

Shaking his head no Gladio patiently waited while Noct and Ignis got off their horse. Noct was still hiding behind Ignis and wasted no time in latching onto Gladio’s arm when he got close enough. His scent indicated he was simply nervous. Leaning down Gladio gave him a quick kiss on the temple. “Tell me if you need anything okay.” Noct nodded but remained silent. 

The remainder of the evening was spent huddled around the small wooden table in the main room of the cottage. Prompto waited for his brother to return before telling his story. The part where he’d been betrayed by his future packmates sent Prompto’s mother off into a tirade. The woman couldn’t believe people would behave in such a way. Prompto easily reassured her things turned around in his favor after that fateful day. 

News must have traveled of Prompto’s return because people kept showing up unannounced. The neighbors came, and then it was the village leader and shaman. Everyone, it seemed wanted to catch a glimpse of the omega who’d come back from the dead. Those who visited were equally shocked and happy, Gladio was grateful for that. He knew Prompto would be crushed if he’d been received otherwise.

This went on for several hours until Prompto’s father finally had to insist they lock the door. A few others tried to visit, but they were ignored. It was late enough to claim they’d been sleeping, despite the obvious signs of life within. 

Cor and Nyx had attempted to stay outside to allow Prompto some privacy with his family and pack. Prompto’s mother wouldn’t hear of it and practically dragged them both in to rest. Her reasoning was sound enough; friends of Prompto’s were friends of hers. 

The space was small but pleasantly decorated, and Gladio could easily imagine Prompto living here. The way his family doted on him meant he’d been missed. They’d not had time to bring up the ceremony and blessing. Gladio knew Prompto was stalling out of fear of rejection. Though, he couldn’t see how that was possible. Prompto’s father seemed comfortable with them all and always had a smile on his face. Not wanting to push Prompto into something he wasn’t comfortable with yet, Gladio kept his mouth shut. They had time yet to discuss things, they’d only just arrived. 

He knew it was getting late when Noct’s head started dipping. Exhaustion from two days of travel was starting to take their toll. Unsure of where they were to bed down, Gladio hoped it wouldn’t disrupt the family’s current layout. 

Laredo noticed Noct’s behavior immediately and stood up. “It’s getting late; I’m going to get the loft set up for you.”

“Huh – setup f’wha?” Noct murmured groggily. 

Ignis chuckled softly, “so we can sleep, love.”

Noct’s eyes lit up at the mention of sleep. “Yay, I’m so tired.” 

“We’ve been talking for hours, sorry I didn’t realize.” Prompto gasped. 

“All for a good reason though,” Ignis replied. “We can continue tomorrow, I assume?”

“Of course!” Prompto’s mother exclaimed. “Let’s get you all settled for the night. Our loft is small but it should hold everyone.”

“It’s dry with a roof overhead ma’am, I’m sure it’ll be perfect.” Cor cut in with a smile. 

“I keep forgetting you’ve already had to rough it just to get here. Listen to me worrying about things.”

Laredo came back shortly afterward and ushered them further into the cottage. In the very back of the building was an open loft space. Gladio could see their things had already been deposited at the top by the ladder. It was a tight squeeze for all of them but Gladio didn’t care. He’d proclaimed earlier that he was going to cuddle with his pack later. This was the perfect opportunity. 

Cor and Nyx unfurled their bedrolls and were softly snoring within minutes of lying down. Guess they were just as exhausted as he was. Once they’d gotten ready Gladio got down first and waited as his mates huddled in around him. Prompto was on his right, and Noct had tucked into his left side. Worrying slightly that Ignis would feel left out, Gladio relaxed when Ignis swiftly swooped down and began spooning Noct. 

Sleep was about to claim him when something moved on his right. A soft noise followed a second later. “Sunshine?” Gladio whispered. “What’s up?”

“I’m still scared to ask him,” Prompto’s barely perceptible voice answered.

“Can I help?” Gladio ventured into the darkness. His mate’s soft hair tickled his collarbone after a moment, but he wasn’t sure if Prompto nodded his head or not. “Was that a yes?” he tried again.

“You don’t mind?” Prompto asked nervously. 

“Course not, I want to help.”

“Maybe tomorrow we can talk to him together.”

“I like that idea,” Gladio hummed. “Now, let’s get some shut-eye. Tomorrow is a new day, and I want to be awake and refreshed for it.” 

Prompto giggled softly and nodded again. “Kay big guy, love you.” 

“Love you too sunshine.” He supplied while planting a kiss to the top of Prompto’s head. A second later he added, “Love you Noct.” Nothing was heard save a light snore. “Love you, Iggy,” Gladio tried next. 

Ignis sighed happily and attempted to return the sentiment. However, it sounded like he was already half asleep. “M’luvto.”

Smiling at the exchange Gladio took a calming breath and tumbled off into a deep sleep. 


	26. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has some fun, while Prompto gets ready to ask his father for a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter other than I hope you all enjoy. :) Thanks for sticking with me for so long, I think things may be wrapping up in 3 to 5 more chapters. The end is in sight!

An unfamiliar, but pleasant smell greeted Ignis’ senses as he woke up. Looking around he remembered that they’d stayed the night in Prompto’s family home. The space was small but comfortable. Turning to the side revealed Gladio sound asleep with Prompto draped over him like a blanket. Noct surprisingly was similarly situated. Smiling at the sight Ignis took a deep breath and stretched slowly. Sleeping on a bedroll wasn’t near as comfortable as their beds back at the castle, but it was far better than the forest floor. 

Movement near the edge of the loft caught his attention, peering over Ignis saw Cor’s head pop up. “Is everything alright?” he asked quickly.

Cor simply nodded and flashed him a grin. “I’m heading out to the check on the horses, care to join me?”

Ignis did want some fresh air. A walk sounded nice and Cor would be with him so he’d be safe. Nodding in agreement he scooted out from underneath his blanket. Before he left the loft Ignis attempted to rouse Gladio to let him know his whereabouts. “Love?” he whispered, “I’m going outside with Cor.” 

The alpha moved his head ever so slightly and attempted to pry his eyelids open. Managing to crack them enough to see Ignis he smiled. “Hey,” he murmured sleepily.

“I’m going outside with Cor, I wanted you to know so you didn’t worry.”

“Mnhmm he fights’good, you’llbesafe,” Gladio slurred.

Ignis heard Cor snort softly from where he was waiting near the ladder. “Yes, love I know. Go back to sleep.” 

Gladio didn’t respond verbally, but his breathing evened so and Ignis knew he’d fallen asleep once more. 

Carefully stepping over Nyx’s passed out form, Ignis followed Cor through the house. Judging by the position of the sun barely peaking above the horizon it was still early. Prompto’s mother had awoken to cook, which explained the wonderful smell. They didn’t pass anyone else on their way to the stable. Cor patiently waited while he freshened up at the water pump outside. Traveling for two days and camping had taken its toll. Once Ignis felt a little more human they continued on their way. 

“Things seem to be going well enough, wouldn’t you agree?” Cor asked calmly.

“Yes, certainly, though I know that Prompto still wishes to speak with his father regarding our blessing as a pack.”

“I can’t fathom that he would be denied. His parents seem elated to have him here.”

“True, but Prompto won’t feel at ease until he gets an answer from his father.”

Humming in acknowledgment Cor ushered them both into the stables. Ignis hadn’t been able to see the space until now. The building was larger than the house but clearly Prompto’s family were farmers and they needed space for their livestock. In amongst the animals were their horses happily munching on hay and resting. Thankful that nothing had come to disturb them during the night Ignis explored the building. 

Footsteps sounding nearby caused Ignis to look for Cor. This place, though friendly, was new to him and he didn’t want to be caught unawares. Laredo appeared a second later dispelling Ignis’ fears. Prompto’s brother was an exact copy of the blond if you didn’t count the extra foot in height and width. He nearly rivaled Gladio as an alpha. 

“Checking on your horses?” He quipped jovially.

“I was in need of some fresh air and Cor invited me out to see the stables.”

“Not sure how fresh the air is in here,” Laredo laughed, “but I understand.” 

Smiling at the joke Ignis remained quite as Laredo continued on with his tasks. He was loath to interrupt someone at work. The silence didn’t last long though. Laredo’s curiosity got the better of him and started asking questions. 

“So, uh --- are you also one of Gladio’s mates? I mean he said that but is it true?”

Quirking his eyebrows Ignis nodded, “Yes, I’m one of Gladio’s mates.”

“Were you with him first?”

Unsure of what Laredo was trying to flush out Ignis remained open-minded. “No, Noctis and I are mates and we have only been with Gladio and Prompto for about six months now.”

“Ah, gotcha, so where’d you live before?” 

“Lucis,” Ignis offered calmly, though he was starting to dislike the direction the conversation was going. “Why?” he added in a carefully neutral tone. 

“Oh no reason, you’re just different from the rest of your packmates, I figured you had some exotic back story or something,” Laredo admitted with a blush. 

That caught Ignis off guard. Exotic. What in the hell did he look like, all rumpled and ripe from travel? “Nothing as fascinating as you’d believe I can assure you,” Ignis offered casually.

Cor had wandered close enough to flash a skeptical look his way. “Nothing fascinating? Ignis you’re such a liar.”

Heat instantly crept into Ignis’ cheeks, he wasn’t expecting Cor to call him out. “I’ve told you before I lived in Lucis with Noctis, and we both stayed in our rooms and kept to ourselves. That to me is very much the definition of nothing fascinating.”

Cor barked out a laugh, “Sure, if you say so. Says the guy with a crazy uncle in law and equally insane ‘how I met my mate’ story.” 

Ignis was about to respond with Laredo cut in, “Really? I wanna hear, I knew you were gonna have a good story to tell.” 

The look on the man’s face gave him pause. The alpha was genuinely interested and had a bright smile on his face. It reminded Ignis of Prompto in a way. Sighing in defeat Ignis launched into their tale of deceit and deception via Noct’s uncle. Laredo’s mouth was hanging open when he’d finished. Clearly it hadn’t been what he was expecting to hear. 

“Six, that’s insane!” Laredo exclaimed once he’d finished. “Noctis’ uncle sounds like a terrible guy. I can’t believe he did that to you both.”

“Yes, well we weren’t exactly expecting to be cast out into the street, as it were.” 

“Thank the astrals, Gladio found you when he did.”

Nodding Ignis worked to keep his composure. Thinking back to that fateful day usually dredged up lots of memories, not all of them warm and fuzzy. Laredo picked up on his discomfort straight away. Ignis kept forgetting he was in the company of two alphas, both of whom would notice his scent changing. 

Without pause Laredo tried to backtrack, “Hey sorry, I didn’t mean to make ya feel bad, I was just sayin’ that is was good Gladio was around.”

“It’s quite alright, I’m happy now, that’s what counts.” 

“Ah well, that’s good,” Laredo smiled. “And if you weren’t already taken and all, I’d be queuing up in line to try.” 

Ignis could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was getting hit on. Blinking rapidly he attempted to think of something to say but came up short. An all too familiar heat had crept back into his face, making it impossible to focus. Taking a page out of Prompto’s guidebook to life, he laughed nervously and ducked his head. 

This only emboldened the blond alpha, “Ha! You didn’t run away, I’ll take that as a small victory.”

“Don’t let Gladio hear you talk like that, he’s liable to get jealous,” Ignis hummed with a small smile. 

“For good reason, he found himself a nice pack, nothing wrong with that.”

That statement did make Ignis happy. His newly found family was something he’d only ever dreamed about, and now it was a reality. Suddenly struck with a thought Ignis sucked in a sharp breath, “Oh I might warn you, my mate Noctis, he’s not um --.” Ignis paused, unsure of how to continue. 

“Noct doesn’t do anything by the book, so if you try and say something nice to him he’ll probably turn the color of a tomato and attempt to hide.” Cor supplied matter-of-factly. 

Laredo chuckled softly, “I sorta gathered that when he outed me as an alpha in the field yesterday. Poor guy looked like he was going die right then and there.”

“He means well but he doesn’t like attention from people he doesn’t know yet.” 

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure to be mindful of that when I talk with him.” 

They’d managed to avoid that subject entirely the night before. Noct had stayed glued to Gladio’s side during dinner and afterward. It would be interesting today to see how he acted. Hopefully, a good night’s rest and some food would help him relax.

“Ignis,” Cor checked walking closer, “shall we head back? I don’t want to make Laredo behind any more than he already is.”

“You don’t have to be concerned with that, I can catch up easily enough. This is far more exciting.”

The three of them laughed at that and then they parted ways with Laredo. Ignis was getting hungry, and Prompto’s mother had been cooking something delicious smelling when they’d left. He figured now was as good a time as any to investigate the kitchen. However, Ignis had one thing to do first. 

Leaning closer to Cor he reached out and pinched his arm. The man recoiled slightly with a confused look. “Why’d you do that?”

“Payback for calling me a liar.” 

“Ah yes, that,” Cor chuckled. “Ignis, you’ve got an interesting story to tell, don’t forget it.”

“I agree, but you made me blush in front of Prompto’s brother, that is embarrassing.” Ignis defended.

“Sure, embarrassing, fun for me to watch, even better.”

Ignis scoffed but was smiling, “I see now why you’ve not bagged a mate yet Cor, you are a right troublemaker!”

“I’ll show you a troublemaker!” Cor enthused as he attempted to poke Ignis in the ribs. 

Cor was not going to win this battle and Ignis took off towards the house with the alpha following. “Only if you catch me!” he shouted with glee. 

* * *

A loud burst of laughter woke Prompto up, or at least that’s what he thought he’d heard. Lifting his head he strained to hear other sounds. He didn’t have to wait much longer before Ignis’ unmistakable laughter rang out again. Someone else laughed as well but he wasn’t sure who. Not one second later Ignis crested the top of the ladder and beelined it for them. Cor was hot on his heels with a grin. 

“Tricky devil, that’s not gonna work forever!” Cor accused with a shaking finger.

“It only has to work when I see fit, like right now.” Ignis blurted with the biggest shit-eating grin Prompto had ever seen on the man. 

“What’s going on?” he asked meekly.

“Cor thought he could tickle me, I proved him wrong,” Ignis huffed before plopping down on the floor and poking Noct in the arm. The omega merely groaned and tried to bury his head in Gladio’s side. Clearly he didn’t want to wake up. 

His alpha didn’t help matter much by rolling to the side to reach out for Ignis. “M’nn only one that can do that,” Gladio grumbled good-naturedly. “What'd you do to get tickled?” 

“He didn’t tickle me love, he couldn’t catch me.” 

“Someone cheated,” Cor offered with a pout. 

“I did not. I cannot help you if you fail to duck when entering the front door.” 

“It was the side door Ignis, the short one that you spotted last minute. The one that’s gonna leave me with a bruise.”

“You should wat--.”

“You hit your head on the door frame?!” Prompto interrupted in shock. 

“Yes, I would have made my target but whacking my head was enough to allow that one,” Cor motioned to Ignis, “to get up here first.” 

Nyx’s boisterous laughter filled the air a moment later, “you got taken out by a door frame?”

“Yes, but ya know what I just realized?”

“What?” Nyx asked attempting to blink the sleep from his eyes. 

“You’re ticklish too,” Cor announced with a wicked grin. 

All hope was lost once Cor pinned Nyx down and began poking his fingers into his side. Prompto had never heard the beta squeal with that much laughter before. Distracted, watching the scene unfold, he missed Ignis slowly crawling towards him. Needless to say, they were all awake after that. Prompto was breathless and red in the face from Ignis tickling his stomach and sides. Noct had been roused from the sleep of a thousand men and was giggling like an idiot. 

Gladio, the one who should have saved him was still horizontal with a goofy grin on his face. So much for having your alpha protect you! 

“Now that we are all awake, I believe breakfast is in order,” Ignis announced like he hadn’t just incited the loudest laughing fit his little family home had ever heard. 

Prompto went to stand up but Gladio’s warm hand landed on his wrist, “Stay for a bit?”

“Looking over at his alpha Prompto smiled, he wouldn’t deny Gladio his company. “Sure,” he offered softly. Once everyone else had cleared out from the loft Prompto put his full attention on his mate. “So now what?” he asked.

“I wanted to know what you thought about talking to your dad this morning.” 

Taking a deep breath Prompto looked away. He knew Gladio was right but it still didn’t make it any easier. “What if he says no?”

“Then we respectfully take our leave and nothing changes, except for the fact that you can now write to your mum without fear.”

Huffing out a small laugh Prompto nodded, “yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Do you want to do all the talking or would you like to me to ask your father?” Gladio inquired as he sat up.

“You can,” Prompto blurted. “I just don’t know what to say or how to ask and I’m afraid I’ll make things worse.”

“Shhh, sunshine, you’re not gonna make anything worse. You always brighten up my day and I know Ignis and Noct love you too.”

That brought a smile to Prompto’s face, he did have a loving pack, and for that he was grateful. “Okay, let’s do this.” Better to act now before he could second guess everything.

Despite saying he was ready, Prompto was a ball of nerves as he freshened up with Gladio outside. The others were absent and he was starting to worry when Gladio pulled him over for a hug. “I can smell you stressing out, relax.”

“Where’d everybody go?”

“Out, most likely taking in the sights.” 

“Oh, so we could be alone to talk to my dad right?”

“I’m guessing, don’t forget Noct and Iggy want you to be happy too.”

Wondering what his father would say made Prompto’s mind race, but he had to focus. He could do this. Leading Gladio around the tiny cottage to the stables in back Prompto hoped his father would be there. Unsure of how long a conversation like this would take, he prayed things would go well and they’d get to stay the rest of the day. 

Spotting his father tending to the cows Prompto paused and turned to look at Gladio, “I suppose that means you’re up.”

His alpha nodded and gave him a warm smile. “Don’t worry, we’re not doing anything wrong, it’s simply asking a question.”

Pursing his lips together in determination Prompto took his place by Gladio’s side as they walked over to talk with his dad. 

The man saw them coming and offered a smile and a wave. “I trust you all slept well last night?”

“Yes, your hospitality was most welcome,” Gladio offered. 

“Excellent, our home is yours for as long as you desire to stay. Having our dear boy back is more than we could have hoped for.”

“He’s very special; I can understand your sentiment.” 

His father beamed at Gladio’s comment and reached out to squeeze Prompto’s shoulder for good measure. “Are you looking for the rest of your friends and pack? They went off towards the lake I believe.” He offered kindly.

“I believe they might be attempting to give us some space.”

“Oh, I hope all is well?” his father checked with concern.

“I’m afraid I don’t have the answer to that question at the moment. It rather hinges on you sir,” Gladio supplied. 

This caught his father’s attention. “What do you mean it depends on me?”

“As I’ve mentioned before Prompto is a special omega, and I love him very much. I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’ve already bonded with all my packmates. The only thing we’ve not done is perform a formal ceremony.” Pausing Gladio took a steadying breath. “It was our hope that you’d provide a blessing of our union so that we may proceed with that step.” He finished hopefully.

The look of surprise on his fathers’ face wasn’t what Prompto was expecting. Did that mean his father was going to say yes or no?

“If you don’t mind me asking, why haven’t you done a ceremony yet?”

Sighing softly Gladio continued, “It was our intention to have one. Due to the circumstances under which we met, I’m afraid we’ve been nervous about reaching out. That simple fact has delayed our ceremony.” 

“It was mostly me that was nervous,” Prompto added while ducking his head. “I’m sorry dad, I never thought things would happen this way. I figured you’d be mad or something about how things went down with Lord Alsusius.” Faltering on the last bit Prompto closed his eyes and forced himself to finish his sentence. “I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

Strong arms embraced him after a second and Prompto let his face fall on his fathers’ shoulders without pause. “I love you son. The only thing I ever wanted was for you to have a good life,” he sighed. “Growing up as an omegan male in these times is distressingly difficult. Seeing you at ease with your pack and your friends makes me happy. You’ve managed to find a loving home and a kind alpha. That’s all a father could hope for.”

Sucking back a small sob Prompto clung to his father and cried happy tears. “Does—does that mean you’ll give us you’re blessing?” he sniffled.

The man chuckled and pushed Prompto back the shoulders, “of course, I wouldn’t dream of having it any other way.” 

The joy at hearing his father say those words nearly made Prompto’s knees give out. Six, he was ecstatic. “Will you come?!” he all but shouted a moment later.

“Say what? Where are we going?”

“The ceremony, when we pick a date, will you come?”

“Silly boy, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Prompto squealed and jumped around a few times before colliding with Gladio and kissing him. “It’s happening!” 

Gladio gave him a toothy grin in return and bumped their foreheads together. “Now, we get to go tell everyone.” 

“I can’t wait, astrals, Noct is gonna be so excited to hear the news.” 

“And your mother,” his father cut in.

Prompto could feel his eyes going wide at the mere thought of telling her. “She’s gonna have so much fun at the party afterward. Come on let's go tell her and eat breakfast. I’m starving!” Without waiting to see if the others would follow Prompto turned and jogged out of the stable. Today was the best day ever!

As he hurried back to the house, Prompto could hear the voices of his father and Gladio discussing details about the ceremony. It was amazing how freeing it felt to have tackled one of his biggest fears. Disappointing his family for simply being himself had plagued him for ages. Now, with the help of his pack he’d conquered that obstacle.


	27. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack have returned home and relax along with some talk of ceremony planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little burnt out in between chapters but I think I got my groove back. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)

The crunch of gravel underfoot alerted Noct that something had changed. Listening to the constant clop of horse hooves for the past two days meant the sound had even started to infiltrate his dreams. This was a different noise and based on the chatter around him, a welcome one. Daring to open his eyes revealed a familiar courtyard leading through the castle. Smiling at that fact he took a deep breath to capture the smell that was he readily associating with home. 

He was comfortably draped across his alpha’s back as they walked along. Six, he must have been out like a newborn babe to have missed being manhandled in this manner. Not that he cared, Gladio was warm and he was happy. 

Resting his head once more on Gladio’s broad shoulder Noct let his eyes slip closed. He didn’t think he’d fall asleep again; the excitement at having returned was too great. Prompto’s family had been very accommodating which helped. There was nothing worse than staying somewhere you weren’t wanted. Actually, things had gone so well, they’d even stayed an extra two days. This meant they’d been away from the comforts of the castle for nearly a week. They hadn’t been lacking anything at Prompto’s family home, but Noct would be remiss if he didn’t acknowledge that he missed taking hot baths. His blond mate had been correct in the fact that he’d desire that creature comfort once away from it. 

Hoping their first stop would be said bath, Noct sighed happily when Gladio turned that direction upon entering their royal rooms. It looked like his wishes were coming true. 

Prompto’s voice broke through his fog a moment later, “I can’t wait to soak; riding for two whole days was not glamorous.”

Ignis laughed at the comment, “Gladio spoils us here, I can relate to missing such things.”

Suddenly struck with a though Noct lifted his head to ask a very important question, “How are we all gonna fit?” It was at this moment that Gladio had reached the bench in the room and deposited him on it.

The alpha smiled and cocked an eyebrow at Noct when he turned around. “Look around and see if you notice something different,” he instructed with a pleasing look. 

“Astrals the bath is bigger!” Ignis exclaimed first. “When did you--,” he trailed off in favor of giving Gladio the sappiest look Noct had ever seen on his mate. 

“I’ve had it being built for a while now, but I figured getting it installed, as a surprise, for when we came back from Prompto’s village would be fun.”

Noct leaned to the side to get a look at their new and improved bath; it looked similar to the old one but had grown by several feet. “So no more odd man out?” he asked with wide eyes. 

“Nope, we can all fit this time, like a proper pack,” Gladio beamed as he began taking off his boots. “Can I ah – you alright with me being fully naked Noct?” he checked quietly.

“Huh? Oh you mean you and me ah sure, I guess.”

“I can always keep my birches on if you’d prefer I know we’ve not gotten to that point yet together.”

“I saw your dick already so as long as you don’t do anything with it then I’m fine.” 

Prompto burst out laughing at the statement and nearly fell over as he giggled. “Noct you’re so odd! Enough talk lets jump in the bath!” 

They were all sufficiently tired, and dirty to not care anymore. The prospect of having a nice hot bath had won over any other worries Noct had floating around in his head. Gladio had proven himself; he could trust that his alpha wasn’t going to do anything bad to him. Ignis was the only one among them that managed to talk them all into cleaning first before hopping in the steaming hot bath. He hadn’t wanted to soak in dirty water; Noct couldn’t blame him for that. Once they’d all gotten in the new bath together they luxuriated for astrals knows how long. Noct was happily plastered up against Ignis’ side. Gladio and Prompto were already asleep, the alpha’s head lolled to the side of the tub side with the blond passed out on his chest. How they were going to relocate to a bed later was a mystery but Noct didn’t care. He was happy and relaxed, and home. 

* * *

Noticing that Gladio and Prompto were both asleep Ignis took the opportunity to talk with Noct. “Love, where would you like to rest this evening?”

“Wha’d mean?” Noct asked groggily. 

“Would you rather sleep in our bed or the nest?”

Noct wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “I wanna sleep with everyone, but not in the nest.” 

That was a mystery Ignis couldn’t quite figure out at first. There was no way Noct wanted to sleep in Gladio’s bed, they’d never done that before. Though, things had seemed to shift recently between Noct and Gladio. His mate had stayed glued to Gladio’s side for most of the trip and if he wasn’t available he chose to hover close to Cor. 

That decision was most likely based on the fact that Cor would outright growl at anyone that even looked at them sideways. Gladio would exhibit the same behavior if needed, but it seemed that Cor was quicker to react in this fashion. This in turn kept people from even looking at Noct, which is what he wanted anyway.

Perhaps Noct did want to start sleeping together. They’d all gotten used to sharing sleeping space in the nest and while out traveling. Ignis wondered if Noct felt more comfortable since they were all using separate blankets and wearing bedclothes.

“Do you mean you want to sleep together in Gladio’s big bed?” Ignis hedged. 

“Mnhmmm that way we can all be together. Gladio’s warm and he doesn’t mind if I drool on him at night.”

Biting his lips to stifle a laugh Ignis instead nodded sagely. “Yes, he’s very warm,” he offered to acknowledge Noct in some way.

They lounged in the bath for a little while longer. Thankfully Gladio woke up and was able to rouse Prompto. Hoping to cut to the chase, Ignis suggested that the rest of the evening should be spent cuddling together on the alpha’s bed. A blinding smile erupted across Gladio’s face followed by a strong woodsy scent. The alpha was happy. 

The evening progressed as such, they all got dressed in their sleep clothes and plodded off to the bedroom. Prompto looked like he was sleepwalking and crawled onto the middle of the bed without a word, only to start snoring a second later. Seeing his family and traveling had taken it out of the poor omega. Gladio was digging around in a trunk looking for something as Noct and he gingerly climbed on the bed to join Prompto. Ignis was about to ask what he was looking for when he returned with several extra blankets. 

“I wanna make sure you all are comfortable,” he smiled thoughtfully. 

Reaching out Ignis took some and began unfurling them around the bed. Before he had a chance to cover up his blond mate Gladio was moving him. “What are you doing?” Ignis asked curiously.

“I want to hold you all and I need to be in the middle to do that. Sunshine here fell asleep before I could ask him to scoot over.” 

Noct snorted at the remark and watched as Gladio carefully lifted Prompto and relocated him. “Where should we sit?”

“I think if you sit in between Iggy’s legs then I can snuggle up with you all at once.”

Without warning, Ignis felt Noct’s hands on him maneuvering him into place. His mate was eager to cuddle it seemed. Smiling at the sight he let Noct position them both and waited patiently for Gladio to take his place on the bed. The sigh Gladio let loose once he was fully reclined was positively sinful. Ignis’ mind had gone straight to the gutter as he watched his alpha move around the bed to get situated. Soon, Gladio had one arm around him and the other was tenderly stroking Prompto’s hair. 

“We did it,” he breathed. “We got a blessing.”

“I suppose that means we have a ceremony to plan.” Ignis supplied.

“Do we get to have flowers?” Noct asked as he rolled slightly to poke at Gladio’s side. 

“We can do whatever you all want; this will be a special ceremony just for us.” Gladio offered. 

“Awesome, I want those blue flowers in the garden to be in the decorations.” 

“Should we commission rings?” Ignis asked quickly as he thought of all the little details that accompany such an oath. Noct excitedly nodded his head from where it was resting on Ignis’ stomach. “Who should we speak with about that?”

“I’ll introduce you to the metalsmith tomorrow. They can go over what’s possible.”

“Mhnwant mine engraved,” mumbled Prompto sleepily. 

“Yeah!” Noct enthused, “we can have something unique for all of us. My dad’s ring was engraved. I always wanted to have something like that when I got older.”

“Should we have at least one matching element to tie all of our pieces together?” Ignis checked softly. 

“Ohhh that’s a good idea, since there are four of us, we could have like a pack symbol or something,” Noct added. 

“Perhaps an updated coat of arms is in order,” Gladio suggested. “I’d like you all to have equal representation in this union.” 

“Unicorns! S’what I want on mine,” Prompto blurted right before sighing loudly and snoring one second later. 

“Has he always been like this?” Ignis asked with an amused air.

“He’s got an active subconscious what can I say,” Gladio mused.

“Unicorns aren’t even real,” Noct scoffed. “Prompto should have a horse or something shiny like the sun for his crest.” 

“I suppose a trip to the libraries is in order as well, the scribes will be able to give us some ideas for what we can create.”

“I wish my dad was still alive, he would have enjoyed seeing us come up with something.” Noct breathed softly. 

“He’s here in spirit darling; I know he’d be happy seeing how far we’ve come.”

“I know, but I still miss him sometimes,” Noct paused and moved to hold Gladio’s shirt tightly. “Can we do something to honor him and Iggy’s family during the ceremony?” 

“Of course,” the alpha hummed with a look of adoration that made Ignis’ heart melt. 

“When can we get started?” Noct asked with a smile. “I want to have a ring and everything.” 

“Let’s get a good night’s rest and then tomorrow we can get started in earnest.”

Noct flinched with excitement and partially sat up looking between Gladio and himself. “Can we get fancy jackets and boots too?”

Gladio laughed and nodded, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Ignis relaxed once more as Noct settled back down. He’d only seen one wedding and two pack ceremonies in his short lifetime, but Ignis knew it was going to be a special occasion. Cementing what was already a strong bond between them, with a declaration of loving devotion was a very powerful thing. 

* * *

Nothing ever happened as quickly as you’d like in life. Granted, planning a ceremony to honor his beloved omegas wasn’t something you rushed. However, Gladio was still growing impatient. The coat of arms had been discussed and designed; he was now waiting for the scribes to actually create the thing. That was painstaking work and one Gladio was loath to interrupt. Though, this didn’t stop him from hovering outside the library door every few days in hopes of catching a glimpse of the design. Most times he was shooed away with a kind smile and told things were going well. 

Opting to check on the tailor instead didn’t go as planned either. The man in question had it in his head that Gladio was not to see the finished product until the day of the ceremony. Who in their right mind came up with all these rules? He saw his omega’s all the time what difference did it make if he saw their new garments? 

Huffing in annoyance he continued on his way to check in with the kitchens. This is where he found them all, huddled around the large table in the middle of the room. His pack was blissfully unaware of his arrival and kept on chattering away. Sneaking up behind Prompto, Gladio reached his long arm around the blond and dipped his finger into a nearby mixing bowl. 

Prompto let out an undignified squawk at the intrusion and quickly grabbed his wrist before he’d jabbed the finger in his mouth. “No! It’s a surprise you can’t taste that yet!” he exclaimed.

Trying to outsmart his mate Gladio attempted to raise his hand higher in the air so he could break Prompto’s hold. To no avail, once his intentions were known, Ignis and Noct joined in, preventing his impromptu taste test. The baker’s shout of surprise was all he heard right before darkness descended upon him. He’d been tackled and literally wrestled to the ground. Noct was hugging his head effectively blocking his chances at ever getting anything tasty to his mouth. Ignis had grabbed his waist and was holding him down while Prompto licked the frosting off his finger. 

“Not fair!” he hollered, though it came out muffled since Noct was latched onto his head like a baby. 

“We wanted it to be a surprise!” Prompto reiterated once they’d all backed away slightly. It was almost like they thought he was going to bolt and try to steal another bite. 

Whining pitifully Gladio tried to argue his case, “I’ve been turned down by everyone today. I couldn’t see the coat of arms, the tailor kicked me out, and now this!” he added mournfully. 

“But you can’t!” Prompto tired again. “Really its cause we love you,” he added with puppy dog eyes. 

Groaning at the sight as he knew he’d lost already, Gladio relaxed and stayed on the floor. There was no way he was going to win this fight. His omega’s had him beat. “Fine,” he grumbled. 

“Aren’t you going to get up?” Ignis queried as they all stood and dusted their clothing off. 

“What’s the point, there’s nothing to see and nothing to do,” he huffed.

“I don’t think your father would agree with that sentiment,” Ignis offered with a knowing glance to the side. 

Gladio rushed up off the floor and turned to the sight of more kitchen staff attempting to ignore their king and failing miserably. “You tricked me.”

“Well it worked didn’t it, you shouldn’t lay around on the floor its bad for your back,” Ignis proffered while carefully brushing off the errant dust that had settled on his clothing.

“You’re wicked,” Gladio whispered when Ignis had leaned closer to remove a touch of flour from his sleeve. 

“Yes, well I might be persuaded to act wicked again later if you ask nicely.”

Narrowing his eyes at his omega Gladio mentally went through his options. Sneak a bite of the damned frosting, and risk the ire of his pack or wait and see what Ignis was offering to do that evening. His libido won out a few seconds later and he backed away with raised hands. 

“I trust everything else is in order?” he asked haughtily before spinning to leave. 

Prompto and Noct’s laughter filled the space as he trudged away. What a day he was having. Maybe if he trained for a little it would help take his mind off things.

* * *

Ignis pulled Prompto closer once they’d left the kitchens a few hours later. “I may have teased Gladio with something fun and exciting this evening when he was here earlier.” 

“What are you talking about?” Prompto asked confused.

“Remember when he finally left without argument? I said something a little saucy to him and it worked.”

“Ah, you mean that kinda fun,” Prompto winked with a devilish look. “So, what’s the issue?”

“What issue?” Noct butted in as he wandered closer, he’d been distracted by the scone the baker had given him when they’d left.

“Iggy’s gonna have fun with Gladio tonight.”

“You are? I wanna have fun too, what are we doing?”

“Since when are you into that stuff?!” Prompto asked perplexed. “You still won’t let me kiss you yet.”

That comment stopped Noct dead in his tracks. “What are you talking about? Iggy, what’s going on?”

Sighing heavily Ignis grabbed Noct’s arm to get him moving again. “I merely told Gladio that I’d do something wicked to him later if he left us alone in the kitchens.”

“Wicked? I still don’t get it,” Noct huffed as he stomped along. 

“It’s sexy talk,” Prompto offered with a slight blush. “Ya know like he’s gonna do something wicked to him and its gonna feel so good.” The blond finished his diatribe by twisting his face in mock pleasure and rubbing his hands down his chest. 

Noct practically gagged at the sight, “gross, that’s nasty.”

“Don’t knock it, till you try it, buddy.”

Ignis had to endure his mates arguing over whether being wicked was actually good or bad the whole walk back to the suite. He was still no closer to figuring out what to do to his alpha. The man had helped him through his heat which wasn’t something to be shy about but this was different. He’d been in a fog, and Gladio hadn’t joined in as much as alleviated his discomfort at the time. The alpha had done wonders and Ignis was forever grateful for the assistance. 

Now though, as he paced the nest pondering what he could offer his alpha, Ignis was stumped. “What should I do for him?” He asked in desperation.

“Are you still worried about that?” Prompto asked in surprise. “You are worrying too much Iggy; just do what you’re comfortable with and he’ll love it.” 

“I’d help but you’re gonna kiss him aren’t you,” Noct pouted from where he was lounging near the window.

“I’d like to yes, Gladio is a good kisser.”

“So there’s your answer, go kiss him senseless he’ll love it.”

“I don’t kn--,”

“He’s coming back!” Noct piped up excitedly, “I see him crossing the courtyard.” Noct waved after he’d finished talking, it appeared Gladio had seen him in the window. 

Looking pleadingly to Prompto for any last words of encouragement, Ignis attempted to keep his nerves in check. The blond merely smiled at him and promptly pushed him out of the nest and into the hallway. “You’ll be less nervous if you greet him alone.”

“How do you know that?!”

“Cause it helps me when I’m trying to be all ‘come hither’ and stuff.” Prompto giggled as he backed away. “Have fun.”

Ignis didn’t have time to react when the door to the suite swung open. Prompto had disappeared and Gladio was now wandering into the room with a curious look on his face.

Smiling coyly at his alpha Ignis tried to stall, his mind was completely blank. He had no idea what to do and that terrified him. Thankfully, he’d remembered to laugh happily when he bolted a second later, Ignis hoped it would ease Gladio’s mind. He should be used to having to chase him at this point. Running towards the nearest room Ignis hoped this delay would give him time to come up with something good to do for his alpha. 


	28. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly to the ceremony. :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's mostly fluff and planning.

Blowing off steam on the training grounds for the afternoon had taken its toll. Gladio was sore and tired after his day of getting rejected at every turn. The scribes wouldn’t let him see the coat of arms, the tailor was being mean, and his mates had even stopped him from tasting their food for the ceremony. Now as he watched the lithe figure of his omega skit away laughing, he wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

Ignis had mentioned something about fooling around later, but Gladio hadn’t thought he’d meant it. His omega was still obviously very nervous about doing those sorts of things. The mere fact that he’d literally run away from him was indication enough. Sighing heavily Gladio trudged after Ignis; maybe he could convince him to save their play for another night. He truly was exhausted. 

Gladio could hear Ignis shuffling about in the room he’d just entered. It was his study of sorts; it contained a barely used desk and not much else. Cornering Ignis to talk would be easy; the room had no other exits. Pushing the door open fully Gladio scanned the room for any sign of his omega. Catching movement on the far wall Gladio stared at the curtains. If Ignis was hiding there he was doing a good job staying still. If Prompto had attempted this trick, he would have been a fidgeting, giggling mess by now. 

Torn between trying to play along with Ignis’ game and telling him the truth Gladio stalled out on the threshold. Even thinking about making Ignis upset made him cringe. Maybe he could chase Ignis around a little, and then say he was tired. However, his omega beat him to the punch. Without realizing it Gladio had altered his scent and apparently it wasn’t very pleasant. 

Ignis’ worried face appeared from behind the curtain a second later, “Gladio, what’s wrong? Are you angry with me? I was only tr--.”

“No! Babe, I’m not angry with you,” Gladio interjected as he quickly crossed the room. “Sorry, I’m just tired and I didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” Ignis sputtered as he stepped out to face him better. 

Wincing Gladio walked closer and motioned for Ignis to come over. “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault,” he added with a small smile. “I mean, maybe part of it is, since you all stopped me in the kitchens.” Gladio paused, reaching out to tap Ignis in the forehead gently so he’d know he was teasing. “But the rest of the day has worn me out. I want to play whatever this game is you’ve thought up, believe me,” Gladio supplied with conviction. “It’ll simply have to be another day.” 

Ignis blew out a long breath and smiled softly, “Thank the six, I had no idea what I doing.” 

Chuckling at the thought of Ignis not having a plan already place, Gladio simply shook his head and pulled his omega over for a hug. “You’re such a nut.”

“I only wanted to follow through on my promise.” 

“You don’t have to act wicked with me to make me happy Iggy, I love you as you are.”

“Still, now that I know you’re tired, how can I help?”

“Honestly, I want to clean up and fall into bed.” 

“Well then, allow me the opportunity to assist in that.” Ignis cooed gently as he began dragging them both towards the door. “I think I’ve figured out exactly what my wicked offerings will be this evening.”

Nearly a half-hour later found Gladio sprawled across his bed face down, moaning in pleasure. He was sure he’d dozed off about four times already, but Ignis’ skilled fingers would somehow bring him from the brink of all-consuming sleep. His omega had washed him clean, helped him change into a pair of loose pants, and was now doing wondrous things with his fingers as they lounged on the bed. “Where’d you learn this?” Gladio hummed happily. 

“Merely practicing on Noct, he can be quite vocal in what he likes and dislikes.”

Smiling at the image of Noct blissed out from a massage, Gladio added that to his list of things to try with the dark-haired omega. “S’mazing.”

Ignis scoffed, “hardly, I’m simply helping you relax; you’d react this way under anyone’s fingers.” 

“Nah unn, you’re special, s’different.”

Ignis’ rich laughter filled the room as he continued to work on Gladio’s aching muscles. “If you say so, love.”

Again, Gladio was sure he’d drifted off as Ignis’ hands traveled down his back and across his shoulders. He might have to ask Ignis to give him a massage every week, he’d not felt this relaxed in a long while. Prying his eyes open when Ignis gently slapped his ass he turned his head to see what his mate wanted.

“I need you to flip over.”

Pouting at the request Gladio shook his head, “You’re done already?”

“I never said I was finished.” Ignis mused innocently. 

Gladio’s sleep-addled brain kicked into gear at that statement. However, willing his body to move quickly didn’t go as planned; he sort of rolled to one side and then stalled. Smiling like an idiot he reached out for Ignis. “I’m stuck.”

“Oh please, I’ve simply turned you into a pile of goo is all.”

Snickering at the comment Gladio let Ignis push him flat on his back. “What’s next? Will you be massaging my massive chest muscles?” he teased while flexing on purpose.

Ignis scoffed followed by a rather impressive eye roll. “Hardly, did you ever consider that I might want to see your pretty face as I work.”

Gladio wanted to add his two cents but was derailed when Ignis smoothly straddled him and rested his hips over his body. Things were starting to break in Gladio’s brain. He was tired but awake at the same time. How was this even possible? Bucking up to meet Ignis’ bulk made his omega moan quietly; clearly he was enjoying this new position. Reaching up Gladio pulled Ignis’ hips down harder. Curse his exhaustion, he wanted to play but his body was about to mutiny. “Why – why do I have to be tired right now.” He huffed dejectedly. 

It took a few minutes for Ignis to form a response. His attention had been fixed on Gladio’s hands gripping his sides. “I’m still not – not ready yet,” Ignis rasped out, “for doing that.”

Gladio stilled his movements and squeezed Ignis’ hips, “Don’t rush on my account, we’ll get there.”

Ignis nodded and leaned over so they were touching foreheads. “I love you so much, did you know that?”

“I could guess as much,” Gladio replied humbly. He could feel his face heating up from such an admission. “I love you more, though.” He replied with a soft smile. 

“I gathered that as well,” Ignis answered without missing a beat. “Shall we continue?”

Nodding Gladio waited to see what the second part of Ignis’ massage would be. If he’d thought what his omega had done to his back was wonderful, then this had surpassed it. Ignis worked on all his muscles in both of his arms and around his neck and shoulders. Having Ignis’ warm comforting weight resting on him felt natural.

Soft hands ghosted over his chest raking a moan out of him. Surely Ignis was almost done? The idea that his omega had more tricks up his sleeve made him smile.

“What may I ask has so amused you?”

“Just wondering what more you’re gonna do to me.”

“Ah, well I’m nearly done, but I could be convinced to cuddle with you when I’ve finished.”

“Should we get the others?”

“I’d like that. Though I’m not sure those two are tired yet.”

“You don’t mind checking?”

“Not at all, let’s get you comfortable first. I have a feeling that when I return you’ll be snoring.”

“Nah, I can stay away for a few minutes.” Gladio scoffed.

“Forgive me for not being on your side but I don’t think so.”

Narrowing his eyes at Ignis he shook his head. “No faith in me at all,” he grumbled, but his tone held no malice.

Ignis simply laughed and bent down to kiss him. “Sleep, I’ll be back, either by myself or with the rest of our pack.”

Humming in response Gladio let Ignis maneuver him under the covers. Despite his desire to stay awake to see Prompto and Noct, he knew Ignis was right. He was almost asleep already and Ignis hadn’t even left the room yet. Allowing his mind to slow down, Gladio happily tumbled off into slumber with the realization that his day hadn’t been so terrible. 

* * *

\--

Ignis could hear the faint snoring before he’d even reached the door. Happy that he’d been able to assist his alpha in relaxing, Ignis made his way to the nest. Upon nearing the room he noted that the door was open a crack. They must have left it that way in case he’d called for them. Pausing with his hand over the handle Ignis realized the two younger omegas where talking and the topic was surprising. Leaning closer he listened to get a better understanding of what was going on. 

It appeared Prompto was talking, in rather impressive detail, about what it was like to have sex with Gladio. Ignis instantly worried that Noct would be upset with this conversation and was readying himself to rush in when he heard his mate’s voice. Noct hadn’t told Prompto to shut up; he’d actually asked a more detailed question! 

Wondering if he should interrupt Ignis backed away from the door to think. Noct never wanted to talk about that with him. Neither of them had any opportunity to learn such things back in Lucis. The few alphas that had made advances towards Ignis weren’t ones he wanted to get to know any better. He and Noct spent most of their days secluded in their rooms. The fact that Noct was even interested in discussing matters like that gave Ignis hope. 

Perhaps Prompto could help Noct better understand all the things they’d missed out on. Knowing how much he, himself, struggled with getting intimate he could only imagine how Noct felt. His mate had very specific views on touching and attraction. 

Deciding that it would be best to leave the two youths to their chat, Ignis walked back to Gladio’s room. He wasn’t sleepy but he would happily cuddle with Gladio while he waited for the others to find them. However, when he rounded the corner of the hallway Ignis heard something that might be an issue. 

Gladio’s earth-shattering snoring.

His alpha’s quirk of loud snoring when he was exhausted was problematic but also terribly cute. Continuing on with his mission Ignis entered the bedroom and carefully approached the bed. Gladio was clinging to a pillow and rattling the walls with his snoring. Smiling at the sight Ignis stepped up closer and kissed his forehead. The alpha didn’t stir as Ignis backed away. Ignis could find something else to fill his time, the night was still young. 

Once he’d reached the main room Ignis sighed. He didn’t want to bother Noct and Prompto but he also didn’t want to stand around and wait. Suddenly an idea struck him; this was the perfect time to cross something off the ceremony planning list. Rushing around he found a scrap of parchment left in the study. Scribbling a quick note he left it on the floor outside the nest. Hopefully, he’d be back before anyone even noticed his absence, but just in case he’d left the note outlining his intended destination.

Quietly closing the door to the suite he ran down the corridor. Thankfully, the person he was after was right where he’d thought they’d be. 

Clarus looked up right as he entered the great hall. Ignis smiled and waved to set the man at ease as he’d immediately stood up with a furrowed brow. “Forgive the intrusion,” Ignis breathed. “I wanted to speak with you, about the ceremony.”

The older alpha nodded and motioned for Ignis to take a seat beside him, “You scared me there for a moment Ignis.” Clarus supplied while taking his seat again.

“Apologies, I’m simply excited. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Footfalls behind Ignis made him turn to see who else was there. Cor came into view holding a bottle of wine.

“Iggy, what a treat, have you come to drink with us?” Cor asked brightly as he took a seat at the large table. “I had to run to grab another bottle, this one drank the rest without sharing.” Cor supplied with a smug look. 

“Our dear Ignis had come to talk about the upcoming ceremony,” Clarus offered with a smile. “Though I’m not sure about what specifically, should I send Cor away?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No that won’t be necessary, I’ve come to ask a favor actually.”

Cor drug his chair closer and then worked to uncap the wine. “Who do we need to intimidate? Is someone bothering you?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Gods, no Cor, nothing like that,” Ignis laughed. “It’s about Noct actually.”

“Who’s bothering Noct? I’ll hit em so hard they won’t remember their name,” enthused Cor.

Clarus snorted at the comment and reached out to snatch the wine away from his friend. “You are terrible; Ignis doesn’t need you to beat anyone up.”

The two alphas were fun to watch; clearly they were already tipsy so this was going to be an interesting conversation. Taking a deep breath Ignis forged ahead. “My question is actually for you Clarus, um – I was wondering if you might be willing to walk Noct down the aisle?” 

Clarus’ eyebrows rose up to his hairline. “Me?”

“Yes, you see Prompto’s parents are coming so they’ll be able to walk with him, but I wanted Noct to have som--.”

“I’d be honored!” Clarus cut in. “I’ll ask Liliales if she wants to join me.” 

Relief flooded through Ignis, he wasn’t sure how Clarus would react to the request. “Oh wonderful, I’m so happy you like the idea.”

“I’m truly honored that you’d even ask Ignis, I’d be more than happy to do that.”

Before Ignis could respond, Cor waved his arms around excitedly to get his attention. “I can walk you down the aisle!” he added with wide eyes. You gotta have somebody with you Iggy, I mean it’s only fair that’s its me.”

“Why exactly is it only fair that it’s you?” Clarus asked as he handed over the bottle for Cor to take a swig out of like it was beer. 

“I’m an alpha so I can keep everyone from bothering him during the ceremony. Have you seen him, he’s a looker.” Cor offered seriously as he pointed a wobbly finger to Ignis. 

Trying to keep his composure was difficult. Ignis could feel the heat creeping up his neck and he’d not even been drinking. 

“My son’s got good taste,” Clarus tacked on with a wink.

“True, true, he’s a good kid with a nice pack. See?!” the drunken alpha exclaimed while pointing to the far wall. “Look at them, you three are so good for Gladio.”

Spinning in his seat Ignis saw what Cor had pointed to. There standing in the doorway to the hall were Noct and Prompto. They looked puzzled more than anything. Upon being noticed Prompto nudged Noct and they walked over. Ignis noted that they were holding hands and his heart nearly melted right then and there. 

“We found your note,” Noct announced once they’d reached the table. 

“Yeah, so we went looking for you,” Prompto added.

“I fear I’m out of my depth here, these two are on their way to drunken happiness.” Ignis quipped while standing. 

“Clarus barked out a laugh which in turn set Cor off, and the two were snorting with laughter for several minutes. “Is it settled?” Clarus asked once he’d caught his breath.

“Yes, I do believe it is.” Ignis smiled.

“And me too?!” Cor asked leaning forward, “I was serious ya know.”

“Yes, that too, as Clarus had said earlier I’d be honored.”

“Good! You sure you don’t want to stay and drink with us?” Cor checked. “Where’s your alpha, he should drink with us too.”

“He’s asleep I’m afraid, he had a rather tiring day.”

“He’s snoring isn’t he?” Clarus snickered.

“We could hear him from the nest,” Noct chimed in. “Has he always been like that when he’s tired?”

“I’m afraid so, drove his mother nuts when he was younger.”

“You didn’t mind?” Ignis asked, curious.

Cor beat Clarus to the punch and added his opinion on the matter. “Mind? Where do you think your alpha got his loud snoring habit from? His dear ole dad!” Cor laughed.

Clarus rolled his eyes and plucked the wine bottle away from Cor. “Don’t listen to him, he’s talking rubbish.”

“Rubbish my ass, I’ve been camping with you before, you snore loud enough to wake the dead.”

“Gentlemen,” Ignis spoke up, though he doubted the title fit at the moment. “We shall return to our rooms. Do enjoy your evening.” Both men nodded their consent and asked if they wanted an escort. Even inside the safety of the castle, they were careful to think of them. Declining the offer due to the fact that he had Noct and Prompto with him Ignis bid them a good night and left. The two alphas immediately slipped into a serious debate about which horse breed was better as they left the room. It appeared they were enjoying themselves.

“What were you doing Iggy?” Prompto asked once they were out of earshot.

“Merely setting up things for the ceremony.”

“What kind of things?”

“I could tell you both or keep it a surprise, what would you rather me do?”

“Surprise,” Prompto blurted.

Noct on the other hand appeared to be in serious thought over the matter. “If you surprise me will I be mad about it?”

“I doubt it; I rather think you will be very happy.”

“Okay, then you can surprise me,” Noct added. “Let’s get back and see if Gladio is still snoring.”

“He doesn’t stop until he wakes up the next day,” Prompto deadpanned. “Until then he’s a living saw.”

“What about if we roll him on his side?” Noct checked.

“Hey I’m game if you are, I can’t move him on my own but with you two helping I might be able to,” Prompto suggested.

Noct’s broad grin was the only warning he got before his mate took off running down the hall. Prompto ran after him and Ignis was forced to catch up or be left alone. Shaking his head at the silliness of it all he sped up to catch his mates. Life was so different now, but he loved every minute of it. 


	29. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony day has arrived and everyone is emotional but in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it to the fun part! I hope you all enjoy! :)

Noct didn’t exactly feel nervous, he was closer to excited if anything. Things had been moving so fast for the whole day that he’d not allowed his brain to dwell on what was actually happening. His mates had been bustling from one place to another, getting dressed and trying to hide from Gladio. They’d all decided that their alpha wasn’t to see them until the ceremony, no matter how hard he tried. However, Ignis took his quiet musings as a sign of trouble and quickly came over to talk to him.

“Love, are you quite alright? I can delay the ceremony if you --.”

“Huh? No! I’m fine, why? What’s wrong?” he asked in confusion having only really heard half of what Ignis had said. They were all seeking refuge in a small room attached to the old hall awaiting news of Gladio’s arrival.

“You were so quiet and I got worried, this is a rather large affair we are taking part in.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m just excited is all,” Noct replied with a smile. “It’s a lot to take in.”

Ignis didn’t have time to answer when Prompto whined loudly. “I can’t get this to lay flat!” his blond mate fussed while trying to smooth out one of the sleeves on his newly designed jacket.

“Allow me,” Ignis cooed as he ran over to assist Prompto. “You’ve simply squished your undershirt into the sleeve darling,” he supplied adjusting the garment in question.

Noct watched as his mates preened each other. He had to admit they all looked amazing. The tailor had outdone himself making their clothes for the ceremony. Each piece was uniquely crafted to their personality. Ignis’ jacket was purple with gold trim, Prompto’s was a mix of green and yellow with black trim, and his own outfit was a deep blue with silver detailing. 

They’d each decided to wear matching dark pants with freshly polished boots. Noct had never felt so lavish in his life. Grinning at the sight he wandered to the door to see if he could catch a glimpse of anything through the keyhole. A hint of blue flowers and garland stood out. Nothing more could be seen and he instead backed away to take a deep breath. 

Remembering what Ignis had told him a few weeks earlier Noct turned to snag his mate. “Hey, you said you had a surprise for us, what is it?”

Ignis paused briefly from adjusting his own jacket and smiled. “Funny you should ask it should be arriving at any moment.”

Almost as if Ignis had control over the universe, a knock suddenly sounded on the door. Noct jumped up and ran to answer it, careful to hide behind the door in case it was Gladio trying to sneak in. Prompto’s parents were waiting on the other side. Pulling the door open to allow them entry, he quickly went to close it but was stopped. A strong force was holding the door open. Before he could comment Cor slipped in followed by Clarus and Liliales. 

“Is everything okay?” Noct asked quickly. “Why are you all here?”

Ignis magically popped up beside him with a bright smile. “Surprise love, I’ve arranged for Clarus and Liliales to walk you down the aisle.”

“Really?! I just assumed you and I would walk together,” Noct paused thinking of Ignis walking by himself. “Wait, are you walking with me or--,” turning to stare at Cor, he began to put the puzzle pieces together. “Is Cor gonna walk you down?” Ignis merely nodded and leaned in to kiss him on the temple. 

Unable to stop the tears he’d suddenly started to shed, Noct reached out and hugged Ignis tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He murmured in a rush. 

“I wanted to ensure you had a most wonderful memory of this day and I thought having Gladio’s parents walk with you would help.”

Sucking back a sniffle Noct released his mate and wiped his eyes. “When can we see Gladio? I wanna do the ceremony.”

“Yeah, is he here yet? I know I’ve had to wait three years for this but I don’t think I can wait any longer.” Prompto huffed good-naturedly. “I’m ready now.” 

“That’s why we’ve all come, Gladio just arrived.” Clarus supplied as he popped open the door a crack to check. “I see him waiting with the priest.”

“Who’s gonna go first?” Noct asked with concern. “Shouldn’t it be Prompto?”

“Yes, I agree Prompto should walk down first, you’ve been in the pack the longest.” Ignis offered.

The blond grinned nervously and straightened his jacket once more. “So we are doing this? It’s happening?”

“It appears so, once you’ve made it down to Gladio, I’ll send Noct and then join you both,” Ignis announced. 

Prompto jumped up and down in an apparent attempt to calm his jitters. All it did was fluff his hair more and Noct giggled at the sight. Without hesitation, he crossed the room and grabbed him for a hug. “It’s happening, we’re all getting united.” Strong arms hugged back fiercely as they stood there wrinkling their new jackets. “Love you, Prom,” Noct added quietly. 

The arms twined around his back got even tighter after that admission. Noct wasn’t sure, but he thought Prompto was sniffling. He figured that guess was correct when Ignis joined them in their group hug a moment later. They stayed like that for a few minutes basking in the warmth and comfort of such a caring gesture. 

“If we don’t go know, Gladio may come back here to find us,” Ignis whispered.

“I’m ready, let’s do this,” Prompto added with conviction as he finally pulled back wiped a few stray tears away. His parents came over and waited calmly as Prompto motioned to go ahead. With Prompto’s father in the lead, they exited the room. 

Noct couldn’t help but run up to peer through the door to see Gladio’s reaction. Their alpha was grinning from ear to ear and Noct swore he could smell him from across the hall. He knew that was impossible but Gladio was clearly very happy. Shuffling to the side Noct bumped into Ignis who was leaning out the door as well to watch. 

“Sorry love, I wanted to see as well.”

Noct kissed Ignis quickly and looked over to Clarus with a nervous smile. “Can we walk down now?”

Gladio’s parents nodded and Clarus took his place by the door. Once Prompto had reached the end to stand opposite their alpha, Clarus opened the door wider. He stepped out and beamed as he held out his arm for Noct to take. Liliales was on his other side a second later and Noct felt safe. 

They walked slowly and Noct could hardly contain his excitement, he was going to be joined with _his_ alpha and the rest of his mates. Something of that nature had never crossed his mind before. Pack life was a mythic thing that he believed was out of reach. He’d stupidly assumed all alphas were the same. Despite the fact that his own father was an alpha he simply thought he was the only kind-hearted one. Every other alpha he’d ever encountered had been mean, and bullied him, until he’d met Gladio and his friends. Gladio always worked to make him comfortable. Looking to the man in question revealed watery eyes staring back. Guess Gladio was having a hard time controlling his emotions too. Pulling Clarus and Liliales closer Noct continued on down the aisle until he’d reached Prompto. 

Taking his place next to his mate Noct quickly looked back to watch Ignis walk down. Prompto’s shoulders bumped his as they watched. Ignis looked regal as he calmly made his way to them. Figures, he’d manage to keep his composure. Ignis was always better at that then him. Cor also played his part well, he’d donned the nicest looking jacket Noct had ever seen on the man. It was clear that Cor was proud to do this job. A minute later Cor handed off Ignis with a twinkle in his steely blue eyes. They were together once more, facing Gladio, ready to start their lives as an official pack. 

* * *

\--

Seeing all three of his mates together was truly breathtaking. Gladio wanted to savor this moment for the rest of his life. They were all smiling and looking at him with such love, Gladio could hardly bear it. However, a small tap on his arm made Gladio realize he was being spoken to. Smiling sheepishly he turned to look at the priest. Raising his eyebrow questioningly prompted the man to repeat himself. 

“We have all gathered here on this blessed day to join together Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and Ignis Scientia. Are there any objections to this union?” the priest asked carefully.

Gladio waited patiently as Prompto’s parents stepped forward and shook their heads. His own parents were next and also indicated the same answer. There was no one left to ask, given the fact that Ignis and Noct’s parents weren’t around anymore.

“Very well, then we may proceed.” The priest offered with a kind smile. “A union born of love and selfless devotion is a beautiful occurrence. Cherish these times together and rely on one another for the support and the comfort you need.”

At the mention of the word ‘love,’ Gladio looked to each of his mates and sighed happily. They’d formed a bond together already, but getting to cement the idea with the ceremony was a special treat. Not all packs went ahead with a formal ceremony. Being able to literally express his love with the wearing of rings and official blessing was more than he could have ever hoped for. 

“Let us continue with the saying of vows. First will be your personal vows to each other followed by the formal ones.” the priest supplied as he turned to properly face Gladio. “I understand you’ve prepared your own?”

Nodding in acknowledgment Gladio once again faced his mates. He’d been planning this moment for a while. Each one of his mates had something special about them that he adored. Singling out Prompto he stepped forward. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves Gladio reached out to take the blond's hands in his own. “Prompto, my first love, my sunshine on dark days,” he paused momentarily when Prompto’s eyes started to water. He could do this without breaking down. Licking his lips Gladio forged ahead. “My ever exuberant partner who never fears to give me the advice I need. I love you with all my heart and I promise to forever be by your side no matter what life throws at us.”

Prompto sniffled slightly but had managed to keep his composure. The priest then motioned for Prompto to go next. The omega had to take a moment before he spoke. When he did his voice cracked. Squeezing Prompto’s hands in hope of grounding him, Gladio smiled softly and waited while he worked to form his thoughts.

“Gladio, you are my rock and I couldn’t imagine life without you. I am forever grateful to you for letting me be part of your life. You bring me such joy and I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy.”

“You always make me happy,” Gladio added in a hushed whisper that made Prompto blush. Grinning he released his grip and stepped to the side. Noct was ready and snatched his hands before he’d even stopped moving. Looking down at Noct revealed two bright eyes watching him thoughtfully. The dark-haired omega seemed calm considering what they were about to do. Winking once on the side the priest couldn’t see Gladio started to voice his heartfelt emotions.

“Noctis, my quiet adventurer, my innocent love,” this time Gladio had to stop because he was starting to cry. Forcing his emotions to the side he pushed forward. “I promise to show you the world from the shelter of my wing. I will always protect you.” 

The grip on his hands got noticeably tighter when Noct began to speak next. “I never thought I’d find someone like you,” he offered softly. “Now I know what the true meaning of love really is. Allowing someone’s selflessness to pour over you and being able to return the gesture without question.” Noct paused to take a calming breath. “Gladio, I will always stand by you, I trust you with all my heart.”

Gladio was doing a fairly good job not crying, but with Noct’s final choice of words, he lost control and had to bit his lips to keep quiet. Unable to remain silent at such a powerful admission he added one last comment. “I won’t fail you, Noct. I promise.”

Noct simply grinned and released his hands after a second. Using the break to wipe his face Gladio went to stand in front of Ignis. The green-eyed omega looked positively angelic waiting for him. Holding out his hands Gladio nearly swooned when Ignis’ soft hands took hold. Squeezing tightly for good measure Gladio offered up his last promise. 

“Ignis, my calm and ever-present pillar of support, my selfless omega who loves with his whole heart, I promise you the world.” Gathering his strength to finish his proclamation of love Gladio smiled sweetly at Ignis. “I will always be there for you when you need me, never doubt my love for you.” Letting out a big breath once he’d finished Gladio waited for Ignis to add his final vow. 

“Gladio, you have shown me a life I never thought possible. One filled with so much love I could burst. I promise to always stand by your side and protect you in my own way.” Ignis finished right as a tear escaped his eye. “I will always be your faithful omega.”

“I’ll always be your faithful alpha,” Gladio added quickly without a second thought. Swallowing hard Gladio backed away and turned to the priest once more. 

“Very good, you all have spoken your vows between alpha and omega. Now we will finalize the union with the vows between you all,” the priest announced as he waved them forward. “Stand together in a circle please,” he requested. “Gladiolus please place both of your hand's palms up in the middle and hold them there.” He did as was instructed and waited while the priest continued. “Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis please place your hands on top of Gladiolus’”

It took a second for them all to arrange their hands so they were all equally touching him. Once that was completed they all looked back to the priest.

“Now, repeat after me. I, Gladiolus Amicitia,” pausing the priest waited for Gladio to say his name. Then he continued asking the same of Prompto, Ignis, and Noct. Once they’d all spoken their names the priest smiled. “Again repeat after me, do take thee to be my wedded mate.” The priest spoke out the rest of the vows pausing in between to allow them to keep up. “To have and to hold from this day forward, -- for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, -- in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, -- till death do us part, according to the gods’ holy ordinance.”

Getting through the last part of the vows was a struggle. They were all crying softly and Gladio wanted to fold them all in his arms and bask in the feeling of pure love. The priest’s voice broke through his haze a moment later.

“Before we proceed with the giving of rings let us remember those who could not be with us today. Those who had they not persevered in life wouldn’t have given us these two beautiful souls.” The priest paused and motioned to Noct and Ignis. “We humbly offer our deepest thanks to them.” 

A pained sob made Gladio look over to Noct, his omega was really crying now. Grabbing Noct’s hand he squeezed it and tried to convey as much feeling in the touch as possible. Prompto had already pulled him over with his free arm and was rubbing his back. Calming words from the blond seemed to do the trick and Noct managed to compose himself a minute later.

The priest looked very sympathetic toward the unfolding scene. After waiting a moment for Noct to collect himself the man continued, “Let us finish with the giving of rings. Gladio if you would take the rings and place them on your omega’s fingers.”

Beaming with pride at the use of the phrase ‘his omega’s’ Gladio took the rings from his father. Starting with Prompto first he slid the gold ring over his fourth finger. The blond was trembling slightly and Gladio could hardly wait to hug him after the ceremony was over. Next, he took Noct’s hand and placed his matching ring on the same finger as Prompto. Ignis already had his hand outstretched and waiting while he repeated the action for the final time.

“Now, I will ask that you, Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis place Gladio’s ring on his finger.”

Gladio watched as Ignis accepted the ring from Clarus and held it out to the others. Then, in a rather impressive, coordinated effort all three of his omega’s placed the ring on his fourth finger. He knew what was coming next and Gladio could hardly contain his excitement. 

The priest cleared his throat, “With this, the giving of rings and the proclaiming of vows, you have given yourselves freely to each other. By the power invested in me through the eyes of the gods, I now pronounce you wholly united and together as one. Go forth and be kind to one another.” 

Prompto was the first one to break the silence as he squealed loudly and rushed forward to hug him. Noct was quick to follow and after a second Gladio had all three of his mates hugging him fiercely. It was official they were a pack! Their final act of the night would be attending the lavish feast awaiting them in the great hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party and more fluff are up next and then I'm nearly done with this lovely fic. Thanks for the support along the way.


	30. Your Cup Runneth Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bros relax after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, almost the end. I've got a nice little epilogue to write up and then its gonna be finished. Thanks so much for everyone that stuck with this fic I appreciate the support.

“I’m stuffed,” groaned Prompto. “Why did I eat that other turkey leg?”

“Gobble, gobble,” came the first and only response to Prompto’s statement from Noct, who had been leaning on his blond mate. Apparently, he had nothing else to add. 

“Remind me again why giving him three glasses of wine was a good idea?” Gladio asked as he watched his dark-haired mate laugh and pull Prompto around like a doll. 

“He doesn’t like crowds of people, I thought it might help,” Ignis replied innocently.

“And this is better?” Gladio teased with a grin. 

“He’s having fun.”

“He’s having more than fun, he’s drunk.”

“It’s his wedding day, let him party,” Ignis cooed as he walked closer to bump shoulders with Gladio. 

“He can do whatever he likes; I’m more concerned about the hangover later.”

“I figure if we ply him with lots of water for the rest of the night, he may escape the brunt of the pain tomorrow.”

“What do you mean the rest of the night?” Gladio queried. “We’ve been parting since six this evening and it’s nearly one in the morning now.”

“Yes, but we’ve not had any alone time with just the four of us.”

“Yeah, we’ve met everyone from this kingdom and the next!” Prompto chimed in as he held Noct upright. “Don’t get me wrong I loved every minute of it but I wanna relax.”

“We can camp out in the nest, but don’t get mad if I fall asleep.”

“Oh we’ll wake you up if you do, no worries there,” Prompto offered with an eyebrow waggle.

Shaking his head at the silliness of it all, Gladio bit his tongue on the rest of the walk back to the suite. He was tired but the thrill of the day and the grand feast meant his adrenaline hadn’t worn off yet.

Noise up ahead piqued his interest as they neared the royal rooms. Turning the corner revealed Cor and his parents snorting with laughter. Upon being spotted Clarus shoved Cor through the open door of their rooms and faced Gladio with an overly large grin.

“Son! I’m so happy you’ve decided to call it a night.” Clarus offered with a crooked grin. “You all deserve some rest and relaxation.” 

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving some stuff for you all to go through, everything is totally fine,” his father responded with a wave of his hand.

“What is Cor doing?”

“Nothing!” the man in question blurted as he appeared suddenly. “Go enjoy your selves. You’ve all earned a relaxing evening.”

“Mom, why are they acting like this,” Gladio tried hoping she’d give him a straight answer. Liliales smiled and scrunched up her face like a little girl. Great, his mother was drunk. “Dad, you gotta take care of mom.”

Clarus nodded sagely and reached out to take her hand. “I will always take care of my lovely _beta_.”

Sighing loudly, Gladio was forced to watch his parents get very lovey-dovey and hang on to each other. “Are you all gonna move? I wanna see what you did in there.” Looking around for backup he realized his pack was watching his parents. He was the only immune to the display of affection it seemed. “Night!” he called before bodily moving Cor aside and traipsing into the suite. 

Unable to process what he was looking at Gladio simply stared and let his mouth hang open. There in front of him were all the gifts from the party, stacked to the ceiling. So that is what they’d been up to, organizing the transport of all the gifts. 

“Surprise,” Cor shouted, “we wanted you all to enjoy your presents.”

By now all of his mates had made into the small vestibule space and were equally as stunned. “Please tell me you had help moving all this.” Gladio breathed out in awe.

“Yes, of course, don’t be silly.” Clarus cut in. “Go be happy together and sleep in tomorrow.”

Turning to say goodbye again Gladio almost ran into his mother. She’d come in the rooms to give each of his omega’s a hug. “Mom, don’t cry, why are you crying?” He asked with worry as she approached him.

“I’m so happy for you dearest. Take good care of your pack.” She sniffled while drawing Gladio down into a warm embrace.

The smell of her perfume mixed with the flowers woven in her hair created a new calming fragrance. Breathing deeply Gladio nearly lifted his mother up off her feet. The smell reminded him of when he was younger and they would pick flowers together in the garden. “Thanks, mom, love you,” Gladio whispered softly.

“Go be a good alpha and watch after your pack,” she replied patting his back. “I love you too.”

Releasing her he found himself pulled into a similar embrace with his father. Looking over the man’s shoulder revealed Noct, Ignis, and Prompto all watching him with watery eyes. Once he’d let go, Cor was ready and waiting. He opted for a bone-crushing hug and a hearty slap on the back. After another round of well-wishes, the door was finally shut and locked. 

The silence was a welcome change, even Noct had sobered slightly. Or so it seemed, barely two seconds later the omega sprang into action. “We need to move all of this into the nest, now,” he commanded. 

Gladio was about to protest when his other mates heartily agreed and began scurrying around moving boxes and bags. Maybe this was an omega thing. He wanted to take a bath and go to bed, not perform manual labor. Sighing in defeat Gladio grabbed the nearest item and followed the train of omega’s back to the nest. “Let’s relax, we can do this later,” he suggested, but there was no answer as they’d all gone out for another load and hadn’t heard him. 

Slumping his shoulders Gladio trudged back out of the room. There was no getting out of this, but he could at least move the biggest item into the nest and then go to sleep. That way his chances of being awoken later to help weren’t as great. His mates were on a mission as they silently worked. How they’d found this amount of energy was beyond Gladio. After moving the biggest thing he sat down on the low platform in the nest and watched. 

His alpha tendencies were nagging at him to help but he was well and truly exhausted. “Hey, ah I need to sit this one out, I’m sorry,” Gladio offered loudly in hopes all three would hear him. Prompto noticed first and ran over to give him a kiss. 

“It’s okay rest, we’ve got the rest,” he replied while squeezing Gladio’s shoulder.

“I feel bad, I should be helping if you wait until later I can do that.”

“We can’t wait,” Noct added as he strode in quickly to drop a package and then turned to leave. The wild look in his eyes would have been alarming had he not flashed Gladio a big smile as he breezed by. 

“Don’t worry babe, it’s an omega thing, we like to organize things a certain way,” Prompto added. “Rest, we’ll join you shortly.”

“You sure?” Gladio checked as he began unbuttoning his jacket the rest of the way. Perhaps he could skip the bath, for now, falling into the cushions and passing out was looking far more appealing.

“Yeah definitely,” Prompto cooed, “We got this.” His blond mate then started to help him undress. 

Ignis walked in a moment later and noticed. He immediately put the box down he was carrying and came over to assist. When Noct returned he ran over and nearly tripped in the process. “I wanna help!” He blurted as he shoved his package aside and began working Gladio’s boots off. 

His mates were very efficient this evening, after about one minute he’d been divested of most of his clothing aside from his britches. He was about to lie down when Noct grabbed his arm and shook his head sending his hair all over the place.

“We need this space you gotta go up one level,” he supplied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Say what now?”

“Oh yes, Noct is correct, we’ll need this lower level for categorizing everything.” Ignis chimed in. “Noct help me move these cushions so Gladio can sleep.”

Again, everything happened in a blur, Prompto hauled him upright and then a thick layer of cushions appeared where Noct and Ignis had been feverishly working. This was it, Gladio knew the second he’d gone horizontal he’d zonk out. Managing to stay conscious long enough for the three of them to wish him a good night’s rest, Gladio happily fell asleep to the sounds of soft chatter and footsteps. 

\--

* * *

Rolling over Gladio’s arm hit something that made a small chiming noise. Forcing his eyes open he saw that his arm had touched a small set of bells on a stand. It looked like a musical instrument of some kind. Giving an experimental push with his fingers produced another pleasant bevy of sounds. It was soothing and he couldn’t help but run his fingers back and forth listening to the pleasing rhythm.

Stopping after a second Gladio became aware that the room was devoid of any other noise. No talking or snoring, only the sounds of birds chirping outside. Stretching carefully he sat up and surveyed the room. His mates had been busy, very busy. All the gifts had been unpacked and neatly arranged around the nest. A ring of tiny little gifts was encircling his sleeping area, of which the little chime instrument was included. Smiling thoughtfully at the display Gladio continued to scan the cushions for his mates.

He first spotted Prompto on the lower level sprawled out across what looked like a pile of furs. His blond hair stood out among the shades of brown. Next, Gladio spied Noct asleep by the window seat on the top platform. A small collection of little puzzles and trinkets were nestled around him. Glancing around he found Ignis passed out near the corner of the room. Gladio had no clue how long they’d each stayed up going through all the gifts. Based on their haggard appearance it was most likely way too late. The sun filtering in through the windows indicated it was nearly noon. He felt refreshed and was happy he’d decided to go to bed when he did. He didn’t do well when he was groggy and tired. 

Yawning widely, Gladio slowly stood and carefully picked his way across the room. There was stuff everywhere. Reaching the door he managed to find his slippers and crept out into the hallway. All the packaging and boxes the gifts came in was stacked along the far wall. Making a mental note to call the staff in later to help remove it all he continued on to the bathroom. 

It didn’t take long to freshen up and come up with a plan for the day. First things first, he was going to make sure his pack was resting comfortably. Making a quick stop to their bedroom Gladio turned down the bed. Now he only had to decide who to move first.

The answer to his question came easily when he went back to the nest. Noct was sitting up and blinking at him owlishly. Without so much an explanation Gladio made his way up to top-level and plucked Noct up off the floor.

His omega sighed contently and buried his face into Gladio’s neck. “M’sleepy,” he murmured.

“I know babe, relax I gotcha.”

Noct had fallen asleep again on the short walk to the bedroom. Shuffling his mate into the middle of the bed Gladio made sure he was covered by a blanket before leaving. One down, two to go. However, right as he was closing the door Noct called out. Rushing back in Gladio ran to the side of the bed and leaned over to check. “What’s up? I’m going to get Prom and Iggy.”

“Want n’other hug,” Noct pouted as he reached his arms out.

Huffing out a laugh Gladio sat down and pulled Noct up. “That better?”

“Yeah, you’re the best.”

“So are you.”

Noct hummed but didn’t respond immediately. Then after a second the omega leaned back and looked up at him. “Thanks for becoming my alpha,” Noct offered softly.

“As I promised earlier, I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

“Love you,” Noct breathed reverently.

“I love you more,” he answered honestly. Smiling, Noct released his hold and Gladio gently laid him back down on the sheets. “Rest my _omega_ , you deserve it.” For the first time since he’d met Noct, the dark-haired omega before him purred. Gladio couldn’t help but purr back in a sign of true devotion. Noct smiled brightly and rolled over shutting his eyes. Rubbing Noct’s arm gently, Gladio patiently waited until he’d fallen asleep once more.

Wandering back into the hallway a few minutes later Gladio had to stop and calm his emotions. Noct’s display of affection had affected him more than he realized. Swallowing hard he took a calming breath and went back to the nest. Deciding to pick up Prompto next Gladio worked to lift the blond without waking him. Prompto usually slept heavily so Gladio assumed he’d be able to relocate him without issue. 

As with Noct, Prompto nuzzled into Gladio’s neck during the walk, even in sleep he wanted to cuddle. Noct was still asleep when he placed Prompto down in the bed. Rearranging his limbs Gladio covered Prompto up and kissed him gently on the forehead. His mate moaned softly but didn’t wake. Gods, he loved Prompto so much. Who was he kidding; he loved all his mates and couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

Smiling at the thought he jogged out of the room to collect his other mate. When he approached his sleeping omega, Gladio began to understand what Ignis had been doing. His hands were covered in small ink stains and he had a roll of parchment nearby. Ignis had been cataloging everything they’d received. Ever the organizer and planner, Gladio was so proud of his omega. Ignis was a good mate and partner. Just like his other mates, each of them had unique traits that he loved.

Unlike Prompto when Gladio lifted Ignis the man awoke and flinched. “What’s happening?” He asked in a rush.

“Nothing bad babe, I’m moving you to the bed. Noct and Prompto are already there waiting.

“I must finish thi--,”

Gladio cut him off with a kiss and Ignis melted into his arms. “No more work, you need to rest and then later we can eat and take a bath, and kiss some more.” He added pulling away to look into Ignis’ eyes.

“Okay,” Ignis agreed with a dopey smile. It was clear from his scent that he was very happy. 

“Come on, let’s get you comfortable,” Gladio announced as he carted Ignis off to the bedroom.

Depositing Ignis on the other side of Noct, Gladio took in the sight of his omega’s all resting peacefully. He couldn’t believe his luck, the three most perfect omega’s and he’d managed to woo them all. Leaning over the bed he kissed Ignis and Noct on the forehead. The bed was too large to reach Prompto so he had to relocate. Once his last kiss was bestowed Gladio snuck back out of the room. He had things to tidy and meals to plan. Pampering his omega’s for the day was all he could think about. Grinning like an idiot he ran around getting everything ready. His dad had said to take the day off, so what a better way to use it than showing his love for his pack.


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss is the key to a happy pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a blast writing this fic and thank you again to everyone who stuck with me. You have no idea how much that means and the amout of motivation it provides, just hearing from you all. Thanks again! Cheers and I hope you all enjoy this little bit of silliness. :)

“Iggy?” Prompto whispered into his ear, “you awake?”

Technically Ignis wasn’t sleeping, but the night's activities had left him in a very blissful state. Managing to hum softly, Ignis waited to hear what Prompto would say.

The blond took the noise as confirmation to continue, “So explain to me how he gets to cuddle with Gladdy when we did all the work.” Though, it was clear from Prompto’s tone of voice that he wasn’t mad at Noct for hogging Gladio.

Smirking at the comment Ignis opened his eyes to see what Prompto was talking about. Gladio and Noct were both tangled together sleeping on the other side of the bed. Ignis watched Noct’s side rise and fall with each breath. His mate was relaxed and obviously felt safe enough to lie with Gladio despite what they’d all done earlier.

A lot had changed in the past year since they’d completed their official wedding ceremony. Today was their anniversary which was part of the reason they’d engaged in some more intimate activities. They’d all been working hard to acclimate Noct with the finer nuances of fooling around. He didn’t want to take part in the actual act, but he did want to be in the room with them. Taking things slow they’d reached a nice balance which ensured everyone was happy. 

This new arrangement somehow always ended with Noct securely wrapped in their alpha’s arms. Like Prompto had said, they did all the work but Noct got the cuddle rights in the end. Honestly, Ignis didn’t mind at all. He was far too content and exhausted to be upset. Prompto felt divine against his body as they rested in the bed. “Would you like me to wake him and make him move?” Ignis teased lightly.

Ignis felt Prompto’s chest expand to speak when a low growl erupted to his left, distracting them both. Peering over at the supposedly sleeping pair Ignis could tell that Noct was the one that made the noise. His body was tense and he was hugging Gladio tighter.

“Mine,” he added a second later, “you can’t have my alpha.”

Gladio didn’t help matters when he pulled Noct even closer. Then, two amber eyes opened and blinked blearily at them. Their alpha smiled like an idiot and mimicked his mate, except he was nicer about it. “Mine,” he chirped. Judging by the scent that filled the room a second later Gladio was happy. He closed his eyes again and began stroking Noct’s back. 

“He’s taken our alpha hostage Iggy, we gotta do something about it.”

“What do you suggest we do? I don’t think he’s going to let go anytime soon.” Ignis mused with a smile. Despite Noct’s grumpy response, he knew his mate was having fun. 

“We could tickle him,” Prompto offered. Noct sucked in a breath at that and vigorously shook his head no. “What other choices to do we have?” the blond finished as he reached out and poked Noct in the shoulder.

“Gladio, Iggy and Prompto are picking on me,” Noct whined.

Their alpha merely grinned and played along. “I know, they are so mean. What should we do about it?”

“Dunno,” Noct mumbled as he turned slightly so he could glare at them with a single bright blue eye.

The move made Prompto giggle and then all hope was lost after that. Something about seeing Noct trying to claim their alpha as his own was amusing. Prompto followed through with his threat and leaped over Ignis to tickle Noct. The dark-haired omega squealed with laughter and rolled over to defend himself.

For several minutes nothing but raucous laughter and flailing limbs could be heard or seen. The fight wasn’t declared over until Noct was proudly sitting on top of Prompto. The blond was red in the face from laughing so hard. “Uncle! I give up, I’m tired I was doing other things earlier, give me a break.” Prompto replied.

“This is fun, we should do this every time you guys have sex” Noct declared.

“Do you want it to be like this every time?” Gladio asked.

Noct nodded and bounced up and down grinning like a mad man. Prompto who was still trapped underneath him groaned and tried to tickle Noct in retaliation. This only resulted in Prompto getting his arms pinned down. “Gladdy, you’re supposed to rescue me!” he wailed. 

“What like a damsel in distress?” He asked thoughtfully. “You don’t look distressed enough.”

Prompto didn’t have time to protest when Gladio began tickling him as well. Noct had been training with Gladio more and more and could easily hold Prompto in place. Ignis couldn’t help but join in a minute later. This was fun, he wouldn’t deny that. 

They made it up to Prompto later that night when Gladio carted him off to the bath and they all pampered him. Hearing his blond mate laugh was addictive. Prompto had no idea how it made them all feel. He complained about being picked on but Ignis knew he was enjoying the attention, even if he was being nearly tickled to death.

They’d found a happy balance in their pack life. They shared each other’s pains and delights, with their alpha forming the heart of their new existence. Noct was still adjusting but he’d come so far and seemed willing to grow with them all in the future. Prompto had willingly and lovingly accepted he and Noct and Ignis was forever grateful for that. Prompto was a sweet soul and Ignis loved every minute he spent with the blond. His mate was truly sunshine personified. It was no wonder Gladio had been captivated by him when they met.

Pack life was the one journey Ignis never thought he’d be able to partake in. Getting the chance to live out his days with his best friends and lovers was more than he could have ever asked for. The astrals had gifted him with a wonderful treasure. Three loving mates and the excitement of future adventures they’d embark on together.

THE END!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
